Sombras del pasado
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: [Continuación de Un Amor de Película] Nuevo año. Nuevos romances. Nuevos problemas. Hogwarts siempre fue sinónimo de travesuras y líos. Pero este curso lo es aun más. Triángulos amorosos, romances imposibles, dramas trágicos, problemas monumentales, y una alumna nueva, se juntan para hacer de este, un año inolvidable. Otra aventura marca Potter.
1. Sinopsis

**Hola! Bueno, para las que no me conocen, mi nombre es Cabbi (Bien, no es ese verdaderamente, pero digamos que es mi seudónimo virtual (?).**

**Las que están aquí, deben de haber leído la primera parte (Un amor de película). Para las que NO lo hicieron, ( s/8993469/1/Un-amor-de-pel%C3%ADcula) se me van aquí a leerla, porque sino estarán tan perdidas como esquimal en el desierto :) **

**Algo que debo aclarar: Esta historia es un (James S. Potter; Albus S. Potter & OC). Antes solo era "James S. Potter & OC". Pero las cosas cambian (?)**

**Entonces, les dejo aquí la Sinopsis, a ver qué les parece!**

**Saludos!**

* * *

Sinopsis

Venganza. Eso es lo único que ellos están buscando. No pretenden ganar una batalla perdida, ni mucho menos llevarse algo de poder. Ellos, simplemente buscan apaciguar ese odio irracional hacia los Potter, aquello que los impulsa a seguir con toda esta locura. Y, ¿qué mejor manera de atacar al fatídicamente famoso Harry Potter, que herir a sus hijos?

El plan es simple, y efectivo. Para fin de año, todo habrá acabado. Y no importa cuántas vidas se deban sacrificar en el proceso. El objetivo es uno solo.

Y... Por otro lado...

Un año nuevo comienza. Un año que definitivamente promete ser diferente. Y no solo porque los hermanos Potter sigan enemistados a causa de la bonita metamorfomaga, o porque la relación de Rose y Scorpius arma un inigualable revuelo.

Sino por ella. Kerianne Knightdale. La chica nueva; la hermosa rubia de ojos negros; la que competirá con Camille por los hermanos Potter; la que formará el cuadrado amoroso; la que causará más de un problema; la que llevará la palabra "Cambios" a un nuevo nivel. Pero, nunca vale fiarse de nadie. Mucho menos de alguien que luce tan inocente.

Porque... **Nada es lo que parece**, y mucho menos en Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

"Nuevos Comienzos"

_  
"Nadie puede volver atrás y comenzar de nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy mismo y hacer un nuevo final"._

-María Robinson

**Escritora POV**

Era una hermosa mañana en Ottery St. Catchpole. El verano dejaba su marca con un sol abrasador, pero la fresca brisa matutina era lo suficientemente capaz de solucionar eso.  
Varios muggles comenzaban el día, abriendo las ventanas y regando las flores. Como cualquier mañana. Algunos niños se despabilaban, y el ruido acogedor del pueblo empezaba a fluir. Incluso, ya se podía oler el aroma a pan recién horneado de la panadería local, y los pájaros cantaban felizmente ¡Tan perfecto!

Pues, era otro día como cualquiera. Pero… no era lo mismo en las afueras de Ottery.

Al movernos hacia el paisaje agreste, donde lo único que había era césped y árbol, acompañado de la usual fauna de las colinas inglesas-irlandesas…también hallábamos casas.

Había cuatro de ellas. En una, el viejo señor Xenophilius Lovegood disfrutaba de la llegada de sus nietos. En otra, el matrimonio Diggory contemplaba -como todas las mañanas- el retrato de un joven de cabellos cobrizos y encantadora sonrisa, anhelando lo imposible. Los Fawcett, en cambio, se dedicaban a jugar un mini partido de quidditch en familia, riendo y disfrutando el momento.

Y en la cuarta…

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no! — gritó una chica de cabellos pelirrojos, dirigiéndose a su padre.

El hombre, -del cual la joven había obtenido su hermoso cabello- entrecerraba los ojos como un niño, frunciendo los labios.

Estaban en la cocina; una pequeña habitación con una mesa circular de madera al medio, donde una mujer castaña y otra rubia conversaban, prestándole poca atención a la diaria discusión de las mañanas. Por último, una señora regordeta, cuyos cabellos rojizos estaban algo canos, se dedicaba a lavar la vajilla del desayuno, agitando la varita mientras miraba con cierta pena a su nieta.

— ¡Tú no decides eso, Rosebud! — repuso firmemente el hombre, cuyo nombre era Ron Weasley. Su hija jadeó exasperada.

— ¡Sí lo decido! ¡Y yo decido que seguiré siendo novia de Scorpius, te guste o no papá! — exclamó decidida, cruzándose de brazos.

La pequeña Rose Weasley -que ya no era tan pequeña, pues tenía quince años-, era una copia pelirroja de su madre, Hermione. Y si algo sabía Ron de ambas, es que eran tan tercas que sacarles una idea de la cabeza sería tan difícil como esperar que una Snitch se calme por sí sola. ¿No había seguido Hermione con la P.E.D.D.O desde la escuela hasta ahora en el Ministerio? ¡Claro que sí! Y nadie había logrado que deje ese proyecto. Lo mismo estaba pasando con su bebé. Y eso era más doloroso para Ron que cualquier otra cosa.

La niña de sus ojos, con un Malfoy. La vida parecía darle una lección.

— ¡Pues no me gusta! — Soltó entonces el hombre, negando con la cabeza—. ¡Vete a tu habitación, ahora! — demandó, al darse cuenta de que no tenía más que decir. Ya había tratado con todo, y nada funcionaba. Se recordó reclamar sobre todo esto a James y Ted, quienes se suponía que cuidarían de ella.

La pelirroja bufó, evidentemente fastidiada, y corrió escaleras arriba. Cuando se oyó el portazo, supieron que ya estaba enfurruñada con su padre otra vez.

Hermione, le dirigió a su esposo una mirada de desaprobación, y él simplemente se encogió de hombros, regresando a sentarse al sofá al lado de su hermano mayor, Bill Weasley, que leía El Profeta; aunque una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

— Tú no digas nada. Qué bien tienes con Victoire— masculló Ron, anticipándose a lo que su hermano diría. Y el rostro de Bill se ensombreció ante la mención del "pequeño problema púrpura".

**Camille POV**

Rose había entrado con ímpetu en la habitación que compartíamos junto a Victoire y Dominique, dando un fuerte portazo. Ni siquiera tuve que preguntar qué había pasado. Desde que llegamos, todas las mañanas son iguales: Gritos, celos, reclamos y finalmente un el azote de la puerta. Ron Weasley no aceptaba la relación que ella mantenía con Scorpius, al igual que no lo hicieron sus primos en un primer momento.

— ¡Es increíble! ¡Sencillamente increíble! — farfulló ella, tirándose sobre su cama. Sonreí levemente. Así empezaba su monólogo sobre "Porque Scorpius es fantástico".

— ¿Qué es increíble, Rose? — preguntó Victoire, que leía una carta. Ella también conocía el libreto.

— ¡Mi padre! — Obvió, gruñendo—. ¡Todo el tiempo reclamándome por Scorpius! ¡Y ni siquiera tiene más razones que "Porque es un Malfoy"! ¡Si lo conociera…! ¡Ahh, si lo conociera podría darse cuenta que él es una de las mejores personas que existen! ¡Tan dulce, y siempre…!— el inicio de su discurso, fue interrumpido por un chillido de parte de la rubia. Levanté la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, asustada, viendo como la sonrisa de "boba enamorada" de Rose se desvanecía con cierta decepción.

— ¿Qué sucede? — inquirí, poniéndome de pie y acercándome a leer la carta que la rubia aun tenía en las manos. Se tapaba la boca y apuntaba a una parte en concreto:

"…Y ya no veo la hora de volver a verte. Pero, eso no sera problema, porque…¡ ¡ a que no sabes que? Este domingo iremos. Y ahi nos quedaremos el resto del verano. No es genial? Claro, sera incomodo que Cam se incluya a los "amargados que viven encerrados en sus cuartos", pero al menos podre verte! Ah, y si. Los chicos estan terriblemente aburridos. Se tomaron esto del odio a pecho. James ya ni siquiera quiere salir, y FUMA! Lo puedes creer? A la tia Ginny casi le da algo cuando se entero.  
Y hablando de otro tema, recuerdas que el otro dia mencionaste algo sobre un regalo de bienvenida? Bueno, me lo pense y creo que ya se lo que quiero. Te acuerdas de "eso" que hicimos en la Sala de Menesteres la ultima semana? Cuando tu te ponías…"

Hice una mueca, y dejé de leer. Vi que Rose abría los ojos de par en par, y se alejaba de vuelta a su cama con los colores en el rostro.

— Vaya… Vendrán— murmuré, mordiéndome el labio inferior. La rubia me examinaba con la mirada, y la pelirroja parecía estar pensando en algo, con una profunda expresión de preocupación—. ¿Cuándo es domingo, Vic?

La rubia desvió la mirada al suelo, y alguien, que acababa de entrar, dijo:

— Hoy. ¿Por qué? — volteé la cabeza, confundida, encontrándome con una pelirroja pequeña, de grandes ojos chocolate. Sonreí ampliamente, y corrí a abrazarla.

— ¡Lily! ¿Cuándo llegaste? — cuestioné, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Esa niña había estado conmigo desde que llegamos del pasado. Estaba curiosa por nuestra "aventura", como ella lo llamaba, y el resto estaba muy ocupado para narrarles nuestras "Aventuras", como ella decía. Rose con Scorpius, Ted con Victoire, y bueno… Los otros dos en sus cosas. Así que, al final, la pequeña Potter terminó siendo quien me ayudó a salir del pozo de depresión "soy lo peor que existe en la Tierra", con su risueña personalidad. O al menos consiguió que dejara de llorar todo el tiempo. Los Potter tienen algo que puede conmigo.

— Recién— respondió, mientras era presa de los abrazos de sus dos primas. Incluso Dominique, que hasta entonces había permanecido en su cama -al rincón de la habitación-, pintándose las uñas, se levantó para saludarla.

Ah… Dominique. Últimamente, hemos vuelto a hablar. Tuve que contarle lo que sucedió con James y Albus, porque sería inhumano no hacerlo. Después de todo, ella fue mi mejor amiga durante años, demasiados para olvidarlos por algo tan tonto. Estaba diferente, sí, pero seguía siendo Niquie para mí. Especialmente ahora, que había perdido la mitad de las personas que más quería.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes a mis hermanos locos— comentó divertida e inocentemente, un rato después -tras habernos hecho un breve resumen de su verano hasta el momento-, apoyándose contra la pared. Me sonrojé, y traté de no pensar en eso. Llevaba mucho tiempo dedicándome a tratar de cumplir con lo que James había pedido, como para arruinarlo todo de golpe. Otra vez.

— Oh, no digas tonterías Lils— murmuré, rascándome la nuca. Rose y Victoire se miraron con complicidad, y en el rostro de Dominique se dibujó una sonrisa llena de gracia.

— ¡Pero es verdad! Hace unos días los oí discutiendo en el jardín, cuando mamá y papá se fueron a cenar con los Scamander. Y, ¿a que no sabes por qué se gritaban? — alzó las cejas pícaramente, y una terrible necesidad de echarme bajo las sábanas comenzó a urgirme.

— ¿Quién tiene la mejor varita? — sugerí, haciéndome la desentendida. Un ruido se oyó desde abajo, pero fue lejano, pues estábamos en el quinto piso. Esta había sido habitación de Charlie, quien ahora estaba en Rumania, como la mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¡No! ¡Era por ti! — Exclamó, abriendo los ojos exageradamente con una sonrisa—. La verdad, no entendí mucho, porque decían cosas como "Tú lo hiciste", "Fue ella quien comenzó", "Sí, lo hicimos" — citó, imitando pobremente las voces de sus hermanos. Me mordí el labio inferior de solo pensar qué habrán dicho—. Usaban demasiado el verbo "hacer", y la mayor parte no tenía sentido, aunque… ¿No es romántico? Digo, sé que odias a James, y que ya no te hablas con Albus, pero…— Oh, sí. Eso es lo que todos piensan desde nuestro regreso. Que nada cambió entre el mayor de los Potter y yo, y que Albus se había distanciado de mí. Es mucho, MUCHO mejor de esa manera.

— No. No es romántico. Es horrible— musité, interrumpiéndola. Ella me miró confundida, entornando los ojos, como si yo tuviera un problema que no era visible a simple vista.

— Um… ¡Hay que bajar a saludar! — indicó Victoire, salvándome de una larga e innecesaria explicación respecto a que yo era una "enemistadora de hermanos". -Y no, no existe esa palabra-.

— ¡Exacto! — apoyó Niquie, conteniendo la risa. Yo no le veía el chiste, pero aun así agradecí eso, y asentí rápidamente con la cabeza. Lils soltó un "De acuerdo", confundida por la evasiva del tema, y salimos en tropel por la puerta del dormitorio. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer y me detuve en seco, girando para regresar a la habitación.

Desde el comedor se oían voces. Aunque no lograba atrapar palabra alguna, reconocí una de ellas. Era Ted. Y las ganas de bajar regresaron. Es increíble extrañar tanto a ese bobo; pero no se imaginan cuánto he querido verlo desde que terminaron las clases.

Los Potter, habían acordado con Fleur y Bill que yo me iría a vivir con ellos luego de terminar este año, para estar más tiempo con mi hermano. Pero, obviamente, luego de todo lo que pasó, lo menos indicado que podía hacer era irme a vivir con esos dos; ¡sería una locura! Así que, disculpándome con Harry y Ginny, tuve que decir que no.

— Hey, ¿a dónde vas? — inquirió Rose, tirando de mi muñeca. Giré a verla, lanzándole una mirada elocuente, y ella rodó los ojos—. Tendrás que verlos en algún momento. Además, están todos ahí abajo, así que no se armará ninguna escenita.

— Eso no es lo que me preocupa— bisbiseé, pero aun así dejé que tirara de mí hasta las escaleras. De acuerdo, veré a mi exnovio -que posiblemente aun me atraiga- y su hermano, el cual parece gustarme. ¡Yupi!

Efectivamente, la sala de estar de La Madriguera estaba llena. Hermione, Ginny y Fleur charlaban animadamente sentadas alrededor de la mesa, y no parecieron reparar en nosotras cuando llegamos. Ron, Albus y Harry estaban viendo con interés infantil una revista de escobas mágicas, sentados en el sofá. Bill, estaba en un rincón, de brazos cruzados y mirando intimidantemente a Ted, cuyo cabello era totalmente verde, al igual que su remera; como una planta gigante.

Y ahí estaba él. Hablando con Molly, sentado en un sillón de un cuerpo. Él tampoco se fijó en ninguna de nosotras, lo cual agradecí, porque podía sentir el tono rojizo apoderarse de mis mejillas. Es simplemente increíble que pueda estar más guapo de lo que recordaba. ¿Hace cuánto no lo veo? ¿Un mes? ¿Un mes y medio? ¡Y ya hasta parece estar más alto!

Vacilante, seguí a Rose, sin saber bien qué hacer ahora. La pelirroja se acercó primeramente a su tía, y le dio un gran abrazo, mientras yo me quedaba junto a ella como zoombie.

— Hey, Cam— el primero en fijarse en mí, fue un desesperado y nervioso Ted, que quería escapar como fuera de las garras de Bill. Sonreí, y por primera vez en tiempo me sentí realmente feliz al hacerlo. Fui a zancadas hasta él, y salté en sus brazos, que me esperaban abiertos. Necesitaba a mi hermano ahora. Tanto como lo necesité cuando Fleur y Bill me contaron sobre mis padres, o cuando comencé a ir a Beauxbatons. Tanto como nunca.

— Te extrañé— murmuré, aun abrazándolo.

— Yo también enana— repuso, alegremente. Y ese simple gesto me provocó ganas de volver a tener cuatro años, y poder llorar en su hombro mientras le contaba quién me había hecho daño. Pero, había dos grandes problemas con ese deseo: El primero, es que no podrá volver a tener cuatro años nunca. Y el segundo, es que yo misma me hice daño.

Cuando finalmente lo solté, Victoire se acercó a él, sonriente, y le plantó un beso en los labios, ante la mirada estupefacta de Bill. Contuve una risa y me alejé lentamente hacia atrás, definitivamente no quería ser parte de eso, menos al ver "La vena" del Weasley hincharse.

Y entonces choqué con alguien. Maldición. Volteé, temiendo con quién me encontraría, y di un respingo hacia delante al hallarme con el rostro de Albus. Giré para mirarlo de frente, como tildada. Estaba… Lucía… Bien.

— Hey— saludó, como si nada. Entrecerré los ojos, entre confundida y exasperada. ¿A este sí le tiraron un Obliviate o qué?

— Hey— repuse, lentamente, temiendo que se hubiera vuelto bipolar o algo así, y en cualquier momento sacara su varita y comenzara a tirar Desmaius a todo el mundo.

— Te eché de menos— confesó, y me dio un abrazo, dejándome más pasmada aun. No sabía qué hacer con mis brazos, así que opté por quedarme quieta hasta que me soltó. Y entonces me di cuenta, con cierta vergüenza, de que eso se había sentido bien. Pero no. Sacudí la cabeza levemente, y traté de sonreír, todavía demasiado shockeada como para hablar. Yo creí que me evitaría totalmente, como en Hogwarts. No eso. Por suerte, Ginny me sacó del gran apuro.

— ¡Camille! — dijo ella, alegremente, dándome un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un abrazo. Tengo que admitir que hacía rato no recibía tantos abrazos.

— Ginny, que gusto verte— comenté, sinceramente. Esta mujer me cae de maravillas, y… Acabo de darme cuenta de que fue mi suegra.

— Lo mismo digo. Lily estaba ansiosa por volverte a ver— contó, sonriente.

— Y no era la única— murmuró Albus, ganándose una mirada pícara de su madre. Y otro más se sumo al grupo. Harry Potter. Él me dedicó una sonrisa y tendió su mano, la cual acepté con un corto estrechamiento.

— Estás igual que como te recuerdo— comentó, dejándome confundida. ¿Cómo me recuerda? Pero si él… Él no me… No puede ser, él no me había visto como realmente era nunca. Salvo…

— ¡Lo recuera! — exclamé, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Enseguida me tapé la boca, notando que había pensado en voz alta. Él y Ginny se miraron con complicidad.

— Digamos que sabemos muchas cosas— se limitó a decir la pelirroja, dándose la vuelta mientras tiraba a su marido con ella. Miré al ojiverde, totalmente anonada, y él me devolvió la mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Crees que sepan lo de…?— no terminó la frase, pues con su mirada de alerta decía todo. Sonreí irónicamente.

— Sí. Estoy segura de que saben todo. Incluso que tú podrías ser el padre de la mitad de nuestros compañeros— él rodó los ojos, aunque pude detectar preocupación en su mirada.

— No la mitad. Solo una cuarta parte— corroboró presumidamente—. El resto era menor o muy grande— aclaró luego, ganándose un codazo de mi parte. Él río ante esto, y por unos momentos pude sentir que todo era como antes. Pero la realidad cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría. Jamás sería como antes.

— Hola— musitó alguien detrás de mí. Y reconocí esa voz como si fuera la mía propia. Se oía fastidiado. Ambos giramos al mismo tiempo, encontrándonos con el ojiavellana, cruzado de brazos.

— Hola, James— dije, procurando que mi voz no temblara. Realmente de cerca se veía aun más guapo. Y de manera masoquista recordé cómo era estar entre sus brazos.

— Wow, se puede sentir la tención— acotó irónicamente Albus, haciendo como que tomaba algo en el aire. Él también de pronto estaba fastidiado. Me pregunté qué rayos pasaba con estos dos. La última vez que los vi, ambos me odiaban; y ahora parecían estar compitiendo por quien me hacía pasar un momento más incómodo.

— Cállate— soltamos yo y el pelinegro al mismo tiempo, lo cual generó un sonrojo de mi parte, y que Albus luciera aun más molesto.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Ayuden aquí! — llamó Molly desde la cocina, y me pareció una voz muy lejana, como un salvavidas.

— Ohm… Yo… Voy… Cocina— titubeé, apuntando tontamente con el pulgar hacia atrás. Suspiré resignada, y sencillamente giré sobre mis talones, caminando -o más bien huyendo-, lo más rápido que pude, hasta donde me habían llamado. Allí era un revuelo de mujeres. Las mayores usaban su magia para pelar papas, mezclar ollas, condimentar pavos, o prender las hornallas. Y entre todo el barullo, Dominique, Victoire, Lily, y Rose, se apiñaban en la mesa de madera, cortando las papas que Ginny pelaba con la varita, entre quejas y bufidos.

La pelirroja mayor me miró inquisitivamente cuando me puse a cortar a su lado, pero yo simplemente traté de ignorarla. Quería guardar dentro de mí esa sensación de normalidad, todo el tiempo que pudiera. Aunque no levanté la mirada para ver si los chicos seguían ahí o qué. Me limité a eso. Capturar el momento en mi memoria.

Luego tendría tiempo para devanarme los sesos tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo este circo.

* * *

**Jum! A ver qué les parece este nuevo comienzo. Los RW nunca están demás preciosas.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

"Simplemente desalentador"

_"Si no eres parte de la solución, eres parte del problema."_

_-Anónimo_

**Escritora POV**

— Yo creo… Que se volvieron locos— comentó la pelirroja, Rose, que estaba paseando por el Bosque detrás de La Madriguera, acompañada de cierta pelinegra. Camille soltó una risita irónica, recordando la última semana.

Primeramente, la extraña manera en la que la saludaron los hermanos Potter al llegar, y aquel abrazo de Albus. Eso fue lo más shockeante, porque la Lupin creía que la ignorarían olímpicamente, como habían hecho las últimas semanas en Hogwarts. Pero no. De pronto aparecían, y parecían competir por su atención.

Claro que, James aun la ignoraba -y probablemente la odiara-, pues al fin y al cabo era su ex, y ella le había roto el corazón al engañarlo con su hermano en un acto de suprema estupidez. Pero, cada vez que veía a Albus con Camille, el Potter hacía algo para que, o estén siempre acompañados, o no pudieran hablar. Por ejemplo, pagarle a Fred y Hugo para seguirlos mientras paseaban por el jardín; recordarle a Fleur que Camille tenía pilas de tarea para Hogwarts; -decirle a Ted, que le diga a Victoire, que le diga a la Lupin-, que Albus era un idiota; ofrecerse para desgnomizar el jardín en el mismo momento en el que Alb le había pedido "hablar a solas" afuera. ¡Y tantas cosas más!

Camille, incluso había llegado a pensar que él estaba celoso, y seguía enamorado de ella. Pero ese pensamiento se fue tan rápido como llegó, pues si ni ella misma podía quererse tras lo que le hizo, menos lo haría él. Lo más probable, se dijo la chica la noche de ayer, es que quiera vengarse. Que quiera que ambos -Albus y ella- pasen un mal rato. Y definitivamente, que no estén juntos.

Por supuesto, no es que Cam haya tenido en mente "tener algo" con Albus. Sería sumamente estúpido. ¿Por qué? Bueno, es muy obvio. Él es el hermano de James -a quien, aunque le duela en lo más profundo admitirlo, sigue queriendo-, es un mujeriego -como lo fue alguna vez "Él"-, y definitivamente tendría poquísima moral salir con él luego de que fue a causa de ese beso que se dieron, que ella y su novio terminaron. No, imposible. Albus podía ser muy lindo, pero había muchos chicos así. Aunque, a decir verdad, la Lupin no quería saber de novios por ahora, menos teniendo a James Potter en la casa a su lado.

— Lo están— coincidió la pelinegra, que pasaba la yema de los dedos por unas extrañas y suaves flores lilas—. No los entiendo… ¿No pueden simplemente dejar que los olvide como él me pidió?

La pelirroja, abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la volvió a cerrar, y en sus ojos reflejó una idea.

— ¿Me repites qué te dijo mi primo ese día? — pidió, con ese tono que indicaba que amarraba cabos. Camille suspiró de solo pensar en ese momento.

— Dijo que "olvidáramos todo" — citó, tratando vanamente de imitar la seductora voz de James. -No es que ella la considere de ese modo, claro que no-.

La Weasley, entrecerró los ojos unos momentos, y de pronto solo soltó un "Lo sabía", con una sonrisa triunfal, que daba a entender que acababa de "develar un misterio".

— ¿Qué sabías que ya no supieras antes, Rosie? — inquirió Cam, ligeramente sarcástica. La pelirroja le dedicó una mueca.

— Creo que con "olvidar todo", se refería a que olvidarán que salieron. Su romance— la pelinegra, con los ojos en blanco, la interrumpió para soltar un "No me digas", pero Rose continuó hablando: —. No a él.

Camille tardó en comprender a qué se refería, pero cuando lo hizo se paró de súbito, junto a un arbusto de frutos que no reconoció, y pestañeó varias veces, pensando qué cosas cambiaba eso. ¿Olvidar solo su romance? ¿Como un Borrón y Cuenta Nueva? ¿Solo…?

— ¿Pretende que sigamos como éramos antes de todo eso? — soltó, estupefacta, sintiéndose seriamente dolida nuevamente. ¡Como si todo lo que vivieron no hubiera valido nada! Eso era peor de lo que pensaba. La idea de simplemente sacarlo de su vida le parecía mejor en estos momentos.

— Exacto— afirmó Rose, con un brillo de pena en los ojos. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, que lucía abatida—. ¿Te sientes bien?

— Eh… Sí… solo… ¿Podemos volver? — pidió, añadiendo una leve sonrisa al final, para confirmarle que lo estaba—. Chris vendrá hoy. Y no quiero que llegue y lo reciba la Mafia Potter. ¡Ni Bill! — hizo una mueca de horror, y Rose rió. Luego se imaginó a Scorpius siendo recibido por su padre, y puso una expresión parecida.

Estaba sentada en un sillón de madera que había junto a la entrada de La Madriguera. Lo habían colocado allí para cuando nació Lily. Molly y Arthur solían sentarse en él, a contarles cuentos a sus nietos; donde un niño huérfano de anteojos vencía al Ser más temido de la comunidad mágica; donde un viejo y sabio anciano daba lecciones de vida a los más jóvenes, y ayudaba al niño con su cometido, arriesgando su propia vida en el proceso.  
Esa era la clase de historia que James y Albus Potter más amaban. De las cuales alguna vez debatieron. De esas que ambos siempre quisieron tener. Pero… cuando pensaban en ello, siempre se imaginaban juntos, peleando espalda con espalda como lo había hecho el Gran Harry Potter con sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Algún día lo harían. Pero ahora, estaban tan distanciados que aquellas cosas simplemente habían sido llevadas con el viento. Un viento con apellido y nombre, y bonitos ojos turquesa.

— ¡Hey! — se oyó a lo lejos. La Lupin se incorporó rápidamente, y entornó los ojos, hasta ver una cabellera castaña a unos metros. Sonrío, pero su sonrisa desapareció al notar que una rubia iba a su lado. Gwen.

La chica que el año anterior se había besado con James. La que generó esos terribles celos en la metamorfomaga durante las vacaciones de invierno. Ella, el cierta parte, había sido quien despertó a Cam de su sueño; la que la abofeteó con la triste realidad de que ella estaba enamorada de James Potter.

Los Fawcett tardaron en llegar hasta donde estaba sentada la pelinegra, pero cuando finalmente lo hicieron, ella se puso de pie para abrazar a su amigo, realmente aliviada de verlo por la casa en tanto tiempo. Cuando lo soltó, miró con cierto desagrado a su hermana, y le dio un forzoso beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó Chris, luego de que la Lupin se volviera a mirarlo. Ella suspiró con una sonrisa sarcástica.

— De maravillas. No te imaginas qué bien— ironizó, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Tan así?

— Bueno…— miró a la rubia, que lucía ligeramente incómoda, y se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola para ella. No pretendía hablar frente a Gwen, y además, lo más seguro es que ella viniera a ver a Dominique, o a él.  
Aun así, antes de dejarla entrar, asomó la cabeza para avisar que ella llegaba, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que James, leyendo una revista de los Chudley Cannons. No pudo evitar hacer un comentario sobre eso.

— Ugh. Tú no cambias el mal gusto en el quidditch— soltó, provocando que él levantara la cabeza, realmente sorprendido al ver que finalmente le dirigía la palabra. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás hablando de ti, cierto? Porque eres tú la fanática de las Arpías— repuso, generando una estúpida sonrisa en la chica, que borró al instante. Recordaba que ella era seguidora de ese equipo. Claro, ella también recordaba que él amaba a los Chudleys.

— No creí que recordaras— murmuró, pero no dio tiempo a comentarios -que quizás nunca llegarían-, porque agregó: —. Las Arpías ganaron los últimos dos Torneos de Quidditch, querido James. Pero, no estoy aquí para discutir cosas obvias; Gwen y Chris están aquí— y el rostro del Potter se iluminó, generando un retorcijón en el estómago de Camille de solo pensar en qué cruzaba por su malévola mente.

— ¿De veras? Hazlos pasar— indicó, dejando de lado su revista. La chica, frunció los labios, y dudó un buen rato, dando varias miradas de soslayo hacia donde Christopher esperaba. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro, y se metió completamente dentro de la casa, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de sí y apoyándose sobre ella. El ojiavellana la miró confundido; nunca a los ojos, para variar.

— Escucha, si piensas besuquearte con esa rubia, al menos hazlo en privado. Me gusta dormir sin pesadillas, ¿sabes? — murmuró la pelinegra, consciente de lo hipócrita que estaba siendo. Pero de verdad no le gustaría encontrarse con él y la zor… ella, besándose en el sofá o algo así. Sería el remate de su corazón, a pesar de que probablemente se lo mereciera.

— Es irónico que seas tú quien me dice eso— repuso seriamente James. Y por unos instantes la miró a los ojos. Solo había odio, y dolor en ellos. Suficiente para que Camille sintiera su alma caerse a los pies; no habían hablado de "eso" ni por asomo, desde aquella vez que le dijo que olvidara todo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Haz lo que quieras. Yo me quedaré afuera con Chris— musitó, tragando fuertemente. Ahora era ella quien no lo miraba a los ojos. Abrió la puerta nuevamente, encontrándose con los dos hermanos hablando. Le indicó a la rubia que entrara, y ella sonrío, pasando a su lado. Camille no volteó a ver si se saludaban o qué; simplemente salió al aire libre, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, y desplomándose en el sillón de madera. Sentía sus ojos escocer.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — cuestionó su amigo, sentándose a su lado. Sonaba preocupado, y la chica comenzó a preguntarse si se le notaba tanto.

— Realmente no— admitió ella, cansada de fingir que sí lo estaba frente a todos. Ni siquiera con Victoire podía sacarse esa especie de máscara que llevaba pegada; pero él la había soportado tanto en todo esto, y la había visto en situaciones tan penosas, que no tenía sentido simular con él. Se secó una lágrima que amenazaba con salir, y sonrío pesadamente—. Por Merlín, cada vez que me ves estoy llorando. Debo parecerte una canilla andante— bromeó, poniéndose de pie con los brazos cruzados. Admiró el crepúsculo en el horizonte unos momentos -aprovechando para secarse las lágrimas-, y luego se volteó para verlo.

— Nah, uno se acostumbra. Me asustaría si no lo hicieras— dijo su amigo, generando una risita en la chica.

— Vamos al jardín. Aquí las paredes tienen oídos— murmuro ella, y a través de la ventana pudo ver al Potter y la Fawcett riendo cómodamente, sentados muy cerca en el sofá. Se giró bruscamente, y comenzó a caminar a zancadas hasta el jardín de La Madriguera, seguida de su amigo.

A decir verdad, el jardín no era el más lindo que haya habido. Tenía maleza, y césped muy largo que estaba plagado de traviesos gnomos; además de tantos nietos que tenían los Weasley, el lugar estaba lleno de juguetes viejos y botas de agua sucias. Pero al fondo, había un banco de piedra, bajo un árbol, donde Camille solía pasar algunas tardes leyendo libros, para no pensar en el lío que era ahora su vida, o en cuánto extrañaba a sus padres. A pesar de todo, a ella le encantaba ese jardín.

Fue directo al banco, y esperó hasta que Christopher se sentara a su lado otra vez. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, comenzó a hablar. Así, sin más. Le contó sobre todo lo que había pasado la última semana, detalle por detalle, terminando en lo que había descubierto Rose aquella misma tarde.

— Vaya— fue lo único que comentó el castaño cuando ella terminó de hablar.

— ¿Vaya? Chris, esto es en serio. ¡Parece que quisieran jugar con mi cordura! A lo mejor se complotaron para hacerme la vida imposible… Nunca creí llegar a esto— farfulló la pelinegra, que contenía el llanto con voluntad inhumana.

— Yo creo que tienes prendidos a ambos— comentó él, mirando hacia el vacío bosque—. Aunque efectivamente, los dos parecen odiarte. Quizás es una de esas relaciones "amor-odio" — sugirió, divertido, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas—. ¡Ouch! Solo decía…

— Solo decías— burló la chica, imitando su voz—. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Hacer como si nada? ¿Gritarles? ¿Lanzarles un Avada Kedavra? ¿Uh?

— Bien, creo que deberías comenzar por algo menos asesino. No sé, ¿algo que no te mande a Azkaban? — sugirió, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella río un poco. Eso le agradaba; siempre que estaba con él ella podía reír. Como alguna vez fue con Albus.

— Hm… ¿Ignorarlos? Puedo fingir que realmente me olvidé de todo— afirmó, sonando muy decidida, aunque internamente moría por no tener que hacerlo.

— No te enojes, pero no estoy seguro de que seas capaz de hacer eso… ¿Por qué no actúas normalmente? — dijo en cambio, y Cam contuvo un suspiro de alivio. No es como si ella hiciera obligatoriamente lo que su amigo dictaminara, pero le tenía confianza ciega. Si él decía que eso era lo mejor, es porque probablemente o fuera.

— Es difícil actuar normalmente. ¿Qué parte de "Albus prácticamente se me tira encima" no entiendes? — repuso la chica, tras pensarlo unos momentos. Christopher esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

— No es como si no hubieses lidiado con algo así antes— comentó, abriendo los ojos de manera elocuente. Claro que Camille había tenido que soportar a sus compañeros de Beauxbatons, pero esto era diferente.

— Um… Sobre eso… Creo que olvidé mencionar un pequeño detalle— masculló en un hilo de voz la chica, removiéndose incómoda en el asiento. El Fawcett rodó los ojos, anticipándose a lo que diría.

— No vas a decirme que ahora también te gusta Albus— ella gruñó un poco, de manera infantil, y negó con la cabeza.

— No me gusta. Solo… Agh, no sé ni siquiera sé qué me pasa. Alguien debería lanzarme un Avada Kedavra o darme un buen golpe. Soy una idiota— dijo en un gran suspiro, sintiendo su estómago encogerse. El castaño chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación.

— No lo eres. Solo estás confundida. Y no todo es tu culpa; esos dos se encargaron de hacerte un buen lío en la cabeza. Bien, mayor de lo que ya era— la chica sonrío ladinamente ante la broma, mirando agradecida a su amigo.

— ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti, eh? — murmuró la chica, medio en broma, dedicándole una franca sonrisa.

Pero él no le devolvió el gesto. Estaba muy concentrado mirándola fijamente. Y ella estaba tan confundida viéndolo, que contuvo un respingo al sentir la mano del castaño en su mejilla.  
Su rostro entero se tornó de un profundo carmín, y su cabeza se había tildado en totalidad ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo podía pensar "No él".  
Christopher jamás había pasado de un abrazo amistoso, incluso cuando fingían ser pareja. ¿Por qué demonios todos los que ella quiere tienen que terminar tratando de besarla? Ni siquiera podía moverse, y mucho menos al comprobar que él se estaba acercando.

Pero una voz familiar, plagada de odio, la salvó.

— No pierdes el tiempo, eh— Christopher se apartó automáticamente de la pelinegra, luciendo totalmente apenado. Ella, pestañeó varias veces, tratando de asimilar todo, antes de voltear la cabeza para enfrentarse al ojiavellana.

La rubia a su lado también parecía confundida, e incómoda. Camille, se preguntó, ¿por qué rayos todas las rubias son las que se empecinan en coquetear con James, uh? Soltó una risa irónica, confundiendo a todos.

— Oh, no seas hipócrita, Potter— musitó, recordando el consejo de Chris. "Actúa normal".

James, entrecerró los ojos, descolocado ante su actitud, pero se recompuso rápidamente. La Lupin pudo ver, en el mismo momento en el que se movió para plantarse firme, el agarre de la mano de Gwen al brazo de su exnovio. Quiso golpearla.

— Entonces tú no seas tan fácil— repuso duramente el chico. Y entonces, el dolor que su pecho tuvo en ese momento, se nubló con el profundo enojo que sentía ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía decir eso, cuando alguna vez dijo que la amaba?

— Hey, cállate— dijo alguien al lado de la pelinegra. Ella miró algo sorprendida a su amigo, quien se había puesto de pie.

— No puedes decirme que me calle— masculló más molesto que antes el Potter. Christopher sonrío con burla.

— Puedo decirte lo que quiera, principito.

James dio un paso adelante, soltándose del agarre de la nerviosa Gwen, y el castaño alzó las cejas.

— Repítelo— musitó amenazadoramente el pelinegro, y entonces Camille pudo reaccionar. Se puso de pie rápidamente, y dio dos zancadas hasta llegar a ellos.

— Ya basta— ordenó, tirando del brazo de su amigo, quien le dedicó una fugaz mirada de soslayo, pero no se movió.

— ¿O qué? — Se burló el Potter, que también estaba cruzado de brazos.

— O te golpearé— contestó imperturbable ella, sonriendo falsamente—. Estás comportándote como un idiota, ¿sabes? Sé que soy una estúpida, que no debería haber hecho lo que hice, y que probablemente merezca otros tres meses encerrada en mi habitación sintiéndome una basura. Pero no es necesario en absoluto que hagas esto. Estoy harta, ¿entiendes? — soltó la chica, sorprendiéndose a sí misma al final. Había planeado decirle eso por mucho tiempo, pero no creía tener el valor para hacerlo.

— Entiendo— afirmó tras un incómodo silencio. En ese momento, Cam habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué cruzaba por la cabeza de ese chico. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para desearlo, porque apenas hubo terminado la frase, James giró sobre sus talones y se marchó hasta la casa, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina.

— Creo que mejor nos vamos— dijo Chris, unos minutos después, en los que nadie habló tampoco. La pelinegra asintió como pudo, y sin siquiera despedirse, los hermanos Fawcett se encaminaron hacia las colinas de las afueras de Ottery, dejando a una confundida pelinegra parada bajo la sombra tenue de un árbol.

¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

**Gracias a colorfulraindrops por su comentario, y el de antes! **

**Saben? No soy insistente, pero necesito RW para inspiración, la verdad :c**

**Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**MARATÓN**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Callejón Diagon"**

**PARTE I**

**Escritora POV**

Las calles del Callejón Diagon estaban atestadas de gente. Magos y brujas de coloridas túnicas, iban de lado a lado, hablando, cuchicheando, riendo o gritando. Los escaparates de las tiendas, exponían sus contenidos, que iban desde sombreros hasta ratas redondas, peludas y con un solo ojo.

No había nada más mágico que el Callejón Diagon; salvo Hogwarts, claro.

— Necesito una túnica nueva— avisó Lily a su madre, quien caminaba a su lado, repasando una lista. La pelirroja levantó los ojos para dedicarle a su hija una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Ya? Merlín, Lils, deja de crecer— dijo Ginny, sonriendo. Todos los años debía comprarle una nueva.

— Cierto. Ya me alcanzaras, y será vergonzoso que eso suceda— convino Rose, que caminaba frente a su prima, con Victoire y Camille a cada lado; Dominique había optado por ir junto a su tía, porque aun le incomodaba un poco estar con esas tres. Lily pestañeó repetidamente, con dramatismo.

— Yo también necesito túnica nueva— masculló Albus, que iba por detrás de su familia, con las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero. Incluso más atrás de él, estaban James y Ted, hablando con complicidad. Camille volteó unos segundos, para rodarle los ojos al ojiverde, pero en lugar de eso puso una mueca al ver a su hermano y el Potter en esa situación, a través de la gente que caminaba despreocupadamente. Se imaginaba de qué estaban hablando.

— Tú sí que creciste— afirmó Ginny, como autoconvenciendose. Había un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos; sus bebes ya eran grandes—. ¿Alguien más necesita túnica? — inquirió tras sacudir levemente la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas cosas, deteniéndose frente a una tienda que indicaba "Madame Malkin, túnicas para toda ocasión".

— No— respondieron todos, salvo los Potter menores. Ginny asintió, y les indicó a sus dos hijos que entraran a la tienda, pero antes de adentrarse ella también, se detuvo para tenderle una pequeña bolsita a Victoire.

— Ustedes vayan por los libros— indicó, dándole también un pedazo de pergamino donde había anotado los materiales bibliográficos de todos. Era una larga lista—. Fleur y Hermione deben estar en Ollivander's con Louis y Hugo, así que si la ven avísenles que nos encontramos en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Ron y Harry dijeron que irían a ver una nueva escoba, así que ni se molesten en buscarlos— añadió. Lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su hijo mayor, y luego a su ahijado, ambos parecían prestar poca atención a la pelirroja.

— ¡James, Ted! — llamó la mujer, poniendo los brazos como jarra, aun con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la tienda. De fondo, podía ir la voz de su hija indicándole a Madame Malkin qué necesitaban. El ojiavellana levantó la mirada, indiferente. Ginny suspiró. No le gustaba esta nueva faceta—. Ustedes cuiden a las chicas— pidió simplemente, y por su cabeza pasó de manera fugaz la noticia que había visto esa misma mañana en El Profeta. "Mortífagos regresan".

El pelipúrpura asintió con fervor, pero el pelinegro se limitó a rodar los ojos. Con un último vistazo a los jóvenes, Ginny se metió en la tienda y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Dominique, que se encontraba en un espacio medio entre ambos grupos, se arrimó hasta ponerse junto a su hermana. La tensión era palpable.

Victoire y Ted habían terminado hacía unas cuantas semanas, Rose había discutido con su primo a causa del papelón que James había hecho días atrás cuando encontraron a Camille y Christopher Fawcett besándose, y… En resumen, era la situación más incómoda que la rubia había experimentado en su vida.

Sobre el metamorfomago y la duodécima-parte-veela… El evento de la ruptura se había desarrollado durante la visita a Ottery. -Rose se dijo que no debían volver al pueblo, porque siempre sucedían desastres-.

Las chicas estaban ensimismadas en el drama entre Camille y los hermanos Potter, como si se tratase de una novela en las tardes. Así que la rubia no pasaba mucho tiempo con el pelipúrpura como antes. Y… bueno, Ted es un chico que poco puede contenerse a los impulsos.

Cuando las chicas -tras una charla motivadora a Cam- fueron a encontrarse con el resto -es decir, James, Fred, Hugo, Albus, y el mismo Ted-, se encontraron con que el metamorfomago estaba besándose con otra chica. Una castaña con mucho maquillaje.

Fue un escándalo. Ni siquiera Dominique había visto a su hermana tan alterada. Y el hecho de que ella ya tenía la edad para usar magia fuera de Hogwarts no ayudó mucho. Camille y Rose tuvieron que detener a la rubia para que no petrificara a la chica también. "Ella no sabía que el tonto Teddy tenía novia" le tuvo que recordar la pelinegra. Ella también se sintió decepcionada de su hermano, pero no podía darle charlas sobre ser infiel sin ser una hipócrita.

No quieren saber cómo se puso Bill cuando se enteró…

Victoire pasó a ser lo único que le preocupaba a la pelinegra. Incluso pudo dejar de pensar en los dos hermanos que jugaban con su cabeza. Solo sabía que ahora era el momento de cuidar de su amiga, tal como ella había hecho.

Hasta que sucedió lo de Christopher. La tomó por sorpresa que la hubiese besado. Y más aun cuando todos los habitantes de la Madriguera los atraparon. Aun podía sentir la desgarradora mirada de Albus sobre ella, o la llena de furia de James. Incluso la atormentaba la confusión de Ginny.

Pero lo verdaderamente vergonzoso fue cuando James comenzó a despotricar contra ella, sin que pudiera defenderse propiamente. Porque él tenía razón al llamarla "zorra". Porque todo era su culpa. Desde el castigo que Harry le impuso a su hijo, hasta que Rose saltara en su defensa, junto a Hermione. La pobre Fleur estaba pasmada. Ted ni siquiera supo qué hacer.

Así es que, ahora estar solos desde aquellos… Inconvenientes… Era verdaderamente desagradable. Y se lamentaba por anticipado de solo pensar que en una semana tendrán que estar todos en un mismo lugar. Hogwarts.

— Vamos— indicó Dominique, al ver que nadie allí parecía querer hablar. Todos salieron de su ensoñación, y asintieron con la cabeza.

Los seis se encaminaron en silencio hasta Flourish y Blotts, sin decir nada incluso una vez que estuvieron dentro. Camille, se sorprendió tremendamente ante la estancia. Los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas. La pelinegra era, ciertamente, una aficionada a los libros, especialmente cuando estos eran extrañamente fuera de lo común.

Se acercó hasta uno sobre una vieja mesita de madera, con los ojos brillosos. La tapa era de cuero, con piedras preciosas incrustadas, y en grandes letras doradas etiquetaba "Los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo". Con cierta vacilación, llevó un dedo hasta el lomo, y acarició maravillada el relieve.

— ¿Hermoso, verdad? — inquirió una pastosa voz, haciéndola dar un respingo. Recién entonces percibió que Rose estaba a su lado, igual de embobada. La pelinegra levantó la mirada, encontrándose con que un anciano ahora estaba parado delante de una especie de puerta hecha con tiras de piedritas de diversos colores, colgando como una lluvia.

— Lo es— afirmó la chica, volviendo a mirar el libro, que lucía antiquísimo.

— Es un original. Dicen que el propio Beddle lo encuadernó, y que solo hizo diez de estos— contó, con la voz teñida de misterio. Tanto la pelirroja como su amiga se miraron entre sí, emocionadas. Por detrás de ellas, el resto parecía contener la risa ante la reacción entusiasmada de las chicas—. Claro que, solo son mitos— aclaró al final, tomando el libro en sus manos, acomodándolo en un estante, entre un libro de cubierta azul, y otro verde, cortando la fantasía de las ambas chicas.

El anciano giró a verlos nuevamente, con una sonrisa de reconocimiento. Los Potter y los Weasley eran los que más seguido visitaban la tienda. No podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer explotar un libro antes de que Ginny Weasley tuviera que venir a mitad de año para conseguirles a su hijo y su ahijado una nueva copia de "Ingredientes Mágicos de Antaño".

— ¿Qué buscan niños? — cuestionó el hombre, con su voz oxidada. Victoire reaccionó, y le tendió la lista al anciano, quien alzó las cejas—. Vaya… Se multiplican— bromeó, generando castas sonrisas—. Bien, enseguida vuelvo— avisó, antes de perderse tras las tiras de piedritas, que sonaron rítmicamente.

Y… Silencio. Las chicas intercambiaron miradas incómodas, mientras James y Ted permanecían mirando el suelo.

— Esperaré afuera— murmuró el Potter tras un rato, harto de la situación, y giró hasta la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí. Tanto Camille como Rose fruncieron el ceño. Imaginaban _para qué_ pensaba salir.

— ¿Tú o yo? — cuestionó la metamorfomaga a su amiga. Ella dudó.

— Tú. Aun está enojado conmigo— dictaminó. Cam estuvo tentada a decir 'a mí me odia', pero en vez de eso, asintió con la cabeza, y ante la mirada confundida de todos, salió por la puerta nuevamente al bullicio del Callejón.


	5. Capítulo 4

**M****A****R****A****T****Ó****N**

**Capítulo 4**

**"Callejón Diagon"**

**PARTE II**

**Escritora POV**

Camille comenzó a caminar por la transitada calle, mirando hacia ambos lados todo el tiempo, deteniéndose con esperanzas frente a la tienda de escobas, creyendo que quizás él quería conseguir una nueva ahora que sería capitán del equipo; pero no estaba allí. En su lugar, un montón de personas se apiñaban frente a la vidriera, con murmullos emocionados. No se detuvo a mirar, y siguió caminando, hasta que la cantidad de personas con que chocaba era cada vez menor…

Ya estaba en el Callejón Knocturn, y no había rastro de él. La chica comenzaba a temer que anduviera en problemas, cuando percibió su voz entre el silencio sepulcral de las oscuras calles del Callejón Nocturno. Se apresuró a girar a la izquierda por un pasaje angosto, sonriendo aliviada.

Y su sonrisa se borró al ver aquello. El Potter, -tal como ella pensaba- tenía esa horrible cosa muggle llamada cigarrillo entre el dedo del medio y el índice. Su espalda estaba contra la pared, y frente a él había una rubia platino que le sonreía coquetamente. Los cabellos en su nuca se erizaron por alguna razón que no logró descifrar. Ambos callaron las risas al verla, y recién entonces reaccionó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue lo primero que preguntó la pelinegra, admirando con una extraña envidia el rostro angelicalmente hermoso de la muchacha. De no ser por sus ojos, negros como la noche, habría jurado que era un verdadero Ángel. Aunque su ajustada ropa no indicaba lo mismo.

James rodó los ojos, y se llevó el cilindro a la boca. Cam cruzó la distancia que los separaba a zancadas, y dio un manotazo, tirando el cigarro al piso. El Potter frunció el ceño, molesto. Se oyó una cantarina risa.

— No sabía que tenías novia— murmuró significativamente la chica. La Lupin se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada al piso.

— No es mi novia. Es la hermana de mi mejor amigo— corrigió el chico, indiferente—. Solo se empeña en molestarme.

— Eres un idiota— masculló Camille, tras bufar. Solo pretendía cuidarlo, y él hacía esto —. Debemos volver antes de que los chicos se encuentren con tu madre y tengan que decirle que te escabulliste a ensuciar tus pulmones— indicó, cruzándose de brazos. La rubia arqueó las cejas, con las comisuras crispadas en una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Quieres meterte en tus cosas? — soltó el chico, volviendo su atención a la rubia. —. ¿Iras a Hogwarts?

— Así es— afirmó la otra, mientras la pelinegra pestañeaba repetidamente, a medida que su cabello se teñía de rojo. La rubia la miró sorprendida—. Uh… Metamorfomaga. Dicen que son temperamentales. Mejor me voy antes de que se le ocurra golpearme— comentó divertida, y la -ahora- pelirroja, le lanzó una mirada que procuraba ser furiosa—. Nos vemos… James— se despidió, acariciando su nombre con la voz. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada, la chica entró en la puerta tras de ella.

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Sabes qué lugar es este? — dijo Cam entre dientes, molesta, tirando de su brazo. Él se zafó rápidamente.

— Se llama conocer otras personas. ¿Tampoco puedo hacer eso?— masculló irónico, mirando la puerta por donde la 'estúpida' rubia había desaparecido.

— No si esas personas viven en el Callejón Knocturn— repuso seriamente, con algo cosquilleando en su pecho—. Nadie que no sea oscuro vive aquí.

— Ella es agradable. Y menos histérica que tú, "mamá"— musitó él hastiado, incorporándose y encaminándose fuera del estrecho lugar. La pelinegra jadeó exasperada y lo siguió apresuradamente.

— Yo no soy histérica. Y esa chica me pone los pelos de punta— fundamentó la Lupin, siguiéndole el paso—. ¡Y eso no sucede cuando alguien es "agradable"! De verdad que tiene algo raro. Y, ¿para colmo va a ir a Hogwarts? No, creo que no deberías acercarte a ella— continuó, negando con la cabeza. El Potter se detuvo en seco, poco antes de salir del estrecho pasaje. Alzó las cejas.

— Estás celosa— soltó como si nada, aunque internamente no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Camille abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar lentamente. No, ella no podía estar celosa.

— Claro que no. Solo me preocupo por ti— murmuró seriamente, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva. El ojiavellana sonrío ladinamente, con burla.

— Por supuesto. Se nota que solo buscas mi felicidad— ironizó, volviendo a caminar. Cam dio un traspié al querer seguirlo, y por poco se cae, pero se recompuso y trotó para alcanzarlo nuevamente.

— De hecho, así es— dijo una vez de vuelta a su lado, retomando la conversación. Era cierto.

James la miró de refilón, conteniendo una risa sarcástica, y negó con la cabeza. Ya estaban en las calles del Callejón Knocturn, y allí no se oía ningún ruido.

— No se nota en absoluto— farfulló por lo bajo el Potter. Camille arrugó la frente.

— Es enserio— insistió la chica, rebasándolo para quedar frente a frente. Era tan raro para ella hablar de esta manera con él después de tanto tiempo. James se detuvo para no chocarla, algo frustrado.

— Esto es estúpido— murmuró, pero ella ignoró el comentario, decidida a comenzar a llevarse bien con él. No soportaría pasar nueve meses más de este infierno que había sobrellevado las últimas semanas.

— ¿Por qué no me crees? — inquirió, frunciendo el ceño, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. James suspiró.

— Déjalo— pidió, tratando de continuar caminando, pero ella lo impidió, empujándolo ligeramente hacia atrás.

— ¿Soy leprosa para ti? — inquirió ella, ofendida. De verdad le dolía cada vez que él la ignoraba. Solo quería llevarse bien con él; era el primer paso para olvidarlo, tal como él quería—. De verdad, ¿tan difícil es creer que me importas?

— Teniendo en cuenta que no pierdes la oportunidad de besuquearte con todo el mundo frente a mí, no creo que te importe mucho— soltó de súbito el pelinegro, mirándola fijamente para darle a entender que iba en serio. Los ojos turquesa de la chica se abrieron de par en par, y allí mismo se tornaron mucho más claro cada vez, hasta llegar al celeste pálido que siempre había tenido.


	6. Capítulo 5

**M****A****R****A****T****Ó****N**

**Capítulo 5**

**"Callejón Diagon"**

**PARTE III**

**Escritora POV**

Las palabras que el Potter había dicho, tomaban a la Lupin por sorpresa, porque eso quería decir que a él también le seguía importando ella. Pero eso solo significaba que ella lo seguía lastimando. Y eso la horrorizó.

¿Es posible estar tan mal y feliz a la vez?

— Lo siento— murmuró sinceramente. James rodó los ojos—. Pero es exactamente porque me importas, que me alejo de ti— añadió, con pena. Y sin esperar una respuesta -que de seguro nunca llegaría-, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo los pasos del otro detrás.

James estaba confundido. Para variar. Y le molestaba que ella aun pudiera confundirle. ¿Por qué no solo se alejaba de él? ¿No podía cumplir con esa simple petición? Oh pero claro, él tenía que seguir enojándose cada vez que la veía con otro. Ahora deseaba más que nunca que ella nunca hubiera aparecido.

Continuaron caminando distanciados y en silencio, por el oscuro Callejón Knocturn, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Hasta que una sombra emergió de la nada, frente a ellos. Era un hombre. Llevaba una larga túnica negra, pero tenía la capucha baja, dejando ver un rostro de exquisitas facciones con el cabello oscuro como la misma túnica cayendo descuidadamente por la frente, casi tapando los ojos que tenían una tonalidad celeste muy blanquecina; parecían resplandecer. Al parecer acababa de salir por la puerta tras él, y su sorpresa al ver a los chicos fue remplazada enseguida por satisfactorio reconocimiento.

Camille pudo sentir al Potter parándose a su lado, cautelosamente. El sujeto no parecía querer cederles el paso.

— Vaya… James Potter. No imaginé encontrarte aquí— murmuró el muchacho, que no parecía superar los veinte. Una palabra resonó en la cabeza de la pelinegra, cuyo cabello comenzaba a perder el color. "Mortífago". Los Mortífagos habían reaparecido para vengarse de su marginación. El Profeta había dicho que eran los hijos de aquellos condenados o caídos en la Guerra Mágica.

La mano del ojiavellana se movió sutilmente hasta su bolsillo trasero, donde tenía su varita. Aferró su mano con fuerza, sin perder de vista al sujeto.

— No te conozco— musitó James, tan comprobar que no podrían escabullirse. Al menos no ambos. Se maldijo internamente por escoger un lugar tan apartado.

El joven sonrío maliciosamente.

— No es necesario. Yo te conozco a ti— murmuró lentamente, y su mirada se desvió hasta el cabello de la chica, que ahora era totalmente blanco. Estaba asustada. —. Ah, adoro los metamorfomagos. Es como atrapar dos pájaros de un tiro— comentó con aterrador entusiasmo. Automáticamente el Potter dio un paso delante de la chica, blandiendo su varita de roble al frente. El sujeto sonrío con evidente gracia.

— ¿De verdad crees que tú…?— y antes de que el tipo pudiera terminar de hablar, Camille gritó claramente "Expelliermus". El otro se esquivó el rayo a tiempo, algo sorprendido.

— Interesante— murmuró el muchacho, examinando la amenazante mirada de la chica. James miró de soslayo a la Lupin, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que no se metiera porque era peligroso. No era momento para eso ahora. Ni para preguntarse qué demonios pretendía el tipo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — soltó el pelinegro secamente, mirando sobre el hombro del desconocido, sin encontrar a nadie capaz de sacarlo de esta situación.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

— Bueno… Quiero muchas cosas— musitó él, dando un paso adelante—. Comenzaré por acabar contigo. No creo que cambié mucho los planes— finalizó y ante la estupefacción de ambos, el extraño sujeto bramó "¡AVADA KEDAVRA!".

La chica no lo pensó ni un instante, y se lanzó sobre el ojiavellana apenas terminó de hablar, provocando que ambos cayeran de lleno al piso. El muchacho de ojos misteriosos, gruñó por lo bajo, y se preparó para lanzar otra maldición.

James reaccionó, girando sobre el suelo para esquivar un segundo rayo verde.

— ¡DESMAIUS! — gritó, apuntando al hombre. Este lo esquivó con un rápido Protego, y avanzó hasta el Potter con una sonrisa diabólica.

— ¡Petrificus Totalus! — bramó una voz femenina, detrás del chico de túnica negra, quien logró desviarlo por un ápice. Miró furioso a la metamorfomaga, cuyo cabello ahora era de un flamante rojo, y se preparó para acabar primero con el estorbo.

— Expelliermus— conjuró James, y esta vez le dio. La varita del hombre voló por los aires, y Cam no perdió tiempo en atraerlo con un Accio. El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par, sumamente furioso, y antes de que el Potter diera el último golpe, giró sobre sí, y desapareció.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, jadeantes y con la adrenalina aun corriendo por sus venas. La pelinegra tenía algo atorado en la garganta, pero sin perder tiempo dio los pasos que los separaban, y abrazó al chico, soltando el primer sollozo. Estaba asustada ahora. Y él también.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — murmuró ella entre lágrimas, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, aun aturdida. No podía creer que un tipo había aparecido de la nada para matarlo. Le horrorizaba la idea.

— No tengo idea— repuso el chico, conteniendo el temblor, correspondiendo el gesto. Había sido extraño. Aterrador. Y si no se equivocaba, ella le había salvado la vida. Demonios, y ahora caía en la cuenta de la situación.

La apartó lentamente, recordando su enojo, y trató de respirar tranquilamente. La chica, algo avergonzada pero sin perder el pánico, secó rápidamente las últimas lágrimas, y se apresuró a tirar del antebrazo del Potter para salir cuanto antes de ese lugar.

Él no hizo resistencia alguna, sintiéndose aun en el aire, y cuando finalmente estuvieron en las atestadas calles del Callejón Diagon pudo tranquilizarse.

— Hay que buscar a alguien pronto— musitó, con la voz rasposa. La chica asintió. Su cabello aun cambiaba entre el rojo y el blanco, llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes.

Caminaron en silencio, con ella aun sosteniendo fuertemente su antebrazo -temiendo que alguien volviera a aparecer-, dirigiéndose a la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Pero una multitud frente a una tienda hizo que la chica se detuviese.

— Hay que seguir— recordó por lo bajo el pelinegro, que estaba demasiado shockeado como para recordar ser seco con ella todo el tiempo. Solo quería encontrar a algún mayor y contarle lo sucedido cuanto antes.

— Tu padre debe estar aquí con Ron— explicó decididamente la metamorfomaga, guiándolo por entre la gente.

Efectivamente, frente a la vidriera, había un pelirrojo y un hombre de gafas redondas, sonriendo y firmando autógrafos. Al parecer, no toda la multitud era a causa de la nueva Nimbus 5.000. Varios niños se apiñaban con libretas y plumas en las manos, gritando.

Ambos se hicieron paso entre los niños que les dedicaban miradas furiosas, hasta que Harry y Ron los avistaron. La sonrisa en sus rostros desapareció al ver las expresiones de ambos chicos.

Se disculparon de aquellos que no habían conseguido la firma de los famosos salvadores del mundo mágico, y se acercaron a los chicos. Pero estos no hablaron hasta que la multitud se disolvió, hasta que solo quedó un puñado de chicos admirando una escoba -muy perfecta, a decir verdad-.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Todos están bien? — añadió Ron, pensando en la noticia de hoy en la mañana.

— Nos atacaron— soltó el chico automáticamente, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse de solo pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Ambos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

— ¿A qué se refieren con eso? — indagó Harry, preocupadamente.

— Un tipo apareció de la nada, y trató de matar a James— explicó Camille, mordiéndose el labio inferior tras decirlo. Sus entrañas de revolvieron.

Y no hubo más que decir.

— Por Merlín— fue lo primero que dijo Rose al abrir la puerta. Frente a ella estaban parados su tío Harry, su padre, su primo y Cam. Abrasó a ambos chicos, aliviada.

Desde ayer por la tarde que no los veía. Y apenas su madre le explicó qué había sucedido, había estado con los nervios de punta. No podía creerlo.

Ambos habían ido inmediatamente al Ministerio, junto a Harry y Ron de inmediato, pero acababan de llegar recién ahora por la mañana.

Cam le devolvió el abrazo aliviada de que todo ese lío hubiera acabado. Habían estado un buen rato esperando en el Ministerio, mientras los adultos notificaban al mismo Kingsley. Enseguida pidieron que indicaran al grupo de Aurores dónde habían encontrado al sujeto que los había atacado. Ellos les mostraron la puerta, pero cuando entraron al edificio, no encontraron nada. El lugar estaba vacío.

Se quedaron con la varita que pertenecía al supuesto Mortífago para examinarla, y recién a las seis de la madrugada les permitieron regresar, tras advertirles a los mayores sobre el peligro que eso implicaba. A partir de ahora, habría Aurores haciendo guardia en la casa de cada Weasley, y de los Potter. Ahora mismo, una mujer alta y morena, junto a dos fornidos y serios hombres, estaban patrullando alrededor de La Madriguera.

— Harry, Ron— soltó Hermione, acercándose a la puerta, seguida de Ginny—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rose soltó su abrazo, y les permitió entrar. La chica se desplomó cansada sobre el sofá, al igual que los otros tres. Fleur se asomó, llevando dos tazas de café, y tras ella Molly cargaba una bandeja con tostadas y dos vasos de chocolate caliente. La metamorfomaga sonrío mientras tomaba uno de estos vasos, oliendo con deleite el chocolate.

Se oyeron pasos en la escalera, y las cabezas de Ted y Albus se asomaron. El resto parecía estar durmiendo.

— Por Merlín, estaba preocupado— soltó Ted, apresurándose para abrazar a su hermana, y luego a James, dándole algunas palmadas amistosas en la espalda. Incluso Albus se acercó para darle un apretón de manos a su hermano. Verdaderamente había sido algo que lo dejó pasmado, especialmente cuando fue Ted quien se lo comunicó a él, Lily y su madre. Un seco "James y Camille fueron atacados por un Mortífago" fueron suficiente para hacerlo palidecer.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — la primera en preguntar fue Ginny, quien abrazaba a su hijo mayor por los hombros, parada detrás del sofá.

— Kingsley dijo que investigarían el caso. No habrá juicio por haber usado magia fuera de la escuela, y mantendrán guardia en cada casa— contó Harry, diciendo lo imprescindible. Algunos suspiraron asintiendo.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? — indagó Rose, mirando a su amiga y su primo alternadamente. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa de solo pensarlo.

Durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron solos, esperando que Harry y Ron hablaran con el Ministro, ellos habían hablado.


	7. Capítulo 6

**MARATÓN**

**Capítulo 6**

**"Callejón Diagon"**

**PARTE IV -FINAL-**

**Escritora POV**

_FLASH BACK_

_Silencio. Profundo e incómodo._

_Ella estaba sentada sobre un sofá de cuero negro, y él en una butaca blanca exactamente del otro lado. Lo único que los separaba era una mesa ratona, y el único sonido que se oía era el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea._

_Camille se removió un poco en su asiento. De pronto todo lo sucedido caía en ella. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué habría sido si Rose hubiese ido en su lugar. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué habría sucedido si no lo hubiera hecho detenerse para hablar. Para decir esas estupideces que ahora solo conseguían abochornarla más._

_— Gracias— musitó él, del otro lado. Estaba algo seco. Ella sonrío levemente._

_— Gracias a ti— corrigió Cam._

_— ¿Por qué? — inquirió el Potter, confundido. Estaba claro que ella le había salvado la vida, pero él no recordaba haber hecho nada heroico._

_— Por preocuparte por mí— repuso obvia, maldiciéndose internamente por sonrojarse al recordar su actitud cuando el sujeto apareció —. Me salvaste al lanzar ese Expelliermus— añadió—. Me habría matado, lo sabes._

_Él hizo una mueca. Claro que lo sabía, pero había tratado de no pensar en eso. Obviamente no le agradaba para nada la idea de que alguien le hiciera daño, mucho menos que... No. A pesar de todo, habían sido amigos alguna vez._

_— Tú también me salvaste— convino el chico. Ciertamente no había reaccionado luego de que el hombre dijo que pensaba matarlo. Si no hubiera sido por eso…_

_— De acuerdo, nos salvamos mutuamente— dictaminó Camile ligeramente divertida, sonriendo. Él asintió, sonriendo también._

_Y nuevamente hubo silencio. Pero esta vez no duró mucho._

_— Perdóname— soltó la pelinegra, con un medio suspiro. Él volvió a levantar la cabeza, esta vez confundido._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_— Por todo. Todo lo que… hice— murmuró, con una mueca—. No puedo parar de cometer errores, lo sé. Pero de verdad quiero que nos llevemos bien. A pesar de todo— añadió, jugueteando nerviosamente con un mechón de su cabello negruzco, que ahora comenzaba a presentar mechas doradas._

_El Potter no dijo nada por mucho rato. Estaba pensando. Porque a él tampoco le agradaba mucho tener que preocuparse por evitarla todo el tiempo. Aunque tampoco pretendía hacer como si nada. Aun tenía rencor por ella y su hermano, y ninguna disculpa cambiaría eso por ahora._

_— De acuerdo— asintió al final. La Lupin sonrío abiertamente, y contuvo el impulso de abrazarlo. No pensaba acercarse a él por mucho rato, especialmente luego de pensar en cómo la contuvo tras lo sucedido—. Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos amigos— aclaró James, alzando las cejas._

_— Lo sé… Pero tampoco somos enemigos— comentó ella, alzando las cejas también, solo que de manera infantil—. Es un comienzo._

_— ¿Para qué? — cuestionó el pelinegro, entrecerrando los ojos._

_— Para olvidarte, como me pediste— repuso ahora seria, sin pestañear. Él se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró. A fin de cuentas, ella sí pretendía hacerlo._

_— Perfecto entonces— murmuró finalmente, antes de que su padre saliera por la gran puerta doble opuesta a la chimenea. Y ninguno volvió a hablar del tema en todo lo que vino después. Era una tregua silenciosa._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Cuando Camille y James terminaron el relato, Victoire ya se había levantado, al igual que Lily, Louis y Hugo. De vez en cuando se oía un "Oh". Por supuesto que ambos suprimieron la parte donde se detenían a hablar, y donde el Potter se escondía a fumar. Ninguno mencionó a la rubia tampoco.

— Así que… Trabajan bien juntos— comentó Harry, dirigiéndose a su hijo. Él rodó los ojos. James ya sabía que su padre y su madre recordaban todo lo vivido con ellos en el pasado. Ginny sonrío con picardía.

— Supongo— musitó la metamorfomaga simplemente, con los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

— Ese es el tipo de historias que les contarán a sus hijos— acotó Louis, infantilmente entusiasmado.

Camille y James abrieron los ojos de par en par, y se miraron entre sí negando con la cabeza, presentando un rubor en sus mejillas.

— ¡No tendremos hijos! — exclamaron al unísono.

Todos allí rieron, salvo Ted y Albus.

— No me refería a que ustedes tendrían hijos juntos, genios. Solo hijos— aclaró Louis alzando la voz para que lo oyeran entre las carcajadas. La pelirosada se cruzó de brazos, avergonzada, y el Potter suspiró aliviado.

* * *

**Hey! Es la maratón más larga que he escrito, merece reviews! :3 A que sí? Lo dejo a su criterio (?)**

**Oh, en respuesta a uno de los comentarios en la primera parte de la novela, de "You-know-who", sí, esta novela es mía. Es decir, la publiqué en Only y en Potterfics, además de acá. Al inicio, en la ficha lo menciono (: Igualmente, gracias por preocuparte por eso! Besos!**

**P.D: Otra vez, gracias colorfulraindrops por tus comentarios! :3 Jajajaja, lo siento por lo de la intriga e.e **


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**"Nuevamente Hogwarts"**

**Escritora POV**

Hubo un gran revuelo desde lo sucedido en el Callejón Diagon. Los mayores se vieron reacios a mandar a sus hijos a la escuela, y esto alborotó a los chicos, que por supuesto no veían la hora de regresar al castillo. Al amplio castillo. Donde era mucho más difícil cruzarse entre ellos.

Pero al final, -con la promesa del Ministro de asignar Aurores para custodiar los terrenos de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, les permitieron marchar. Lo único que afectaba a todos lo Potter, Weasley -y Lupin-, era que no habían accedido a firmarles la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade.

Así que ahora todos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, esperando a que presentaran a los alumnos de primer año. En el tren, todos habían ido por separado, y ahora simplemente se evitaban. Albus Potter, al menos había vuelto a pasar tiempo con su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy. Eso tranquilizaba a Rose.

**Camille POV**

— ¿Qué te pasa? — inquirió Victoire, mirándome preocupada. Pestañeé varias veces, y volteé a mirarla. Sonreí levemente, negando con la cabeza para indicar que no era nada.

Pero sí pasaba algo. _Ella _pasaba. Esa rubia platino que estaba parada en la hilera de los alumnos de primero, delatando que era nueva. Esa de ojos negros que sonreía con confianza. Esa que evidentemente estaba interesada en James.

De eso último no puedo culparla. Potter no perdió su suerte con las chicas, y sigue siendo endiabladamente guapo. Pero no es eso lo que exactamente me preocupa. Esa chica no me da buena espina. Algo malo tiene.

El profesor Longbottom terminó de acomodar el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre un taburete al frente, y todos callaron de manera casi sincronizada. El viejo gorro ofreció la canción de todos los años -trató sobre algo referente a la inquietante paz que había habido estos últimos años-, no le di mucha importancia a sus metáforas.

Neville comenzó a hablar luego, explicando que iría llamando uno por uno a los niños, quienes pasarían al frente para ser asignado a una casa. Recordé que vergonzoso fue ese momento para mí.

— ¡Abbe, Thomas! — fue el primero que él nombró. Un niño menudo, de cabello rizado y pecas, se acercó trastabillando hasta el taburete, donde se sentó y colocó el sombrero.

— ¡Gryffindor! — dictaminó el gorro, con lo cual me uní a los vítores que todos en mi mesa soltaron. Sonreí al ver como el pequeño se acercaba sonrojado. Rose, que ahora era prefecta, lo saludó felicitándolo. Me habría gustado ser prefecta también.

Siguieron pasando niños y niñas, cada uno yendo a casas diferentes. Hubo muchos Hufflepuff este año. Aunque, yo solo me preocupaba por Louis, con sus grandes ojos azules mirando todo. Y quizás también por saber a dónde iría a parar la chica del Callejón Knocturn.

— ¡Sanders, Anne! — llamó el profesor Longbottom. Y la rubia finalmente avanzó, con una gracilidad que me dolió. Nadie dijo nada mientras se colocaba el sombrero, que le quedaba a la perfección. Pero este no duró mucho en su cabeza, porque en un grito casi asustado, gritó:

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

Las serpientes aplaudieron, y ella se acercó a la mesa, satisfecha. Pude ver a Albus de pie junto a Scorpius, sonriendo con malicia significativa. Oh no. Sé que está molesto por lo de Chris, pero no puede pretender… ¿Qué demonios tiene esa chica?

— ¿Te preocupa? — cuestionó Rose a mi oído, percibiendo la dirección de mi mirada. Alb estaba dándole a la tal "Anne" una bienvenida, con esa sonrisa que bien conocía. Puse una mueca. Ni Rose ni Victoire sabían que James estaba con esa misma chica aquella vez en el Callejón Knocturn. No les conté sobre lo que dijo respecto a que yo no parecía preocuparme por él, tampoco. Nada. Sabían la misma versión que el resto.

— Algo— admití—. Me pone los pelos de punta— añadí, recordando nuestro encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

— ¿No estarás celosa, verdad? A mí me parece agradable— susurró la pelirroja, pues la selección seguía. Rodé los ojos.

— No lo estoy. Cuanto menos me involucre con Albus y James, mucho mejor— aseguré, aunque no me gustaba en absoluto la idea.

Seguí mirando pasar a los niños, ignorando la mirada de la pelirroja sobre mí. ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Porque esa chica había viajado con James en el tren? ¿Porque hablaba coquetamente con Albus? No. No me importa en absoluto. Pero si se atreve a jugar con ambos, cuando yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer eso… Juro que la golpearé.

— ¡Weasley, Louis! — y el pequeño rubio, que era como mi hermanito, cruzó al frente con cierta timidez. Se sentó en el taburete, y se colocó el sombrero, que cayó sobre sus ojos.

— Jum… Otro Weasley. Todos los años hay uno nuevo— masculló el Sombrero con gracia, generando varias risas.

— Siempre se queja de lo mismo— comentó Rose por lo bajo, sonriente.

— ¡Ravenclaw! — designó el viejo trapo. Varios soltaron exclamaciones de asombro. Definitivamente la racha de Weasley leones había terminado con Molly y Albus, pero eso era igualmente sorprendente. Ya había Weasleys serpientes, una tejona, y un águila.

Aplaudí a pesar de que no quedó en mi casa, al igual que todos sus primos. Bien, entonces así comenzaba el año. Espero que este sea mejor que el anterior.

Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, LO ODIO. Odio al maldito James Sirius Potter, y a su estúpido hermano también.

¿Qué pasó? Ah, Anne pasó. La tonta rubia. ESO PASÓ.

— ¡Cam! ¿Estás viva? — llamó Rose, chasqueando los dedos frente a mi rostro. Di un respingo, apartando la mirada de los patéticos Potter que competían por la atención de la Slytherin.

— ¿Uh? Claro— musité mirándola unos segundos, para luego volver a fijarme en lo que esa barbie hacía. Ya pasó un mes entero. Un mes en el que se dedicó a ligar descaradamente con ambos hermanos. ¿Y ellos? Ellos no dicen nada, a pesar de que saben perfectamente que Anne juega con ambos. Los odio. Cuando era yo la que parecía hacer eso ambos quisieron crucificarme, y yo ni siquiera lo hice a propósito.

— Déjalos ya— murmuró preocupada, siguiendo mi mirada con desaprobación. Rodé los ojos, y giré para volver a mi almuerzo, con cierto recelo.

— Esa chica es una verdadera zorra— escupí fastidiada, tomando un pedazo de pan en mis manos, aplastándolo lentamente—. ¡No pueden tener tan poca dignidad! Incluso se alían para amenazar a los demás chicos que pretenden acercarse a la Barbie— me quejé, torciendo los labios—. ¿Sabes qué hace en clases? ¡Deja que James tome SUS apuntes! ¡James jamás en su vida tomó ni sus propios apuntes! Es una maldita aprovechadora— continué despotricando, despedazando lentamente el trozo de pan—. Oh, pero ellos… Ellos son peores… Unos tremendos idiotas. No creí que todo el lío se olvidará tan fácil. Conmigo hicieron un escándalo increíble. Pero claro, Miss Perfección es diferente. Ella tiene más curvas, cabello más bonito, y sonrisa de comercial. No pueden hacerla sentir una basura humana solo por coquetear con ambos. ¿Esa idiota tenía que venir precisamente aquí? ¡¿Por qué demonios no se quedaba en la maldita Seattle?!

— Cálmate— pidió, quitándome el pobre pedazo de pan de la mano. Este era puras migajas ahora. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos y contando hasta diez—. Eso es… Respira… ¿Ya estás mejor? — murmuró para calmarme. Asentí pesadamente con la cabeza, aun frunciendo el ceño. Ella se acomodó en su asiento, y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar—. Escucha, sé que esto es un lío, y prometo que haré algo al respecto, pero…

— ¡Eso es! — la interrumpí, con una idea en mente. Rose hizo una mueca—. ¡Haré algo al respecto!

— Pero yo…— murmuró, y volví a interrumpirla.

— Hablaré con esa chica. Le preguntaré qué se trae entre manos. Merlín Rose, eres un genio— convine, y con una última sonrisa regresé a mi estofado de cerco. La escuché suspirar.

— Gracias— fue lo único que dijo, para volver a comer ella también.

**James POV**

— Entonces… ¿Piensas ser parte del equipo? — cuestionó Albus, dirigiéndose a ella, quien sonrío.

Era increíblemente bonita.

La primera vez que la vi, fue en el Callejón Diagon. Ella estaba regresando a su casa, que era precisamente frente a donde yo estaba. De inmediato me cayó bien. No me juzgó ni nada, solo se sentó conmigo y se puso a hablar. Sobre nada en especial, solo preguntó mi nombre, y si iba a la escuela. No pude estar más contento cuando dijo que ella también iría a Hogwarts. Porque… tuve esperanzas. Esperanzas de olvidarme de Cam por fin.

Claro, no pretendo enamorarme de Anne o algo así. Solo divertirme con ella y olvidar a Camille. Simple. Es extremadamente perfecta, y creo que servirá para eso. Mucho.

Por otro lado, tampoco me interesa si Albus también está prendido. Estoy seguro que busca lo mismo que yo. Lo cual es extraño, raro, y aterrador. Pero creo que es mejor para ambos… Además, no puedo decirle que se aparte de Anne, porque ella no es nada mío… Aun.

— Claro que sí. Quiero ser Cazadora— anunció ella, todavía sonriendo. Incluso su voz era encantadora. Perfecta.

— Yo soy buscador— conté, satisfecho. Y por alguna razón recordé que también compartiría equipo con Cam. Demonios.

— ¿De veras? Wow, eso es genial— afirmó, sorprendida. Albus me miró con reproche.

— Yo soy Guardián. El próximo año seré capitán de mi equipo— acotó él, orgullosamente. Rodé los ojos conteniendo un bufido.

— Yo soy— enfaticé— capitán de mi Equipo. El viernes serán las pruebas en Gryffindor. ¿Cuándo serán en Slytherin, Alby? Oh cierto, debo preguntarle a Thomas, él es el nuevo capitán…

Mi hermano me miró ceñudo, amenazándome en silencio -en parte por la mención de ESE apodo, y en parte por ridiculizarlo-. Sonreí con suficiencia.

— ¿De veras? Um… Así que competiremos, eh— dijo lentamente Anne, con las comisuras crispadas en una sonrisa sexy. Alcé las cejas.

— Supongo que sí…

Antes de que Albus pudiera decir nada, el timbre sonó, indicando que debíamos ir a clase. Él se puso de pie y se marchó, dándose cuenta de que esta batalla la ganaba yo. Era divertido ganar. Especialmente cuando fue él quien ganó con Cam. Aunque… ¿Ganó alguien con ella?

— ¿Te acompaño? — le pregunté, parándome yo también. Miré alrededor. No había muchas personas en el Gran Comedor ahora. No me di cuenta de cuándo comenzaron a marcharse. Pero tampoco me importa mucho.

— Mm… Claro— asintió, mientras salíamos por las enormes puertas de madera, siguiendo a la masa de alumnos.

Comenzamos a charlar. De nada en especial. Ella se quejaba del profesor Binns, y yo me burlaba de su voz. Ahora mismo tendríamos Historia de la Magia, lo cual era tan aburrido como lamer un ladrillo. Además, era incómodo tener a Camille sentada frente a mí. No sé por qué escogió ese lugar. Parece hacerlo a propósito.

— Uh… Odio esta clase— farfulló Anne, rompiendo el silencio en el cual me metí al comenzar mis cavilaciones. Asentí.

— Yo igual. Ni siquiera sé para qué la dan. Nadie recuerda nada luego.

Ella río. Una sonrisa cantarina y dulce.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo más divertido? — sugirió. La miré de soslayo. ¿Era una indirecta?

— Um… ¿Cómo qué? — Inquirí pícaramente, siguiéndola cuando dobló -a propósito- en el pasillo equivocado. No había nadie más que nosotros por aquí.

Ella se detuvo en seco tras una estatua, y tiró de mi manga para que la siguiera.

— Como esto— automáticamente me empujó contra la pared, y comenzó a besarme. Duré unos pocos segundos confundidos, y luego comencé a devolverle el beso. Era extraño. Quiero decir, ella no era como las otras chicas que había besado. Quizás parecida a Lissa, pero aun así era diferente. Más osada. Al contrario que aquellas con las que jugué. Todas ellas eran tímidas.

Solo dos hicieron la diferencia. Lissa, claro. Mi primera novia. Ella fue también la primera de las chicas con las que estuve en tomar las riendas. Y luego Camille. Ella no tenía un estilo definido. Algunas veces nuestros besos eran más bien suaves, e incluso cariñosos. Otras, en cambio, eran así de salvajes.

Y soy un estúpido por pensar en esto ahora.

Me alejé de ella unos segundos, para tomar aire, y oxigenar mi cerebro un poco. Realmente estaba mal si pensaba en mi ex cuando tenía tremenda mujer besándome. Terriblemente mal.

— ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó, con sus brazos en mi cuello. Nuevamente recordé cuando [i] "ella"[/i] hacía eso. Sacudí la cabeza de inmediato.

— Por supuesto— afirmé sonriéndole. No. Debía olvidarla de verdad.

Decidido comencé a besarla de nuevo. Pude sentir que ella sonreía también bajo mis labios.

Quizás era muy pronto. Pero, ¿desde cuándo me importan esas cosas?

**Escritora POV**

Y ahí estaba la pelinegra. Escondida tras una esquina, espiando a su ex novio besarse con una chica que podría ser la reencarnación de Afrodita. Su cabello había comenzado a cambiar de a poco cuando los encontró; primero rojo, luego verde claro, y finalmente castaño. Hasta las cejas se tornaron de ese color. Sus ojos, por el contrario, eran de un apagado gris.

Pero no lloraba. No. Solo le dolía internamente. Sentía sus intestinos haciendo lucha libre dentro de su vientre, generándole dolores que no creía que existían. Y aun así… Ya lo había perdido hacía tiempo. Esto no hacía más que confirmarlo. E incluso debería sentirse feliz porque él la olvidó, y seguirá adelante. Quizás ella misma deba hacerlo.

Igualmente se maldijo internamente por haberlos seguido cuando desviaron su camino. Era obvio para qué lo hacían, pero quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos como una tonta masoquista.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras ellos aun se besaban, y dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás para marcharse en silencio. Pero… Ella es tan patosa, y tiene tanta mala suerte…

Un estruendo enorme se produjo cuando chocó contra una antiquísima armadura, cayendo al piso. Ella habría jurado que las piezas de metal se caerían sobre ella, pero en lugar de eso, desde el yelmo habría jurado recibir una mala mirada. Aunque no pudo comprobarlo de todos modos, porque en ese momento tenía otros problemas.

Un pelinegro y una rubia platino se asomaron a ver, alertados, encontrándose con la Lupin tirada en el suelo, frente a una armadura de plata ligeramente desacomodada.

James se sonrojó inevitablemente. Lo estaba espiando. Anne, en cambio, le dirigió una mala mirada por interrumpirlos.

— Uh… Yo…— balbuceó la metamorfomaga, sin saber bien cómo excusarse. Se puso de pie torpemente, y sacudió un poco el polvo inexistente de su falda. Su cabello tardó poco tiempo en tornarse rosado pálido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — escupió Anne, molesta, cruzándose de brazos. Camille desvió la mirada al piso, sumamente avergonzada.

— Buscaba el baño— mintió rápidamente. Tanto Anne como James rodaron los ojos.

— ¿Estabas siguiéndonos? — inquirió el Potter, acusatoriamente. Ella dio un leve respingo, fingiendo ofenderse.

— ¿A ustedes? ¡Pff! ¡Ni que fueran tan importantes! No me interesa en absoluto verlos besuquearse— aseguró firmemente. Al menos esa era verdad—. Y si me permiten, llego tarde a clase— dicho esto, Cam giró sobre sus talones, y trató de avanzar, pero se detuvo al casi chocar con la armadura nuevamente. James soltó una casta risa, que la chica prefirió ignorar. La Lupin se encaminó hacia la derecha -manteniendo un poco de orgullo-, donde quedaba la sala de Historia de la Magia, y ahora sí comenzó a andar, dejando nuevamente a los chicos solos.

— ¿Es tu fanática obsesionada o algo así? — preguntó Anne, molesta, cuando la chica hubo desaparecido de vista. El Potter sonrío con gracia, negando con la cabeza.

— Es mi ex novia— explicó tranquilamente, ignorando la usual punzada en su pecho cada vez que recordaba o decía eso. Pronto lograría acostumbrarse, estaba seguro. Quería estarlo.

Anne alzó las cejas significativamente, volviendo a mirar el lugar por donde la chica se había marchado. "Ex novia", pensó ". Interesante".

* * *

**Aaww :3 Me encanta ver Rw's, lo juro. Bienvenidas chicas! Me encanta que les guste la novela, de verdad! Les agradezco mucho mucho que hayan comentado! **

**Me despido cordialmente (ah, sonó a carta xD ),**

**Besos, Cabby Alysse**

**(Juliette, o Camila, para otros).**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**"Borrón y Cuenta Nueva"**

**Camille POV**

Bien. No me está yendo tan mal con esto de olvidar a James. Durante las clases lo ignoro, en la Sala Común lo evito, y cuando llegan los entrenamientos del equipo de Quidditch me limito a escuchar sus indicaciones de Capitán. Mi único alivio es que no tiene nada serio con Anne. No estoy preparada para eso todavía.

Ya sobrellevé dos meses más. Y solo quedan cinco meses y veintiocho días para regresar a casa. Tengo un calendario en mi pared. Y sí, estoy exagerando un poco… Solo un poco.

— ¿Qué harás durante la visita a Hogsmeade? — preguntó Albus a mi lado. Estaba ayudándolo con sus deberes de Pociones. Rose y Scorpius también estaban con nosotros, y todos ocupábamos una mesa de la biblioteca. Una cosa que rescato es que al menos él volvió a hablarme. Claro, no es lo mismo que antes, y no son muy frecuentes nuestras charlas -porque él sí sigue interesado en mí, y casi siempre intenta coquetearme-, pero me alegra que por lo menos él vuelva a ser mi amigo. Aunque se deba a que necesita ayuda en Pociones, y el profesor Sickthing me asignó como su tutora. Es sospechoso.

— Teniendo en cuenta que no podemos ir… Supongo que adelantaré mis tareas— respondí, alzando las cejas y dejando la pluma sobre la mesa con un suspiro. Hacer correcciones era agotador.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo? — sugirió, sonriendo coquetamente. Reí un poco. Era raro ver a Albus tan confiado de sí mismo, teniendo en cuenta lo tímido que era cuando lo conocí —. ¿Te ríes de mí? — inquirió fingiendo ofenderse, arqueando una sola ceja. Sonreí divertida.

— Has cambiado— dije simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros. 'Te pareces a tu hermano', quise agregar, pero no lo creí apropiado.

— ¿Para bien o para mal? — cuestionó, entornando los ojos. Imité el gesto.

— Eres descaradamente confiado. Es un término medio— murmuré, insertando una sonrisa ladina al final. Luego volteé a ver a Rose, que estaba sentada frente a nosotros ensimismada en su pergamino, ignorando el hecho de que Scorpius trataba de copiarse. No me gustaba mirarlo mucho tiempo a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces? — insistió el Potter, con un dejo de esperanza en la voz. Dudé. ¿Estaba bien aceptar ir con él por ahí? Se supone que olvidara a ambos. Se supone…

— De acuerdo— asentí al final, ignorando los reproches de mi cabeza. Interrumpí su festejo con un: —. Pero Rose y Scor irán también.

Su sonrisa vaciló solo unos segundos, para luego ensancharse más.

— Cita doble. Bien por mí— concedió, y recién entonces la pelirroja levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Cita qué? — escupió, mirándonos a ambos alternadamente.

— No es una cita— corregí, lanzándole a Alb una mirada de reproche. Citas, no. No por ahora.

— Cita doble. Tú, Scor, yo y Cam— explicó el ojiverde a su prima, ignorando mi comentario. Rose me miró confundida.

— No es una cita— repetí, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Cita Cam, con Albus? ¿Enserio? — recriminó mi amiga, tirando su pluma negra sobre la mesa, para cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido. Scorpius dejó de intentar copiarse, y me miró, también descolocado.

— No es cita— volví a aclarar, sintiendo que nadie me escuchaba realmente.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — habló Albus.

— ¿Cita, cuándo? — preguntó Scorpius.

— ¡Cita doble con estos dos! — explicó Rose a su novio, evidentemente en desacuerdo.

— ¿Albus y Cam? ¿Tan pronto?

— ¡Sí! Será un desastre…

— Estoy aquí, primita. Y no será desastroso porque estaré yo.

— No puedes salir con Cam, ella y James terminaron hace poco. ¡Ten consideración, Albus!

— Rose, cálmate…

— ¡No me pidas que me calme, Scorpius!

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? James anda por ahí besuqueándose con Anne y no le dices nada.

— ¡Pero esto es algo serio, una cita!

Mi cabeza rebotaba de rubio, a pelinegro, a pelirroja, cada vez que estos hablaban. Nadie me escuchaba, e incluso parecían ignorarme. Me contuve, balbuceando de vez en cuando para aclarar que NO era una cita. Pero nadie me oía. Hasta que finalmente exploté.

— ¡NO ES UNA CITA! — grité, poniéndome de pie bruscamente. La señora de la biblioteca apareció tras una estantería, y me soltó un molesto "CHST". Quise gritar nuevamente, pero en lugar de eso me desplomé nuevamente en mi silla, con un jadeo exasperado.

— No era necesario gritar— se quejó Rose, ceñuda. La miré mal, y terminé por rodar los ojos.

— Entonces, ¿cuándo es la cita? — preguntó Scorpius, tras unos minutos de silencio. Gruñí, metí desordenadamente mis libros en el bolso, y simplemente me marché. Estaba estresada de por sí, no necesitaba a una pelirroja enfurruñada, a un rubio confundido, y un pelinegro ligón.

Caminé en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts, esquivando a los alumnos que parecían no reparar en mi presencia. Todos estaban emocionados por el Gran evento sorpresa que se realizaría en San Valentín. Faltaban dos meses aun. No entendía el por qué de la emoción. Era solo otro día más. Otro día de los enamorados que pasaría sola. Demonios, voy mal.

— ¡Cam! — llamó alguien, detrás de mí. Suspiré, reconociendo la voz, y me detuve. No volteé, sin embargo.

Finalmente, los pasos de corrida se detuvieron a mi lado, y un pelipúrpura jadeante me dedicó una sonrisa. Palmeé un poco su espalda, y volví a caminar, esta vez con él a mi lado.

— ¿Qué hacías? — preguntó casualmente, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Lo miré de soslayo, cansinamente.

— Ted, Victoire NO quiere volver a verte. Ríndete— mascullé sin rodeos. Siempre era lo mismo. Venía hasta mí para preguntarme sobre la rubia. Pero Vic no quería verlo ni en figurita; me pregunto si es así como James me toma a mí. ¿Me odiará así también?

Mi hermano suspiró resignado.

— Soy un tonto…— masculló, cruzándose de brazos, con su cabello ahora castaño, indicando que estaba triste. Era gracioso. Estábamos en la misma situación.

Pasé mis brazos por su torso, en un abrazo. Era muy alto para mí. Él envolvió mis hombros, y continuamos caminando así, ambos tristes, reconfortándonos mutuamente.

— Los hermanos Lupin no tienen suerte en el amor, Teddy— murmuré, mientras doblábamos por un pasillo para ir hasta la Casa de Gryffindor. Él bufó.

— ¿Te das cuenta que a ambos nos pasó lo mismo?

— Lo sé. Solo que lo mío fue más terrible— me lamenté, torciendo la boca.

— No, lo mío fue peor. La engañé frente a todos— repuso, negando con la cabeza. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Ted… Yo besé a su hermano. Hermano. Albus— musité seriamente, obviando lo malo de la situación. Él río amargamente. A Teddy tampoco le cayó muy bien enterarse que yo engañé a James con Alb. Incluso parecía enojado conmigo al comienzo; hasta que vio que mal estaba. Fue raro para todos. Nadie sabía a quién apoyar.

— Bien, tú ganas. Eres la peor— soltó con burla. Pellizqué su brazo, provocando un "¡Ouch!" de su parte. Reí un poco, a pesar de que me embargaba la pena cada vez que recordaba ese día y todo lo que vino después. Merlín, jamás me sentí peor.

— ¿Crees que alguna vez me perdone? — pregunté, casi en un murmullo. Sabía que James no habló con nadie respecto al tema, pero mantenía la esperanza de enterarme de alguna de las cosas que pasaban por su cerrada mente.

Pude sentir que se removía incómodo bajo mis brazos.

— Bueno… Realmente… Creo que se echa la culpa de todo a sí mismo. No está molesto contigo ni con Albus. Claro, dejando de lado todo eso de que probablemente desee que ambos se muden a China. ¿Entiendes? — fruncí el ceño.

— No realmente— admití, resoplando—. ¿Por qué todo con James tiene que ser tan complicado?

— Bah, esa es la parte divertida— bromeó Ted, generándome otra risa.

Llegamos al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y casi de manera automática dije "Deddalis Dudde", y la mujer abrió su cuadro, permitiéndonos la entrada. Agradecí que el lugar no estuviera muy lleno, y soltándome de mi hermano me tiré sobre el sofá más cercano.

— Odio el amor, Ted— mascullé, mirando al techo, ignorando a las personas a mi alrededor, fingiendo que estábamos solos.

— Uh…

— ¿No puede ser más simple, como en las novelas? Todo sería mejor si las personas que se quieren están juntas y ya. ¡O mejor aun! Si el amor no existiera. ¿Sabes? Creo que cumpliré tu deseo y me volveré monja— continué hablando, ignorando el hecho de que él no hablaba.

— Cam…

— Lo digo en serio. Esto es estúpido. Deberíamos tener un botón para olvidar a la gente, y dejarnos de rodeos. ¿Sabes qué me pidió Albus? — solté, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello. Era raro no escuchar ningún ruido de fondo, pero deduje que quizás se habían marchado al verme entrar. Algunas veces sucedía. La gente parece intimidarse.

— ¿Qué te pidió Albus? — preguntó, y no me detuve a pensarlo.

— ¡Me pidió una cit…!— me detuve en seco. Ahora sí reconocía la voz.

No era Ted.

Primero palidecí. Vi el cabello entre mis dedos palidecer también, durante unos segundos, antes de volverse rosado pálido. Luego me senté; lentamente. Y tras tomar una bocanada de aire, volteé, encontrándome con la chocante presencia de James parado sobre el umbral de las escaleras. Hice una mueca.

— Ah… Eras tú— murmuré, notando que a nuestro alrededor todos estaban callados, interesados en lo que sucedía. Miré a Ted acusadoramente, y él solo se encogió de hombros, disculpándose con la mirada.

— Lo siento, no pude evitar oírte— repuso Potter, cruzado de brazos. Parecía entre divertido y molesto. Sonreí inocentemente, sin saber si debía disculparme o qué.

— Descuida— murmuré. No sabía qué más decir.

Él caminó hasta donde yo estaba, y se sentí a mi lado. Parecía decidido. Llamé a mi hermano con la mirada, y él dudó antes de sentarse de mi otro lado. Gruñí por lo bajo. Hubiese preferido que se sentara en medio, como habría hecho cuando éramos novios.

— Sigue contándonos, por favor— pidió tranquilamente. Entrecerré los ojos, buscando algún indicio de broma en su rostro, pero él permaneció imperturbable. Finalmente reí histéricamente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? — solté, fingiendo estar divertida. Realmente nunca estuve tan confundida.

— Claro. ¿Por qué no? — me miró significativamente, y como un haz de luz recordé nuestra charla en el Callejón Knocturn. _Es el primer paso para olvidarte_. Eso había dicho yo. Y al parecer él quiere ayudar.

No sé cómo me siento respecto a eso.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero recaí en el silencio expectante, y, dirigiéndome a todos los que miraban como si fuese una película, exclamé:

— ¡HEY! ¿Algún problema?

Enseguida todos regresaron a lo suyo, aunque podría jurar que tenían un oído en sus amigos, y otro en nosotros. Debo estar paranoica.

— Bueno, como decía… Albus me pidió una cita— conté, mirando el fuego de la chimenea para no sentirme más avergonzada.

— ¿Una cita? — inquirió Ted, ahora sí luciendo molesto. A fin de cuentas, seguía siendo mi hermano sobreprotector.

— ¿Es necesario que la repita? — solté exasperada, mirándolo elocuentemente. Frunció los labios, pero pude ver la promesa en sus ojos de hablar sobre esto luego. Otro cambio era que yo y mi hermano parecíamos más unidos; él me contaba todo, y yo hacía lo mismo -suprimiendo detalles que no le caerían bien-.

— Continua…— masculló por lo bajo. Asentí en aprobación.

— Bien. La cosa es que acepté, pero solo si iban Rose y Scorpius también. Además le aclaré que NO era una cita— no pude evitar enfatizar. Sentía que estaba en falta con James. Pero él no decía nada, solo escuchaba con el semblante tranquilo. Eso me molestó ligeramente—. Pero él insiste con que sí lo es… Ah, no importa. El hecho es que saldré con Alb este sábado— finalicé, definitivamente decepcionada ante la falta de reacción del Potter.

— ¿Crees que Victoire quiera ir? — inquirió Ted, esperanzado. Chasqueé la lengua.

— Ted… Ya te lo dije…Ella sigue molesta. Debes darle su tiempo. Y si de verdad la quieres, solo deja que las cosas pasen. Que sea ella quien te invite, quien tome la iniciativa. No puedes forzarla a volver a quererte— expliqué, hablando con doble sentido. Le lancé una mirada de soslayo al ojiavellana, pero él no pareció notar el significado de mis palabras. Suspiré tristemente, coincidiendo con mi hermano.

— Entonces, ¿irás? — preguntó James, inclinándose hacia adelante, con los codos sobre las rodillas, para vernos tanto a mí como a Teddy.

— Sí— confirmé obvia. Él sonrío.

— Genial— soltó, contento.

No pude contener mi expresión de incredulidad, y Ted tampoco. ¿Lo decía enserio? ¡Merlín! Me ha olvidado de verdad. ¿Tan pronto? Bien, ya se cumplirán… Uh… Seis meses. ¿¡Seis!? De acuerdo, ya pasó tiempo pero… Yo todavía no he podido. Vaya. ¿Signifiqué tan poco? _¿Qué esperabas Camille? No eras la primera en absoluto_.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, borrando mi mueca, y forcé una sonrisa.

— Lo es— afirmé, ignorando el nudo en mi garganta.

Bien. Él me superó. Yo también lo haré. Esto ya no tiene mucho sentido.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

"Citas dobles"

PARTE 1

** Camille POV**

— ¿Estás segura? — inquirió Rose, mirándome directamente a los ojos, analizándome escrupulosamente, buscando algún indicio de mentira. Sonreí, haciendo uso de todos mis dotes actorales.

— Claro que sí Rosie. ¿Qué tiene de raro? — dije, agradecida de estar realizando mi ensayo de Transformaciones, para no mentirle directo en la cara.

La oí chasquear la lengua.

— Lo siento. Supongo que te creo. Y me alegra que por fin lo olvidaras. ¿Sabes? Deberías haberme oído aquel primer día en el tren cuando te dije que no te convenía— otra vez iba con eso. Dejé la pluma, para mirarla directamente.

— No digas eso. Sabes que fue mi culpa todo lo que paso. En todo caso, yo no le convenía— murmuré, para que nadie más en la Sala Común oyera. Su boca se torció en una mueca, y desvió la mirada nuevamente a su libro de Aritmancia. Asentí en aprobación, y continué con lo mío.

Por un buen rato no dijo nada, lo cual me extraño. Pero por supuesto, ella es Rose Weasley. Jamás se queda callada.

— Entonces… ¿No te importa que él este con Anne, cierto? — inquirió, y me di cuenta de que su tono casual era totalmente fingido.

Rodé los ojos, y volví a soltar la pluma. Bien, primero debería pasar al "Rosie's Quiz", antes de poder realmente comenzar esta farsa.

— Por supuesto que no me molesta. Él tiene tanto derecho como yo a seguir adelante— contuve increíblemente las ganas de preguntarle si realmente _estaban juntos_, pero eso sería torcer mi afirmación.

— Aha… Y… Con "seguir adelante"… ¿Tú también lo harás? — levantó la mirada sobre su libro, alzando las cejas. Leí su mensaje subliminal casi como si lo tuviera escrito en la frente.

— Si lo que quieres saber es si saldré con Albus, la respuesta es no— musité, masajeándome las sienes de solo pensar en que esta tarde tendríamos esa cita dob… Quiero decir, esa reunión casual con Alb y Scor.

— ¿Estás segura? Sabes que a Albus sí le gustas— el tono que empleó me sonó a que ella pensaba que me estaba tentando. Sonreí ladinamente. No estoy enamorada de Albus. Quizás me gusta un poco pero…

_¿Me gusta?_

Oh diablos, cada vez estoy peor.

— Por el momento, Rose, Albus y yo somos amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque creo que ya no habría inconvenientes si decido… Bueno, quiero decir, a James ya no le gusto. Y si él me puede remplazar, no veo por qué yo no— aclaré, y me maldije internamente por ese dejo de recelo en la voz. Crucé los dedos porque no lo hubiera notado.

— ¿Por el momento? — insistió sin embargo, dándome un alivio que duró poco. Bufé.

— ¿No puedo tener una relación con Albus? — solté, casi sin pensarlo, sintiéndome ligeramente ofendida. De acuerdo, acepto que fue mi culpa el haber herido a James, pero no es como si yo fuera una perra desalmada que planeara lastimar a todos los hombres. ¡Somos amigas, por Merlín!

— ¿Quién quiere tener relaciones conmigo? — exclamó una voz familiar desde el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ambas nos sonrojamos al instante, e intercambiamos una última mirada antes de voltear a ver por donde Albus y Scorpius entraban.

— ¡No seas idiota, hay niños! — reclamé, viendo como un grupo de primero se escabullía horrorizado por el hueco tras ellos. El rubio río, y Alb sonrío torcidamente, mientras se acercaban a nosotras. Demonios, esa sonrisa no la había visto antes. ¿Por qué me quita el aliento?

— ¡No te preocupes, estamos acostumbrados al nuevo Albus! — exclamó Fred, que salía a carcajadas junto con Hugo, detrás de los niños de primero, con un montón de sospechosas cosas en las manos.

— ¡Cállate! — Bramó el pelinegro, antes de volverse hacia mí— No fui yo quien lo dijo primeramente— excusó, alzando las palmas, y tomando asiento en una butaca a nuestro lado. El rubio saludó a Rose con un casto beso en los labios y se semiapoyó en la mesa de trabajo.

Suspiré pesadamente al recordar cómo era eso, pero me recompuse para enfrentar al ojiverde.

— Malinterpretas las palabras con tu mente podrida, Potter— mascullé, comenzando a guardar mis cosas en la cartera. No podría finalizar mis deberes hoy, eso era obvio.

— Yo escuché claramente "¿No puedo tener una relación con Albus?", de TU parte— enfatizó, apuntándome con el índice—. Y, ¿sabes? No es necesario que le preguntes a Rose, solo pídemelo. No tengo problemas— aseguró, sonriendo. Gruñí y le di un zape, que él esquivó olímpicamente.

— Eres imbécil— me quejé, poniéndome de pie con el bolso en mano—. Si sigues así terminarás siendo un mal tercio con Rose y Scorpius— advertí, y volteé a ver a Rose—. ¿Me acompañas a dejar las cosas? — inquirí, y ella asintió con la cabeza, guardando precipitadamente sus libros en la mochila, parándose para ir conmigo. Era obvio que debíamos sacarnos el uniforme, además. Los chicos ya llevaban ropas muggles, y yo no pensaba ir a una cit… Digo, a una reunión informal vestida así.

— Ugh, no me digan que estarán dos horas escogiendo jeans— se lamentó el pelinegro, estirando las piernas y colocando los brazos detrás, en su nuca.

— No soy Victoire— contesté simplemente, dirigiéndome a las escaleras, pensando en la rubia. Ella estaba en una cita ahora, con un chico de último de Ravenclaw, que era hermano gemelo del nuevo novio de Dominique. Ella también tenía una cita dob… QUIERO DECIR, ellas tenían una cita doble.

No vi rastros de Ted desde entonces. Me aterra pensar que escapó a Hogsmeade por la joroba de la Bruja Tuerta, o peor: Que fue a espiar a Vicky. Me gustaría pensar que está por ahí con James, pero sé perfectamente que el ojiavellana está pasando el rato con Anne. La estúpida y perfecta Anne.

— ¿Qué piensas usar? — preguntó Rose, rebuscando en mi cómoda. Resoplé, y me acerqué a su lado.

— Cualquier cosa. ¿Quieres que te preste algo? — inquirí, tomando una blusa roja y unos jeans. Ella asintió con la cabeza, y se puso a rebuscar entre mi ropa.

— ¿Me prestas las ballerinas violetas? — exclamó, desde detrás de la puerta del baño.

— ¡Claro! — solté de igual forma, terminando de abrocharme el jean. Cuando salí, ella ya estaba lista—. ¡Já! Solo tomó un par de minutos. Ya quiero ver la cara de Albus cuando vea que…

— ¡… lo sé! — se oyó chillar desde las escaleras, antes de que Rose pudiera decir algo. Supuse que serían mis compañeras de dormitorio. Caminaba hasta donde estaba mi bolso, cuando una frase me detuvo en seco:

— ¡Son tan monos como pareja! Estoy más que segura de que nominaré a James y Annie para San Valentín. Serían geniales juntos— en ese momento, Suzanne Finnigan y Sally Wayle entraron en la habitación, afectándose solo un poco al vernos. Tomé lentamente mi bolso, para poder oír qué más decían al respecto. Podía sentir la mirada de Rose sobre mí.

— ¿Crees que ya sean pareja oficialmente? — preguntó la rubia a su amiga, mientras rebuscaban sus abrigos -seguramente para ir a Hogsmeade como la gente normal-.

— No lo sé, pero no falta mucho para que lo sean. ¿Has visto cómo se miran? Es una maldita suertuda— masculló la otra. 'Claro que lo es', pensé.

— ¿A quién más votaras para…?— comenzó a decir Suzanne, pero no oí más, porque atravesé la habitación a zancadas, seguida por la pelirroja.

— ¿Segura que ya no te interesa? — murmuró Rose a mi oído, una vez en las escaleras. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

No. — Sí. Segura.

Cuando bajamos, la Sala Común estaba nuevamente llena de nuevo. Al parecer todos venían por sus bolsos o abrigos, pues en breve saldrían las carretas al pueblo.

Scorpius y Albus jugaban ajedrez mágico en un rincón. La partida no llevaba mucho de empezada, según pude ver. Me acerqué silenciosamente, a pesar del bullicio de fondo, y puse mis manos en los ojos del Potter, parada desde detrás de él, mirando elocuentemente a Scor para que no dijera nada. Él simplemente sonrío cómplice, encargándose de acomodar las piezas.

— ¿Quién soy? — pregunté en un susurro, para que no reconociera mi voz.

— No eres Victoire, de seguro.

Reí tontamente, pero no quité mis manos. Podía sentir la mirada analizadora de la Weasley sobre mí, y eso me incomodaba ligeramente.

— Nop— murmuré.

— Uh… ¿Rose?

Rodé los ojos. Ya sabía que era yo.

— Tampoco.

— ¿Molly? ¿Lucy? ¿Lily?

— No, no, y… no.

Lo oí suspirar con fingida pesadez, y contuve otra risita estúpida. Parece que me hubiera tomado algo raro que me dejó así de idiota solo por el hecho de tocarlo. Por Merlín.

— ¿Eres linda? — inquirió, provocando que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

— A medias— bisbiseé, con el gusto amargo de recordar lo fatídicamente hermosa que era esa tonta Anne. ¿Por qué las chicas que van detrás de los hermanos Potter siempre tienen que ser tan perfectas? OH CLARO, eso acabó conmigo, y ella lo recomenzó. No entiendo cómo es que ambos se fijaron en mí. No lo entiendo.

— Entonces no eres Cam— comentó, en un fingido lamento. Me sonrojé involuntariamente, pese a que sabía que no era uno de sus mejores coqueteos.

— Aww. Casi te creo Albus. Casi— comenté divertida, quitando mis manos, e incorporándome, tratando de ignorar como pude la mirada de Rose sobre mí. Demonios, ¿qué tiene de malo?

El ojiverde se puso de pie junto al rubio, y se giró para verme con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿No me crees? — cuestionó, sorprendido. Desvié la mirada, sin ganas de hablar de eso frente a la pelirroja. Se me hacia como que ella no aprobaba en absoluto que Alb sea así conmigo a pesar de todo lo que sucedió.

— ¿Vamos a pasear o no? — solté, sonriendo para cambiar el tema. Él solo negó levemente con la cabeza luciendo divertido, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

— ¿Dónde iremos? — inquirió Rosie, aceptando la mano que le ofrecía su novio. No pude contener otro suspiro ante esto. Es increíble cómo extrañas esas cosas luego de un tiempo.

— Eso es una sorpresa— se apresuró a decir Albus, ofreciéndome un brazo.

Me mordí el labio inferior para no reír ante ese gesto tan extrañamente elegante, y acepté su brazo, enrollando el mío. De acuerdo, eso era mucho mejor que el que intentara tomarme la mano, y hasta tuvo la consideración de esperar que yo lo aceptara.

Incluso podría soportar la mirada reprobatoria de Rosie de esta manera.

**Victoire POV**

Si me preguntaran, cuál fue el momento más incómodo que tuve que afrontar en mi vida, diría que este.

Niquie se ha pasado toda la hora que llevamos almorzando en la Sala de Menesteres, hablando en susurros con su novia Ben, o besuqueándose con él. Es extraño ver a mi hermana en esa situación, y más aun tener que verlo con un chico totalmente desconocido a mi lado.

Al menos ya no estamos en la Sala de Menesteres. Pero estar aquí bajo el Roble, donde tantas cosas sucedieron -sin mencionar los millones de besos con ese idiota metamorfomago-, con estos tres, no es tan agradable tampoco.

— Hey, Dom— llamé, cansada de mirar los cordones de mis zapatillas, generando que la rubia se separara del castaño. Ella lucía molesta. La miré elocuentemente, y pareció entender de pronto—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentan de ustedes? — sugerí, acomodándome en el asiento que compartía con este tal Alex. Él era guapo. Cabello castaño y bonitos ojos azules. Pero… Era exactamente igual a su hermano, y sinceramente es sumamente extraño interesarme en alguien igual al novio de mi hermana pequeña.

— Bueno…— balbuceó Ben, mirando a Niquie en busca de ayuda. Ella se quitó -literalmente- de encima de él, y alisó su falda, erguiéndose.

— Nos conocimos hace poco— contó ella, mirándome directo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué tan poco? — inquirí, poco dispuesta a volver a ese incómodo silencio.

— Tres días. Tres gloriosos días— agregó al final, como si eso compensara el hecho de que se besuqueaba fogosamente con un novio muy reciente.

— ¿Se conocían desde antes? — indagué, entornando los ojos. Hizo una mueca, y apartó la mirada.

— Bueno… No. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, Victoire— se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. Tomé aire. De acuerdo, no es como si esto no hubiera sucedido ya. Solo cálmate Vic, cálmate.

Al ver que no tenía más que decir, Niquie dio la vuelta, y volvió a lo suyo. Esa chica debe saber más cosas que yo cuando se trata de chicos. Oh Merlín.

— Así que… ¿Es así siempre? — preguntó Alex, hablando por primera vez en el día. Su voz era suave y pausada. Bufé.

— Usualmente. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tu hermano trae novias muy seguidas? — murmuré en respuesta, mirando cualquier cosa salvo a mi hermana y su novio, que estaban sentados a cierta distancia frente a nosotros. Ellos no parecían notar que hablábamos; así como tampoco han notado que no hablamos hasta ahora.

— Usualmente— aceptó —. ¿Tú no eres así, verdad?

— No. Por suerte no— admití, con inevitable alivio. No me gustaría ser tan fácil. No entiendo por qué Dom lo es. Ella es bonita, debería apreciarse más.

— Gracias a Merlín. Todas las chicas que mi hermano me presenta se me tiran encima apenas me ven— solté una risa.

— A mí me sucede lo mismo— admití, divertida. Este chico no era tan malo después de todo.

— Vaya, ambos tenemos unos hermanos de lo más acertados— ironizó con gracia—. ¿Qué otra cosa más tenemos en común?

Sonreí ligeramente. Quizás no lo pase tan mal después de todo. Quizás no piense en ese pelipúrpura por un buen rato. Quizás.

**Ted POV**

Genial. Simplemente genial.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan condenadamente idiota? No debería haber engañado a Vic en primer lugar. Así entonces ella no estaría riéndose encantadoramente con otro chico.

Pero qué masoquista eres, Ted.

— ¿A quién espiamos? — murmuró alguien a mi lado. Di un respingo y por poco caigo, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que era Fred.

— Uhh… Vicky tiene nueva compañía. Creo que me uniré a esto— comentó alguien del otro lado. Era Hugo, y tenía algo parecido a unos binoculares -que se usan en los partidos de quidditch- en las manos.

Contuve las ganas de gritarles que se largaran, sabiendo que lo más seguro era que entonces me delataran. Y no quería que Vic se enterara que la espiaba.

— Cállense los dos. No estoy espiando a nadie— mentí, quitándole a Hugo los binoculares. Él me miró con reproche.

— Oh sí claro. Entonces no te molestaría que mi querida primita se enterara que tú…— comenzó a decir Fred, pero lo interrumpí. Lo imaginaba.

— De acuerdo, pero permanezcan callados— mascullé amargamente, examinando el aparato que le había quitado a Hugo. Lucían buenos.

— ¿Vas a darnos clases de espionaje… a nosotros? — se burló Fred, a lo que Hugo negó con la cabeza, en desaprobación.

— Mira y aprende— añadió el hermano de Rose, quitándome los binoculares, asomándose por sobre el buró de uno de los arcos. Podía oír las risas, y eso solo me enfermaba más.

Bien, si estos dos pueden ayudarme, que lo hagan.

* * *

**Bueno, como estuve tiempo sin subir, decidí subir por dos e.e Ajam, dos por el precio de uno. OFERTA (?) Me voy de tema xD**

**Quisiera agradecerle a colorfulraindrops, KyOkO TsuRuGa, cieloabierto y aquella "Guest" que no tiene cuenta ni nombre xD Por sus comentarios! Gracias! De verdad que son importantes para mí, y me súper alegra que les guste!**

**Besos!**


	11. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

"Citas dobles"

Parte 2

**Camille POV**

— ¿A dónde demonios me estás llevando, Potter? — solté, odiando esto de sentirme tan desorientada. De acuerdo, tanto Rose como yo tuvimos que ponernos una venda en los ojos antes de salir por la puerta principal, lo cual quería decir que sería algo al aire libre. Al frío aire libre.

— Deja de preguntarlo. Es una sorpresa— repuso él, tirando de mí para que doblara, provocando que diera un traspié. Lo escuché reír.

— Si vuelves a hacer eso te juro que te petrifico— amenacé, dándole un pellizco en el brazo.

— No es necesario. Ya llegamos— indicó, soltándome. Suspiré de alivio, y me quité la venda que tanto me incomodaba.

Solté una exclamación, y me llevé una mano a lo boca, viendo de refilón que Rose abrazaba a Scorpius. Me pregunté si yo debería abrazar a Albus también, pero deseché la idea de inmediato.

Estábamos en el campo de Quidditch. No había nadie más que nosotros aquí.

Una manta a cuadros rojos y blancos estaba tendida sobre el césped ante nosotros, y sobre ella se ubicaba una pintoresca canasta de hebras, un racimo de flores, y una caja rectangular envuelta en papel rojo, con un gran moño rosado encima. Pero lo que más me fascinó, fue ver las cuatro escobas tendidas pulcramente a un lado.

— Esto es tan…— logré decir, francamente impresionada por el trabajo que habían hecho los chicos. En mi vida hubiera imaginado que un hombre pudiera hacer algo así por una chica; salvo en las novelas o los libros, claro.

— Hermoso— finalizó Rose por mí. Volteé a verla, extrañándome al ver que tenía los ojos llorosos.

— Felices seis meses, Rosie— murmuró Scorpius, sonriendo de lado a lado, entregándole a la pelirroja en regalo que antes había estado apoyado sobre la manta de picnic. Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar largar un chillido emocionado. Este chico sí que era romántico.

Ella le plantó un beso en los labios, y me obligué a voltear la mirada. Era algo muy íntimo, y nosotros estábamos ahí parados.

— Hey, para ti también hay obsequio— murmuró alguien detrás de mí. Giré, confundida, encontrándome con un pelinegro tendiéndome un ramo de claveles. Volví a morderme el labio inferior, pero esta vez para evitar sonreír como idiota.

— ¿Y yo qué he hecho, para recibir esto? — cuestioné, tomando el presente, oliendo con especial deleite las plantas lilas. Las flores olían mucho mejor cuando alguien especial te las regalaba, eso está confirmado por… mí.

— No tiene por qué haber motivos— repuso obvio, incitándome a que me sentara sobre la manta, junto con el Malfoy y la Weasley, que reían ante el intercambio de obsequios.

— No sabía que fueras tierno— comenté, tapando mi sonrojo con las plantas, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas de frente a él. Lo vi sonreír de costado.

— Debo darle el crédito a Scorpius esta vez— admitió, y no pude evitar reír. Dejé las flores a un lado mío, con una inevitable delicadeza —. Pero, yo escogí las flores— añadió luego. Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Cómo supiste que eran mis favoritas? — inquirí, alzando las cejas.

— ¿De veras crees que olvidé todo lo que me dijiste el año anterior?

— No… Pero no pensé que recordaras estos detalles— admití, desviando la mirada ante la mención del año anterior. No fue mi mejor año, debo admitir.

— Lo creas o no, prestaba especial atención cuando hablabas— aseguró, estirando un brazo para tomar la canasta. Esta vez no pude contener la sonrisa de boba. Si Albus pretendía cortejarme, lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Pero yo no puedo sentirme así por él. No es correcto.

_Oh, pero James sí puede besuquearse con otra, ¿verdad?_, soltó una maliciosa vocecita en mi cabeza. Y mi estómago pareció volver a caer.

_'Entonces yo también puedo'_, pensé. Claro que puedo.

Pero… ¿Con Albus?

— ¿Caam? Hey, ¿estás viva? — llamó alguien, pasando una mano frente a mi rostro para sacarme de mi ensoñación. Di un respingo y asentí con la cabeza, notando que había sido Rose.

— ¿Qué sucede? — murmuré, viendo cómo Scorpius y Albus revisaban algo en la canasta. Ella soltó una risita.

— Estás algo embobada. Debo darle un punto a Albus por lo de las flores— comentó, ignorando mi pregunta, apuntando con un dedo los claveles a mi lado. Volví a sonreír al pensar en eso. Debo dejar de hacerme problemas por todo, y vivir como una adolescente de dieciséis años.

Pude notar que el pelinegro nos miraba de soslayo.

— Oh sí, igual yo— coincidí, sonriendo divertida al ver su expresión de triunfo —. Pero deberá esforzarse más que eso si pretende…— me detuve en seco. ¿Qué pretende Albus?

Rose pareció notar mis motivos, porque automáticamente cambió de tema. Charlamos un rato sobre los últimos acontecimientos… Ejem, chimentos, ejem… de Hogwarts, mientras comíamos los sándwiches que los chicos habían pedido en la cocina. No los imaginaba preparando ni una hoya de pasta.

El ambiente era bastante agradable. Casi parecía como si fuéramos cuatro amigos reunidos a disfrutar juntos de un fin de semana sin deberes, sin mayores problemas que entregar las tareas a tiempo. Casi.

— Ya quiero que llegue San Valentín— comentó Rose de pronto, cuando el silencio -que tarde o temprano siempre llegaba- inundó el lugar. Recordé lo que había oído decir a mis compañeras de dormitorio, y no pude evitar sentirme interesada.

— ¿Qué harán en San Valentín, Rose? — cuestioné, dándole un mordisco al muffin que me había conseguido extraer de la canasta, sin que los demás lo notaran. Pude ver que Scorpius contenía una risita divertida al advertir el alimento en mis manos.

— Oh, será genial. Habrá un Baile, y se entregarán Rosas. De manera anónima, pero será genial. Yo estoy en el comité de preparación— anunció, con desbordante orgullo. Le sonreí con aprobación, y supe que ella se sintió aliviada. Rosie siempre necesitaba la aprobación de alguien.

— Y… ¿Qué es eso de escoger parejas? — indagué, fingiendo parecer casual, terminándome de un solo mordiscón lo que quedaba de mi pastelito. Advertí que sus cejas se alzaron. Imaginé que acababa de descubrir el por qué de mi interés.

— Ah…eso… Bueno, habrá votaciones para escoger las cuatro mejores parejas de Hogwarts. Algo así. Todos los estudiantes deberán votar, y obligatoriamente deben ser personas de diferentes casas; por ejemplo, un Ravenclaw y un Hufflepuff— Nos miró a Albus y a mí alternadamente—. O un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

Casi como una palanca, esas palabras arrebolaron mi rostro.

— Oh, vaya. ¿Esas escobas las trajeron para usarlas, cierto? ¡Yo voy primera! — exclamé, cambiando notablemente de tema, poniéndome de pie y caminando hasta las escobas. Oí una risa, y supe que se trataba de Scorpius. No volteé.

Demonios… ¿Qué es todo esto?

**Ted POV**

— Deja de hacer eso— masculló Fred, empujando mi mentón con su hombro. Chasqueé la lengua, y volví a recostarme contra el buró.

— No tiene sentido si no puedo saber qué está pasando— fundamenté, cruzándome de brazos. Los remolinos pelirrojos se miraron entre sí, -como si debatieran algo mediante telepatía-, y luego se recostaron a mis lados, dejando los binoculares.

— ¿Para qué querrías ver cómo coquetea con otro chico… — comenzó a decir Hugo.

—…Que es más guapo que tú?— terminó Fred.

— Y más alto— incluyó el otro.

— Y elegante.

— Y caballeroso.

— E inteligente.

— Y…

— ¡Entendí! Es mejor que yo— exclamé, molesto, pero automáticamente me llevé las manos a la boca. Los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par, alertas, y se escabulleron tan rápido que no los vi. Traté de ir detrás de ellos, pero una mano en mi hombro de detuvo.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Casi podía sentir mi cabello tornarse negro del pánico.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó una voz que conocía tan bien como la mía. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, antes de ponerme de pie. Me tomó otro buen rato voltear, para enfrentarme a una fastidiada rubia abrazada de un castaño, y una confundida Victoire.

— Estaba de pasada— excusé, apuntando hacia atrás con el pulgar. Una vida de Merodeador me otorgaba una capacidad de mentiras excepcionales.

— ¿De pasada? Por Merlín, Ted. Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso— comentó Dominique, rodando los ojos. Le lancé una mala mirada, y ella me sacó la lengua.

Las chicas no eran tan ingenuas como el celador.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Remus? — insistió Vic, cruzada de brazos, mirándome con los ojos entornados. Hice una mueca. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se detendría hasta sacarme la verdad. Era parecida a Cam en ese aspecto. Sospecho que Tía Fleur las entrenó bien.

— Uh… Bueno… Pasaba por aquí, y las vi… Y… Quise saludar… Pero… Vi que tenían compañía, así que… Yo…— balbuceé. Por supuesto que no le podía decir "te estaba espiando para ver con quién andas".

Ella suspiró pesadamente, y tomó mi antebrazo, halándome hasta dentro del castillo. Su hermana la miró con negación, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos lo bastante lejos del resto, me soltó.

— ¿Por qué me espiaban? — reclamó, molesta. Sentí palidecerme. Efectivamente, mi cabello estaba tan oscuro como el de James. Tragué con fuerza; ella lo sabía.

— No te espiábamos— repuse, a pesar de que era mentira. Claro que la espiaba, de la manera más patética posible: con dos niños.

— Por favor, Ted. Los vi apenas llegaron. Son mis primos, sé sus trucos— musitó secamente. Torcí la boca —. Y también sabía que me espiarías si te enterabas— agregó, desviando la mirada.

Se veía tan… madura. Y yo comportándome como un niño caprichoso.

Demonios, ¿por qué fui tan estúpido como para engañarla? Es la chica más perfecta que conocí alguna vez; sin contar a mamá y Cam.

— Uh… Lo siento— susurré, rascándome la nuca. Ella suspiró, y se llevó las manos al cabello, cansinamente.

— Esto está mal, Ted— dijo al fin, abriendo los ojos, luciendo muy seria. Asentí con la cabeza. Por supuesto que estaba mal. Muy mal.

Si James y Camille podían olvidarse, ¿por qué yo no? Soy mayor que ellos, -y más maduro, se supone-.

— Lo sé— admití, apoyándome ligeramente contra la pared.

— Ya pasaron cuatro meses… Debemos comportarnos como los jóvenes adultos que somos. No podemos andar de juegos, ¿entiendes? Es nuestro último año y…— bisbiseó, tan bajo que tuve que esforzarme por oírla. Pero se había detenido en seco.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunté, confundido.

— ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, FRED Y HUGO! — bramó, apuntando con el índice a nuestra izquierda, luciendo verdaderamente fastidiada. Giré la cabeza, encontrándome con dos cabezas anaranjadas asomándose desde detrás de un tapete. Los chicos bufaron, y se echaron a correr por el pasillo.

— ¿Cómo…?— comencé a decir, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

— Te lo dije. Sé sus trucos— explicó simplemente, sonriendo ladinamente. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano por no besarla en ese mismo momento. Ella tiene razón, ya casi somos adultos. Debemos comportarnos como tales.

— Ugh… Bueno… Entonces… Creo que te dejaré seguir con tu cita— murmuré, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos, sin atreverme a mirarla directamente.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes? — la oí susurrar. Nuevamente torcí la boca, y miré hacia abajo, sumamente interesado en mis cordones —. Agh… Ambos sabemos que esto no acabó bien. Solo… Déjalo, ¿de acuerdo? — pidió, casi en un suspiro. Levanté la mirada unos segundos, solo para asentir con la cabeza, con la cara de cachorro que lograba que ella siempre cediera a mis caprichos—. No lo hagas. No pongas los ojitos— advirtió seria, esquivando mi mirada. Sonreí. Al menos eso no había cambiado.

— Prometo que no te molestaré más, Vic— solté tras un rato de incordiarla con "la mirada". Ella pestañeó largamente, y asintió con la cabeza.

— Es mejor para ambos— coincidió, y noté que el crucé de sus brazos se apretó. Tragué fuertemente, y junté el valor para dar un paso adelante, y besarla.

Claro que fue un beso en la frente. No me atrevería a hacer algo de lo que ambos nos arrepentiríamos luego. Ella estaba molesta, y tenía sus motivos. Maldición, esto es de familia.

Pude sentir como se tensó bajo mis labios, pero antes de que reaccionara mal o algo, me alejé, con una sonrisa pesada. No dijo nada. Estaba como congelada. Mejor así.

Di media vuelta, y me encaminé por el pasillo del primer piso, donde no había absolutamente nadie. Todos en Hogsmeade. Creo que, eso también está bien. Nadie podría ver mi patética situación de llanero solitario.

Además, debía encontrar a Fred y Hugo para vengarme. Necesitaba de los Merodeadores.

Me pregunto, ¿Albus y James habrán solucionado sus problemas?

**Camille POV**

— Eres un caracol, Albus— me burlé en un grito, aterrizando ágilmente sobre el césped. Lo sentí aterrizar detrás de mí, incluso juraría que sentía su sonrisa y su mirada en mi espalda.

— Oh no, tú eres muy rápida— repuso, jadeante, riendo—. Será divertido cuando compitamos.

Sonreí ladinamente, y me desplomé en el suelo, con la Nimbus en una mano. La manta de picnic estaba a unos metros de distancia, pero me sentía agotada como para ir hasta allí. Él se tiró a mi lado, recostándose contra el césped.

— Ni lo digas— bufé, pensando en la idea de ver a Albus y James compitiendo. Tenía el ligero temor de que se tomaran el partido como algo más… Personal. Aunque no parece como si a Potter le interesara ya si yo y Albus teníamos algo o no. Bien por él.

— Ohh… Ya entiendo— comenzó a decir, alzando la voz, sonando divertido —. Si lo que te preocupa es que yo y mi hermano nos enfrentemos a duelo en pleno partido, te aseguro que no sucederá. Al menos no por mi parte— di un respingo, girando a verlo directamente. ¿Cómo demonios sabía que era eso lo que me preocupaba?

— ¿Estás seguro? Siempre compitieron. Por todo— repuse, enfatizando el "todo". Era extraño verlo de esa manera. Claro que ellos no competían por mí. Simplemente sucedió que Albus se enamoró de mí mientras yo salía con James. Pero el Potter mayor no luchó por mí ni nada. Quizás fue mejor así.

— De acuerdo, debo admitir que últimamente se nos da por competir hasta por quien se sienta primero. Pero era solo porque él estaba molesto. Ahora que tiene a Kerianne…— se detuvo en seco. A lo mejor se dio cuenta de mi expresión ante esas palabras. Claro… Ahora tiene a… Un momento.

— ¿Kerianne? — inquirí, confundida, con pocas ganas de hablar del tema anterior. Aunque, tarde o temprano deberíamos hablar respecto a todo aquel embrollo. Mejor tarde.

— Oh, ese es su verdadero nombre— explicó, algo decepcionado ante el desvío de mi atención.

— ¿Y por qué se lo ha cambiado? — indagué. Realmente me interesaba un Knut partido al medio si ella se llamaba Margarita, o Maléfica. Aun así la odio.

— Porque… No lo sé de hecho. Pero ella prefiere que la llamemos Kerianne. Anne es para los demás en la escuela, y los profesores— comentó, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, jugueteando con una flor que había arrancado minutos antes. Suspiré.

— Oh, es súper exclusiva— ironicé, poniéndome de pie, sacudiendo vagamente mis jeans. En lo alto, Scorpius le enseñaba a Rosie cómo controlar la escoba. Ella lucía totalmente espantada; tenía un ligero miedo a las alturas. Era gracioso verla chillando, mientras el rubio daba vueltas a su alrededor, lanzando carcajadas.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? — preguntó una voz a mi oído. Di un traspié para atrás, sintiendo los cabellos de mi nuca erizarse. Estúpido Albus.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso— recriminé, sobándome el punto en mi lóbulo donde su aliento había chocado. Por Merlín, ¿quiere dejar todo el mundo de incordiarme de esas maneras?

— ¿No te gustó? — cuestionó, con ojos de "yo no fui". Eso, estoy más que segura, lo aprendió de los Merodeadores. Ted hacía la misma mirada. Y James también…

— Ese no es el punto. No puedes venir y…Y…Y… Eso. No— dictaminé, poniéndome en marcha hacia el Lago Negro. Lo escuché reír, antes de que me alcanzara.

— Eso quiere decir que te gustó— murmuró satisfecho, provocándome un sonrojo. Me crucé de brazos, y le fulminé con la mirada.

— Oh, cállate. ¿Vamos a pasear o no? — mascullé molesta, enredando uno de mis cabellos en el índice.

— Vamos— aceptó.

**James POV**

— ¿Qué fue la mejor broma que has hecho en tu vida? — preguntó, aun jugando con mi corbata. Sonreí ladinamente, pensando en aquel tiempo en el que lo único que pensaba era en bromas y tener una chica para el fin de semana.

— Una vez pintamos cada pared de Hogwarts de rojo y dorado. McGonagall nos castigó por dos meses, limpiando cada recoveco sin magia. Valió la pena; aun quedaron algunas partes pintadas. Como la Sala Común de Slytherin, por ejemplo— conté, orgulloso.

Estábamos sentados en una saliente, de frente al Lago Negro. Yo me apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol, y ella tenía la cabeza contra mi pecho. Era curiosamente cómodo. Me recordaba cuando… Bueno, cuando estaba con "ella". Demonios, solo falta que el agua me la recuerde, solo porque ella la tomaba. Estoy demasiado cursi.

— Eso explica todo— comentó Ker, riendo.

— Aun está ahí, ¿eh?

— Aha. Sobre la chimenea. ¿Qué encantamiento le han puesto? — inquirió, curiosa.

— Un hechizo de permanencia. Rose nos lo enseñó creyendo que lo usaríamos en nuestra habitación. Es un cerebrito— expliqué, nuevamente sonriendo. Apenas estaba en tercero cuando hice esa broma, y Rosie tan solo contaba con doce años. Papá siempre dijo que es como Tía Hermione.

— Me gustaría conocerla— murmuró, con las comisuras crispadas. Hice una mueca. No imaginaba que a cierta persona le agradara mucho la idea. Aunque… Sería divertido ver su reacción.

Y nuevamente pienso en ella. Diablos. Contrólate James.

— Te la presentaré— afirmé, anticipándome a la diversión. Camille debe odiar a Anne, ya que Albus también estuvo prendido de ella. Idiotas.

— De acuerdo, te toca— indicó, sonriente. Pensé un buen rato; ¿qué le preguntaría?

— ¿Qué fue de lo que más te arrepientes? — cuestioné.

— De no haberme mudado a Londres antes— contestó melosamente, acercándose para besarme. Yo también hubiera deseado que se mudara antes. Quizás me hubiese ahorrado varios problemas.

Plantó un casto beso en mis labios, y volvió a acomodarse.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué fue de lo que más te arrepientes? — cuestionó, con perspicacia. Rodé los ojos. A ver…

¿De conocerla? ¿De haberme enamorado de ella? ¿De haber confiado cuando me dijo que ella y mi hermano eran solo amigos? ¿De haber aceptado salir con ella? Ahora que lo pienso…

— Me arrepiento de Camille— musité simplemente. Era un buen resumen.

— Um… Resentido, ¿uh? — comentó divertida. Solté un bufido —. Dime, ¿qué sucedió con ella?

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

— Pues… Tanto Albus como tú hablan de ella como si fuese un Tabú. Quiero saber qué pone así a los Potter. Me da curiosidad, solo eso— fundamentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Reí. Un Tabú. Podríamos decir que sí, supongo.

— Éramos novios— musité, e imágenes de todo lo que vivimos cayeron sobre mí sin consideración. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme, y me propuse contarlo. No podía vivir así para siempre—. Un día atrapé a Albus y ella besándose. Fin de la historia.

Vi un destello de algo en sus ojos. No supe distinguir qué exactamente.

— Así que el pequeño Albus es un traidor. Interesante… Dime, ¿te diste cuenta de que la amas, antes, o después de eso?

Literalmente, casi me caigo por culpa del respingo que di. Me acomodé rápidamente luego de eso, pestañeando rápidamente. Yo no… No…

— Pff, no digas tonterías Anne. Yo no la amo, ni la amé— aseguré, negando con la cabeza. Ella sonrío.

— Ambos lo hacen— dijo, alzando la voz, mirando algo detrás de mí hombro. Giré la cabeza hacia donde ella miraba, encontrándome con un estupefacto Albus, y una Camille… ¿Desgarrada? Su cabello era una mezcla de castaño claro, azul eléctrico, y verde claro. Pero su expresión… ¿Estaba acaso triste? Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, al igual que los labios, solo que los primeros estaban llorosos.

Me sentí satisfecho, a pesar de la leve culpa. Al notar que la mirábamos, ella dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, dando traspiés.

— No creí que pudieras ser más idiota que yo— musitó mi hermano, negando con la cabeza, antes de irse trotando detrás de ella. Sonreí ladinamente, complacido. Yo sería el idiota, pero él era el traidor. Además, mejor que lo sepa. Que sepa que no siento nada más por ella.

Quizás llegue a sentir lo que me hizo pasar.

* * *

**Una sola cosa: No odien a Jamie :c**

**Ajam, ahora sí. Como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios, de verdad son valiosísimos! Y me alegra saber que les haya gustado, así como me interesa conocer sus opiniones! **

**por cierto, ¿qué Team son? ¿Team James o Team Albus? **

**Ahora sí me voy. Me llama la escritura (?)**

**Besos!**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**"Chismes"**

**Escritora POV**

— ¡Cam! ¡Espera! — gritó un pelinegro, esquivando las salientes de las gruesas raíces de aquellos viejos árboles en la lindera del bosque oscuro. Venía siguiéndola hacía un buen rato, y ya comenzaba a cansarse. Además, con lo patosa que era Camille, le sorprendía que ella aun no se hubiera…

— ¡OUCH! — chilló una chica de cabellera castaña medio rojiza, tropezando con una roca, cayendo de bruces sobre la tierra húmeda.

El Potter contuvo la risa. Exactamente a eso se refería con que era una patosa de primera. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, divertido, y se agachó para ayudarla. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que lloraba.

— Hey, hey, ¿qué sucede? — murmuró preocupado, mientras la chica se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada. Tenía las rodillas del jean embarradas, y con algo de verde a causa del pasto.

— Soy una idiota Albus— masculló amargamente, llevándose una mano a la boca para contener un sollozo. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, totalmente frustrada. No sabía si estaba triste, o furiosa; o ambas. Solo sabía que odiaba increíblemente a James Sirius Potter… Y que aun así seguía sintiendo algo por él. Pero quería olvidarlo. Quería sacar esa mínima parte que aun se aferraba con garras a su corazón… Al menos taparla. Lo que fuere con tal de no sufrir como en aquel momento.

Y es que él _no_ la quiso nunca. ¿Todo una farsa? ¿Todo un gran engaño? ¿Verdaderamente a James jamás le había importado Camille? Y aun así… Aun así ella le había dado _todo_… Si bien al final fue ella quien lo arruinó, nunca lo habría hecho de no ser porque Albus la besó. Pero si Alb nunca la hubiera besado, entonces ella seguiría con esa mentira, creyéndose tener al amor de su vida a su lado.

Volvió a sollozar, y echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Potter menor, quien estaba sumamente confundido. Estaba más que seguro que la reacción de la Lupin era a causa de aquella estúpida  
-_y falsa-_ confesión que su hermano había hecho, pero no entendía por qué lo abrazaba a él.

_'Busca consuelo Albus. Está despechada' _murmuró amargamente una vocecilla en la cabeza del Potter. Él dudó. Y finalmente le devolvió el gesto, acercándola más a él, sintiendo su rostro escondido en su cuello. A fin de cuentas, él era su mejor amigo, sin importar que el que ella demostrase verse afectada aun por su hermano. _Sin importar si ella aun lo amara…_

— Soy una idiota, una gran idiota— gimoteó la metamorfomaga, con su cabello cada vez más rojizo. Pero el castaño prevalecía. Era una asombrosa combinación, casi como una tonalidad fresa.

— No. Él es el idiota— aseguró Albus, apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica. Esta vez sí que se había arruinado. James lo había arruinado. Para variar, volvió a perder lo que más quería. Solo que esta vez no era una escoba, o un juguete.

La Lupin agradeció que él hubiese dicho eso, pues verdaderamente necesitaba oír lo que quería. Y ella quería que todos supiesen lo horrible que era James Potter como persona. ¡Y pensar que ella se había sentido culpable al engañarlo con Albus! ¡Si él siempre le mintió al decir que la quería! ¡Y pensar que…!

Permanecieron así un buen rato. El sol descendía cada vez más, y el cielo comenzaba a adoptar una tonalidad más bien violácea cuando finalmente la chica paró de llorar.

Lentamente, se separó del Potter, algo avergonzada ahora que ya no tenía la mente tan nublada. El chico le sonrío para darle ánimos, y ella rápidamente secó sus mejillas mojadas con la manga de la blusa.

— Lo odio— susurró ella tras un largo silencio. Albus alzó las cejas, verdaderamente sorprendido.

— Vaya… Entonces de verdad te hizo enojar— comentó de vuelta, jugando con una piedrita, lanzándola al aire para luego atraparla.

— No solo eso— se lamentó la chica en un hilo de voz, llevándose una mano al pecho, donde estaría su corazón—. No puedo creerlo… Es… Todo fue mentira…— añadió, más alto esta vez, con la voz pastosa de tanto llorar.

Albus no dijo nada al respecto. Él sabía perfectamente que realmente lo que había dicho James no era cierto. Durante las vacaciones, ellos había discutido sobre el tema -cuando ya no pudieron seguir ignorándose-, y él había dicho claramente "yo la amo". Claro que su hermano se había arrepentido casi al instante de decirlo. Creyó que él lo usaría en su contra.

Pero no. Al enterarse de eso, Albus prometió guardar el secreto. Si eso era verdad, entonces lo de James -por primera vez en su maldita vida- iba en serio. Aunque eso no quería decir que Al dejara de estar enamorado de Camille. Claro que… Lo suyo no era tan… grande. La quería mucho, pero era demasiado joven e irresponsable como para decir que amaba a alguien que no fuese su madre, su padre, su hermana -e incluso su hermano-.

— Me usó— continuó la Lupin con asco, haciendo fuerza para no llorar de nuevo. Estaba ciertamente harta de llorar, especialmente a causa de eso—. Yo… Merlín Albus, me acosté con él— la chica se llevó las manos al cabello, rastrillándolo exasperada. El ojiverde dio un respingo, sorprendido. Él… no sabía aquello, y le sorprendía que se lo contara. Le molestó saber que lo que James había insinuado durante su discusión era verdad. Nuevamente, su hermano iba tres pasos delante de él.

— Gracias— soltó de pronto la chica, mirándole directamente a los ojos, luciendo desgarradoramente triste. El Potter pestañeó varias veces, sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó confundido, recordándose mentalmente que él era su mejor amigo. Solo eso.

— Por haberme besado ese día— contestó en un murmullo, levemente sonrojada. Albus sonrío de solo recordar aquel día. Lo que hizo pudo haber estado terriblemente mal, pero por primera vez se sintió glorioso. Había querido besar a Camille Lupin desde el momento en que la vio; y ni hablar cuando vio su verdadera apariencia. Siempre lo supo; él estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, quien a su vez estaba enamorada de su hermano. Todas siempre preferían a James.

— No puedo decir que me requirió mucho esfuerzo— repuso el ojiverde divertido, generando una casta risa irónica en la chica —. Pero, ¿por qué de pronto eso estuvo bien para ti?

— Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo seguiría cometiendo estupideces por creer que tu hermano… Bueno… Ya sabes— suspiró pesadamente, pestañeando repetidas veces para contener las lágrimas que nuevamente amenazaban con salir.

_'No más llantos, Camille. Nunca más'_, se dijo decidida, tragando el nudo en la garganta.

— Te debo una grande— añadió Cam, aun sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Albus estuvo a un segundo de decirle la verdad. De contarle que en realidad James estaba igual de destrozado que ella tras su ruptura, y que era demasiado orgulloso para demostrarlo. Que lo había oído llorar (y jamás en su vida había imaginado aquello), a causa de eso. Que realmente _sí la amaba_… Pero no quiso. No quería perder la oportunidad que tenía al frente. La chica que le gustaba estaba ahí frente a él, dispuesta a odiar a su hermano y olvidarlo de una vez por todas. Incluso podía ser que ella sentía _algo_ por él; por alguna razón le había devuelto el beso en aquella ocasión, después de todo.

Y quizás… Quizás Albus Potter sí podía considerarse un Slytherin. Pero que así fuera si con eso venía su felicidad. Además, él podía quererla tanto como James. Y, ¿quién garantizaba que su hermano no la dañaría de nuevo? Después de todo, él era James Potter. En estos momentos estaba besuqueándose despreocupadamente con una chica espectacular. Podía olvidarla. Ella podía olvidarlo.

Y Albus podría quedarse con Camille.

Cuando Albus y Cam regresaron al campo de quidditch, para encontrarse con sus amigos, Rose y Scorpius ya los esperaban preocupados, con todas las cosas guardadas. Rayaba el alba, y los alumnos ya debían de haber llegado de Hogsmeade.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios se metieron?! ¡Estuvimos esperando dos hor…!— Rose se detuvo en seco al ver que su amiga estaba embarrada y tenía los ojos rojos y ligeramente hinchados. Solo pudo pensar una cosa: "James". Porque si Albus hubiera sido el culpable, ella estaría chillándole, o a 461313 kilómetros de distancia —. Merlín Cam, ¿qué sucedió? — murmuró, yendo a zancadas hasta ella para darle un abrazo. La metamorfomaga sonrío pesadamente de solo pensar en la reacción de su amiga cuando se enterara.

— Creo que te haces una idea— contestó la Lupin con sarcasmo que no sentía realmente. Rose suspiró. Y pensar que ella quería darle un día bonito.

— Vayamos al castillo. Ya va a anochecer— indicó la Weasley, tomando la canasta y abrazando a su amiga por los hombros.

— Debes estar bromeando— fue lo primero que soltó Rose Weasley cuando su mejor amiga hubo terminado su relato.

— Mi primo es un idiota— acotó Dominique, que estaba sentada en la cama de Camille, junto a ella. Rose se hallaba parada frente a ellas, en pose de jarra, luciendo indignada.

— No puede ser cierto— murmuró Victoire, sintiéndose decepcionada. Ella realmente habría jurado que James Potter había estado enamorado. Todo lo que le dijo a Camille no podía ser simplemente una mentira. Él podía ser un imbécil a veces, pero eso era pasarse, y por mucho.

— Lo es Victoire. Lo escuchamos, Albus y yo lo escuchamos— enfatizó el "escuchamos", abrazando aun más fuerte su almohadón —. Lo odio. Juro que lo odio.

— Y se lo merece— aseguró Niquie, aun pasmada. Ella podía hacer estupideces, pero si lo que Cami había oído era verdad, entonces James superaba a todos sus primos juntos. Incluido Ted.

— ¡Juro que cuando lo encuentre…!— comenzó a decir Rose, furiosa, pero Cam la interrumpió.

— Nada. No le harás nada. No quiero darle la satisfacción de saber que me ha afectado. Le voy a demostrar que no soy una idiota, que lo superé— dijo decidida la metamorfomaga, cuyo cabello comenzaba a presentar ligeras ondas en las puntas. Aun tenía aquel color fresa, entre el castaño y el pelirrojo.

— ¿Estás segura? — inquirió Victoire, también dispuesta a darle una buena lección a James. Pero su amiga asintió segura, y entonces no insistió más. Cam era verdaderamente cabezota cuando se lo proponía.

— Así que ahora somos todas desastrosas en el amor— comentó Dominique con un suspiro. Rose negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír ladinamente.

— Yo no. Scorpius es simplemente todo lo que esperaba— anunció la Weasley, emocionada de solo recordar su cita—. Pero, no es necesario hablar de eso ahora…— se apresuró a decir al ver que las otras tres chicas desviaban la mirada al suelo, penosamente.

— Oh no, cuéntanos Rosie. Danos una alegría— pidió Camille, haciendo el esfuerzo de sonreír, consiguiendo una rara mueca en su lugar. Luego miró a las otras—. Hey, ¿ustedes no tuvieron cita doble? ¡Cuéntenme qué sucedió!

Victoire y Dominique intercambiaron una mueca al recordar el desastre que había resultado aquello.

Así que la pelirroja se dispuso a relatarles a sus primas su perfecta cita con Scorpius Malfoy.

Al parecer el rubio había estado enseñándole a montar en escoba -para lo cual Rose era como su madre-, y la pasaron de maravillas entre risas y besos. También le regaló aquel libro que habían visto aquella vez en Flourish y Blotts, el original de "Los Cuentos de Beddle el Bardo", del cual Rosie le había hablado. Además, le obsequió un bonito collar con un dije que tenía las iniciales "R&S", con un león y una serpiente entrelazadas uniéndolas. De lo más romántico, perfecto y rosado que alguna chica pudiera haber soñado alguna vez.

Con cada palabra que Rose decía, el corazón de Camille se encogía cada vez más. Ella quería algo así, algo que le llenara el estómago de mariposas, y le hinchara el corazón de esa manera. Se preguntó por qué todo lo que ella quería debía costarle diez veces más que el resto. Ya había tenido que soportar suficiente al crecer sin sus padres, alejada de su hermano, y en una escuela en la que se sentía tan fuera de lugar que daba pena. No quería seguir con eso. No más sufrimiento.

— ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? — preguntó Rose a Vic y Dom. Las rubias bufaron.

— No nos fue ni la mitad de bien que a ti, Rosie— aseguró Victoire en un suspiro.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Los chicos no eran agradables? — inquirió Cam, despejando su mente. Ya tendría tiempo para esos debates existenciales por la noche.

— No exactamente— murmuró la rubia mayor, desviando la mirada.

— La que no era agradable fue Vicky— añadió su hermana, rodando los ojos—. Como sea, terminé con Ben. Y su hermano se fue cuando Victoire de metió adentro para hablar a solas con Teddy.

Tanto Rose como Camille giraron la cabeza de manera brusca hacia la nombrada, casi haciéndose doler. Ella sonrío con aspecto de "yo no fui".

Cuando Vic terminó de narrarles la conversación (con lujos de detalle, y extras de lo que pensaba a cada momento), Cam se sintió peor. Su hermano estaba en las mismas condiciones. Debía ser de familia, seguro._'Después de todo'_, se dijo, _'papá murió por un corazón roto'_. Hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza; _'pero no sucederá lo mismo con nosotros'_, se prometió.

— De acuerdo… Entonces todos aquí, salvo Rose, tuvimos un día pésimo— soltó la Lupin, alzando la voz para hacerse oír. Era consciente de que sus dos compañeras de cuarto escuchaban cada detalle, pero le importaba un comino lo que dijeran —. Así que, ¿por qué no vamos a la habitación de Lily y Roxanne, a tener una noche de chicas? — sugirió sonriendo. Debía comenzar a verse feliz, quizás así lo terminaba sintiendo.

— Me parece muy buena idea— aceptó Dominique, agradeciendo que mañana fuera domingo.

— Que no se hable más. Todas al cuarto piso— Indicó Victoire, poniéndose de pie exageradamente, provocando risas. Las cuatro salieron en tropel, cerrando las puertas detrás de sí.

Cuando ya no se oyeron las voces del grupo en el pasillo, Suzanne Finnigan y Sally Wayle intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sonriendo con malicia. En ese momento sabían tanto como para destruir la buena fama de los Potter, los Weasley, y los hermanos Lupin. Finalmente todos sabrían que la familia monarca tenía sus imperfecciones también. ¡Y que los hermanos Potter estuvieron tras la misma mujer!

— Vamos al dormitorio de Jane AHORA— indicó Susie, ansiosa, parándose entre risas.

El domingo en Hogwarts, usualmente era de lo más pacífico. Los que no habían hecho sus tareas en primera estancia, corrían a la biblioteca para terminar todo de sopetón a último momento; los que sí las habían hecho, disfrutaban el día con amigos, preparándose para otra tediosa semana de estudios.

Realmente, nada sucedía los domingos. Pero esta vez no era así.

El Gran Comedor entero estalló en murmullos cuando Rose Weasley, Camille Lupin, Victoire Weasley, y Lily Potter entraron. Las cuatro chicas asociaron eso a una mera coincidencia, y fueron a sentarse a la mesa de los leones tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas.

— Soy yo, o todos nos miran— murmuró Cam a la pelirroja, una vez ubicadas en la punta vacía de la mesa de los Gryffindors. Rose negó con la cabeza.

— No. Realmente nos están mirando…

— No tengo puesto el piyama, ¿cierto?

— No, tranquila.

— Entonces… ¿Tengo un grano?

Rose río un poco, pero calló de inmediato cuando una Ravenclaw la señaló.

— No. ¿Yo tampoco, verdad?

— Chicas, creo que esto no se debe a ningún grano— comentó una rubia con túnica de Slytherin, acercándose a las chicas. Lucía totalmente roja. Tomó asiento junto a su hermana, frente a las otras dos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Rosie, preocupada. Pero cuando Dominique abrió la boca para responder, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de par en par con brusquedad. Por ella, entró un enfadado pelinegro.

Lo primero que hizo James fue buscarla con la mirada. No fue difícil. Sus ojos resaltaban por sobre el resto, podría verla aun estando a kilómetros de distancia.

Se dirigió hacia ella, aun con la mandíbula tensa, y ligeramente despeinado -como siempre-, apretando fuertemente los puños. No podía creer que lo había hecho.

Nuevamente, el lugar se llenó de murmullos interesados, y risitas nerviosas. Camille, Rose, Lily, Dominique y Victoire habían enmudecido. Sí, James Potter se dirigía hasta ellas. Y no precisamente para saludar a su hermanita.

— Tú. Ven. AHORA— demandó, apuntando a la Lupin. Ella pestañeó varias veces, hasta asimilarlo. ¿Quién se creía que era?

— ¿No me hablas en meses y ahora solo vienes y me ordenas? Piérdete, Potter— masculló secamente, sorprendiendo a las tres chicas a su alrededor. James se vio confundido unos segundos, pero la furia volvió a invadirle.

— No me interesa qué piensas. Tenemos que hablar. Ahora mismo, Lupin— repitió más serio, y entonces Camille fue consciente de lo tensa que estaba su mandíbula. Tragó fuertemente, y se puso de pie, pero no avanzó.

— ¿Y por qué debería interesarme hablar contigo, uh? — inquirió, sintiéndose orgullosa de lo bien que le iba en eso de odiarlo. Bueno, después de todo así había sido antes de descubrir que estaba enamorada de él. Solo que ahora debía desaparecer cada pequeña y mínima posibilidad de quererlo.

— Porque es tu culpa. Y si no vas por las buenas, vas por las malas— amenazó, sacando la varita. Camille río sarcásticamente. Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor (y algunos atentos profesores) observaban la escena.

— Oh vamos, sabes perfectamente que soy mil veces mejor que tú con la varita— se burló, con excepcional frialdad, blandiendo la suya disimuladamente, para que ningún profesor dijera nada.

James frunció el ceño. Podía sentir miles de miradas clavándose en su nuca. Él estaba iracundo, no tenía tiempo para discutir con ella. La tomó del antebrazo, murmurando un Silencius para que no gritara, y prácticamente la arrastró fuera del Comedor, ignorando los murmullos -cada vez más altos- de todos allí.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la gente, -y cuando James se cansó de que la chica lo pateara o le arañara la mano-, la soltó, conjurando un Finite.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, idiota?! — soltó la chica fastidiada, sobándose donde él la había sostenido. Ambos estaban rojos de la rabia. Y esa combinación no sería saludable para ninguno.

— ¿Puedes decirme qué diablos te pasa a ti? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan estúpidamente infantil?— repuso él, manando la furia. Ella se echó ligeramente para atrás, tragando fuertemente. Nunca antes lo había visto así de molesto, menos con ella. No le gustaba en absoluto.

— No sé a qué te refieres. Hasta donde yo sé le estúpido infantil eres tú— contestó la chica, tajante, cruzándose de brazos. Realmente no entendía nada, pero tampoco permitiría que la tratase así. No.

— ¡No esquives el tema, Camille! — advirtió seriamente James, dando un paso adelante. Ella volvió a ir uno para atrás, apretando fuertemente su varita—. ¿¡Puedes decirme por qué demonios les contaste a todos!? ¡Sabía que eras capaz de cualquier cosa, pero no pensé que llegaras a ese límite! — bramó, frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Ahora sí que Cam no entendía nada. Solo sabía que acababa de llamarla por su nombre. Había olvidado cuándo fue la última vez que él hizo eso.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada! ¡No entiendo qué pretendes lograr! — gritó ella devuelta, empujándolo por el pecho, pues no le gustaba tenerlo con cerca. Él río falsamente, con palpable ironía, y volvió a dar un paso adelante, con aquella expresión que asustaría a más de uno. A Camille entre ellos.

— No finjas, ¿quieres? Solo te vuelves más patética. ¡Sabes perfectamente que ahora todo Hogwarts sabe lo que sucedió entre nosotros! ¿¡Puedes decirme por qué rayos lo saben!? ¿¡Eh!? — gruñó amargamente, notablemente furioso. Ella palideció, junto con su cabello.

¿Por eso la miraban? ¿Por eso cuchicheaban y la señalaban entre risas? Todos… ¿Todos sabían de su patética historia?

— Yo… Yo no…— titubeó, sintiendo un temblor en todo el cuerpo. No podía ser… no… Ya era suficiente tener que cargar con eso en su memoria… ¿Ahora debería soportar a toda una escuela de chismosos recordándoselo a cada instante?

— ¿Tú no…? ¿Tú no…? — se burló el Potter sarcásticamente, para luego gritar: — ¡TÚ ME HAS HUNDIDO, LUPIN!

— ¡DEJA DE GRITARME ESTÚPIDO! — refutó ella, dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro. Él solo se molestó mal, y dio otra zancada hacia delante, acorralándola contra la pared. Ella contenía como podía las lágrimas. Se había prometido no volver a llorar. No por él.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¿¡Uh!? ¿¡Por qué!? — Demandó el ojiavellana, recordando las risas de sus compañeros de dormitorio al comunicarle que sabían que Camille Lupin lo había engañado con su hermano pequeño—. ¿No fue acaso suficiente humillación para mí? ¿Quisiste que todo el mundo se enterara lo idiota que quedé cuando se te ocurrió besar a mi hermano?

Camille no se contuvo más, y le dio una sonora bofetada, soltando una lágrima de rabia. _No de tristeza, no esta vez._

— No es necesario que yo te deje como idiota. Ya lo eres sin mi ayuda— escupió, girando sobre sus talones para escapar de allí. Pero una mano la retuvo, tirando de su muñeca.

— Así que realmente fuiste tú… Entonces espero que seas feliz ahora que todos saben que fácil eres— masculló el Potter, con su orgullo, su dignidad, y su corazón más dañado de lo que estaba antes. Si es que eso es posible.

— ¡DETENTE DE UNA VEZ, POTTER! — chilló ella, ahora sí furiosa, soltando su muñeca y girando a verle directamente—. ¡Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy una zorra, como todas tus otras chicas, aunque tú lo creas! ¡No puedes tratarme como un perro! ¡Deberías recordar que soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo! ¡QUE FUI TU NOVIA, TE GUSTE O NO! — comenzó a decir, golpeando su pecho con el índice con cada frase. Su cabello era tan rojo que cegaba—. ¡Yo no le he dicho a ninguna maldita persona que salí contigo, y mucho menos lo que sucedió con Albus! ¡No me interesas más! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡Me vale Knut si tu ego se ha dañado! ¡En mi vida quisiera que alguien más se enterara de lo estúpida que fui como para salir contigo! — y esta vez sí que el Potter recibió un cuchillo -o dos. O tres…Quizás cincuenta- en el corazón, el orgullo, y el ya nombrado ego —. Búscate a otra a quien echarle la culpa, y olvídate que existo de una vez por todas, como tanto querías. ¿De acuerdo? — finalizó, sintiendo un nudo comenzando a atarse en su garganta. Dio media vuelta, sin decir más, y se echó a correr directo a la Sala Común, chocando con alguien -que de seguro había escuchado todo, demonios- en la esquina al doblar.

— Vaya…— soltó una rubia platino, incorporándose tras haber sido casi embestida por una pelirroja al doblar un pasillo. Se acercó a James Potter, quien tenía una expresión de lo más extraña. Era como si quisiera matar a alguien, pero llorando su muerte mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Sabes? He tenido varios ex, pero la tuya se gana un premio— afirmó Anne, abrazando al Potter por el torso, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Entonces este sí cedería. Ya iban dos, solo faltaba la pequeña.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**"Decisiones"**

**Escritora POV**

La metamorfomaga corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con el cabello celeste revoloteando tras de ella. No le importaba en absoluto los murmullos que la perseguían durante todo el trayecto. Estaba feliz, porque había dado el primer paso para lograr su objetivo. Y quería decírselo a su mejor amigo cuanto antes. Por alguna razón, sospechaba que él compartiría su alegría mucho más que lo podría hacer Rose o Victoire.

Cuando finalmente llegó al cuadro que daba entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin, se detuvo a pensar, jadeante. ¿Cuál podía ser la contraseña de las serpientes?

— Asquerosos muggles— soltó, agradeciendo -y lamentando- que no hubiera nadie alrededor; pues no la verían infiltrarse, pero tampoco podrían ayudarla.

No sucedió nada. Camille torció la boca, y volvió a pensar.

— Sangre pura— insistió, y esta vez el retrato se abrió, dándole paso a una habitación de lo más verde. No había nadie dentro. Cruzó los dedos porque Albus aun tuviera esa fatiga de los domingos, y permaneciera durmiendo ahora.

Dio un paso al frente, y el cuadro se cerró de un golpe tras ella, obligándola a echarse para delante antes de que la empujara. Suspiró, algo alterada, y se recompuso, examinando curiosa la habitación. Varias veces había acompañado a Albus y Scorpius a las mazmorras, por lo cual sabía dónde quedaba su casa. Pero jamás había entrado.

La Sala Común de las serpientes le parecía sobria. Una gran ventana daba vista al interior del lago Negro; habría jurado que vio una sombra pasar frente a ella. Los sillones, tapices, y paredes, todas eran verdes. Sumándole la extraña luz que emanaba el Lago, el lugar era de lo más tétrico y misterioso. Observó el tapiz con el escudo de Slytherin sobre la chimenea, extrañándose al ver un atisbo de amarillo y escarlata detrás de este.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — soltó alguien, desde las escaleras. Nuevamente, Camille dio un respingo. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que se trataba de Scorpius. Lucía como si acabara de levantarse.

— Necesito ver a Alb. ¿Está arriba, verdad? — explicó, adelantándose hacia las escaleras donde el Malfoy estaba parado. Él pestañeó varias veces, asimilando lo que había dicho, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza—. Genial, nos vemos Scor— saludó la peliceleste, para perderse por las escaleras, dejando al desconcertado Malfoy solo.

Pero el retrato se volvió a abrir, y de allí apareció una pelirroja asustada.

— Tenemos que hablar— musitó Rose Weasley, luciendo muy seria.

**Camille POV**

— ¡Albus! — exclamé, apenas hube entrado en la habitación cuya puerta enmarcaba "quinto".

Efectivamente, él estaba durmiendo. Ni se inmutó con mi grito, solo se removió un poco, y continuó respirando acompasadamente. Contuve una risita.

La habitación semicircular, también contaba de paredes verdes, al igual que la sala común. El suelo, era de madera pulida, en una sombría tonalidad caoba. Tan solo había cuatro camas; estas eran similares a la de los Gryffindor. De dos cuerpos, con mástiles, y elegante dosel; aunque este último lucía como terciopelo plateado, y el edredón era mucho más fino que el de mi habitación.

Muy Slytherin, la verdad.

Di un paso al frente, arrimándome a la cama del medio, donde él descansaba tranquilamente, sin dar señales de percibir mi presencia. A decir verdad, tanto Albus como James tienen sueño pesado.

Demonios, ¿cómo es que siempre termino relacionando todo con ese idiota? Basta Camille, contrólate. Tú lo odias, ¿recuerdas? ¡Le has olvidado! O al menos comenzaste el plan para conseguir eso.

— ¡ALBUS! — insistí, sacudiendo la cabeza para terminar con esos incoherente pensamientos. Él no se movió. Salté olímpicamente sobre los pies de su cama, pero siguió sin despertar. Torcí los labios en una mueca, y saqué la varita —. ¡Aquamenti! — conjuré, y de la vara salió un cristalino chorro de agua, directo a la cara de mi amigo. Ahora sí despertó.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! — exclamó, sentándose de un salto, totalmente alarmado. Me eché a reír descaradamente, llevándome las manos al vientre para calmarme. Nunca había visto una expresión así en mi vida. Es como cuando Ted se enteró que me acosté con James.

¡Y ahí va otra vez! Está prohibido nombrarle desde ahora. Prohibido.

De pronto ya no tenía tantas ganas de reír, y paré, secando una lágrima divertida de la comisura de mi ojo izquierdo. Él parecía ofendido, y ya se había puesto de pie. Tenía una remera de los Halcones de Alemania, y unos pantalones holgados como piyama.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa? — Se quejó, refregándose los ojos, mirando el reloj sobre su mesa de luz—. ¡Son las once!

— ¡SE LO DIJE! — chillé emocionada, ignorando sus quejas, poniéndome de pie de un salto. Juraría que tenía una sonrisa de lado a lado en el rostro. Él parecía confundido.

— ¿Uh? — soltó, aun adormilado, con una gota de agua vacilando a caer en su mentón. Tomé una bocanada de aire, intentando calmar la emoción en mí.

— ¡Se lo dije! ¡Le dije que lo odio! ¡Merlín, Alb, lo olvidé! — solté rápidamente, en pequeños grititos. Él entreabrió los labios, pues acababa de comprender a qué me refería.

— De acuerdo… Siéntate y cuéntame qué ha pasado— pidió, señalando su cama. Asentí velozmente con la cabeza y salté sobre ella, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas a modo indio. Me sentía tan libre tras haberme desahogado. Había planeado decirle todas esas cosas a James muchas veces, aunque no había creído tener el valor para hacerlo.

Procedí a contarle con detalles todo lo que sucedió desde que entré al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegué a la parte donde "Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado" decía que todos en la escuela sabían lo que había sucedido en el pasado, él dio un respingo, sorprendido, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Al finalizar con mi huida, él aplaudió tres veces, sonriendo.

Nuevamente volví a sentirme satisfecha. Yo sabía que lo que hice estuvo bien. "Él" se lo merecía. Ya me había hecho sentir culpable incontables veces, solo por diversión, pues al final resultaba ser que él jamás me quiso. Es el sujeto más morboso que conozco.

— Entonces, ¿lo has olvidado de la noche a la mañana? — inquirió, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Parecía querer ver más a través de ellos, y eso me cohibió. Inmediatamente desvié la mirada; su intensidad se me hacía rara.

— Tampoco tan así, Al. Vengo encamarándome con eso desde el comienzo de las vacaciones, ¿sabes? Pero con lo que me enteré ayer, creo que finalmente lo consigo— expliqué, guardándome el '_o lo conseguiré con el tiempo'_ —. El punto es que… ¡se lo dije! Ahh, me siento tan aliviada…— confesé, suspirando plácidamente. Él sonrío ladinamente.

— ¿Estás segura de que no sientes nada más por él? — insistió seriamente. Negué con la cabeza.

— No— mentí. Bueno, tarde o temprano dejaría de sentir algo por él, de eso estaba más que segura. Aun así, me pareció poco correcto decírselo a él—. ¿No me has oído? No quiero seguir más con esto. Tengo dieciséis y ya debo preocuparme por odiar a la gente. No me gusta eso, ¿sabes? Solo pretendo ignorarlo y punto. Esto no es una novela, Albus— fundamenté, obvia. Él volvió a sonreír, con un especial brillo en los ojos. Me sonrojé sin saber bien por qué.

Albus es solo mi amigo. ¿Cierto?

Merlín Cam, deja de enredarte en estas cosas

— ¿Y qué harás ahora? Digo, ¿no te importa que él salga con Kerianne, cierto? — cuestionó dudoso. Bufé. Ahora que lo pensaba, la persona con quien choqué al irme corriendo fue esa rubia. ¿Cómo es que siempre estaba cuando había problemas?

— Ni un poco. Que se vuelva mortífago si es lo que quiere— solté, cruzándome de brazos. ¿Acaso no creía que yo pudiera olvidarlo? De acuerdo, solo ayer estaba llorando por su culpa, pero era de rabia. Me había usado. Y sí, quizás yo estuve _enamorada_ de él, pero no quería decir que no pudiera olvidarle. Es que… ¡yo puedo hacerlo! ¡No soy una niña tonta!

— Aja… ¿Entonces esto es como borrón y cuenta nueva, no es así? — insistió. Rodé los ojos, soltando una risita.

— Suenas como Rose… Creo que es algo así. Aunque realmente…— estaba diciendo, cuando de súbito el me tomó por el rostro, y plantó un beso en mis labios.

Quedé en completo shock. Y él pareció notarlo, porque se separó de mí al instante, algo apenado.

— De acuerdo, no lo esperaba— murmuré, llevándome una mano a los labios, anonada.

— Lo siento… Tengo el don de dar besos inoportu…— comenzó a disculparse él, pero negué con la cabeza, y esta vez fue mi turno de interrumpirle con un beso.

¿A quién pretendo mentirle? ¿A mí cabeza? ¡Pff! Moría por besar a Albus Potter, estaba sumamente feliz, y quería avanzar. Me merecía otra oportunidad, y Alb se había ganado esto. Siempre soportándome, siendo tan atento y perseverante.

Podía hacer esto, ¿verdad? Podía tener la esperanza de volver a ser feliz. Y es que yo ansiaba poder sentirme así de nuevo. Quería aplacar el dolor de alguna manera. Y Albus podía darme eso; yo podría… sentir algo grande por él si lo dejaba enamorarme. Es el chico con que toda chica sueña, después de todo. No hay ni un motivo para que sea diferente.

No pude evitar sonreír bajo sus labios, antes de finalmente separarme a conseguir algo de aire. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder. Acomodé un mechón de cabello que se había metido frente a mis ojos, y volví a sonreír. Nunca lo había visto tan contento, y eso solo hizo que yo me contagiara de su alegría.

— Eso fue…— comenzó a decir, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dando paso a un abatido rubio. Automáticamente me puse de pie, algo avergonzada porque nos encontrara en esa situación.

**Escritora POV**

— Hey, Scor— soltó Albus, despreocupadamente. Verdaderamente el beso le había sentado bien. Lucía de lo más tranquilo.

Pero Malfoy no contestó, ni dijo nada respecto a esos dos. Se limitó a desplomarse sobre su cama, con una mueca de dolor. La Lupin se preocupó, y al parecer Albus también, porque se puso de pie al instante.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó el ojiverde a su amigo, abandonando aquella faceta post-beso.

— Todos se han enterado de mi noviazgo con Rose— masculló Scorpius, con la voz apaciguada por la almohada de plumas. Cam y Albus intercambiaron una mirada, sin entender qué era lo malo—. Cuando mi padre se enteré, me matará— añadió el chico para explicarse. Lucía sumamente mal.

La metamorfomaga chasqueó la lengua.

— Oh vamos, ¿qué puede llegar a hacer? ¿Sacarte de Hogwarts? — se burló, para tranquilizarlo. Pero logró todo lo contrario. Scorpius gimió apesadumbrado.

— Tienes razón. Puede hacer eso… ¡Oh Dios, no podría dejar a Rose! — se lamentó, incorporándose hasta estar sentado. Camille se sintió estúpida por haberlo sugerido.

— No seas tonto, Scor. Tu padre no puede ser tan malo— aseguró la chica, tratando de calmar la situación. Él bufó, y Albus le indicó que no hablara más.

— ¡Sí lo puede llegar a ser si se entera que salgo con una Weasley! ¿¡Sabes cómo se puso cuando le conté que Albus era mi mejor amigo!? — exclamó histérico. Cam hizo una mueca.

— Uh… Creo que… Iré a ver cómo está Rose…— balbuceó, con pocas ganas de seguir arruinando todo. El Malfoy suspiró pesadamente, y volvió a hundir el rostro en la almohada, sintiéndose totalmente frustrado. Era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los chivatos de su padre le diera la noticia.

— ¿Te vas? — preguntó Albus, ligeramente decepcionado. Ella sonrío inevitablemente, asintiendo con la cabeza, tratando de hacer desaparecer el rubor.

— Nos vemos en el almuerzo— le recordó la chica. Dudó unos instantes antes de acercarse para darle otro casto beso en los labios a modo de despedida. Eso fue suficiente para contentar al Potter, quien crispó las comisuras en una enorme sonrisa.

— Nos vemos— afirmó el pelinegro, viendo como la metamorfomaga se alejaba, abría la puerta, y desaparecía tras ella.

Albus suspiró estúpidamente. Podría dar cincuenta vueltas al campo de quidditch de lo feliz que se sentía en aquel momento. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Por fin, después de meses de espera, lo había logrado! Esta vez James había perdido.

* * *

**Como habrán notado, esto es una especie de Maratón! Pues, les traigo una pregunta antes de leer la siguiente parte: ¿Qué Team son? ¿Team James o Team Albus? Medítenlo! **


	14. Capítulo 13

Okay. ¿Recuerdan que les pregunté qué Team eran? Pues deben saberlo antes de leer este cap.

...

¿Ya lo saben? Ok, entonces pueden comenzar a leer. Porqueeee, este capítulo es como un repaso, para entender mejor a los Potter. A Albus más que nada.

Es uno de mis favoritos, espero que les guste...

(Narrador Omnisciente, y se ubica primero en el pasado, luego en el presente, pero no narra algo que no haya sucedido ya).

**Capítulo 13**

**"Memorias"**

Era primero de Septiembre del 2016.

La noche se tendía sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, con la luz de la luna reflejando en el Lago Negro, y el compás del Bosque Oscuro haciendo de orquesta.

Dentro, la masa de alumnos aun se concentraba en el Gran Comedor. Muchachos y niñas de once a diecisiete años tomaban asiento en sus respectivas mesas, charlando entre sí, riendo, o relatando sus vacaciones; generaban un bullicio interminable.

Pero cuando las enormes puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par, todos callaron al mismo tiempo, regresando a sus lugares mientras observaban al profesor Neville Longbottom atravesar por ella, con un grupo de primero tras él.

Los niños parecían intimidados ante la impotencia del lugar, y las miradas clavadas en ellos. Parecían estudiarlos, determinando a qué Casa iría cada uno como si se tratase de un juego.

Pero había uno entre el montón… Uno al que todos apuntaban entre murmullos, como si se tratase de alguien muy famoso.

Y es que lo era. Albus Severus Potter, segundo hijo del gran salvador del Mundo Mágico, era el centro de atención aquella noche. Todos tenían previsto que quedaría con los leones, al igual que su hermano mayor. Aunque James se había pasado diciendo que sería un Slytherin; solo por molestarlo. Porque sabía que Alb tenía miedo de que fuese así.

— Malfoy, Scorpius— llamó el profesor Longbottom, y un niño rubio dio un paso al frente, hasta sentarse en el taburete. Lucía confiado de sí, como si todo aquello fuera una formalidad y él ya tuviera su casa determinada.

Y es que él también tenía el peso de las expectativas sobre los hombros. Al igual que con Albus, todos esperaban que él fuera un Slytherin, como su padre. Como sus abuelos ex mortífagos; así estaba previsto.

— ¡SLYTHERIN! — gritó el Sombrero, volviendo efectivas las suposiciones. La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió en bienvenida, mientras el Malfoy tomaba asiento en la punta, con una sonrisa de aparente satisfacción. Aunque de hecho estaba más aliviado que contento.

Una pelirroja desde la fila de primero frunció los labios. Sí, ella esperaba aquello. Su padre lo había dicho millones de veces: Los Malfoy eran Slytherin. Y ella debería alejarse. Pero en el tren él se había comportado muy agradable, y Rose estaba segura de que Scorpius sabía tan bien como ella cuál era su apellido. ¡Si sus padres los habían entrenado para odiarse!

El grupo de alumnos esperando ser seleccionados se volvía cada vez más pequeño. El turno de Albus estaba cada vez más cerca, y eso solo conseguía aterrarlo. ¿Y si quedaba en Slytherin?

— Potter, Albus— llamó Neville. Y Alb no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en qué casa quedaría. Caminó tímidamente hasta el taburete, tomó asiento, y se colocó el sombrero, que le cayó ligeramente para el costado.

— ¡Otro Potter! — fue lo primero que la pastosa voz del sombrero mascullo—. Mm… Te pareces bastante a tu padre. Pero…— el alma de Albus se cayó a sus pies cuando dijo el "pero". Eso era mal agüero—. No, ya sé dónde ponerte… ¡SLYTHERIN! — bramó.

Y varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Primeramente, una exhalación general de sorpresa sincronizada inundó el lugar. Incluso el profesor Neville había abierto la boca en forma de "o". ¿Un Potter en Slytherin? Eso sí que no se había visto nunca antes.

Luego, fue la reacción de Albus. Él sintió la sangre irse de su rostro, y el terror invadirle como una ola de agua. Automáticamente buscó la mirada de su hermano, creyendo que estaría sonriendo con regodeo. Pero James no mostraba emoción aparente. Solo asentía con la cabeza para sí. Y Albus lo interpretó como que él se lo esperaba. Él sabía que Albus sería un Slytherin, siempre lo había dicho.

Aunque eso era lo que Albus creía. Pero no era tan así.

Claro que James Potter no esperaba que su hermano fuera una serpiente. Solo era una broma con la cual divertirse durante el verano, jamás habría imaginado que realmente así fuera. ¿Su hermano una serpiente? ¡No!

Aun así, Albus se quitó el sombrero, siendo de pronto consciente de que sus manos temblaban, y se puso de pie. Tragó con fuerza, soportando las miradas como dagas sobre él, mientras caminaba a paso firme hasta su mesa. Los Slytherin se acordaron se aplaudir solo cuando el ruido que hizo Alb al correr el banco para sentarse les sacó de su estupefacción.

Alb se sentó en un rincón, alejado del resto, y escondió su rostro entre los brazos. La Selección continuó, y él solo podía pensar una cosa:

"Esto es culpa de James".

La mañana de otoño era dorada y fresca. Zonas de césped verde se hallaban tapadas por las hojas secas que volaban desde el Bosque Oscuro, y estas eran salpicadas por las finas gotas de agua que caían.

Definitivamente era un día poco agradable para volar, pero las pruebas del equipo de Slytherin se realizarían igualmente.

Un grupo de alumnos entre tercero y sexto se amontonaban en la salida de los vestidores, esperando que el capitán y su equipo salieran para dar inicio a las pruebas. Tan solo había dos puestos: el de cazador y el de guardián.

Albus planeaba ir a por del de cazador, y Scorpius por el de guardián. Lo habían acordado. Ambos querían entrar al equipo, pero no les habría gustado competir entre ellos. Venían esperando ese momento tres largos años.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — soltó una voz, saliendo por la puerta con escobas en la mano. Enseguida todos se enderezaron y pararon la charla—. Mi nombre es Thomas Luther, como ya deben saber. Soy el capitán del equipo— se presentó el muchacho de cabellos castaños, soltando las escobas al suelo. Varios habían traído las suyas propias para las pruebas, entre ellos Malfoy y Potter—. Haremos esto rápido, así que se dividirán. Conmigo vienen los cazadores, y con Anne se van los guardianes— apuntó a una pelinegra detrás de él, y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

En menos de dos minutos ya había tres personas tras la tal Anne, y unas seis con Thomas. Lograr ser cazador se veía difícil, a decir verdad. Había muy buenos jugadores ambicionando el puesto.

— Primero los guardianes— indicó Thomas, y Anne asintió, guiando a su grupo hasta donde estaban las escobas—. Pasarán de a uno, e intentarán que lo les metan ningún tanto— explicó, mientras los cazadores que ya eran parte del equipo desde hacía rato se preparaban para lanzar, despegando con sus escobas—. Castell, tú primero— indicó a una chica de espaldas anchas y ajustada coleta. Natasha Castell iba a quinto año, y era un contrincante intimidante, aunque poco servía eso en los aros.

El resto del grupo se dirigió a las gradas, para aguardar su turno. El capitán y los golpeadores miraban todos los movimientos de la chica escrupulosamente. Se movía bien, y consiguió frenar tres de las cinco quaffles que le habían lanzado. Los cazadores eran buenos.

Luego de ella subió Scorpius. El rubio estaba algo nervioso, por lo que no consiguió esquivar la primera. Aunque aquel error fue suficiente para que reaccionara -herido en el orgullo Malfoy-, y esquivo de manera excepcional el resto de las quaffles.

Albus estaba seguro de que su amigo quedaría. Hasta que vio subir a Peterson. Este, -cuyo aspecto era agresivo y un tanto nervioso- desvió cinco de cinco quaffles lanzadas. Sus movimientos eran más bien toscos, y casi golpea a alguien cuando una de las pelotas se desvió y estuvo a punto de entrar en uno de los aros. Lucía confiado de sí cuando aterrizó con la escoba de vuelta a las gradas.

— De acuerdo, ahora los cazadores… Gallace, tú primero— indicó el capitán, anotando algo en su libreta. Y el muchacho rubio se puso de pie con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, que lucía horriblemente parecida a la de James. Albus se dispuso a ganar.

Para cuando las pruebas terminaron, el Potter estaba extasiado. Tenía por asegurado que él quedaría; después de todo había logrado marcar nueve tantos. Se sentía eufórico. Esta vez sí podría lucirse.

Thomas reunió a todos los que se presentaron -salvo a una chica llamada Pauline, quien tuvo un problema al recibir una malvenida quaffle en la cabeza cuando Peterson tocó como guardián-.

— Muy buenas pruebas, chicos. Todos han estado geniales, pero solo quedarán dos— comenzó a decir el castaño, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que todos le oyesen—. Así pues, hemos decidido que el guardián será Malfoy, y el nuevo cazador Potter— anunció, generando un grito de triunfo en ambos muchachos. Antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo, Peterson había gruñido y se había echado a zancadas hasta el castillo—. Quiero que me acompañen, ahora— añadió Thomas, y el resto lo vio como un sutil "ya pueden marcharse, perdedores".

El capitán guió a los muchachos hasta los vestidores, y les entregó sus túnicas - a las cuales debían ponerles su nombre -. Cuando Albus ya se sentía flotar entre las nubes, todo se derrumbó.

— Potter, quiero hablar contigo— llamó Thomas, y Albus lo siguió hasta un rincón apartado, mientras Scorpius se probaba su nueva túnica. Su padre estaría orgulloso, estaba seguro de eso. Y eso lo ponía feliz. Era como compensarlo por el hecho de ser amigo de un Potter y una Weasley.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó el pelinegro, aun luciendo una sonrisa de lado a lado.

— Seré franco… Has estado bien en el campo, pero… Bueno, sabemos que tu hermano es el buscador estrella de Gryffindor, no es posible dejar pasar eso, ¿cierto? — murmuró, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado. Y la sonrisa de Albus desapareció gradualmente, hasta que finalmente comprendió a qué quería llegar.

— No me digas. ¿Necesitan que haga de espía? — masculló el Potter amargamente, apoyándose contra la pared de brazos cruzados. Podía sentir la bilis en la garganta. ¿Por qué cuando finalmente lograba algo de lo que enorgullecerse, James aparecía para arruinarlo? ¿Por qué su hermano debía ser mejor que él en todo?

— ¡No! No lo digas tan así, suena horrible…— se apresuró a decir Thomas, ligeramente sonrojado por pedirle eso a un niño de trece años—. Solo… Bueno, primero supusimos que si tu abuelo, tu padre, y tu hermano fueron jugadores excepcionales, tú también lo serías— la palabra "lo serías" retumbó en su cabeza, como una bola de caucho que no puede parar. ¿Acaso él ya no lo era? —. Y, también sería bueno si nos pudieras decir cómo es su táctica de juego, y… ya sabes. Eso.

Albus tragó fuertemente, sintiéndose de pronto mareado. Asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, tomó su túnica de quidditch, y se marchó lo antes posible de los vestidores, ignorando los gritos de Scorpius tras él.

James. Él siempre había sido el hijo predilecto, el niño encantador que siempre iba un paso adelante que todos. Pero millones de pasos delante de Albus.

Y es que así lo sentía el Potter del medio.

Su hermano mayor siempre había tenido éxito en todo. No era el mejor alumno, y quizás era bastante distraído, pero sus notas eran lo suficientemente buenas como para no preocuparse por aquello. También era, como Thomas Luther había dicho alguna vez, el "buscador estrella" del quipo de quidditch de su casa. Además, su éxito con las mujeres era nato.

Jugador de quidditch, guapo, divertido e inteligente. Además de ser un Gryffindor como todos sus antepasados. ¿Quién no querría a James Sirius Potter, el Merodeador Rompecorazones de Hogwarts?

Ella. Oh, porque ella parecía no quererle al principio. Todos habrían podido jurar sobre la tumba del mismísimo Dumbledore, que Camille Sophia Lupin odiaba terriblemente al perfecto James.

Pero Albus supo la verdad desde un comienzo -aunque le dolía saberlo-. Lo notaba en cómo lo miraba, en la manera en que todas las conversaciones terminaban en incluir la palabra "James" un millar de veces. Porque, ¿quién no prefiere a James?

Albus le tenía cierto rencor por aquello.

Siempre, pero siempre, se llevó mal con su hermano. Él era más tranquilo que James, menos vivaz, demasiado bonachón y tímido como para hacerle honor a su nombre. Albus era más bien un chico dulce y callado, mientras que su hermano era extrovertido y gracioso. Siempre llevando la última palabra, dispuesto a discutir con quien se metiera en su camino.

Nunca congeniaron, al ser tan diferentes. Como agua y aceite, o perro y gato.

Ella se parecía a James. Tenía el mismo carácter pesado, y su orgullo sobrehinchado. Siempre querían tener la razón. Quizás por eso discutían tanto. Aunque Camille era más noble que él, y más adorable, y más… Bueno, en la mente de Albus así era.

Oh… El punto culminante de la relación entre estos diferentes hermanos fue ella.

Desde el comienzo Albus se vio atraído por la hermana de Ted. Encontraba extrañamente fascinante el modo en que desafiaba a James, sin temor a decir las cosas de una sola vez. Era una chica divertida, que lograba entenderlo, y con quien compartía muchos gustos en común. Por ende, terminó siendo su mejor amiga.

Hay que decir, que no la consideraba muy atractiva en ese entonces, pero le gustaba su forma de ser, tan retorcidamente fuera de lo común. Hasta que viajaron al pasado, y descubrió que verdaderamente era bellísima. Entonces se enamoró. Es decir, a su punto de vista era perfecta.

Por otro lado, lo de James había sido MUY diferente.

Al comienzo, él detestó a esa muchacha que osaba retrucar cada cosa que decía, con su lógica femenina. Era una terca, orgullosa y mal llevada. Vivían discutiendo, es verdad. Pero entre días eran amigos. Es decir, ellos eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes; era extraño, pero cuando estaban sin gritarse el uno al otro, conseguían llevarse de mil maravillas. Así aprendió que tenían más cosas en común de las que él imaginaba.

Desde el primer momento la había tachado de chica inteligente. Luego de chica atrevida. Más tarde lo asombró siendo una chica fanática del quidditch. Después resultó ser agradable. Y al final también era divertida.

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Nunca había conocido a una chica que fuera tantas cosas a la vez, menos cosas que a él le gustaran. Algo extraño comenzó a formarse en su interior, y cada vez le resultaba más necesario molestarla, solo por el hecho de pasar tiempo con ella. No le importaba si él la odiaba, en realidad. Solo sabía que cuando estaba a su lado, sentía una agradable sensación en el pecho.

Y luego llegó aquel día. La había besado en la Cabeza de Puerco. Y no supo por qué lo había hecho realmente, así que lo atribuyó a que en aquel momento ella lucía un "disfraz" (que luego resultó ser su verdadera apariencia) demasiado atractivo. Quedó tranquilo con ese pensamiento. Hasta que se fueron de vacaciones de invierno. Para ese entonces era casi una necesidad estar con ella, pues no compartían tanto tiempo como en Hogwarts (donde eran compañeros de casa, de quipo, y de año).

Oh… Y cuando la vio besar a ese Fawcett. Fue en aquel momento que supo que algo malo estaba pasando con él, porque jamás se sintió tan herido o molesto (claro, por ese entonces). Pasó semanas controlándolos a esos dos cuando regresaron a Hogwarts, sin poder creerse que una chica tan maravillosa como ella saliera con un idiota de tal tamaño -palabras de James Potter-.

Hasta que viajaron en el tiempo. Ah, aquel viaje les cambió la vida definitivamente. Allí descubrió que Camille también era una "chica atractiva". Además, sin aquel beso que ella le dio en el Lago, nada habría sido como fue. Aun recuerda la sensación de alivio, y ese revoloteo en el estómago cuando ella lo besó. Nunca antes había sentido algo así con una chica, y entonces comenzó a sospechar que… James Sirius Potter se estaba enamorando.

Efectivamente así era. Pero al parecer ella correspondía aquel sentimiento. Y definitivamente James nunca se sintió tan feliz como al enterarse de aquello. Así fue que comenzaron a salir. La segunda novia real del Potter, pero definitivamente la que más pudo querer alguna vez. Era de lo más agradable estar con ella de esa manera; poder besarla sin tener que esconderse, ir por ahí de la mano, y que todos supieran que se pertenecían.

Hasta aquel día.

A decir verdad, James siempre desconfió de Albus. Al principio él creía que a Camille le gustaba el ojiverde, su perfecto mejor amigo (y es que James siempre pensó que su hermano era el favorito. El dulce niño perfecto a quienes todos sus familiares querían, quien nunca provocaba problemas a sus padres). Pero cuando se enteró que la había besado, aquel sentimiento de desconfianza incrementó. Finalmente sucedió: los encontró besándose apasionadamente. "Como dos asquerosos amantes", había pensado él.

Se sintió devastado a un nivel que creyó imposible. Como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y se lo hubieran dado de comer al calamar gigante.

En primer lugar, había sido su hermano. Él y Albus jamás congeniaron, pero nunca había esperado que le hiciera algo tan cruel. James la amaba. Por primera vez en su vida podía decir con seguridad que amaba a una mujer que no fuera su madre y su hermana.

Ni siquiera le hizo sentirse mejor el verla llorar. Por Merlín, no. Odiaba que ella llorara, aun más si era por su culpa. Pero necesitaba encontrar un modo de sentirse mejor, de llenar aquel vacío desgarrador. Y no lo halló.

Así que simplemente se dedicó a encerrarse en su mundo. Sentía que era su culpa el que Camille hubiera terminado haciendo tal cosa; de veras le había creído cuando ella había dicho que solo veía a Albus como su amigo. Entonces la culpa era de ambos. Pero no podía odiarla de verdad. Y necesitaba odiar a alguien… por lo que terminó odiándose a sí mismo. Después de todo, una parte había sido su culpa. Por no demostrarle cuánto la quería, quizás.

Y si alguna vez James Potter fue considerado una persona cerrada, ahora era simplemente una caja fuerte sellada herméticamente.

Al parecer, estos dos hermanos no estaban destinados a llevarse bien. Menos ahora que _aman_ a la misma mujer.

* * *

** Hoola! Bueno, primero que nada, quería agradecer sinceramente los comentarios! De verdad amo cuando dejan rw, porque me incitan a continuar! Ahora, debo decir que es una etapa algo inestable toda esta (mucho líos de Teams..) en otras páginas en las que subo la novela, suelen dividirse como si estuvieran de acuerdo; en una son casi todas Team Albus, y en otra todas Team James. Varía, así que no sabría decir si les gusta lo que viene sucediendo... (cabe aclarar que NADA, en absoluto NADA es seguro en esta novela, menos siendo yo la escritora!)**

**Eso es todo...**

**Quiero sus comentarios. ¡Díganme qué Team son ahora!**

**Besos! **


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

**"Cambios"**

**Camille POV**

Apenas entré al dormitorio, me encontré con que Rose estaba llorando con el rostro escondido sobre su almohada. Entonces me preocupé. ¿Sería verdaderamente tan malo como para que la fuerte Rosie llorara?

— Hey, cielo— murmuré arrodillándome a su lado. Ella detuvo el llanto de inmediato, y levantó la cabeza aparentemente sorprendida de verme allí. Enseguida se secó las lágrimas, de manera fugaz, y se incorporó velozmente, carraspeando la garganta.

— Camille… No te había visto allí— comentó con la voz algo congestionada por el llanto. Rodé los ojos, y directamente fui a abrazarla. No podía esperar que Rose Weasley se plantara allí y confesara abiertamente que estaba mal. No, ella era demasiado… Rose.

Pero al parecer el abrazo pudo con sus defensas, porque inmediatamente se echó a llorar. Suspiré, y palmeé afectivamente su espalda. Sé perfectamente que no hay cosa peor que llorar por amor. Oh, vaya que lo sé.

Es curioso cómo un "¿Estás bien?", o un abrazo, consiguen que estalles de esa manera. En lugar de sentirme reconfortada cuando me preguntan "¿Vas a llorar?", me dan aun más ganas de llorar. Y supongo que no soy la única.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Rose? — pregunté calmadamente, cuando ella finalmente se detuvo para secarse las mejillas. Hizo una mueca.

— Todos se enteraron de nuestros secretos, Cam. Saben de tú y mis primos, y saben…

— De ti y Scorpius. Sí, me lo crucé cuando salía de la habitación de…— me detuve en seco, y llevé una mano a mi boca, alarmada. Un brillo de perspicacia cruzó sus ojos, y supe que era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Te has metido en la habitación de Albus? ¿Qué han hecho? — indagó, cruzándose de brazos a estilo "mamá manda". Sonreí ladinamente, al menos eso la había hecho despejarse un poco.

— No hicimos nada malo. Solo nos besamos— repuse en un susurro vergonzoso, sintiéndome enrojecer. Pareció tardar en asimilarlo, porque fue abriendo la boca lentamente, hasta tenerla en forma de "o". Lucía pasmada.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Él…? ¿Cómo…?— titubeó, confundida, pestañeando rápidamente. Reí tontamente, sintiendo la alegría de aquel momento regresar a mí de golpe.

— Él me besó. Yo le correspondí, Rose. No hay mucho más que explicar. Se trata de ti ahora— conté, encogiéndome de hombros. La incredulidad se pintó en su rostro, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a una preocupada Victoire, seguida de su hermana -que más bien parecía divertida-.

— ¡Chicas! ¡Todos se han enterado sobre…!— exclamaba la rubia, cuando fue interrumpida por las otras dos.

— Lo sabemos— la sincronización entre ambas, generó una risa triste en ellas. Victoire lucía confundida—. Has llegado justo a tiempo, Vicky. Debemos hablar de muchas cosas aquí— añadió Cam, mirando elocuentemente a la pelirroja. Recién entonces las Weasley se dieron cuenta de lo rojizos que estaban los ojos de su prima. Sin preguntar más, cerraron la puerta tras de sí, y se hicieron lugar en la cama.

— Así que… El padre de Scorpius se enfurecerá cuando se entere de su noviazgo— repitió Dominique tratando de comprender. Rose asintió pesadamente—. Vaya gruñón. Ni que hubieran hecho algo tan malo… No te preocupes Rosie, no creo que haga nada demasiado estúpido— le aseguró para tranquilizarla. Asentí en afirmación, y entonces Victoire salió de sus cavilaciones, para mirarme fijamente con los ojos entornados.

— Y tú eres novia de Albus— murmuró mi prima, aun sorprendida. Me sonrojé profundamente, sintiendo de pronto que hacía calor.

— No, no lo somos— corregí sonriente.

— Aun— añadió ella pícaramente—. Pero, ¿qué hay de James?

Y mi sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

— No quiero que digan su nombre. No mientras yo esté presente— mascullé cruzándome de brazos—. Y no hay nada con "Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Él me superó y ya tiene una noviecita. Yo también lo superé, ¿entienden?

Las chicas se miraron incómodamente entre sí, como lanzándose una bomba que estaría a punto de explotar, y esta estallaría junto con la que se la quedara al final. Dominique suspiró rendida, y me miró directamente. Temí lo que diría. Niquie podía ser demasiado realista y sincera a veces.

— ¿Ahora mi primo es Voldemort? — dijo ella en un murmullo divertido, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle mal, añadió: — Escucha Cam, esto pinta como si usaras a Albus para olvidarte de Ja…

— ¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE! — advertí, y ella rodó los ojos.

— Como si quisieras usarlo para olvidarte de "Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado". No me parece bien. A ninguna de nosotras— terminó tras hacer la corrección.

Quedé aturdida. ¿Verdaderamente mis amigas creían eso de mí? Es decir, yo no usaría a Albus. Realmente lo quería mucho, y me gustaba estar con él. Incluso había sentido mariposas en la panza al besarlo. Claro que yo podía enamorarme de Albus.

Oh diablos… _Podría_… Claro que sí. ¿Cierto?

No es como si me siguiera interesando "Él" lo suficiente como para necesitar usar a alguien -tan dulce y bueno como Albus- para olvidarle. Merlín, no. No lo estaba _usando_. Tan solo… le permitía que me enamorara. Eso era todo.

¿Verdad?

— Yo no uso a Albus. Realmente lo quiero, ¿saben? — solté, sintiéndome molesta conmigo misma, y con ellas por haberme confundido. Me puse de pie bruscamente, cruzada de brazos, dispuesta a darles mi argumento.

— No te enojes, Cam… Pero… ¿Realmente has olvidado a… "el Innombrable"? — murmuró Victoire, luciendo preocupada y apenada al mismo tiempo. Jadeé indignada. ¿Qué era lo que tanto buscaban nombrándolo y recordándome aquello a cada momento?

— ¡Sí-i! — mentí, y había sido creíble si mi voz no hubiese temblado al final. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza al ver la negación en el rostro de mis amigas. ¡En lugar de apoyarme en esto que me hacía mínimamente feliz, solo me echaban para abajo! ¿¡Es que nadie puede entenderme!?

— ¡De acuerdo! ¿¡Quieren saber la verdad!? ¿¡Quieren que les cuente lo feo que se siente verlo tan bien con otra chica!? ¡PUES BIEN! ¡SE SIENTE ASQUEROSAMENTE HORRIBLE! ¡Especialmente sabiendo que él me detesta como nunca detestó a nadie! — chillé exasperada y sin medir bien mis palabras, sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando con salir, pero manteniéndolas dentro. Nada de llantos, no ahora—. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que deba permanecer toda mi vida viendo como él sigue adelante! ¡Yo también merezco eso! ¡QUIERO SER MALDITAMENTE FELIZ UNA VEZ EN MI VIDA, DEMONIOS! ¡¿Y saben qué?! ¡Albus logra eso! ¡Y él me quiere, y yo lo quiero! Eso es todo lo que necesito saber— finalicé, y me dirigí a zancadas hasta la puerta del dormitorio, azotándola tras de mí.

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir… Por Dios, ni siquiera Rose se había puesto así cuando su padre le reclamó lo de Scorpius.

Permanecí sin hablar con las chicas durante toda la semana. Ya era viernes y aun no me dignaba a pedirles perdón; sentía que ellas también me debían una disculpa, y yo soy demasiado orgullosa como para darlas primera.

Hoy me había levantado temprano, a pesar de que era sábado. Usualmente los sábados yo dormía hasta tarde -si es que Rose no me despertaba, y hoy no me despertaría-, pero simplemente no podía seguir acostada, así que me enfundé en mis jeans y bajé. Mis odiosas compañeras de cuarto ya no estaban allí.

Llegué a la Sala Común, sintiendo nuevamente los murmullos que parecían -y seguro eran- dirigidos a mí. Tomé aire fuertemente, y salí por el agujero del retrato de la dama gorda, secando con el pulgar una pequeña gota salada que había escapado de mis ojos. Tenía coraje. De hecho, tenía un conjunto de sentimientos que venía guardando dentro. Estos últimos días habían sido horribles. Tuve que soportar demasiados comentarios ácidos, demasiadas burlas, demasiadas cosas. Sola… y con Albus.

Todo por estallar tras las palabras de las chicas. Pero no era mi culpa… Solo…Me había comportado como… Bueno, como una adolescente.

Adolescente… No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente con solo pensar en lo que esa palabra simbolizaba. Era una broma que teníamos yo y Jam… DEMONIOS. ¿Cómo pretendo que no lo nombren ellas, si yo misma lo hago?

De acuerdo. Solo olvídalo. Lo odias, ¿recuerdas? Tú lo odias.

Ah, ya. No puedo seguir mintiéndome, yo no lo odio. Le tengo un increíble rencor por lo que me hizo, pero no lo odio. ¿Entonces qué demonios puedo hacer para sacarlo de mi cabeza?

— Hey, ¿estás bien? — exclamó alguien detrás de mí. Volteé enseguida, reconociendo la voz.

— Oh, sí. ¿Qué haces por aquí? — pregunté, tratando de calmar mi semblante. Albus estaba parado frente a mí, sonriendo. Fue como una llama, y logró reconfortarme un poco. Eso estaba bien, la verdad.

— Venía a buscarte para almorzar. Pasaste por mi lado y no me reconociste. Luces perdida, ¿segura que no tienes nada? — comentó, acercándose a mí a paso confiado. Nunca había visto a Albus caminar de esa manera. Me recordaba a… Oh genial.

— Uh… Solo pensaba en Rose y Scorpius. Parece que la cosa pinta verdaderamente mala, ¿sabes? — mentí, viendo que la masa de alumnos de Gryffindor que pasaba por aquel pasillo aumentaba cada vez más. Supongo que todos estaban yendo a comer, pero me incomodaba que nos vieran de aquella manera. _'Ellos saben todo'_, me recordó una vocecita en mi cabeza. Suspiré.

— Sí, lo sé. Scor también está mal. No quiso bajar a comer. Pero solo podemos esperar a ver qué sucede si su padre se entera. Quizás no se entera, y todos seguimos felices— repuso animosamente. Sonreí tristemente. "Seguimos felices", me gustaría poder coincidir.

— Tienes razón. Pero ahora será mejor que bajásemos al Gran Comedor. Siento que todos nos están mirando— murmuré, ya poco dispuesta a permanecer como centro de las miradas. Algunos ralentizaban su caminata solo para tratar de captar algo. Albus sonrío divertido.

— Que nos miren entonces— susurró de vuelta, y sin previo aviso se acercó y me besó, acercándome a él por la cintura. Al comienzo no supe qué hacer, aquella exclamación general que los transeúntes habían soltado, no me agradó en absoluto. Pero luego me rendí, y le devolví el beso. Pareció complacido, y tras un rato -que me pareció eterno-, me soltó. Enseguida me llevé una mano a los labios, para tapar -a medias- mi sonrisa. Era extrañamente llenador besarlo.

Y estaba a punto de decirle que (de nuevo) todos nos estaban mirando, cuando capté aquellos dos familiares ojos detrás de Albus, unos cuantos metros distanciados. Palidecí. ¿Nos había visto? ¿Entonces por qué lucía tan abatido?

_A ti no te tiene que importar eso. "Él" ya no es tu novio, Camille. Él tiene su propia novia, y no le interesas en absoluto. Recuérdalo._

Pero aun así me sentía culpable, como cuando nos encontró en la misma situación bajo el roble. ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer en el momento menos indicado siempre? Parece una mala película.

Al parecer el resto también se dio cuenta de la presencia de "Quién-No-nombraré", porque se habían detenido, y nos miraban descarada y alternadamente, aparentemente excitados con la incómoda situación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Albus al notar que no apartaba la mirada de un punto fijo detrás de él, volteando la cabeza para ver de qué iba.

— No es na…— me apresuré a decir, pero él ya estaba mirando a su hermano, quien de pronto tenía la expresión nuevamente endurecida. Volví a palidecer. Me pregunté si podría llegar a desmayarme por algo así. Quizás entonces no tuviéramos que atravesar otra situación poco agradable.

— Ya veo— musitó él, girando enteramente para enfrentarlo. Gemí anticipadamente, temiendo que Albus pensara algo que no era.

_O quizás, temía que pensara lo que realmente era._

Hubo silencio. El silencio más horrible de mi vida. Todos observaban la escena entusiasmadamente -pude ver a Fred y Hugo entre ese montón, sorprendidos-, y sentí como si contuviera la respiración. Ellos dos solo se miraban. Me pregunté por qué ambos lucían tan molestos, hasta que recapacité.

Albus estaba molesto porque creía que yo me había puesto mal al ver a "Él" ahí parado, siendo espectador de nuestro beso.

Y el que-no-nombraré, de seguro estaba enojado por comprobar que ya no me tenía a su merced, que había perdido a su conquista a manos de su hermano. Seguro.

¡Pero si supiera…!

— Camille, ¿podemos hablar? — sonaba severo. Serio. Insistente.

La voz me llegó de lejos, y la pregunta sencillamente logró descolocarme. No fue sino hasta que tuve que respirar, que me di cuenta que realmente contenía la respiración, y por consecuente, fui consciente de que verdaderamente El Innombrable me había pedido hablar. Ya no lucía tan enojado.

Pude notar a Albus tensarse ante esto. Ni siquiera yo entendía de qué demonios iba todo esto. Hace unos instantes parecía querer matar a su hermano con la mirada, y ahora simplemente pedía que hablásemos. ¿Hablar de qué?

— Uh… Claro— respondí en un balbuceo. Albus me miró incrédulo, pero yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. No es como si fuera a caer a los pies de "Él" solo por pasar unos minutos hablándole. Merlín, no.

Además, sabía reconocer cuando "Él" estaba hablando en serio. Y esas veces eran demasiado pocas, por lo cual esto me picaba a importante.

Di dos pasos hacia adelante, hasta que fui consciente de algo.

— ¿No piensan ir a comer? La función ya terminó— grité al público en general. Enseguida todos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente, hundiéndonos otra vez en el bullicio de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Resoplé, y terminé de acercarme a él. Podría jurar que sonreía divertido segundos antes de llegar frente a él, pero seguro fue mi imaginación.

* * *

**Amo este capítulo 3 **

** KyOkO TsuRuGa, hola de nuevo :3 Entonces sos Team James? CORRECTO! Y sí, tienes razón. Debe ser horrible para ambos, pero eso no quita lo cabezotas que se comportan; yo les daría un buen golpe a cada uno (?) Gracias por comentar! **

**-MARCADOR: James 1 | Albus 0 -**

**cieloabierto AWW, gracias a vos por decirme eso :') Me hacen llorar eu (?) Me encanta que te encante la historia, aww, coshita (?) Jajajaja, a mí no me pasa eso de ponerme a favor del que le haga bien al personaje, sino que más bien escojo un bando y de ahí no me mueven. Soy muy dura ._. Entonces, ¿Team Albus? En una de las páginas donde publico la historia hay MONTONES de Team Albus! So, gracias por comentar :3 Besos!**

**-MARCADOR: James 1 | Albus 1 -**

**Akir3urbii Welcome to the jungle! (?) Gracias por amar mi historia (?) y comentar! :3 Aquí está mi actualización. Besos!**

**Y... "Guest". Ok, no tengo idea de quién podrá ser, pero es Team James xD Bienvenida vos también, señorita misteriosa (?)**

**-MARCADOR: James 2 | Albus 1 -. Van ganando las Team James (en total, con las demás páginas son 23 Team James y 16 Team Albus). AGUANTE JAMES (?)**

**Nos vemos!**

**P.D: Sí, lo sé, abuso de los "(?)", pero necesito usarlos. LO NECESITO! (?) - ven? D:**


	16. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

"Cambios"

Parte 2

**Camille POV**

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestioné duramente (seguía recordando nuestra pelea la semana pasada), aun sintiendo la daga de la mirada de Albus sobre mi espalda, y la atención de los que pasaban a nuestro lado también. Él pareció notarlo, porque dirigió una veloz mirada a algo detrás de mi espalda, y me indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Me guardé las ganas de reprochar algo, y lo seguí entre la masa de alumnos -que se volvía cada vez menos densa-, doblando por un sinfín de pasillos, hasta que finalmente llegamos a un solitario jardín interno. Era pequeño, pero había un banco de piedra en el cual me indicó que tomara asiento.

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos sentados lado a lado. Me corrí hasta quedar al borde, lo más alejada de él que pude.

— ¿Entonces? — demandé bruscamente, cruzada de brazos, mirándolo directamente. Pero cuando levantó la mirada para verme él también, tuve que correr los ojos, sonrojada. Demonios, no. Así no puedo.

— Quería disculparme— masculló a regañadientes. Me sorprendí terriblemente. De acuerdo, él tenía el orgullo tan grande, que pedir perdón era un logro. Y si bien cuando éramos novios aprendía a disculparse cuando metía la pata, no habría esperado nunca que lo volviera a hacer. Menos ahora que acababa de verme con Albus.

— ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? — fue lo único que pude soltar, esta vez siendo lo suficientemente capaz como para mirarlo a los ojos, buscando algún atisbo de chiste en ellos. Aunque últimamente no solía bromear seguido.

— ¿Te sorprende? — inquirió enarcando una ceja. Asentí obvia con la cabeza, y él suspiró—. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. No soy idiota.

No pude evitar bufar ante lo último. Él volvió a arquear una ceja.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Nada.

— No digas nada, te bufaste.

— Ohm…

— ¿Crees que soy tan idiota?

— Fuiste lo suficientemente tonto como para hacerlo— murmuré, rascándome la nuca. Él jadeó indignado.

— Estaba molesto, ¿sabes? Creí que habías sido tú.

— No te fundamentes. Ya te perdoné— yo misma me sorprendí ante mis palabras. _Bien, eso no es general, Camille. Solo lo perdonas por la estupidez que ha hecho la semana pasado, pero aun lo detestas por haberte usado de la manera en que lo hizo. No lo olvides._

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó, tan sorprendido como yo.

— Supongo… No es tu culpa ser tan adolescente— al igual que yo hace unas horas, él sonrío fugazmente ante la mención de aquella palabra. Algo latió una vez en mi pecho, como una familiaridad—. Pero sigo sin perdonarte por haber creído que yo soy tan estúpida y despiadada como para contar aquellas cosas. ¿Sabes lo mal que les sentó a Rose y Scorpius todo esto? Ni en un millón de años habría divulgado las cosas que pasaron— añadí para recordarme que seguía molesta con él.

— Lo sé.

— Incluso puede que el señor Malfoy haga algo al respecto…

— Lo sé.

— Y, ¿sabes que horrible sería para ellos que…? Aguarda. ¿Cómo que lo sabes?

— Me he enterado de eso. Molly me ha contado que vio a Rose subir a su habitación llorando. Averigüé, y… Me enteré. Y la verdad es que no te imagino haciendo algo que lastime a mi prima— murmuró mirando el suelo. Me di cuenta de que no le gustaba ni un poco decir eso. Pero aun así me sentí mejor.

— Entonces no estás tan idiota.

Rodó los ojos. Y ninguno dijo nada más. Me pregunté si tocaría el tema de Albus. _Quería_ que lo hiciera, para que supiera que ciertamente yo ahora estaba con él. Bueno, aun no estábamos saliendo, pero quizás pronto lo hagamos.

Seguimos así un buen rato, en el que me dediqué a tirar de la punta de mi falda con manía, sin saber bien qué hacer con mis manos. Sentía mi corazón golpear contra mi caja torácica cada vez más rápido. Debía calmarme.

— También quería decirte que…— lo escuché decir, y no pude evitar aliviarme.

— ¿Sí? — incité apresuradamente, fingiendo informalidad.

— Quiero que nos llevemos bien— finalizó, y enseguida pasó una mano por su cabello, delatando que estaba nervioso. Perfecto. Aquello definitivamente no lo esperaba. ¿Le había dado una especie de epifanía o algo así?

— ¿Eh? — solté sin poder contener mi estupefacción. Él resopló, y se puso de pie bruscamente.

— Olvídalo. No sé qué pensaba. Solo era una sugerencia, realmente no esperaba que aceptaras. Ni siquiera sé por qué hago esto. Es mejor permanecer como estáb…

— De acuerdo— interrumpí, dejándolo pasmado—. Es exhaustivo estar todo el tiempo pendiente de odiarte. No tengo interés en seguir perdiendo mi tiempo de esa manera— añadí para aclarar que el llevarnos mejor no era algo que realmente deseara. Después de todo, quizás de esta manera podría dejar de pensar constantemente en él y finalmente olvidarlo del todo. Odiarlo no había servido. Quizás hacer como si nada fuera más efectivo. Y si no era así, siempre habría una vacante en Beauxbatons para mí.

— ¿Perder tu tiempo? — bufó ciertamente irónico, pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo poco bonito, añadió: —. ¿Estás segura de eso?

— Claro que sí. ¿Parezco una persona insegura? — alcé las cejas con firmeza en mis palabras, cruzando las piernas e irguiéndome exageradamente. Él estuvo a punto de reír, pero no lo hizo.

Bien. Eso es raro. No sé por qué bromeó con él. Es agradable, la verdad.

¡No! ¡No debe ser agradable!

Pero… Podemos volver a ser amigos. Podría aprender a quererlo como un buen amigo, claro que sí. Después de todo, él y yo compartimos muchas cosas en común, y… Merlín, no. Sería sumamente difícil hacerlo. Pero si tengo a Albus a mi lado podría intentar, ¿verdad?

O quizás, eso solo consiga que mi plan de olvidarlo se vaya por un caño. Pero entonces ya no sabría cómo olvidarlo. Debería arriesgarme. Estaba segura de que me enamoraría de Albus tarde o temprano; él es el tipo de chico que siempre busqué.

Bah, todo esto es demasiado extraño. Tan solo siete días atrás estábamos gritándonos. Yo le había dicho que se olvidara que existo, así que supongo que costó una buena parte de su orgullo pedirme aquello.

— No, no pareces insegura— musitó, sacándome de mis confusas cavilaciones.

— Entonces está decidido. Tú no volverás a comportarte como un idiota conmigo, y yo prometo no golpearte o gritarte de nuevo. Podemos hacer eso. Somos compañeros de quidditch— solté, encogiéndome de hombros. Él asintió en aprobación.

— ¿Qué hay de Albus? — cuestionó de pronto, con ninguna emoción aparente, sorprendiéndome. Debo admitir que no esperaba que fuera tan directo respecto al tema. No pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente.

— Uh… No lo sé— contesté, y era cierto. No éramos novios todavía, pero tampoco éramos amigos normales; no sé que éramos. A decir verdad, esta situación me parecía Deja vú.

— ¿Son… novios? — preguntó luciendo casual, como si el tema le importara un Knut. Esto me molestó. De acuerdo, puedo aceptar - mentira - que él no me haya querido realmente, pero _algo_ debió haber sentido por mí, al menos como para interesarse respecto a aquello. Bah, es James. ¿Qué le importa a James además del quidditch?

Y ya lo nombré. Demonios.

— No. No aun— mascullé mirando mis zapatos con frustración. No sabía si por su falta de atención, o por lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Entonces qué son? — insistió confundido. Resoplé.

— No lo sé, ya te lo dije. Solo…— no encontraba una palabra que sonara bien respecto a cómo actuábamos.

— Se besan— finalizó él, con su habitual dureza. Desvié la mirada. Eso sonaba mal, como si yo fuese… Creo que debería hablar con Albus respecto a nuestra relación.

— Si lo dices de esa manera apesta— murmuré recelosa, cruzándome de brazos.

— No sé cómo pretendes que lo diga. ¿Qué cosa es si no? ¿Son "amigos con derechos"? — cuestionó sarcástico, con un dejo de burla en la voz. Lo miré mal.

— Estás comportándote como idiota ahora. Y, ¿sabes? No sé por qué debería interesarte qué somos él y yo— repuse molesta. Aha. Ahí va. Es difícil hablar con él sin discutir, de hecho imposible. Siempre lo fue. Eso lo vuelve divert… Debo dejar de pensar estupideces.

— Es mi hermano— musitó entornando los ojos, obviando. Me ruboricé. Oh genial, había quedado como una estúpida al insinuar que ya no éramos nada y no podía reclamarme, cuando él solo lo decía por Alb. Perfecto Camille, sigue así y quizás te den un premio.

— Oh…— solté tontamente, aborreciendo sonrojarme tan fácilmente. Podría jurar que mis mejillas estaban nuevamente arreboladas. Incluso mi cabello comenzó a teñirse de rosado pálido, delatando mi vergüenza —. Aun así, no sé qué decirte. Pregúntale a él.

— ¿Albus no te ha pedido nada? ¿Solo te besa? — inquirió, levemente incrédulo. Mordí mi labio inferior. De acuerdo, definitivamente cada vez me sentía más estúpida.

— Quizás está esperando el momento— sugerí pobremente. Realmente no entiendo por qué no me lo ha pedido. Yo creía que él estaba enamorado de mí. Después de todo, hizo demasiadas cosas arriesgadas y letales para finalmente estar conmigo. A lo mejor no se atreve…

— Ahh…— exclamó con fingida comprensión —. Ahora entiendo todo. Debe estar esperando que le llegue la carroza blanca, los doce ramos de claveles morados, y el unicornio desde Alemania, para pedirte salir— ironizó, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de mi parte. Él soltó una risa, y me dejó aun más aturdida.

Primero, ¿él también recordaba que me gustaban los claveles morados, o solo atinó? Segundo, ¿acababa de bromear y reírse… conmigo? Aha… ¿Qué le dieron a este Potter? ¿Una pócima de la locura? A lo mejor tuvo un sueño revelador. Con él es difícil saber qué esperar, o siquiera entender el por qué. Una pequeña caja de Pandora.

— No seas tonto. Será un hipogrifo, no un unicornio— corregí siguiéndole tontamente la corriente, riendo también. Es deprimente que Albus siga sin pedirme salir, pero no quiere decir que no pueda bromear al respecto.

— Olvidé que te gusta el peligro— dijo con sorna. Jadeé con fingida indignación, llevándome una mano al pecho dramáticamente.

— No el peligro. Me gustan los desafíos... los más difíciles— corregí—. ¿Te imaginas pilotear un hipogrifo desde una carroza?

Él rodó los ojos.

— Como dije: peligro.

— Mira quién lo dice. Mister James "Notemocaerdemiescobacontaldeatraparlasnitch" Potter— me burlé, y él sonrío torcidamente con cierto orgullo. Es cierto que el último partido contra Hufflepuff lo ganamos gracias a él, pero por poco se desmorona al hacer aquella extraña maniobra.

— Si no fuera porque hice eso, estaríamos fuera de la copa de Quidditch— recordó encogiéndose de hombros, como restándole importancia.

— Sí. Y si hubiera resultado mal estarías muerto— refuté obvia.

— ¿Y eso qué importa? — soltó despreocupado, pasándose una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo todavía más. Bufé ante tal pregunta.

— Eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ¿recuerdas? — respondí, creyendo que no se acordaría de aquella frase. Pero al parecer sí lo hizo, porque sonrío divertido.

— Creí que yo no te importaba en absoluto.

Me tensé. Bien, al menos esta vez no hubo dos manchas rojas en mis mejillas.

Esa frase era un tanto… ¿incómoda? Bueno, creí que no le gustaba hacer alusión a nuestra relación. A mí no me gustaba, al menos. Era como un balde de recuerdos, los cuales no me placía revivir. No si esperaba acabar limpiamente con esto antes de fin de año.

— Y yo había creído que me odiabas— dije de vuelta. Él pestañeó varias veces, asimilando lo que acababa de decir.

— Touché— contestó simplemente, suspirando.

— Siempre gano en esto— murmuré más aliviada de dejar el tema de lado.

— He estado pensando en los Merodeadores— comentó tras otro intervalo de silencio. No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos hablando, pero me parecía increíble. Es decir, nuestra relación siempre cambió de la noche a la mañana, pero pasar de aquel aparente odio, a volver a hablar tranquilamente, era… extraño.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces debo enterarme. Desde que entré no he hecho ninguna travesura con ustedes— me quejé, sin poder evitar borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

— Eso es porque tu integración fue un tanto… Informal— murmuró incómodamente, y creo que sé en qué pensaba en ese momento. Aquel día que aceptó incluirme con ellos, me había besado por primera vez. Aun podía sentir la confusión, la alegría y el revoloteo en mi estómago. Pero lo borré de inmediato, no se suponía que reviviera aquello. Menos teniéndolo al lado.

— Bah, son puras formalidades. ¿Vamos a reunirnos o no? — demandé, desviando el tema. Él pareció dudar antes de hablar.

— Mi hermano era parte del grupo.

— ¿Y? — inquirí sin entender a qué quería llegar.

— Bueno… No sé si él también querrá unirse. De hecho, no sé si tú querrás— explicó con vacilación. Hice una mueca. Ciertamente dudaba que Alb fuera a querer que estar en un grupo junto a James; menos si yo estaba incluida.

— Yo quiero. Lo convenceré— aseguré tras meditarlo un rato. Él arqueó una ceja.

— Entonces es un sí. Tus maneras de convencer son eficaces— masculló, y esta vez sí que sentí mi rostro arder. ¿Verdaderamente volvía a mencionar algo respecto a nosotros? Merlín, para colmo aquello. Eso me recordó que mi tan esperada primera vez había sido con alguien que no me quería. Genial. Debo controlarme.

— No uso ese método con todos— farfullé dedicándome a observar cómo se balanceaban las hojas secas que quedaban colgando de las ramas de aquel fino árbol frente a nosotros. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, o largaría todo lo que había conjeturado de sopetón. No quería quedar ridícula ahora que tenía la oportunidad de encontrar una manera de olvidarlo.

— ¿Solo conmigo? — preguntó encarnando una ceja, divertido. Quise golpearlo y borrarle la sonrisa del rostro. Me había enredado yo sola.

— ¡No me refería a eso! — chillé nerviosamente, dándole un codazo.

— Claro.

— ¡No seas sarcástico, es en serio!

— Por supuesto.

— ¡Ya basta Potter!

— Aha.

— ¡Deja de sentirte tan importante! ¡No quiere decir que seas diferente a él!

— Um…

— Voy a golpearte.

— Yo lo has hecho por un año entero.

— Entonces te teñiré el cabello de rosa, a ver si sigue quedando tan bonito— amenacé, y cuando terminé de decirlo, llevé una mano a mi boca, sintiéndome más idiota todavía. Me había dejado llevar por la discusión. Maldita sea.

— ¿Tú crees que es bonito, eh? — se burló, y lo fulminé con la mirada.

— Según tú. Sino no lo presumirías tanto.

— Yo no lo presumo.

— Sí lo haces. Lo despeinas a cada rato para verte bien.

— Yo no pretendo verme bien. Tú lo piensas.

— ¡No! ¡Ni muerta! — exclamé, sintiéndome cada vez más impotente. Me estaba engatusando con su juego de palabras. ¿Por qué intenta hacerme caer de esa forma? ¿Quiere sentirse mejor creyendo que yo aun siento algo por él? Demonios, ¿qué gana con eso? ¿Dejarme en ridículo? ¿Acaso no pretendía que nos llevásemos bien finalmente?

— Entonces eres un fantasma, porque lo creías— repuso tranquilamente. Jadeé exasperada.

— Tú también creías que yo era hermosa antes. No significa que siga siendo así— desafíe, ya sin pensar bien qué decía. De acuerdo, hemos pasado de odiarnos, a hablar, a bromear, a llevarnos bien, a llevarnos _mejor_, a insinuar cosas poco agradables para ambos; en cuestión de minutos y unas cuantas palabras. Tenemos un problema serio.

— Sigue siendo así, no soy idiota, ya lo dije. Y sí, tú acabas de decirme que te gusta mi cabello. Lo cual es raro, ¿sabes?

Juraría que se me paró el corazón una milésima de segundo.

¡NO! ¡Otra vez no!

— ¡Hey! ¡James! — llamó una rubia asomada por el umbral del arco que daba entrada a los pasillos de Hogwarts. Me tomó por sorpresa, y no pude evitar dar un respingo, aunque agradecí que me sacara de aquella burbuja que él había creado.

Y recordé nuevamente todo lo que había pasado. A Albus. Y aquel efecto se me pasó, trayéndome de vuelta a la incómoda realidad. Yo estaba hablando tranquilamente con mi ex novio, mientras su hermano -que ahora era mi posible pareja- me esperaba para almorzar, siendo interrumpidos por su actual novia. Merlín, ¿en qué estaba pensando? OH CLARO. En nada.

— Oh, Kerianne— soltó él, también aturdido, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. De pronto su rostro -que antes había regresado a ser tan despreocupado como lo conocía-, se volvió a endurecerse tras esa máscara suya. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nuestro pequeño momento de normalidad había terminado.

— ¿Qué hacían aquí solos? — cuestionó, lejos de sonar celosa o insistente. Eso me sorprendió. Si yo fuera ella, estaría tirándome de los pelos. Solo por haber estado sentada junto a él.

'_Pero ella sabe que tú no eres nada más que una posible cuñada para él_', murmuró aquella insoportable voz en mi cabeza. Suspiré, y yo también me puse de pie.

— Estábamos hablando— contestó indiferente—. ¿Sucedió algo?

— No… Solo que ha pasado una hora desde el almuerzo, y no te encontré en el Gran Comedor. ¿De qué hablaban? — indagó acercándose hasta él, dándole un casto beso en los labios frente a mí. Quedé aturdida, y reprimí cada reacción que eso había provocado en mí. Era bueno empezar a acostumbrarme a aquello. No debía doler tanto.

— ¿Una hora? — inquirí asombrada. ¿Habíamos estado hablando tanto? Merlín, Albus va a matarme —. Debo irme, Alb me estaba esperando— avisé, y estaba huyendo gloriosamente cuando él me llamó nuevamente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, me detuve en seco, y tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a voltear.

— ¿Sí, Potter? — pregunté apresurada.

— Hablaré con Ted sobre eso. Mañana avísame si Albus accede— dijo simplemente, sin añadir nada más. Mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior para no gritarle que odiaba que se comportara tan seco, y asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando finalmente estuve fuera de la vista de la pareja, me eché a correr hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin, segura de que Alb pensaría cosas que no eran.

Era una buena perspectiva, a pesar de eso.

Quizás mi sexto año no sería tan tedioso después de todo.

* * *

Este capítulo también me encanta :3 Ohh, pero el siguiente aún más! Ese lo narra James desde su punto de vista en todo esto e.e

**DEDICATORIA:** Para Flor, que me sigue en Twitter xD


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

**"Cosas del amor"**

La mañana de diecinueve de diciembre era helada, pero eso poco les importaba a los fanáticos del deporte mágico número uno en Inglaterra; el quidditch.

Y es que hoy sería uno de los partidos más clásicos de la escuela de magia. Hogwarts tenía cuatro casas, todas igual de importantes, pero el enfrentamiento Slytherin-Gryffindor era tan antiguo como el mismo castillo, por lo que generaba más excitación en los alumnos que cualquier otro partido. En estos juegos la rivalidad podía ser tomada más a pecho.

Y eso se veía tanto en las tribunas, que se iban llenando de entusiasmados estudiantes con narices coloradas, como en los vestidores, donde ambos equipos se alistaban.

Los capitanes eran los que llevaban más responsabilidad que el resto, eso era evidente. Aunque no era suficiente como para justificar que el seguro James Potter se viera tan inquieto.

— ¿Nervioso? — preguntó una chica pelinegra, abrochándose la túnica escarlata que llevaba su nombre detrás. El Potter pasó una mano por su cabello, y ella interpretó el gesto como un evidente "sí" —. Oh vamos, no es como si no hubieras jugado un partido contra Slytherin antes— animó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que él consideró dulce.

A ella -no podía ocultarlo-, le agradaba que volvieran a llevarse bien.

Últimamente se sentía bañada en Felix Felixis. Primero con James pidiéndole disculpas, sugiriendo que volvieran a ser amigos. Y luego Albus, quien ahora era su novio.

No es como si fuera lo que siempre soñó, pero se sentía sumamente feliz aquel día. Tenía a ambos hermanos, y no había tenido que elegir ni reparar en nada.

Tampoco perdonaba que James le hubiese mentido al decirle que la quería durante su noviazgo. Eso no era algo que consideraba perdonable. Pero sí podía llevarse bien manteniéndolo como amigo. Pues, le gustara o no admitirlo, él era importante para ella.

Y Albus… Oh, ahora estaba todavía más segura de que podría enamorarse del ojiverde. Él había sido tan romántico al pedirle salir frente a todo el colegio, dándole un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

Sí, definitivamente ella estaba feliz ahora.

Aunque James no compartía ese sentimiento. Por el contrario, se sentía destrozado. Pero no importaba mucho. Por primera vez había puesto la felicidad de alguien por encima de la suya. De seguro su madre idolatraría a Camille si se enterara de lo que había podido lograr.

— Bah, me preocupa que los nuevos se pongan nerviosos. Sabes la mala fama que tienen los partidos contra las serpientes— excusó el ojiavellana, sonriendo de vuelta para añadirle veracidad.

— Teffie y Walter son buenos, James. No hay por qué preocuparse. Sabes que ganaremos— aseguró la chica, despreocupadamente, tomando la punta de su trenza francesa entre sus dedos—. Pero no le digas a Albus que he dicho eso. Se enfurecería si descubre que tengo más fe en ti— añadió en un murmullo cómplice.

James río amargamente. Oh, a Albus poco le importaba eso. Estaba seguro.

— De acuerdo, muchachos— llamó, alzando la voz. El equipo entero se acercó con sus escobas en mano. Tenían el entusiasmo pintado en el rostro, lo cual hizo que el estómago de James se retorciera de culpa.

Era un sacrificio que valía la pena. No había visto a Lupin tan tranquila y sonriente desde que habían terminado.

— Quiero que entren ahí, y den un buen juego— continuó diciendo, con aquella confianza con la que todo capitán parecía ser dotado. Pero Cam sabía que James era así desde mucho antes de ser capitán—. No importa cuál sea el resultado, den su mejor esfuerzo— finalizó dándoles una sonrisa llena de ánimos.

— No es necesario. Vamos a patearles el trasero a esas serpientes— soltó Ted, que estaba apoyado sobre su escoba, con una sonrisa confiada. Él habría sido capitán, pero había rechazado el honor. Y nadie tomó en cuenta a Luque. Él no podía controlar la ira cuando perdía.

— Solo digo. No hay que confiarse— señaló el Potter. Teddy rodó los ojos.

— Más te vale que no te apiades solo porque tu novia está en su equipo— advirtió Camille siendo consciente de aquel hecho, y un mechón de cabello le cayó sobre los ojos, escapándose de su peinado. Era imposible para ella permanecer peinada por mucho. Su cabello era tan liso que ni siquiera una coleta lograba domarlo. Eran como fideos aceitosos y escurridizos.

— Solo si tú no te apiadas de tu novio— convino el Potter, acercándose a correr el mechón de cabello para colocarlo tras su oreja. Él no había pensado en aquel gesto como algo trascendente. Ted lo habría hecho. Un hermano lo habría hecho.

Pero no fue tan así para la metamorfomaga, quien enrojeció como un rábano, mientras su cabello se tornaba rosado pálido en tan solo un segundo.

Su hermano miró al par con los ojos entornados, pero no tuvo tiempo a mucho, porque James enseguida indicó que salieran al campo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — balbuceó Camille, deteniendo a su hermano por la manga.

— Eso trataba de descifrar, pero creo que solo fue por costumbre— murmuró el otro en respuesta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ten cuidado con todo esto, Cami— advirtió Ted, antes de salir tras el resto.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire, volviendo su cabello negro de nuevo, y caminó hasta afuera tras el resto, aferrándose con fuerza a su escoba.

El equipo de Slytherin ya estaba preparado, aguardando en el medio del capo de quidditch junto a la entrenadora para cuando los leones hicieron acto de presencia.

Las tribunas estallaron en vitoreos, y abucheos. Usualmente, los tejones apoyaban a Gryffindor, y los halcones a Slytherin. Aunque eso variaba con la persona. Por ejemplo, Alex Harris apoyaba a los leones, sentado junto a Victoire Weasley en una de las tribunas. Y él era un Ravenclaw.

— De acuerdo, quiero un juego limpio— comenzó a decir Hooch, con su usual voz de General. Era puro protocolo, y cansaba luego de un tiempo—. Hace frío, así que intenten no volar muy rápido por mucho tiempo, o se les congelarán los ojos.

Camille estuvo a punto de reír, pero algo en el semblante de todos los demás le dijo que eso iba en serio. Puso una mueca.

— Preparen sus escobas— ordenó Madame Hooch, y ambos equipos se posicionaron, montando sus escobas. Albus aprovechó el momento para sonreírle a su nueva novia, quien se olvidó del gesto de James tras esto. Y era mejor que así fuera.

— ¿Preparados? ¡Vuelen! — gritó la profesora, sonando el silbato, con lo cual los alumnos que sostenían las bolas se pusieron en acción y las soltaron.

De inmediato Bradley Luque atrapó la quaffle, ascendiendo con ella hasta arriba. Los guardianes estaban en sus puestos, y ambos buscadores daban vueltas alrededor del campo.

Bradley le pasó la quaffle a Lupin, y ella se vio acorralada por Boyle, la cazadora predilecta de Slytherin, y tuvo que lanzársela a Firtromph. Pero Kerianne se adelantó, llevándosela con ella antes de que llegara a manos del chico.

Camille apretó los labios, y giró en seco tras la rubia, decidida a darle una buena golpiza. (Hablando metafóricamente; en el juego, claro. Por ahora en el juego).

Mientras esas dos parecían danzar por la posesión de la quaffle, los hermanos Potter surcaban el cielo, expectantes. James no quería acercarse a Albus. Le daba bochorno por lo que tendría que hacer. Pero su hermano voló hasta a su lado de todos modos, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— Parece que esto será duro. Es una pena, pero será como un plus poder consolar a Cam luego— comentó Albus, alzando la voz para que su hermano lo oyera. James tragó fuertemente, y se echó a volar por ahí.

Y Albus le siguió.

Le gustaba esto. Por fin estaba ganando. Incluso su hermano le había tenido que rogar por algo. Se sentía genial, triunfador.

James dejaría de ser el jugador invicto. Incluso la Copa de Quidditch podría ser de Slytherin este año. Luego de dos décadas enteras, Gryffindor perdería su racha de triunfos.

— ¿No te parece que tu novia está siendo dura? — preguntó Albus en su regodeo, siguiéndole la pista a su hermano como si estuvieran paseando.

James no entendía por qué Albus hacía todo esto. Lo estaba torturando.

Él nunca había visto más que un chico callado, estúpidamente adorable, bonachón y cohibido. Bah, pero bien dicen que los callados son los peores. En menos de un año le había sacado la novia, sacado la copa de quidditch, y torturado de una manera que creyó imposible.

Ahora era evidente que su hermano sí había sido puesto en la casa correcta. Pero no entendía por qué lo odiaba tanto. Incluso era como si Albus estuviera enamorado de Camille solamente porque a su hermano verdaderamente le gustaba alguien por primera vez.

No, eso es demasiado estúpido.

— Me parece que Cam está siendo más dura— repuso el ojiavellana, viendo cómo la mencionada marcaba un glorioso tanto, provocando los aplausos en las tribunas que los rodeaban.

— Es igual. Vamos a ganar— recordó maliciosamente el otro, para luego descender en picada. James miró alerta, pero no avistó ninguna Snitch. Su hermano simplemente se había alejado de él deliberadamente. Mejor así. De otra manera volvería a golpearlo.

El partido continuó, sin parar de ser interesante en ningún momento. Slytherin había descubierto a una cazadora muy buena, se pudo apreciar. Verdaderamente Anne Knight era hábil, y había marcado seis buenos tantos para su equipo. Más dos de Holmes, y cuatro de Boyle, llevaban ciento veinte puntos.

Pero Gryffindor no se quedaba atrás. Lupin metió había metido seis, Bradley cuatro, y Firtromph otros cuatro. Lo que daba como resultado unos gloriosos ciento cuarenta puntos.

Eso era uno de los partidos con mayor puntaje que habían tenido los últimos años, sin implicar a la Snitch, la cual ahora parecía mezquina a hacer aparición. Los pobres guardianes de ambos equipos estaban descolocados, pues no esperaban que hubiera tanta hostilidad y competencia.

— Eres buena, Lupin— gritó Kerianne, quien seguía a Camille por los talones, pues esta llevaba la quaffle en manos. La metamorfomaga la miró de reojo, ceñuda—. Pero no mejor que yo— añadió la rubia, y aprovechó su despiste para sacarle la bola y dar media vuelta hacia los aros del equipo contario.

Cam gruñó por lo bajo, y se echó a volar tras ella.

Knight se la pasó a Boyle, y esta la lanzó directo al aro de en medio, que Sanders Walter, el nuevo, había dejado desatendido. Las tribunas de Slytherin aplaudieron en respuesta.

— ¡Y Sarah Boyle marca otro tanto! — Bramó el presentador, que era un neutral Hufflepuff llamado Gregory—. Esto está muy peleado. ¡140 a 130, dominado por Gryffindor!

Y en ese momento un destello dorado atrajo la atención de James, que había estado mirando atentamente la jugada. Enseguida fue tras la snitch, que descendía a pique. Albus se percató de aquello, y fue tras él, algo molesto porque parecía no cumplir.

De pronto todos fueron conscientes de que los buscadores estaban alertas, y las miradas de los espectadores iban alternadas de la quaffle a la snitch.

— ¡Parece que los buscadores han avistado al fin a la pequeña escurridiza! Esto será interesante; dos hermanos compitiendo. ¡No olviden hacer sus apuestas con Fred y Hug…!

— ¡Nott! — advirtió la directora McGonagall severamente, con su voz resonando por el amplificador mágico.

— Lo siento, profesora McGonagall… ¡Eh, pero miren, Lupin ha marcado otro tanto! Me pregunto si esa chica aceptará algún día salir conmigo. ¡Es una chica difíc…!

Ambos hermanos habían desviado su atención un segundo al relatador, con el ceño fruncido, pero rápidamente volvieron a la carrera por la snitch, la cual casi pierden de vista.

— ¡Te lo advierto Nott, si sigues le daré el micrófono a Scamander! — interrumpió McGonagall seriamente, y todos rieron, incluida Camille, a pesar de que acababa de esquivar una peligrosa bludger.

— Ejem… Lo siento— se disculpó el muchacho, y volvió al partido.

— ¡Recuerda lo que dijiste, James! — gritó Albus, aun persiguiendo a su hermano y la snitch.

— ¡Lo recuerdo perfectamente! ¡Pero sería sospechoso si no la siguiera! — contestó secamente el otro, metiéndose por debajo de las tribunas, esquivando los pilares con una habilidad nata. Albus no se quedaba atrás, y pronto habían salido de las gradas.

Entonces la snitch descendió a pique, y ambos Potter fueron tras ella.

En ese momento Ted Lupin bateó una bludger que estuvo a punto de golpear a su hermana, y esta fue atrapada por el capitán de Slytherin, quien sin pensarlo dos veces bateó la pelota negra en dirección a James. Y nadie estaba cerca para frenarla.

El ojiavellana estaba a punto de ralentizar la marcha para cederle con humillación la Snitch a su hermano, cuando la bola negra dio de lleno en su cabeza.

Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

En primer lugar, todos soltaron una exclamación sincronizada. En segundo, Camille gritó un "¡NO!" desgarrador, mientras que su hermano bramaba otro "¡James!". En tercero, los ojos del Potter se cayeron con voluntad propia, y este comenzó a descender sin reparos a una altura de veinte metros.

Albus se vio en un dilema. Y tenía poco tiempo para pensar.

Podía salvar a su hermano, o estirar el brazo y tomar la snitch, saliendo por primera vez ganador en algo.

Y Albus estiró el brazo. Atrapó la Snitch.

Pero enseguida descendió lo más rápido que pudo. Y a tan solo un metro del suelo, logró atrapar también a James, quien estaba inconsciente.

El tiempo parecía no querer pasar, según la Lupin, que daba constantes golpecitos con la punta del pie, mientras se carcomía las uñas con nerviosismo.

Junto a ella estaba su hermano, abrazándola por los hombros para darle ánimos. A su otro lado se sentaba Albus, quien no había dicho palabra en todo el rato.

Por último, el equipo de Gryffindor restante, y toda la familia Weasley junto con Lily, se amontonaban en donde encontraban espacio.

McGonagall habría hecho un escándalo ante tantas personas en la Sala de Espera, pero esta vez hizo vista gorda al tener en cuenta las condiciones.

La puerta de madera doble se abrió, y Camille se puso de pie de inmediato, al igual que su hermano. Madame Pomfrey hizo una mueca de horror al ver a los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor embarrando el piso y los sillones, pero se recompuso para dedicarles una sonrisa tranquilizadora a los diecisiete pares de ojos que la miraban esperando respuesta.

Camille suspiró llena de alivio, y se adelantó a zancadas hasta la puerta.

— Uh… Será mejor que entren de a pocos— indicó la anciana, mirando de manera elocuente al enorme grupo.

— Vayan ustedes primero— cedió Rose, mirando a su amiga, su primo, y Ted.

La metamorfomaga no insistió mucho, y enseguida se metió corriendo dentro de la enfermería.

El inmaculado blanco del lugar contrastaba con su cabello lila y su túnica escarlata salpicada de barro en las puntas. Hacía poco había llovido, y el campo de quidditch estaba embarrado todavía.

Ni siquiera espero a los otros dos, ni preguntó nada. Solo se acercó velozmente a la cama donde reposaba el Potter, y le echó los brazos al cuello, agachándose ligeramente. Él le devolvió el gesto con un suspiro anhelante. Realmente su cabeza palpitó ante la brusquedad del movimiento, pero no le importó en absoluto.

— Merlín Potter, me tenías preocupada— murmuró la chica, con la cara semi escondida en el cuello de James. Él sonrío ladinamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la muchacha.

— Oh, créeme que yo estaba aun más preocupado— aseguró el ojiavellana de manera irónica. Ella río ligeramente, pero un carraspeo hizo que lo soltara de inmediato, con un notable sonrojo.

— Me alegra que estés bien James— soltó Ted, para calmar la tensión. Realmente estaba aliviado de que su pequeño hermano estuviera vivo. Ese golpe sumado a tal caída podría haberlo matado, de no ser porque Albus se había preocupado al último segundo por atraparlo.

Ted le palmeó la espalda ahora que el Potter estaba sentado. Aun tenía el traje de quidditch, y las sábanas blancas también estaban embarradas a la altura de las puntas del mismo.

— Bah, necesitan más que una bludger para deshacerse de mí— bromeó el otro, y tanto la chica como Ted rieron.

— Mamá se aliviara cuando se entere— acotó Albus, acallando de golpe las risas. Los hermanos Lupin miraron al ojiverde y al ojiavellana alternadamente.

— ¿Le han dicho? — inquirió el otro, de pronto luciendo preocupado.

— Está en el castillo— afirmó su hermano.

— Eso será genial para que mantengan una charla familiar— masculló Camille mirando hacia otro lado desinteresadamente.

— ¿Qué? — soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo, con Ted incluido.

— Se comportan raros. Como si olvidaran que son hermanos. ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡James podría haber muerto, Albus! ¡Y Albus te salvó la vida, James! — exclamó exasperada la muchacha, dispuesta a hablar de "aquello" por primera vez. Aquel incidente había sido como un "click" en ella.

Ted se removió incómodo.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — volvieron a hablar al unísono los Potter.

— ¿Saben? Creo que iré a tomar té con Pomfrey— comentó el pelipúrpura, pero nadie le hizo mucho caso. Dio media vuelta y huyó lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. Imaginaba cómo terminaría todo eso, y no quería verse involucrado.

— ¡No, no bromeó! ¿Podrían madurar ya? — se quejó, poniendo los brazos como jarra, luciendo la famosa cara de "mini Ginny".

— ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Qué nos abracemos y cantemos villancicos? Merlín Cam, olvídalo— dijo Albus, negando con la cabeza.

— Oh vamos, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Han pasado muchas cosas de por medio — insistió la Lupin, decidida a terminar con eso en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Pretendes lanzarnos un Obliviate? — acotó James irónico, y ella le miró de una manera que le hizo dudar si pedir perdón.

— Pretendo acabar con esto ahora— corrigió—. Díganme, ¿por qué se comportan así? ¿Por qué no ven lo que acaba de suceder como una señal de que deberían arreglar sus problemas?

— Estás delirando— murmuró James, rodando los ojos. Ella volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada.

— Cam, ya basta. Déjalo— pidió Albus, llevándose una de esas adorables miradas él también.

— ¿Qué es lo que reprochan? Tú estás con la estúpida Kerianne. Ya ni siquiera nos llevamos mal— señaló a James, quien pestañeó varias veces asimilando sus palabras—. Y tú eres mi novio ahora. ¿Qué demonios ven de malo en lo que tienen?

— Yo no…— nuevamente ambos coincidieron, hablando al mismo tiempo.

— Y no me digan que no soy yo el motivo de sus riñas, porque no les creo en absoluto— advirtió severa—. Estoy harta de todo este juego de macho alfa. James, ni siquiera te sigo importando de esa manera, déjalo ya. Y Albus, ¿qué más quieres?

Ambos hermanos estaban estupefactos. Incluso Camille no entendía cómo es que esas palabras brotaban de sus labios, pero no podía detenerse.

James se veía sorprendido. ¿Ella creía que ya no le importaba de esa manera? No supo si eso era bueno o malo. Quizás ambas.

Albus, por otro lado, sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no quería acabar con eso. Le gustaba demostrarle a su hermano que él había ganado esta vez. Le decepcionaría que abandonara el juego.

— No nos peleamos por ti— articuló el ojiavellana al fin, con la voz pastosa.

— Júralo— desafío la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

— Esto es estú…

— Júralo— repitió—. Júralo y te creeré.

No dijo nada más, y ella río con ironía.

— ¿Lo ven? Esto es idiota. ¿Pueden dejar de tomarme como algo a ganar? Porque les puedo jurar con juramento inquebrantable, que si siguen así por mi culpa, tomo el primer avión a Francia y me traslado a Beauxbatons cómo sea. Dándoles una paliza antes ¿Les ha quedado claro? — su tono era amenazador, y lucía muy seria.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada.

Bien, dejando de lado todo el asunto de burlarse de su hermano, Albus estaba enamorado de Camille. No le gustaría en absoluto que se marchara.

Y por su parte, James había dejado de lado su propio orgullo para mantener a la Lupin al menos como amiga. No podría soportar que se marchara tampoco.

La respuesta era obvia.

— De acuerdo— aceptó primero el ojiavellana, con mirada solemne.

— Está bien— coincidió su hermano al ver que el otro aceptaba.

Y el rostro endurecido y severo de la muchacha se ablandó de súbito en una sonrisa. Dio un paso adelante y abrazo a ambos, uno con cada brazo, tirando un poco a James hacia fuera de la cama, y un poco a Albus hacia la cama.

Fue algo extraño para ambos hermanos. Como si hubieran hecho una tregua, y ahora compartieran a la misma chica. Pero el único que se llevaba los mejores privilegios era Albus. Él podría besarla, abrazarla y acariciarla sin que parezca extraño.

Ahora James sería su mejor amigo, y Albus su novio. Los puestos dieron un brusco giro.

— ¿Saben? A pesar de que ambos son unos idiotas, y de todo lo que ha pasado… Los quiero— murmuró la chica, y los dos sonrieron como bobos.

Esto era definitivamente un triángulo amoroso. Solo que James no iría tras Camille esta vez. La dejaría ser feliz para variar.

— Bien, entonces ahora se llevaran mejor— soltó la metamorfomaga alegremente, haciéndose otra vez para atrás.

— Trataré.

— Veré qué hago.

Ninguna respuesta la contentó, pero se vio satisfecha de que al menos esas estúpidas peleas de las que todos rumoreaban acabaran.

— Entonces, ¿qué te ha pasado al final? — cuestionó para cambiar definitivamente de tema, dirigiéndose al ojiavellana. Él hizo una mueca.

— Creo que tuve una contusión cerebral o algo así. Ya no duele tanto, pero Madame Pomfrey dijo que lo mejor sería que…

—… nada de estrés, nada de emociones fuertes, nada que incordié su cerebro— decía una mujer entrando por la puerta doble. Una flamante mujer pelirroja a su lado asentía rápidamente con la cabeza, luciendo una expresión preocupada.

Cuando Ginny vio a su hijo, se echó a correr al igual que había hecho Camille, abrazándolo de igual forma, aunque ella de manera más maternal y protectora, en lugar de desesperada y ansiosa como la metamorfomaga.

— Por las barbas de Merlín, hijo— soltó la Weasley, acariciando tiernamente el cabello del ojiavellana, como si aun fuera un niño—. ¡Eres igual que tu padre en estas cosas! — reclamó exasperada, sin soltarlo—. ¡Gracias a Dios que Albus te atrapó! ¡Rose me ha contado todo! No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo…

— Mamá…

— ¡Ya hablaré yo con la madre de ese tal Thomas Luther! ¿Cómo se atreve a lanzarte una bludger de esa manera?

— Mamá…

— ¡Podría haberte matado! ¿Es que nadie se ha fijado en eso?

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡No me grites!

James puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Puedes soltarme? Me asfixias…— pidió, y la señora Potter obedeció a regañadientes, reparando entonces en su otro hijo y la Lupin. Sonrío ampliamente, y abrazó también a Albus.

— Oh, Alb, eres el mejor. ¡De no haber sido por ti…!— no completó la frase, pero todos sabían el final. Aunque a James se le ocurrieron otras opciones para finalizar aquellas palabras.

— No fue nada, mamá— aseguró el ojiverde, contento por tal reconocimiento. Ahora él era un héroe. Eso estaba bien.

Ginny soltó a su hijo, mirándole orgullosa, y se enfrentó a Cam. La abrazó de igual manera, solo que más corto.

— Querida, me han dicho que tú también has estado muy preocupada— fue lo primero que dijo la mujer a la Lupin, ella sonrío en asentimiento.

— A decir verdad sí. Este genio se ha golpeado muchas veces, pero nada como esto— admitió mirando fugazmente al aludido, quien rodaba los ojos.

— Eso va liado a otras cosas que me he enterado— añadió sonriendo pícaramente—. ¿Así que eres mi nuera? — Camille asintió sonriente, y abrió la boca para decir que sí, pero Ginny no le permitió hablar—. ¡Ya me parecía a mí que ustedes tardaban demasiado en darse cuenta que se gustan! Es decir, Harry también se tomó su tiempo, pero supuse que por ser más parecido a su abuelo sería diferente. Luego recordé que el otro James Potter también estuvo unos cuantos años hasta darse cuenta de que le gustaba Lily, y bueno… El punto es que ahora tú y mi James están saliendo. Siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro. ¡Si tu madre estuviera con nosotros estaría sumamente emocionada! A mí esto me pone muy fel…

— Mamá, Camille es mi novia, no de James— interrumpió Albus, irritado.

Los otros dos tenían un sonrojo que iba aumentando con cada palabra de la señora Potter, y ahora la misma Ginny tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza.

— Oh… Yo no… No sabía que… ¿Con Albus?...Vaya… Pero yo creí que… Ustedes… James… Verano… Pasado… Uh… Felicidades— titubeó avergonzada.

— De hecho sí fuimos novios— comentó James, recostándose en la cama nuevamente, ocultando el hecho de que estaba rojo como un tomate.

— ¿De veras? Al menos no estaba tan equivocada— se conformó Ginny, aun incómoda. Madame Pomfrey tenía una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

— Uh… ¿Está el señor Potter aquí? — preguntó Camille, con las manos tapando sus coloradas mejillas.

— Sí, está afuera hablando con Minerva. Ese tal Luther dice que no sabe por qué hizo lo que hizo. Insiste con que una voz en su cabeza lo obligó— el tono de Ginny era condescendiente, dando a entender que no creía ni un ápice la excusa del golpeador de Slytherin—. Imagino que lo sacarían del equipo.

Albus abrió los ojos de par en par, tomado desprevenido.

— Uh… No lo sé mamá. Es el mejor golpeador que tenemos, y es nuestro capitán— murmuró el pelinegro, frunciendo los labios.

— ¡Es un asesino! — chillaron la Lupin y la Potter al mismo tiempo, histéricas, poniéndose los brazos como jarras. James contuvo una risa; esto de volver a ser importante para Camille le gustaba bastante. Ella y su madre formarían la alianza "Protejamos a James".

— Oh vamos, saben cómo es esto. Tú jugabas quidditch, mamá— farfulló Alb, cruzándose de brazos. No le gustaba que todos vieran a su hermano como la víctima. Ahora su plan de ser el ganador se había venido abajo. ¡En el momento clave!

— Sí, pero… Una vez un jugador de nuestro equipo golpeó a tu padre en la cabeza con un bate. Estuvo igual que James. Y tuvimos que echarlo a pesar de que era bueno— ejemplificó la pelirroja, mirando a la Lupin en busca de aprobación. Ella asintió seriamente con la cabeza.

— Es cierto. Más te vale que votes para que ese idiota se marche, Alby— advirtió la chica con ojos entornados. Definitivamente ella y Ginevra habían hecho una alianza, y eso fastidiaba a Albus; aunque a James le parecía genial.

— Lo haré— masculló amargamente, mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido, indicándole que quería hablarle.

— Bien. Mamá, Cam, Albus y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar— anunció James, sentándose nuevamente, con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

La pelilila y la pelirroja intercambiaron una mirada confundida, sintiéndose verdaderamente ofendidas.

— ¿Nos estás echando? — soltó Camille, estupefacta.

— Exactamente.

— ¡Soy tu madre, James Sirius! — reclamó Ginny, llevándose una mano al pecho con aparente ofensa.

— Adiós mamá.

— ¡Eres un desagradecido Potter! ¡Estuve tres horas esperando para verte y tú me echas! — Chilló la otra, sintiéndose herida. James volvió a sonreír—. Perfecto. Ya necesitarás algo de mí— musitó por último, mirando a su novio con reproche, pues él tampoco decía nada para que se quedara.

Giró sobre sus talones, y con los puños apretados se marchó de allí.

— Mamá…— dijeron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo, viendo a la pelirroja arrimarse a ellos de manera cómplice. Ginny arrugó la nariz, y giró sobre sí para ir fuera, al igual que la Lupin.

James suspiró, y miró expectante a su hermano.

— No has cumplido con tu parte del trato— murmuró primeramente Albus, acercándose a la cama, de brazos cruzados.

— Han ganado, ¿o no? — refutó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

— No se suponía que fuera así.

— Discúlpame por querer parar esa bludger con mi cabeza— ironizó el otro, molesto—. Además, conseguiste lo que buscabas ¿qué vas a hacer sino? ¿Terminar con ella? Vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que no eres tan estúpidamente morboso.

— Claro que no terminaré con ella— repuso obvio el ojiverde—. Aunque sigue pareciéndome mentira que te rindas. Solo te digo que me sigues debiendo una.

— Estás loco, ¿sabías? — soltó James, hastiado—. Vete antes de que me arrepienta de todo esto.

Albus rodó los ojos ante lo exagerado que era su hermano, y dio media vuelta, marchándose con una sonrisa satisfecha. Bah, a pesar de todo, Albus Potter era el ganador ahora.

* * *

**Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerdón por no actualizar :C Tuve algunos problemas... Resulta que de pronto a mis padres se les dio por mudarme de ciudad :) Eso cambia todo, y bueno, me deprimí gracias a su bondadosa actitud hacia mi vida. **

**Pero me recompuse (de acuerdo, busqué refugio en la escritura, como siempre), así que aquí les subí cap!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Me incitan a seguir, siempre :)**

**Besos!**


	18. Capítulo 17

**De acuerdo... A algunas chicas en la otra página no les gustó el desenlace de este capítulo, pero supongo que de los errores se aprende. Quiero saber qué piensan ustedes ahora! (Acostumbro aceptar críticas, don't problem). Así que me gustaría MUCHO ver sus Reviews! Ayudan mucho chicas!**

**Besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**"Sobre valores"**

**Escritora POV**

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado a Hogwarts. Los alumnos en totalidad se encontraban ahora en el Expreso, dejando atrás los campos congelados de la escuela de magia, para reencontrarse nuevamente con sus familias durante las tan esperadas fiestas.

La familia Weasley-Potter se dividía en uno de los vagones, ocupándolo en totalidad. Por un lado estaban las gemelas Molly y Lucy, junto con sus amigas de tercero. Por otro, el compartimiento de Fred y Hugo que tenía las cortinas puestas, y se oían pequeñas explosiones de tanto en tanto. Junto al compartimiento de estos, Rose y Scorpius Malfoy viajaban con Victoire, Dominique y Louis, charlando sobre el primer año del pequeño. Roxanne, Lily y sus amigas se habían hecho con otro compartimiento, soltando carcajadas de tanto en tanto.

Pero el que realmente nos importa en este momento, es aquel que estaba al final del pasillo, apartado de oídos curiosos. En él se encontraban Ted Lupin, James Potter, Albus Potter, y Camille Lupin. Esta última iba tomada de la mano de su novio.

— Yo creo que la mejor broma fue el cabello rosado de Fred— comentó Ted, riendo con solo recordar al pelirrojo viéndose en el espejo.

— Creí que era broma cuando dijiste que podías teñir a las personas— acotó James dirigiéndose a la chica, que sonreía orgullosa.

— Siempre hablo en serio— recordó ella—. Pero mi broma favorita, fue sin duda la de las ranas— afirmó sonriendo ampliamente, rememorando la jugarreta que le habían gastado a sus chismosas compañeras de dormitorio por haber causado tantos problemas. Le habían llenado los baúles de ranas, y cuando fueron a buscar sus libros… Merlín, fue muy gracioso.

— Se lo merecían— aseguró Albus, sonriendo también.

— Causaron demasiados problemas— coincidió Ted, secando una lágrima de la risa.

— Me dan un poco de lástima— soltó Camille, sorprendiendo al resto—. De no ser por ellas no seríamos los Merodeadores ahora— explicó, y los demás tuvieron que asentir a regañadientes. Eso era cierto, pero también habían provocado muchos problemas. Por ejemplo, la carta de advertencia tan carecida de información para Scorpius de parte de su padre. El hecho de que cada vez que James hablaba con Camille, recibían risas o silbidos. Que cuando Ted se sentaba junto a Victoire en el Gran Comedor, varias personas lo apuntaran con burla. Que todos aplaudieran a Albus al verlo de la mano de Cam.

Y cuando estaban los cuatro juntos, la cosa se iba de las manos.

A decir verdad, Albus Potter solo había aceptado ser Merodeador para que su novia no estuviera con su hermano sin que él los pudiera vigilar, ya que no creía que verdaderamente diera un paso al costado. Tan solo una hora de permitirles hablar a solas logró que esos dos se llevaran medianamente bien. No imaginaba cómo sería si pasaran la cantidad de tiempo que se gastan en preparar las bromas.

Aunque, al final terminó por gustarle, y comenzó a comprender por qué su hermano y Ted las hacían tan seguido antes de la llegaba de Cam. Además, él nunca había hecho una broma de Merodeador antes, puesto que para su inclusión al grupo, James ya estaba embobado con la Lupin.

— A pesar de eso, no puedes negar que esas dos chillando con sapos en el cabello fue lo más gracioso que viste en tu vida— insistió James, sonriendo de solo pensar en aquello. Camille río, al igual que Ted. Pero a Albus no, porque su tregua no incluía que se llevaran bien. Solo mantener una relación a raya, por Cam.

— La verdad que fue genial, pero he visto cosas mucho más graciosas. Como tu cara a la mañana— señaló a su hermano, y esta vez Albus sí río. Ted tenía cara de zombi cuando se levantaba temprano.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, interrumpiendo las risas, y por ella entró una rubia platino con ropas muggles oscuras. Llevaba un top negro con generoso escote, de mangas sueltas, y unos jeans satinados con botas de cuero encimándose.

Cam apretó la mano de su novio para que este dejara de mirar tan estúpidamente a la rubia, y pateó a su hermano en la pantorrilla con el mismo fin. A James no podía decirle nada; ella era su novia después de todo.

Tanto Albus como Ted apartaron la mirada avergonzados, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se sentaba en medio del metamorfomago y James. Este último enseguida pasó su brazo por los hombros de su novia.

— Ah, los baños estaban vacíos. Eso es lo bueno de cambiarse temprano— comentó tranquilamente, con aquella voz que parecía aterciopelada.

— Creo que es igual hacer fila o no— repuso Camille, molesta por cómo su hermano, su novio, e incluso James, miraban a la rubia como si fuese un pedazo de carne. Le molestaba que la chica se aprovechara de su cuerpo de esa manera.

Camille podría tener las mismas curvas si quisiera. Pero ella prefería ser lo más normal posible. Cosa que la rubia no buscaba. Cosa que a la Lupin le irritaba.

— Bah, creo que así es mejor. ¿De qué se reían? — cuestionó, cambiando de tema. Todos callaron. Nadie debía -ni podía- saber sobre su condición de Merodeadores. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Cam; que la rubia estaba excluida.

— Un chiste que contó Ted— se apresuró a decir James, restándole importancia.

Kerianne se dio cuenta de que estaban mintiendo, pero no insistió más. A veces solía verlos charlar animadamente entre risas que callaban con solo verla acercarse. No podía ser nada muy relevante, de seguro una bromita adolescente.

— Ya veo. Así que, díganme, ¿qué harán en las vacaciones? — cuestionó para cambiar de tema. Los cuatro se encogieron de hombros casi de manera sincronizada —. Interesante— ironizó.

— Nunca es nada fijo— explicó Albus.

— Siempre variamos— añadió Ted.

— Eso depende de qué queramos hacer— finalizó James.

— ¿Hacen cualquier cosa que_quieran_ hacer? — indagó la chica, fingiendo sorpresa.

— Ojalá— suspiró Camille, llevándose la atención de todos. Enseguida se puso alerta, notando que acababa de pensar en voz alta—. Quiero decir, no todo.

Kerianne sonrío con suspicacia, sospechando a qué se debía aquel comentario.

— Pues yo me iré de viaje a Francia— contó la rubia, abrazando a su novio por el torso para a poyar la cabeza en su pecho. Solo por pura maldad. El ambiente se tensó de inmediato, incomodando a Ted, quien era el único que no entraba en esos problemas.

— ¿Francia? ¿Sabes hablar francés? — preguntó la Lupin, apretando el agarre de la mano de Albus de manera inconsciente.

— Bien sûr— contestó la otra en un fluido parisino. (TRADUCCIÓN: Por supuesto)

— Je me demande où vous avez appris. Je croyais que vous étiez américain, mais le français est étonnamment fluide— repuso la pelinegra en un francés incluso más natural que el de la otra. Ella había vivido toda su vida en Paris. (T: Me pregunto dónde habrás aprendido. Creí que eras de Estados Unidos, pero tú francés es sorprendentemente fluido).

Anne alzó las cejas evidentemente sorprendida ante tal observación.

— J'ai de la famille en France— excusó simplemente. (TRA: Tengo familia en Francia).

— Je croyais que vous étiez orphelin. Que c'était un mensonge? (TRA: Creí que eras huérfana. ¿Qué más es mentira?)

— Eh bien, quelque chose qui est aussi un vous mentez— repuso, apoyando su cabeza aun más contra su novio. Camille se molestó, pero no supo por qué exactamente. Si por lo que hacía, o por su comentario. ¿La estaba insultando? (TRA: Bueno, algo que también es mentira eres tú).

Los otros tres no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaban diciendo, pero notaron que la metamorfomaga estaba molesta casi al instante en que su ceño se frunció.

Se preocuparon. Camille era bastante enojona, pero en este caso no sabrían cómo averiguar la razón.

— Voulez-vous dire que je mens? Quel hypocrite! — exclamó la metamorfomaga, erguiéndose como solía hacer cuando se le presentaba una discusión. (TRA: ¿Estás diciendo que yo soy mentirosa? ¡Qué hipócrita!)

— Hey Cam, tranquila— pidió Albus, acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar para calmarla. Ella suspiró y estaba a punto de desistir, cuando la rubia soltó:

— Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas intéressé James. Ils préfèrent Albus. Je pense que le grand menteur ici, c'est vous. Das pénalité— y esta vez Cam se tildó, sintiendo el color irse de su rostro. Ella no… No, ella no podía estar diciendo aquello. Era imposible. (TRA: Dices que ya no te interesa James. Qué prefieres a Albus. Yo creo que la gran mentirosa aquí eres tú. Das pena).

Sacó su varita tan rápido como pudo, pero cuando se giró a verla para apuntarla con la vara, ella ya blandía la suya con el rostro duro.

Los chicos tan solo habían distinguido las palabras "James" y "Albus". A Ted no le gustó por qué lado iban las cosas, y menos cuando esas dos se apuntaron mutuamente.

James se apresuró a quitarle la varita a su novia, y Albus a girar a Cam por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos y que se calmara. Pero ella esquivaba su mirada aparentemente avergonzada. Dejó su vara, tomó su bolso de mano, y se fue como un rayo del compartimiento.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — demandó James ceñudo, mirando a la rubia. Ella se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

— Supongo que no le gusta oír la verdad…— murmuró con fingida culpa—. Iré a pedirle disculpas…

Y dicho esto, ella salió tras la Lupin del compartimiento, dejando a los otros tres solos. Ted deseó estar en cualquier otro lugar. Cuando no estaba su hermanita presente, él era consciente de que la tensión de su relación se volvía más tirante.

La tregua era únicamente por Camille, después de todo.

— Es tu culpa— dijeron ambos hermanos al unísono, pensando que había mencionado el nombre del otro, pero sin reparar en que el suyo propio también.

— No es culpa de nadie— interrumpió Ted tempranamente, sin ganas de otra de esas peleas fraternales que había tenido que soportar aquel verano—. Cam es así. Puede haberse enojado por cualquier cosa. No deberían asociar todos sus problemas con ustedes— se quejó cansinamente, dudando si ir tras su hermana él también.

— Dijo su nombre— volvieron a decir secamente al mismo tiempo, apuntándose mutuamente.

— El de los dos. Pero quizás solo… No lo sé, hacían esas cosas de presumir novios que hacen las chicas. Quién sabe. Solo déjenlo, ¿sí? Es mi último año, y estoy cansado de todo este embrollo. Albus, sales con Camille, James, estás con la rubia que está buena. Y punto. No se hable más del tema— ordenó severamente, dejando aturdidos a ambos chicos. Pero Alb sonrío. Era cierto, él era novio de Cam, no James. No tenía que preocuparse.

— Entonces, ¿les han quedado ranas de chocolate?

**Camille POV**

— Estúpida Kerianne— musité, tirando mi bolso de mano con brusquedad sobre la cama. Lily rió desde el armario, donde estaba acomodando los baúles de todas.

— Estás exagerando, Cam— comentó Rose, que se dedicaba a tender la cama que habían predispuesto para que tanto ella como Lily y yo pudiéramos compartir habitación—. Es agradable.

— ¡No me digas que tú también cediste a sus encantos! Merlín Rose, creí que tú serías más sensata. ¡Esa chica da miedo! — reproché, recordando la sonrisa maliciosa que había puesto para decirme que ella "no diría nada sobre lo que sabía".

¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué insinúa que yo sigo interesada en su novio! Por todos los santos, no. Me prometí a mí misma que dejaría de pensar en él. Solo seríamos mejores amigos. Ella estaba loca, totalmente loca.

— No caí ante ningún encanto, Camille. Es una chica buena, y bastante agradable. No parece ningún vampiro sanguinario o algún demonio satánico como tú dispones— corrigió ella, suspirando al dar el último dobladillo al edredón.

— ¡Lils! ¡Dile tú lo mala que te parece esa rubia teñida! — exclamé en busca de ayuda, y la pelirroja asomó la cabeza desde el armario, con una sonrisa gatuna.

— A mí me cae de maravillas, Cam. Tú estás celosa de que mi hermano este con ella.

Di un respingo monumental, y por poco caigo. Bufé sonoramente, dando a entender cuan indignada me ponía su suposición.

— ¡A mí no me importa si él está con ella, Lillian! ¡Yo estoy con Albus! ¿¡Entienden!? — grité medio histérica. Entre el viaje en tren (del cual tenía una especie de laguna mental luego de que esa Kerianne me encontrara en los baños), y estas acusaciones, no iba bien.

— ¡Eh! Que yo no he dicho que sean celos amorosos los tuyos. Solo suponía que a una chica no debe gustarle que su mejor amigo comparta la atención con otra persona— se excusó la pelirroja, alzando las palmas de las manos—. Estás paranoica, Cami.

— Oh— solté simplemente, sintiéndome enrojecer hasta las raíces. Menuda estúpida soy yo. Debo aprender a escuchar.

Rose esbozó una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

— Sucede que Cam tiene la mente nublada. Si Merlín quiere, para cuando regresemos a Hogwarts va a ser normal otra vez. Bueno, lo más normal que Camille puede ser— explicó Rosie, rodando los ojos al final. Le lancé un almohadón, pero ella lo esquivo escabulléndose por la puerta con una risotada.

— Uhh… ¿Mente nublada? — Lily alzó las cejas dos veces de manera pícara, y le lancé otro almohadón a ella, quien también río con ganas.

— Ignórala. Yo sé perfectamente qué quiero, y mi mente no está "nublada" — medio bufé, acercándome a buscar patéticamente las almohadas que acababa de arrojar, o tendría querer dormir sin ellas. Lo cual no era una opción.

— Aha… Uhm… ¿Cam? — algo en su tono me dio un escalofríos, y quedé congelada con la mano a centímetros de la almohada que le había lanzado a Rose. Previne que lo que preguntaría no me gustaría en absoluto. Incluso adiviné de qué venía la cosa.

— ¿Sí, Lils? — murmuré igualmente, agarrando el círculo de plumas morado, poniéndome de pie para voltear a verla con una sonrisa fingida.

— Sobre eso… He estado pensando mucho, ¿sabes? Digo… Bueno, me he enterado de los rumores que corren acerca de que tú y mis hermanos… Ya sabes.

Asentí con la cabeza solemnemente para indicarle que entendía, y ella continuó.

— Quería saber… De qué va la cosa. Es decir, ¿qué pasó con James?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente? — inquirí yendo directo al grano, sentándome al borde de la cama que siempre usaba cuando me quedaba en la Madriguera.

— ¿Qué pasó con James? — repitió, y dudé a qué se refería exactamente—. Es decir, ustedes parecían odiarse y toda la cosa. No puedo creer que hayan…— hizo una mueca elocuente, y solté una risotada, desviándola mirada a mis botas de invierno.

— Bueno… Ya sabes lo que dicen; del odio al amor hay un solo paso— cité con sonrisa pesada, pasándome una mano por el cabello con manía.

— Pero… — suspiró, y tomó asiento en la cama frente a la mía, soltando los jeans que llevaba en mano—. Dime todo. Quiero saber.

— ¿Todo? Pues es difícil saber cómo comenzar…

— ¿Por el principio? — puse los ojos en blanco.

— Pues en ese caso, todo comenzó durante la segunda excursión a Hogsmeade del año anterior…— y así procedí a relatarle a mi cuñada cada detalle de mi relación con su otro hermano -mi ex novio-. No paré a fijarme en lo estúpidamente raro de la situación, solo me limité a narrar lo más detalladamente posible cada sensación y pensamiento ante cada cosa que vivimos. Finalicé con nuestra ruptura tras el beso con Albus, sin omitir ningún detalle.

— Vaya…— fue lo primero que susurró. Lucía asombrada, y tenía el ceño fruncido en evidente comprensión—. Pero… ¿Solo lo has dejado de querer de la noche a la mañana?

Bufé. Si supiera cuánto costó.

— No lo he dejado de querer— murmuré—. Pero se supone que lo olvide, ¿sabes?

— Pero… ¿Es eso posible? Me refiero a que me parece difícil olvidar todo eso que acabas de contarme. ¡Hasta yo podría besar a mi hermano! Si no fuera tan raro y asqueroso, claro— soltó, como medio exasperada. Entorné los ojos. Esta niña se junta demasiado con Rose, Victoire y Dominique. Tenían la federación "Desanimemos a Camille".

— Bah, no lo sé Lily. Aunque daría igual si sigue gustándome o no. Él admitió que nunca me ha querido realmente. Y ya somos mejores amigos. Sería masoquista, idiota, y sin sentido pretender recuperar algo de lo que tuvimos. Ya soy feliz. Y estoy saliendo con tu hermano, no deberías apoyarme para que regrese con James.

— Da igual. Serías mi cuñada de todas formas, eso es lo importante— obvió, y no pude evitar sonreír—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué todos ustedes se complican tanto. Hacen que ser adolescente se vea como la peor tortura del mundo— hizo una mueca, y se puso de pie.

— No lo hacemos ver así. Lo es— aseguré, parándome yo también.

— Yo soy adolescente y no tengo tantos dramas— acotó, caminando hasta la puerta. La seguí con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— Espera y verás, Lils.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, al tiempo que abría la puerta, pero quedó tildada cuando se encontró con dos pelirrojos sentados contra la pared contraria del pasillo, con algo colgando de las orejas.

"Orejas extensibles", pensé. Y entré en pánico. ¿Esos dos mocosos habían oído todo?

— ¡FRED, HUGO! — bramé furiosa, sin necesidad de comprobar que mi cabello se teñía de rojo. Los nombrados abrieron los ojos de par en par, aparentemente sorprendidos, y se pusieron de pie de inmediato, tirando los hilos que colgaban de sus orejas como si quemaran.

— ¡Demonios! — se quejó uno. Creo que era Hugo.

— ¡No grites! — añadió el otro, sobándose la oreja.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, y me acerqué hasta ellos en zancadas, con los puños apretados a mis costados. Podría darles una paliza, si no fueran poco más altos que yo, más fuertes, y parientes.

— ¡¿Qué diablos hacían espiando?! — reclamé furiosa. Ellos intercambiaron una sonrisa maliciosa, olvidándose de su supuesto dolor de oído.

— Andábamos por aquí, y quisimos probar las nuevas orejas extensibles…— comenzó Fred.

— Uno puede escuchar cosas interesantes por aquí— terminó Hugo.

Gruñí rabiosa.

— ¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! — solté, dándoles a ambos un fuerte golpe en el brazo. Soltaron un "Ouch" sincronizado.

— ¡Les diré a sus padres! — avisó Lily, también enojada y con el ceño fruncido.

Se oyeron pasos en las escaleras, y acto seguido James, Roxanne, Albus, Victoire y las gemelas, estaban parados sobre el rellano, atraídos por los gritos. Los niños abrieron la boca para protestar, pero al ver a James sonrieron pícaramente.

— Primo querido— llamó Hugo, dando un paso hacia ellos. James entrecerró los ojos, con desconfianza.

— Tenemos noticias jugosas para ustedes— continuó Fred, apuntando tanto al ojiavellana como a Albus.

Entré en pánico, y mi cabello palideció.

— No. Se. Les. Ocurra. Decir. Eso— musité secamente, con la amenaza más palpable que pude, clavando mi mirada en las espaldas de los muchachos. Ellos voltearon al mismo tiempo, sonriendo con suficiencia.

— Uhh… ¿Contratas el silencio? — murmuró uno.

— Entonces paganos lo correspondiente— susurró el otro. Jadeé indignada.

— ¡SON DOS HORRIBLES RATAS! — Escupí sintiendo la bilis en la garganta—. ¡Si tuvieran algo de consideración por el resto, solo olvidarían lo que escucharon!

— ¿Qué escucharon? — demandó Albus, entornando los ojos. Fred abrió la boca para responder, pero yo corrí y prácticamente lo derribé, tirándolo al suelo.

— ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¿Cuánto quieren? — Hugo tendió una mano a su primo para que se levantara, y ambos se miraron elocuentemente, mientras Fred acomodaba sus ropas.

— Ahora será más caro. Diez galeones— estableció uno de ellos, y mi mandíbula cayó.

— ¡Son increíbles! — Se quejó Lily, a mi lado—. ¡No pueden hacer eso, le diré al tío Ron!

— Díselo— desafío Fred.

— Y nosotros contamos su cotilleo.

Miré a Lillian negando con la cabeza, resignada.

— Aguarden, esto está mal chicos— dijo Victoire, acercándose a nosotros. Me miró con duda, y en una expresión de mí parte que indicaba "ESO", lo entendió.

— Ya lo decidimos.

— Diez galeones.

— Se los daré. Solo… No tengo diez galeones ahora. ¡Es demasiado dinero! — me quejé con inevitable preocupación ante mi situación.

— Ya lo hemos dicho: Diez galeones o nada.

Fruncí los labios, dispuesta a pedirle a mi hermano, cuando una voz me descolocó. No podía hablar en serio.

— Yo les pago— anunció James, dando un paso al frente. Todos, absolutamente todos, lo miramos incrédulos.

— ¿Por qué pagarías por no saber algo que te incluye? — masculló Albus amargamente, evidentemente molesto ante la reacción de su hermano.

— Eso primo, ¿por qué? — coincidió Fred, con la frente arrugada.

— Porque si nos incluye a mí y a mi hermano en un mismo tema, no debe ser nada que queramos oír— obvio simplemente, rebuscando en sus bolsillos, sacando finalmente una pequeña bolsita de cuero.

Miré estupefacta cómo sacaba diez doradas monedas redondas de ella, y se las entregaba a sus pequeños y escurridizos primos, quienes estaban más pasmados que yo.

— Gracias, Potter— musité secamente, y sin más caminé hacia las escaleras, pasando junto a Albus sin decir palabra, corriendo como si me persiguiera el diablo.

No puede ser que esté haciendo esto. ¿Por qué se comporta así el muy maldito? ¿Eh?

**Escritora** **POV**

— Entonces, ¿cómo les está yendo este año? — preguntó Arthur Weasley, sentado en la punta de la larga mesa de madera que se había puesto fuera de La Madriguera para que toda la familia entrara.

— Genial— contestó Hugo, sirviéndose un poco de papas.

— Tenemos entretenimiento gratuito— continuó Fred, mirando de manera elocuente a la metamorfomaga pelirroja que se sentaba frente a él. Ella clavó el cuchillo en su pedazo de pollo con evidente brusquedad, con una amenaza silenciosa en la mirada.

A su lado, Ted Lupin suspiró negando con la cabeza. Si esos dos pensaban extorsionarla así todo el verano, la estadía en La Madriguera sería poco placentera.

James, que se sentaba junto a Hugo y su madre, resopló pesadamente, dándole a su primo un codazo disimulado, advirtiendo la mirada insistente de Albus sobre ellos. El Potter menor quería saber qué es lo que su novia no quería que él y su hermano se enteraran. Aunque imaginaba por dónde iba la cosa.

— ¿A qué se refieren con "entretenimiento gratuito"? — cuestionó Hermione entornando los ojos con sospecha. Ella había convivido con Fred y George, después de todo, y ese par era igual. Algo había detrás de sus palabras.

— Ah, es que últimamente nuestra familia es el blanco de todas las miradas— comenzó a decir Fred.

— Gracias a nuestros queridos primos somos una novela en vivo y en directo— siguió Hugo, y tanto Camille como Rose lo miraron de manera asesina.

— ¿Noveglaw qugé? — soltó Ron, con la boca llena y ojos entornados.

— ¡Rose y su noviecito Scorpius! — dijo primeramente Hugo, recibiendo una patada en la pantorrilla de parte de su hermana, por debajo de la mesa. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Y la querida Cami con…— pero antes de que Fred terminara de hablar, Camille estiró una de sus largas piernas (que a buena hora servía), y empujó la silla del Weasley, provocando que este callera de espaldas con un grito. Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluso Hugo. El muchacho se incorporó en su asiento, enfurruñado.

— Bah, son tonterías. No es como si nunca hubiera chismes alrededor de nuestra familia— comentó la metamorfomaga con una sonrisa forzada. Carraspeó al darse cuenta de su error, y corrigió: —. Esta familia.

— Sabes que eres parte de nuestra familia— reprendió Ginny—. Y más ahora— añadió con un guiño cómplice. La chica se ruborizó profundamente, y se dispuso a comer.

— ¿Ahora qué? — cuestionó Molly, confundida. Cam deseó que abandonaran ese tema. Por alguna razón, hablar de su noviazgo de manera pública y tan abierta con los adultos, se le hacía incómodo.

— ¿No te has enterado, Molly? — soltó Fleur sorprendida, también sonriente.

— ¿De qué no se ha enterado? — preguntó Bill, igual de desorientado, con la boca manchada de la grasa del pollo. Estaba igual que Ron.

— ¡Camille es mi nueva nuera! — exclamó Ginny alegremente, provocando que tanto la Lupin como Bill se atraganten.

— ¿Qué mi bebé qué? — escupió el pelirrojo mayor, recuperándose de su atracón, recibiendo palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Fleur. Bill era igual de protector con todos sus hijos, y para él Camille era una.

— Vaya— murmuró Hermione, poco sorprendida, con una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Yo lo sabía! — Exclamó Molly, eufórica, poniéndose dramáticamente de pie—. ¡Yo les he dicho a todos que esos dos terminarían juntos antes de acabar la escuela! Georgie, cariño, págame lo que me debes— añadió mirando a un estupefacto pelirojo que acababa de perder una gran apuesta—. ¡Te advertí que no vale la pena apostar conmigo! ¡Tengo un olfato infalible para estas cosas, y te puedo asegurar que percibo cuando uno de mis nietos está enamorado! Especialmente tratándose del despreocupado James— insertó una gran sonrisa al final.

Esta vez fue turno de James para atragantarse, mientras su hermano soltaba bruscamente los cubiertos, y se ponía de pie. Albus dio media vuelta sin decir nada, y se marchó hasta La Madriguera.

— ¡Albus, espera! — llamó la metamorfomaga, roja como un rábano, poniéndose de pie y corriendo tras él.

Molly borró su sonrisa, y miró a su hija en busca de respuestas. Ginny tenía una mueca. Molly entendió.

— Oh diablos…— masculló la Prewet, quien nunca maldecía. Se desplomó en su silla.

— ¡Já! ¡Eres tú la que me debe cincuenta galeones, mamá! — festejó George, ganándose un zape por parte de su esposa Angelina.

— Sé más sensible— recriminó la morena.

James también soltó sus cubiertos una vez que se hubo recuperado al tomarse un vaso entero de agua. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose él también a La Madriguera.

— Sospecho que todas las vacaciones de invierno incluirán una escena así— comentó inocentemente el pequeño Louis, acomodándose las gafas, que le caían por el puente de la nariz. Molly suspiró pesadamente; el año pasado ocurrió algo parecido.

— No pensé que era Albus quien…— trató de excusar la pelirroja, pero desistió, y se dedicó a comer con una mueca en el rostro.

Victoire, Ted y Rose se miraron en debate. Al final creyeron que lo mejor sería dejar a ese trío solo. Esas cosas nunca acababan bien, y era mejor no involucrarse o terminarían teniendo que escoger bandos.

**Albus POV**

Es increíble. Sencillamente increíble.

¿Mi familia también? Es decir, mamá ya lo había dicho. ¿Por qué también tenía que hacerlo la abuela? ¡Frente a toda la familia! Demonios. Sé que todos creerían que el perfecto James sería quien terminaría con Camille tras la escenita del año anterior. ¡Pero deberían darme la oportunidad de al menos creer que yo también podría llevarme a la chica guapa una vez!

Indignante. Frustrante. Hartante.

Quisiera golpear a James. Quisiera gritarle a Camille. Quisiera que todo el mundo pensara por _una vez_ que yo puedo obtener las mismas cosas que mi hermano.

¿Por qué no podría?

¿Porque soy demasiado "tranquilo", demasiado "bueno", demasiado "tímido", demasiado "Albus"? Pues ya no soy así. Estoy cansado de ser así y que todos crean que pueden pasarme por encima, o que piensen que solo por ser así mí hermano es mejor. ¡James no es mejor que yo!

Y se los demostraré. Yo puedo obtener tanto como él. _Todo._

**Camille POV**

Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!

Primero Ginny. Ahora Molly. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Corazón de Bruja haciendo un reportaje de mí y James? ¡Merlín!

Albus está enojado. Lo sé. Imagino cómo se tomará todo esto. A él no le agrada en absoluto que el resto crea que su hermano y yo somos pareja, me lo dijo luego de lo de la enfermería. Y con eso se refería a que no quería que James y yo nos comportáramos muy "amigables". Es decir, seríamos amigos, pero sin abrazos, sin pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, sin nada de "bromitas". Acepté. Si eso le daba seguridad, bien por mí.

Y todo estaba yendo tan perfecto… Incluso llegué a soñar que él y su hermano volverían a llevarse _como antes_. Pero creo que fui demasiado ingenua como para pensar que así sería. Menos con lo que acaba de ocurrir…

Lo más probable es que Albus esté furioso. Y esa furia recaerá en mí. De alguna manera, yo también siento que es mi culpa.

— Hey— lo llamo, al verlo a punto de subir las escaleras. Estoy jadeante por haber corrido, y acabo de entrar a la Madriguera.

Espero. Sé que gritara. O que se irá sin decir nada. No sé cuál de las dos me parece peor… Pero cuando menos lo pienso, él se acerca a zancadas hacia mí, y comienza a besarme.

Admito que eso me deja estática al comienzo. No imaginé que me besaría. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Pero aun así le devuelvo el beso con igual intensidad, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, sintiendo los suyos en mi cintura.

A decir verdad, me gustan los besos de Albus. Siempre son dulces. Pero no ahora. Ahora puedo sentir la necesidad bajo sus labios, y eso también me gusta. Me recuerda a… Oh diablos. No. No pienses en eso, Camille.

— ¿Me quieres? — susurra contra mis labios cuando nos separamos a tomar aire. Estoy algo boba, la verdad. Solo sé que necesito que siga, porque ha hecho que dejara de pensar. Es como dormir. Me gusta no tener que pensar.

— Te quiero— admito entre jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aire, y al menos sé que es verdad. ¡Claro que lo quiero!

Él sonríe seductoramente, y vuelve a besarme.

Nunca antes me había besado así. No. Siempre eran, como ya dije, dulces. Románticos. Más… Albus. Así que técnicamente esto es nuevo para mí. ¡Y me encanta demasiado! Es como jugar quidditch, como perderme en un libro, como dormir: No pienso más que en lo que estoy haciendo en este mismo momento. Y eso, es genial.

Es cuando me lleva a recostarme en el mullido sofá de los Weasley, que comienzo a reaccionar. Oh, oh.

— Aguarda… Albus — logré articular, estremeciéndome al sentir sus manos frías colándose por mi blusa, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi espalda.

Él se separa unos instantes, para verme a los ojos de esa manera que sabe que logra convencerme hasta de cometer un asesinato. Estoy segura que la aprendió de sus hermanos; James y Lily hacen la misma expresión, e incluso Ted. Sospecho que Ginny se las ha enseñado.

— Te deseo— murmura, y se me pone la piel de gallina ante tal declaración. Vuelve a besarme, y le correspondo aun más salvajemente. Empujo como puedo mi conciencia, y cualquier recuerdo de la persona Innombrable en estos momentos.

Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo que estoy haciendo está bien. Albus, Albus… ¿en qué me has metido?

Se separa para quitarme la blusa, y es entonces cuando logró reaccionar. ¿Vamos a hacerlo en su sofá?

— ¡Pueden entrar en cualquier momento tus primos! — '_O tus padres… O tu hermano…_', pensé para mis adentros de manera amarga. Él río seductoramente, y me pregunté dónde habría aprendido eso.

— Da igual— suelta, pasando la blusa lila por mi cabeza. El frío me llegó de pronto, al igual que el pudor. De acuerdo… Nunca había estado en esto situación frente a Albus. Pero sí frente a otra persona… E inevitablemente me acuerdo de eso. Se me tiñen las mejillas de rojo, y siento la necesidad de cubrirme. El brasier no me parece lo suficientemente grande en estos momentos.

— Oh demonios— suelta alguien desde el umbral de la puerta, y me tapo enseguida con los brazos, medio agradeciendo que haya interrumpido la locura que estuve a punto de cometer para demostrarle a Albus que lo quiero.

Hasta que reparó en la voz. Y definitivamente deseo que me trague la Tierra allí mismo.

**James POV**

Hay tres cosas que uno no debería ver en toda su vida. La primera, es McGonagall desnuda. La segunda, el rostro de un dementor. Y la tercera, es a tu ex novia a punto de tener sexo con tu hermano menor.

— ¡ALBUS! — bramo inconteniblemente, viendo como se quita de a horcajas de ella medio frustrado, medio alegre. Enseguida Cam toma la blusa que estaba en el suelo a su lado, y se la coloca sin mucha piedad en mí. ¿No podía darse vuelta para hacerlo? Quiero decir, puede que ya la haya visto así, pero en ese entonces yo sería quien le podría quitar aquel brasier azul eléctrico, no mi hermano.

Debo dejar de pensar así, en serio.

— ¿Qué sucede hermano? — cuestiona Albus, acomodándose vagamente la ropa. Apreto los puños con fuerza, y me recuerdo que él es su novio ahora. Aunque sea raro, él es su novio ahora.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! — exclamo obvio, pasándome una mano por el cabello para no hacer otra cosa con ella. Luego miro a Camille, que ya está vestida nuevamente -luciendo un rojo carmesí en todo el rostro, y un rosado pálido en el cabello, indicando lo avergonzada que está-, mirando el suelo y de brazos cruzados—. Y tú… Creí que serías la sensata. ¿En el sofá? ¡POR DIOS! ¡Ahí me siento todos los días! — añado con una mueca de asco.

Podría quemar aquel sillón si ellos hubieran concretado lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Lo juro.

— Esto me parece un Deja Vú— comenta Albus, entrecerrando los ojos como si recordara algo—. Se me hace que los papeles están invertidos. Falta Ted.

— ¡ALBUS! — soltamos tanto yo como ella al mismo tiempo. No puedo creer que lo haya dicho. Debe estar o muy enojado, o muy loco.

Él sonríe con suficiencia.

— Como sea. Vete a presentarle a la abuela Molly tu nueva novia— indica de manera sarcástica, antes de irse escaleras arriba.

Camille suspira pesadamente, y cubre su rostro con ambas manos. Su cabello es negro, y me frustra no poder saber cómo se siente. Usualmente es sencillo averiguarlo por sus ojos o sus colores. Es como leer un libro.

Nuevamente, si sigo pensando así tendré que tirarme desde la torre de Astronomía.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Demando, pero al darme cuenta de la insistencia en mi voz, carraspeo un poco—. Quiero decir, vine porque creí que estaría molesto y no escucharía a nadie. No pensaba encontrarlos… Así.

Ella vuelve a suspirar, y se destapa el rostro, revelando dos orbes celestes claro en lugar de turquesa como siempre. Me pregunto qué significara aquello.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No me mires como si apestara! — exclama molesta, apretando los puños ella también. Merlín, está en sus días de bipolaridad. Debo avanzar con cautela.

— No te miro como si apestaras— musito, aunque la verdad es que apesta que vaya a tener relaciones con Albus. Está bien, fui yo quien quiso que salieran. Es parte de un noviazgo. Yo le pedí a mi hermano que…

Demonios, debí haber pensado en eso antes de pedírselo.

— Sí, sí lo haces. Todos lo hacen— asegura, media histérica —. ¿Por qué todos deben pensar que tú y yo…?— gruñe frustrada, y se muerde el labio inferior fuertemente. Estoy más que seguro de que ahora está molesta. Pero no sé si porque Albus se ha enfadado, o porque no le gusta que la gente piense algo así. Quizás por ambas cosas.

— No es mi culpa que todos lo piensen. Es algo demasiado evidente que yo soy genial, solo te emparejan conmigo para sus apuestas— comento de manera despreocupada, pasándome una mano por el cabello con aires de "yosoygenial". Cumplo con mi objetivo, porque ella suelta una risa. Una risa un tanto nerviosa.

— Modestia es lo que te sobra, Potter— murmura irónica, masajeándose las sienes.

— A ti lo que no te sobra es calma— digo, fingiendo tranquilidad. Aunque me sorprende controlarme tanto. Digo, no es que me afecte haberlos encontrado en aquella situación, ni pensar que probablemente ya lo hayan hecho, pero… No, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Odio eso. Y no tengo a Kerianne para despejarme.

— Oh, cállate antes de que decida desquitarme contigo, Potter. ¿Por qué tenías que entrar justo ahora? — se queja, y no puedo contener un bufido.

— Deberías agradecer que fui yo quien entró, cariño— repongo, sin lograr ocultar la molestia. ¿Cómo es que se queja? ¡Si yo no hubiera entrado mi hermano hubiera corrompido su inocencia!

Olvidemos el hecho de que yo ya lo he hecho.

— Bah, no seas idiota. Yo estaba a punto de detenerlo. Y hubiera sido al menos mi culpa— refunfuña, cruzándose de brazos. Ruedo los ojos.

— Oh claro. Se notaba que ibas a pararlo— ironizo, y me acerco al sofá para sentarme en él. Pero luego lo pienso mejor y me siento en la butaca junto a la puerta.

— Tengo autocontrol, ¿sabes? Y no es algo agradable de hablar— refuta alzando ambas cejas. Suelto una risa. Eso es lo más estúpido que la he escuchado decir.

— ¿Tú? ¿Autocontrol? Sí claro.

Casi rápido como un rayo, sus mejillas se arrebolan.

— No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso— susurra, mirando el suelo, aun sin moverse de su lugar junto al sofá.

— ¿Quién tomó la iniciativa siempre? — enarco una ceja con una sonrisa elocuente. Es algo masoquista recordar esto, pero me da gracia verla sonrojarse y ponerse histérica.

— ¡Púdrete! — chilla, aunque se queda donde está, y toma asiento en el sofá. Hago una mueca, aunque no le digo nada. Si ella se quiere sentar en la escena del crimen, que lo haga—. Además si yo no tomaba iniciativa tú podrías haberte quedado sentado en un rincón con un anillo de abstinencia.

— ¿Yo? — suelto, y no contengo la carcajada. ¿De veras piensa que yo era un santo que se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos por voluntad propia? ¡Pero si tenía que atarme a un poste para no arruinarlo echándome encima!

Creo que es mejor que piense eso.

— Me haces ver como una ninfómana, idiota— regaña, arrugando la nariz.

— Yo no lo he dicho. Has sido tú. Quizás la conciencia te pesa— sugiero, aun tratando de parar de reír. Casi al segundo, recibo un almohadonazo en la cara. Y eso solo me da más risa.

— ¡Basta ya, Potter! — insiste, lanzándome otro almohadón. Esta vez lo atrapo, y se lo lanzo de vuelta, dejándola pasmada. Aunque dura poco, porque enseguida sostiene la almohada más grande, y se pone de pie para golpearme con ella en persona.

Tomo el primer cojín que me lanzó, y sin saber cómo, terminamos en una pelea de almohadas. Extraño. Muy extraño.

Pero es divertido. Al menos así no pienso en el trauma que me acaban de dejar. O en que mi hermano me odia. O en que la chica que me gusta es su novia por mi impulso de ser buen chico. O en nada.

— ¡JAMES, CAMILLE! — chilla alguien desde la puerta. Ambos nos congelamos de inmediato, a punto de darnos un golpe mutuo. Cuando giro a ver, me encuentro con la cara pálida de mi abuela, y a tío George abanicándola exageradamente. Mamá da un paso adelante, horrorizada.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que el suelo está lleno de plumas. ¡Con razón sentía mi "arma" más liviana!

— Están en problemas— se burla tío George con sorna en la voz.

Estoy seguro de que sí.


	19. Capítulo 18

Capítulo 18

"Encuentro inesperado"

**Camille POV**

Algo que no esperaba en absoluto era que James se tomara las cosas tan… Tranquilamente. Quiero decir, no es que esperara que le importara, pero… No lo sé. Al menos… Algo. Dar señales de que… Bah. Olvídenlo.

Aunque definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa que tratara de bromear conmigo. ¡Incluso hizo mención de… bueno, nosotros! Este nuevo James "soy-tan-maduro-que-asusta" se me hace tan diferente. No es que no me guste. Tampoco es como si haya dejado de ser como era. Al contrario, es una mezcla genial.

No, genial no Camille. Es una buena mezcla y punto.

Como… Es como si hubiera crecido de pronto. Me recuerda a cuando Ted mad… Ah no. Ted aun no madura.

Bah, el punto es que esa "maduración" no parece permanente. Porque sino ahora no tendríamos que estar limpiando las plumas que quedaron en cada recoveco de la Sala de Estar. Parece la sangre de un asesinato que nosotros cometidos, a los ojos de Molly al menos.

— ¿Quién compra almohadones de plumas? — masculla James, metiendo la mano debajo del sofá, sacando un buen puñado de blanco, así como una gran pelusa con misteriosos componentes. Hace una mueca.

— Yo. Si mi almohada no tiene plumas no puedo dormir— contesto, sacando un par de ellas de un bonito florero egipcio.

— Están locas. Las plumas pueden tener cualquier cosa— murmura fingiendo una escalofrío al soltar el misterioso puñado que extrajo de debajo del sofá en la bolsa negra que Molly nos había dado para tirarlas.

— Las plumas son suaves— fundamento vagamente, mirando por la ventana junto al florero. Todos se divierten en un mini partido de quidditch. Y nosotros aquí limpiando. Genial.

Albus ni siquiera me ha dicho palabra cuando bajo para unirse al improvisado partido. Solo se río un poco, miró a James con burla -y algo más que no supe descifrar-, y se marchó. ¿Quién lo entiende? Yo no.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta lo suave? — inquiere él, y estoy a punto de contestar cuando capto el doble sentido en su pregunta. Jadeo indignada, y tanteo algún objeto… el florero. Estoy a punto de lanzárselo cuando me regresa la conciencia; lo dejo donde estaba mientras él carcajea aparentemente divertido.

¿Recuerdan que dije que parecía maduro? Pues olvídenlo.

— ¡Eres un idiota de mente podrida, Potter! — chillo, sintiéndome enrojecer hasta las raíces. De pronto hace calor.

Doy media vuelta y comienzo a quitar plumas de la butaca que hay junto a la puerta. Allí había comenzado todo, así que está lleno. Un par de plumas se elevaron cuando pasé, flotando un tanto por la brisa causada.

— Yo no lo he dicho con malas intenciones. Si tú lo interpretaste de otro modo es tu problema— fundamenta él a mis espaldas, y sé que sonríe con burla por la manera en que habla. Gruño.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. A veces me gustan las cosas suaves. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo prefiero lo… duro. Pero supongo que tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?— comento, usando un tono un tanto provocativo al decir lo último. Es mi modo de vengarme, y al parecer lo consigo, porque no oigo ni una mosca luego de eso. Sonrío triunfal, y cuando giro a verlo me encuentro con que está medio boquiabierto, y tiene ese brillo en los ojos que indica que está… ¡Oh Merlín! Debo controlarme. Ya no es como antes Camille. Tú no estás soltera. Sales con Albus. Quieres a Albus. Y definitivamente no es buena idea hacer alusión a esas cosas. En definitivo que no.

— Ah… Te refieres al quidditch, ¿cierto? — articula con voz algo rasposa. Carraspea la garganta, y vuelve a lo suyo. Nuevamente sonrío triunfal. Puede que me haya pasado con ese comentario, pero de vez en cuando es satisfactorio ver que no soy la única a la que todos incordian.

Es que, puede que James no me haya querido realmente. Pero sí me consideró atractiva. Él lo dijo. Y la expresión en su rostro la vez que me puse aquel vestido en la Sala de Menesteres solo me lo confirmaba. Quizás lo nuestro fue puro… sexo.

Al menos para él, quizás lo fue. Y eso me aterraría. Prefiero pensar que solo quería estar conmigo por lo morboso de salir con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

El punto es que sí me ve, o veía al menos, atractiva. O sea que para él soy una mujer. Y todos sabemos cómo es James Potter con las mujeres.

Hice una mueca de solo pensar en la respuesta, y volví a juntar las plumas.

— Claro. Me refiero al quidditch…— murmuro a medias divertida, arrancando una pluma grisácea de la tela que tapiza la butaca verde opaco—. Hablando de quidditch, ¿cómo estás de la cabeza? — pregunto, pero me apresuro a añadir—. Me refiero al golpe. Ya sé que tienes tus problemas mentales aparte.

Él rueda los ojos, y me hace un gesto obsceno con la mano, provocando que ría.

— Mi golpe va bien. Creo. Ya no me duele, pero tengo sueños extraños…— informa.

— ¿Qué clase de sueños?

— No quieres saber— asegura, y vuelvo a reír.

— ¿No te parece que estás grande para tener ese tipo de sueños?

— ¿Y soy yo el de la mente podrida? Merlín, no esa clase de sueños. Me refiero a sueños… extraños. Cosas raras… Como tú.

Entorno los ojos molesta, y esta vez soy yo quien le dedica un gesto obsceno con la mano. Ríe, negando con la cabeza.

— Así que sueñas conmigo— me burlo, contenta de encontrar una falla en su broma.

— Ya quisieras, Lupin— siento algo en mi pecho. Como familiaridad. Él había dicho esa frase incontables veces antes de que nosotros… saliéramos. Y, ¡oh vaya! Todos los "ya quisieras, Lupin" terminando cumpliéndose.

— Aha… Espero que en tus sueños al menos aparezca con ropa— sigo burlándome, suspirando al terminar de juntar todas las plumas por aquella zona. Solo queda el sofá grande, así que me arrodillo junto a él y comienzo a ayudarle a desencastrar las plumas de la tela que cubre el asiento.

— Oh claro. Ahora soy yo el morboso— bufa. No contengo una risa histérica.

'_¡Siempre has sido el morboso, al parecer!_', grito internamente. Él estuvo conmigo sin quererme, váyase a saber por qué.

— Sí, tú lo eres— aseguro cuando me calmo, mientras él me mira como si estuviera loca.

— Debes estar de broma. Tú eres la que ahora sale con mi hermano— Y yo sabía que tarde o temprano atacaría con eso. Me extrañaba que no lo hiciera, que pareciera tan tranquilo. Es James después de todo. "El orgullo primero" es su lema. Y definitivamente que yo salga con Albus no alimenta su ego.

— Tú eres el que salía conmigo sin amarme realmente— repuse de vuelta, mirándole directamente. Quería soltar eso hacía unos cuantos meses. Era como si lo tuviera atorado en la garganta y empujara por salir.

Aunque ambos sabíamos que yo lo sabía. Me había visto oírlo decir eso. Era algo obvio.

Él pareció afectado, pero cuando está a punto de responder, la puerta se abre, y por ella entran Lucy y Molly entre risas, y suben directo a las escaleras. Fue algo corto, pero lo suficiente como para hacerme reaccionar.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, cerré la bolsa negra llena de las plumas de los cojines favoritos de Molly, y la lancé a un lado.

— ¿Puedes terminar con eso tu solo? — suelto, pero no espero respuesta y me voy yo también por las escaleras.

Me siento aliviada de haberlo dicho. Pero realmente necesito despejar mi mente. Somos mejores amigos ahora, se supone que sí. Pero nuestra relación es…

Ugh… No me refiero a lo de las discusiones por cualquier cosa. Eso sucedía siendo conocidos, siendo amigos, siendo novios, siendo ex novios aun más. Simplemente es imposible que no discutamos. Pero eso no me molesta en absoluto. Al contrario, es divertido, especialmente cuando soy yo quien las gana.

Lo que realmente me preocupa de esta relación, es el rumbo que constantemente toman mis pensamientos. Me siento demasiado hormonal y estúpida cuando estoy con James.

De acuerdo: Nuestra relación no terminó de la mejor forma. No fue un "ya no hay amor, debemos terminar". Fue un "Me siento traicionado. Te odio. Vete". Quizás eso haga que lo nuestro no haya concretado limpiamente. Aun quedan recuerdos. Al menos en mí.

Pero confío en que me los sacaré de la cabeza yo solita. Puedo hacerlo.

**James POV**

He estado pensando.

En primer lugar, fantaseé sobre cómo sería todo en estos momentos si a mi hermano no se le hubiera dado por arruinar mi vida, rompiéndome el corazón, llevándose a la chica que amo, y dejándola a ella también tirada luego. Eso es algo para repasar por la noche, también.

Luego pensé en lo que me había dicho Camille. Ella de verdad me había creído cuando dije que nunca la amé, ni la amo. Lo cual, debería ser bueno. Pero no lo es.

Siento que juego con desventajas, porque estoy más que seguro de que por cómo es ella, ya debe de pensar que la usé. Como hizo el tipo anterior a mí. Y eso me enferma.

Hasta que recuerdo que yo _no_ estoy en partida. Ya he decidido que ella es feliz con Albus. Peeeeeeero, entonces aparece esa vocecita en mi cabeza gritando '_Él no la quiere como tú. Él es más chico, más inmaduro, más desconsiderado. La lastimará tarde o temprano. ¡Aprovechaa!_'. Y quizás tenga razón. Pero no vale la pena arriesgarme por oír a mi conciencia.

Si él la lástima, luego de todo lo que hizo -incluyendo destruir todo lo que habíamos armado ella y yo-, juro que será él quien saldrá lastimado. Porque, puede que me haya engañado, puede que ya ni siquiera piense en mí como yo en ella. Pero esa chica es fantástica, y merece sonreír.

Estúpido amor. Estúpida cursilería. Estúpido yo por haberme enamorado tan a fondo.

Bah. Realmente lo merece. Mírenla jugando con las gemelas. Las insoportables gemelas que aun parecen dos niñas pequeñas, en lugar de alumnas de tercero. O cómo charla con Louis. ¿Han visto la cara que pone cuando habla con él? ¿No les parece adorable? ¿No les dan ganas de pasar toda la vida mirándola? Oh, ahora se ríe. Definitivamente podría oírla reír todo el día, y…

'_Ahí va de nuevo. ¿Qué sigue, James? ¿Te compraras aretes? ¿Escribirás poemas? Compórtate como alguien normal. Falta que llores con los atardeceres'_. De acuerdo. Mr. Conciencia tiene razón está vez. Debo controlarme. Dejar de sonar tan estúpidamente bebé, y recordar que fui yo quien incitó a Albus a que saliera con ella.

_'Eres estúpido'_. Lo sé. Nuevamente la conciencia tiene razón.

Y ahí entra el tercer pensamiento: ¿Por qué demonios le pedí a Albus eso?

Oh sí. Porque creí que él la haría feliz. Claro que había olvidado que mi hermano es más inmaduro que yo. Es como un niño. Tiene quince, y se comporta como de doce. No creo que tolere mucho tiempo algo serio, menos algo con Camille. Ella es… Um… Intensa. El próximo año terminaremos la escuela, y entonces de seguro hablaran de casamiento, y…

¡NO! No, no, y no. Definitivamente no.

Puedo soportar incluso verlos teniendo relaciones en vivo y en directo, pero, ¿casarse? ¡Nooo! Sería un tormento. No podría soportarlo. Ni saber que podrían permaneces juntos por siempre, ni imaginar que tendrían una familia, y peor: que yo no podría sacarla de mi mente, y amaría siempre a la esposa de mi hermano.

Merlín. Qué apresurado soy.

Ella no va a casarse. No con Albus. Primero él debe madurar. Deben terminar la escuela. Deben trabajar. Y deben saber si lo suyo va en serio. _'Espero que no'_

Pero antes de todo, debo olvidarla. No puede suceder nada así hasta que yo no lo consiga totalmente. Egoísta o no, sería lo mejor para todos.

Aunque aun así, insisto con que Albus no es la persona ideal para ella. No la merece. Yo tampoco. Porque si no tuviera en cuenta… ese final que tuvimos, podría decir con seguridad que es la mejor novia del mundo. Digo, fue la mejor novia del mundo.

Siempre me divertí con ella. No me sentía atado. Era como si fuéramos igual que siempre, con peleas y todo, pero incluía poder besarla y saber que era mía.

No. Ella merece algo mucho mejor. ¡Es perfecta!

Nuevamente, por décima vez, debo-parar-de-pensar-así. Es tan horriblemente masoquista que da pena. Mi corazón se estruja, y mi mente sigue. Estúpida mente. Estúpido corazón.

¿He dicho ya que odio el amor? Pues lo digo. Odio el amor.

— Eh, ¿qué sucede hermano? — pregunta alguien, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Doy un respingo, y de inmediato aparto mi mirada de Camille, que sigue jugando a la peluquería con mis primas, mientras escucha a Louis hablar sobre un nuevo libro de algo llamado "Química". Al enano le encantan las cosas muggles.

— ¿Uh? — suelto, notando que se trata de Ted. Él me mira raro, y luego vuelve a seguir la dirección que mi mirada tenía segundos atrás. Alterna. Yo, ella, yo, ella, yo, ella, y termina en mí.

— Merlín, James. Piensa. No creí que algún día tuviera que decir esto, no a ti, no tratándose de mi hermanita… Pero deberías tener cuidado. Ya sabes qué pasó, y también sabes que ahora es Albus su novio— hace una mueca—. No creo que quieras que pase lo mismo que contigo.

Suspiro. Quizás deba hablar con Ted respecto a la estupidez que cometí al pedirle aquello a Albus. Necesito hablar con alguien, de hecho.

Miro a mi alrededor. Terminamos de cenar hace un rato, y la familia aun sigue en la mesa, charlando animadamente. Los chicos se desparramaron por ahí; Rose subió a su cuarto muy preocupada tras la llegada de una majestuosa lechuza, Fred y Hugo habían salido a perseguir a Lily y Roxanne, Victoire charlaba con su hermana, y ya saben qué pasa con Cam y los otros tres. Los adultos en totalidad permanecen en la mesa, a nuestro alrededor, pero aparentemente están recordando anécdotas.

— Tengo que confesarte algo, Ted— murmuro aun así, mirando a todos lados con cautela. Él hace una mueca.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Uh… Puede que… Bueno… Cuando hablé con Camille aquella vez que nos reconciliamos, ella me comentó que Albus no se adelantaba a pedirle salir. Solo… la besaba. Nada serio.

Él asiente para que continúe, indicando que captó lo primero, haciendo una mueca al mencionar lo de besar a su hermana.

— Así que… Fui a hablar con Albus, y le pedí que saliera con ella.

— ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? — exclama, llamando la atención de muchos, incluyendo la de mi madre y Camille. Lo fulmino con la mirada.

— No se preocupen. Es solo Ted siendo Ted— digo para calmarlos. Todos sueltan un "ahh" colectivo, y regresan a lo suyo—. ¿Podrías guardar silencio?

— Lo siento. Solo… ¿Por qué demonios le pediste eso?

— Es que… No lo sé, fue un impulso. La vi demasiado feliz, y supe que era mejor asegurarme que no volvería a acercarme a ella para que ambos saliéramos lastimados otra vez— explico vagamente. A decir verdad, solo supe que debía hacerlo. Como si mi instinto protector me gritara "Aléjala de ti". Pero no sé si era para _mí_protección realmente. Creo que fue para la de ella.

— Eres todo un cursi— comenta con una mueca—. No puedo creerlo. ¿Aun te gusta? ¿Y aun así los has juntado? Demonios James, ni yo soy tan idiota— menea la cabeza en reprobación, luciendo una expresión de compartido sufrimiento. Vuelvo a fulminarlo con la mirada.

— Gracias, Ted— ironizo.

— Bah, sabes que es verdad. Quizás podrían haber salido heridos otra vez si volvías a acercarte, o quizás esta vez funcionara y ustedes serían la pareja dorada de Hogwarts. Pero nunca lo sabremos por tu estupidez.

— GRACIAS, Ted— repito, apretando el puente de mi nariz con el pulgar y el índice, en señal de frustración. Él sonríe ampliamente, y me da una palmada amistosa.

— Es broma. No creo que mi hermana quiera verte ni en pintura.

— Tendré que lanzarte un Crucio si sigues.

Él ríe divertido.

— No lo digo por eso. Conozco a Cam. Es igual de boba que tú con estas cosas. Debe pensar que es una basura humana, y no se habría atrevido a volver intentar algo contigo por miedo a cometer el mismo error. Todo una novela. ¿Sabes? Creo que escribiré un libro sobre nuestra familia. Pero en MI libro, Victoire me perdonará y acabará de vuelta conmigo— asegura, sonriendo. Ruedo los ojos.

— Hay más, ¿sabes? — comento, antes de que vuelva a darme su monólogo depresivo sobre lo idiota que fue al perder a Victoire.

— ¿Eh? ¿Más? Vaya, ¿qué sigue? ¿Reviviste a Voldemort? — resoplo pesadamente, con gracia amarga. Eso podría ser mejor que lo anterior.

— No. Sucede que cuando le pedí eso a Albus, él me pidió algo a cambio.

La mandíbula de Ted se desencajó apenas terminé la frase. Se recompone, y arruga la frente sin comprender en totalidad.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

— Lo que oíste. Mi hermano, que tanto quiere a Camille, que tan bueno es, me pidió algo a cambio de salir con ella.

— Es un idiota.

— Oh, créeme que pensé igual.

— ¿Y aun así lo hiciste?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — me lanza una mirada furibunda.

— ¿A pesar de eso dejaste que saliera con mi hermanita? Merlín James, te pasas.

— ¿Es mi culpa? — suelto indignado, aunque sé que sí lo es. Bah. Ted también cree que estuve pésimo. Debí haberme guardado las ganas de hacer algo bien. Estúpido, estúpido James.

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Si quiera sabes si él verdaderamente la quiere? Merlín James. Sé que la última vez fuiste tú quien salió peor parado, pero ella también la pasó mal. Todos la pasamos mal. No me gustaría en absoluto que mi hermana se convirtiera en una manguera viviente otra vez— avisa serio. Se me revuelve el estómago.

¿Y si Ted tiene razón por primera vez? ¿Y si en lugar de asegurar su felicidad, armé una bomba de tiempo?

Albus se volvió un idiota patentado luego de que Cam lo rechazara la primera vez. Incluso me supero en eso de "el mujeriego de Hogwarts", lo cual es mucho decir. Digo, soy genial y eso, pero para las chicas del pasado él lo era aun más.

— Uh… ¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir? — sugiero, realmente dudando de que a Cam le agrade la idea. Además, no quisiera que se enterara que fui yo quien incitó a Albus a estar con ella, ni que él me pidió algo a cambio. No sería lo ideal.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes cómo se pondría la enana? — me mira como si, realmente, me faltara un tornillo.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero entonces ¿qué pretendes que haga?

— Oh, nada. Solo cargar con la culpa. Si Albus la lástima, será culpa de ambos, al menos a mi criterio— explica como si nada, pero a mí se me revuelve el estómago otra vez. No porque Ted insinúa que si tiene que golpear a alguien, nos golpeará a ambos. Sino porque es cierto que si él la hiere, sería en parte mi culpa.

Debí haberme quedado al margen. Seguir con eso del odio. ¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué eres tan débil?

'Porque se trata de ella'.

**Camille POV**

— ¿Qué me dices de este? — pregunta Lucy, tendiendo frente a mí un labial cereza. Niego con la cabeza, y ella arruga la nariz antes de volverse a la caja para buscar otra opción.

— Eres difícil de complacer— comenta Molly, tendiéndome un labial rojo pasión—. ¿Y este? — alza las cejas dos veces, como si fuera muy tentador. Suelto una risotada, y asiento con la cabeza. Me gusta el rojo para los labios.

— Ugh… No entiendo cómo es que las chicas pueden ponerse tantas sustancias encima— suelta Lou, torciendo los labios, con los ojos entornados tras sus gafas. Tiene el libro de "Química" aun abierto, e intenta señalarme algo. Molly termina de pasarme el labial, y hago un "Pop" para sellarlo.

— Es para vernos más bonitas— explico, extrañada de tener que explicarle algo a Louis. Él es muy inteligente, y usualmente sabe cosas que ninguna más sabe.

— Pero tú ya eres bonita— insiste él, sin comprender. Suelto una risa otra vez, y lo tomo por el mentón, plantando un sonoro beso en su regordeta mejilla izquierda —. Diuuj— suelta, totalmente sonrojado, pasándose una mano por donde mis labios habían dejado una mancha rojiza como el labial.

— Gracias, Louis. Me gustaría que todos pensaran como tú— comento sonriendo. Él deja de sobarse para mirarme nuevamente confundido.

— ¿Quién no notaría eso?

— James…— comienza Lucy, dejando lo que hacía para voltear dramáticamente.

— Potter— finaliza Molly, haciendo la misma entrada, alzando las cejas. Como si se tratara de James Bond.

— ¡Niñas! — reprocho, viendo que nadie hubiera escuchado. Afortunadamente, los adultos siguen riendo entre ellos, y mi hermano y el pelinegro no dejan de conversar como cómplices—. ¡No digan eso! Quiero decir, puede que sí, pero… ¿A quién le importa?

— A ti— señala astutamente Molly, con una sonrisa pícara. Esas dos se acuerdan de tener trece años cuando les conviene. Bufo sonoramente.

— ¿Por qué habría de importarle eso a Cami? Ella es pareja de Albus— murmura Louis aparentemente confundido. Chasqueo la lengua y me pongo de pie, sin atreverme a quitarme las miles de horquillas que las niñas me habían puesto en el cabello. Esas gemelas eran increíbles.

— No me importa. Tus primas están locas, ignora eso— digo, agachándome para quedar a su altura. Él entrecierra los ojos, pero asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Sé que no quedará así, pero es mejor olvidarlo por el momento.

— Entonces, ¿ya terminaron? ¿Ahora sí escucharás sobre esta "Química" que he descubierto? — pregunta el rubio, algo más alegre al zanjar el tema anterior. A Louis no le gusta nada que tenga que ver con "chicas y cosas superficiales".

— Claro, muéstrame eso— cedo, nuevamente sentándome en la silla que había apartado. Las gemelas hacen una mueca, evidentemente disgustadas al ver que su "clienta" ya desistía.

— Bien. Ese es nuestro llamado…— dice Molly primeramente.

— Para marcharnos de aquí— finaliza la otra, tomando aquella caja llena de utensilios de peluquería, y barras de maquillaje. ¿Quién fue el genio que les regaló eso?

Antes de que pudiera insistir, ellas ya habían desaparecido tras la puerta de la Madriguera. Fue cuando mi mirada las siguió hasta la entrada, que topé con dos ojos avellana que me miraban fijamente. No pude evitarlo, y di un tonto respingo, sonrojándome de inmediato. Lo pillé observándome. Pero él enseguida desvía la mirada, y le comenta algo a Ted, quien asiente.

Demonios. Ahora siento que toda esa charla secreta trata de mí.

— Eh, Cam. ¿Me oyes? — insiste alguien, pasando una mano frente a mi cara, sacándome de mi nube.

— ¿Uh? Oh sí— balbuceo, volviéndome hacia Louis.

— Aha… ¿Entonces qué piensas de las sustancias saturadas? ¿Tienen algo que ver con una poción espezada? — enarco una ceja, desorientada. ¿Cuándo habían mencionado sustancias? Él suspira, meneando la cabeza como un abuelo—. Ya me doy cuenta de que me oyes…— masculla, cerrando el libro.

— Oh, no. Lo siento Lou, estaba algo distraída. Prueba de nuevo, esta vez prestaré atención— me apresuro a decir, ofreciendo una sonrisa. Pero él niega con la cabeza.

— No. Estás risueña. Cuando te pones risueña, no hay caso— explica como si fuera obvio, y no puedo evitar reír. No puedo creer que ese enano me conozca tanto.

— ¿Risueña? Ahh, es que las chicas somos así, Lou— suelto como un suspiro exagerado, poniendo cara de telenovela. Él hace una mueca—. Ya sabes, chicos y eso…— añado con una dramática sonrisa, mirando la nada. Él arruga la nariz, y se apunta la lengua con asco—. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de chicos?

— ¡No quiero hablar de chicos! ¡Soy niño! — se queja, exasperado, sacudiendo el gordo tomo de Química de primero.

— Entonces de niñas— corrijo sin darle mucha importancia—. ¿Has dado tu primer beso? Podemos hablar de besos.

— ¡DIUJ! ¡Te he perdido! — se queja con sumo asco, echándose un poco para atrás. Me echo a reír fuertemente, ignorando las miradas sobre mí, y me estiro para abrazarlo como si fuera un peluche, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Amo a este niño.

— Noo, sigo normal. Pero ruega porque no se me contagie lo Dominique— suelto en un susurro cómplice, divertida, y él suspira aliviado.

— Menos mal, yo pensé que…

— Disculpen— interrumpe alguien frente a nosotros. Al levantar la mirada me encuentro con el mismísimo Señor Bipolaridad—. He venido a reclamar a mi novia.

Sonrío divertida, y suelto a Louis, quien mira a Albus con el ceño fruncido.

— No lo entiendo. ¿Para qué sirven los novios? — suelta el niño antes de irse, aparentemente confundido, sin decir nada más.

Alb y yo intercambiamos una mirada divertida, antes de que él ocupe la silla en la que antes estaba sentado Lou, frente a mí.

— Así que, ¿debo estar celoso de mi primito? — cuestiona sonriendo. De pronto olvido que debería estar molesta con él.

— Uf… Yo diría que sí. Louis me tiene al alcance de su mano— comento, siguiéndole la corriente.

— Entonces voy mal, porque ya son dos— y mi sonrisa se borra, siendo remplazada por una mueca exasperada.

— No digas eso. Merlín Albus, habíamos empezado bien— mascullo, desviando la mirada al cielo nocturno. Hoy hay luna llena.

— ¿Vas a decirme que es mentira? — desafía, buscando mis ojos. Resoplo.

— Claro que es mentira. Ya te he dicho miles de veces que ya no me pasa nada con James— insisto, ignorando el hecho de que quizás no es tan así. Pero esos detalles son mejor guardados.

— No he mencionado a James. ¿Estás sugiriendo algo? — farfulla entornando los ojos. Doy un resoplido exasperado.

— Oh Dios, no ahora Alb… Disfrutemos la noche. Son vacaciones, y estoy cansada de tanto drama— murmuro suplicante, estirándome un poco para adelante, atrapando sus manos en las mías. Él suspira rendido, y tira de mí hacia él, haciendo que me siente en su regazo como una niña. No puedo contener una risa nerviosa; nunca me había sentado así.

— De acuerdo. Pero mañana me contarás qué fue eso de la pelea de almohadas— murmura en mi oído, provocándome un escalofrío al chocar su aliento contra mi piel.

Tengo la vaga sospecha, de que Albus está algo hormonal.

— Bah. No fue nada. Debes dejar de sospechar que tras cada cosa que hago con él hay algo más. Déjame olvidarlo completamente de una vez— repongo, apoyando mi mejilla en su cabello, pues ahora estoy unos centímetros por encima de él.

— Tienes razón. Dejaré de sospechar— se rinde, y sonrío levemente, contemplando nuevamente la luna en todo su esplendor—. Con una condición.

Hago una mueca.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que terminemos lo de hoy en la tarde— responde hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello, generándome un cosquilleo. Río nerviosamente, y me aparto un poco de él.

— ¡Está toda tu familia! — reprocho en un murmullo, y él sonríe despreocupadamente.

— No es como si fuéramos a hacerlo ahora— se burla, y vuelve a acercarse, plantándome un beso en los labios.

Ciertamente, Albus está hormonal.

Me alejo unos instantes, con pocas ganas de montar un espectáculo frente a todos los Weasley. Además, tanto Ted como James andan cerca. Y no quisiera que ninguno de los dos hiciera una escenita.

— Eh, tengo que pensarlo. No es algo que tomar a la ligera, ¿sabes? — bisbiseo obvia, y él solo ruedo los ojos.

— Lo hiciste con James. ¿Por qué no conmigo? — frunzo el ceño y me dispongo a ponerme de pie, pero él me tira, sentándome encima nuevamente—. Agh, olvídalo. No debí decir eso. Pero en serio, piénsalo. Quiero hacerlo.

— Estás hecho todo un adolescente— murmuro con doble intención, pero al no avistar ni un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro, choco contra la realidad que me recuerda que él no entendería. Solo James.

Merlín. Solo James. Eso apesta.

— De acuerdo— suelto antes de poder pensar en qué me metía. Él alza ambas cejas sorprendido.

— Oh bien. No creí que cederías tan rápido— admite, aunque una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Tomo aire. Bueno, no es como si fuera algo indebido. Él es mi novio. Ambos tenemos la edad suficiente como para esas cosas, no es nada del otro mundo.

Entonces, ¿por qué siento que estoy siendo infiel? Infiel a James.

Patrañas. Él ya debe conocer cada centímetro de esa rubia teñida. ¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo quien se molesta en recordar lo que sentimos alguna vez?

Oh claro. Él no me quiso como yo lo quise. Es más sencillo olvidar a alguien cuando nunca lo amaste, ¿eh? Entonces yo sí puedo hacer eso. Puedo hacerlo. ¡Tú puedes Camille! ¡Acuéstate con Albus y olvídate de James!

Ugh. Suena horrible.

— Yo tampoco— confieso entonces, sonriendo ladinamente.

¿Qué más da? Puede que luego de eso sí saque de mi mente a Potter. Sería bueno probar. ¿Cierto?

Pero antes de que pueda pensar más a fondo sobre eso, Albus toma de mi mentón y me acerca a él para besarme. Un beso sueva al principio, hasta que él rodea mis caderas. Ese es el punto donde se descontrola la cosa. Él es muy osado a veces. Quizás demasiado.

— ¡POTTER! — Brama alguien, y de inmediato nos separamos, reconociendo la voz—. ¿¡Qué demonios haces con mi hermanita!?

Ted. Genial. Y viene acompañado. ¿Por qué no permanecieron hablando de esa manera cómplice de rato atrás? Justo cuando decidía olvidarme de pensar.

— Se llama besar, genio— suelto media fastidiada. Él me fulmina con la mirada, y me pone de pie como si fuera una niña, quitándome de encima de Alb, quien luce cara de "Yo no fui".

— Eso se llama comer. Y eres muy pequeña para que te coman— repone él seriamente. Jadeo exasperada.

— Oh claro. No pensabas así cuando eras tú quien se comía a Victoire— Jaque -Mate. Ted se sonrojó hasta las raíces, y puso su "mirada melancólica" al recordar a Vic y la relación tan "mona" que llevaban.

— Eso no cambia que esté mal— dice severamente el ojiavellana a su lado, dando un paso al frente al ver que su compañero de guerra ha sido herido. Enarco una ceja.

— ¿Quién te llamó a ti, Potter? — suelto desafiante, cruzándome de brazos casi al instante.

— No me subestimes. Él idiota sigue siendo mi hermano. Es mi deber controlar que nadie se lo coma a él. Menos tú— me señala despectivamente con el dedo deteniéndose en mis piernas, como queriendo resaltar la falda negra que había elegido para esta noche calurosa. Una noche única, pero artificial; el señor Weasley había aplicado un hechizo de clima, y ahora gozábamos de un día que bien podría decirse que era de verano. Me sonrojo al instante.

— ¡Yo no comía a nadie! ¡Son todos unos exagerados! ¡A nadie le molesta que nos besemos! — chillo, apuntando a la mesa donde los adultos debían de estar charlando. Pero al voltear me encuentro con que no hay nadie allí. Veo una rápida sombra en la ventana de la cocina, y sé que nos están espiando.

Qué sutiles.

— ¿Todos qué? Se marcharon hace rato. Y a nosotros sí nos molesta ver su intercambio de saliva— apunta a Ted, que sigue colorado, como en busca de sustento.

— Pues entonces se marchan. Yo tenía que hacerlo cuando a ti se te daba por "comerte" a la rubia— repongo, entornando los ojos. El alza las cejas, y una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su rostro.

— ¿Y por qué habría de molestarte eso? — inquiere, con un desafío oculto en la mirada. Resoplo.

— Por la misma razón que te molesta a ti— murmuro, con la voz tan afilada como un cuchillo.

— Entonces no estarías besando a mi hermano precisamente— contesta, y el corazón se me para unos instante. ¿Está insinuando que…?

— ¡Es suficiente! — exclama alguien detrás de mí, haciéndome reaccionar. Enseguida me echo para atrás, de pronto consciente de lo mucho que me había acercado a él. Me maldije por lo bajo, volteando para enfrentarme a Albus. Recién entonces me doy cuenta de que no le ha quedado labial en los labios.

Lo que me hace preguntarme… ¿Por qué demonios las gemelas tienen labial especial para besos?

— ¡No puedo creer que también lo hagan frente a mí! — continúa quejándose Albus, ceñudo, aparentemente muy molesto.

— ¿Eh? — se me escapa, y James contiene vanamente una risa, tapándose la boca con la mano. Vuelvo a sonrojarme, viendo la expresión de exasperación en Alb—. Quiero decir, lo siento. Por lo que sea que haya hecho.

— ¿Por lo que sea que…?— escupe, pero corta la frase en seco, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. Esto es genial. Simplemente genial— ironiza, tenso en totalidad.

Sigo sin comprender qué hice. No es como si James y yo no discutiéramos siempre. Quizás tomamos un rumbo poco agradable, pero es lo de siempre. Albus está hormonal y susceptible.

— ¡Eh! Yo no he hecho nada— reprocho, probando con el "puchero nivel 1" que Lils me había enseñado estas vacaciones.

— Oh Dios, no quiero escuchar sus peleas— interrumpe Ted, ya sin lucir el rostro escarlata, y esa mirada de depresión —. Tenemos que hablar contigo.

— ¿Yo? — me apunto con el índice, confundida, girando un poco para ver a mi hermano, quien luce serio. Tanto él como James (qué sigue sonriendo con burla) asienten con la cabeza.

— ¿Sobre qué? — indaga Albus, ya abandonando su enojo, dando un paso para estar a mi lado.

— Nada que te incumba hermanito— murmura James, alzando las cejas. Gimo anticipadamente, observando cómo Albus aprieta los puños. Y en menos de dos segundos tendremos una pelea fraternal estilo Potter…

— Es mi novia, ¿recuerdas James? Me incumbe— repone Alb, con un doble mensaje que no logro captar.

— ¡No te incumbe y punto, Albus! — determina Ted, también sin ganas de presenciar uno de sus pleitos. Alb estuvo a punto de insistir, pero desistió con una mueca de resignación, mientras la sonrisa de James volvía a su rostro más ancha todavía. La palabra de mi hermano parecía sagrada para esos dos. No entiendo por qué, pero en este caso es porque básicamente discuten por mí. Estoy cansada de que lo hagan.

— Perfecto. Hablaran de mí— masculla fingiendo tranquilidad. OHH, ¡claro! ¡Van a hablarme de él! ¡Por eso tanto escándalo! Ahora tiene sent… Demonios —. Nos vemos dentro— dice por último, y sé que está conteniendo la rabia como puede. Ruedo los ojos y me acerco para darle un casto beso en los labios. Eso parece contentarlo un poco, porque una sonrisa triunfal se dibuja en su rostro antes de girar e irse.

Ahora es James quien no parece divertido.

— No tendré en cuenta sus opiniones respecto a nuestra relación, ¿lo saben, verdad? — digo apenas Albus cierra la puerta de la Madriguera tras él. Siento que el hechizo de clima está comenzando a irse, porque empiezo a sentir la piel de gallina en las piernas, y los brazos. Me abrazo a mí misma.

— Sí, lo imaginamos— susurra James, de pronto fastidiado con todo esto. ¡Já! Fue él quien se acercó. Potters bipolares.

— Pero no es eso lo que queremos decirte— continúa Ted, mirando a La Madriguera, como esperando que allí hubiese un batallón con orejas extensibles escondidos tras los arbustos del frente.

— Habla ahora o calla para siempre— murmuro, temiendo qué dirían entonces.

Espero que no se les dé por hablar de…

— Aunque me cueste admitirlo, ya eres mayor— Ted hace una mueca, como asqueado de la palabra—. Y de seguro pensarán tener relaciones sexuales.

Oh, por Dios, no. No James y Ted. No ellos. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Juraría que enrojecí de pies a cabeza. Pero es mi cabello rosado pálido el que me asegura que se han dado cuenta de lo bochornoso que eso es para mí.

— No puede estar pasando— escupo, pasando una mano por mi rostro, exasperada.

— Sé que no es agradable de charlar, pero no quiero ser tío ahora, ¿sabes?

— ¡TED!

— Eh, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Es algo normal— asegura James, de lo más tranquilo. Lo miro elocuente. ¿Está bromeando? Tiene que estar bromeando —. Es nuestro deber enseñarte métodos de anticoncepción.

— ¡Tú no puedes hablar en serio! — chillo horrorizada, viendo un atisbo de aquel día en que… Merlín. Sopeso las posibilidades de huir sin que ellos me atrapen, pero los dos son rápidos…

Y entonces… Entonces…

Ambos se echan a reír sumamente divertidos, apretándose la barriga como si los órganos se les fueran a salir de tantos espasmos.

Oh. Voy a matarlos.

— ¡IDIOTAS! — bramo, golpeando a ambos en los brazos, o donde mi mano llega, con el cabello ahora rojizo—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres un idiota Ted! ¡A ti no te gustaría en absoluto si yo viniera a hablarte de sexualidad con Victoire!

Se detienen en seco, e intercambian una mirada sugerente.

Ay. Demonios.

— ¿Por qué pones a Victoire en lugar de James? Ya sabes qué importante es ella para mí, pequeña hermanita. ¿Estás insinuando algo? — dice mi hermano, ya sin rastro de haberse reído la vida. Balbuceo cosas incomprensibles como respuesta. Realmente no tengo idea de por qué lo hice.

O quizás sí. Bueno, es decir, todos sabemos que Ted y Vic eran como dos conejos hormonales. Creo que quise decir que no le gustaría que yo fuera a hablarle de "eso" con su ex. Con quien tuvo "eso".

Creo que ese es el sentido que le di. Creo.

— Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Y no hay nada más que eso— logro articular tras un rato, desviando la mirada, otra vez, hasta la luna. Me encanta la luna llena, especialmente en este momento, cuando me gustaría estar allí parada en lugar de aquí frente a estos dos.

— ¿A qué…? Oh genial. ¿Es necesario recordármelo? — se queja al entender a qué me refería, nuevamente con cara de asco.

— Es algo normal, Teddy— me burlo, imitando la voz que el ojiavellana había usado rato antes.

— No hay nada de normal en que mis dos hermanos hayan tenido sex…

— ¡No lo digas! — soltamos yo y James al mismo tiempo. Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Odio ruborizarme.

— Mejor— afirma Ted, solo un poco sorprendido de nuestra sincronía—. Pero vamos a ser serios. Vamos a hablarte del otro Potter.

Suspiro. No sé cuál tema es peor.

— ¿Qué?

— Hemos notado que pareces estar muy… Apegada, a Albus— comienza a decir mi hermano, notablemente incómodo. Siento un escalofrío; está comenzando a helar.

Por otro lado… ¿Apegada? ¿Luzco apegada a Albus? Eso es bueno. Sirvo para esto.

— ¿A qué quieren llegar? — insisto, entornando los ojos. Vuelven a intercambiar una mirada, como en un debate silencioso. Al final Ted le da un codazo a James, y es él quien habla. Deduzco que perdió la batalla del "díselo tú".

— Ted cree que no deberías enamorarte…seriamente, de él.

Enarco una ceja, y miro a mi hermano, quien mira con reproche a James.

— ¡Ambos lo creemos! — corrige él. Vuelvo a enarcar una ceja —. Es que… Bueno, Albus es más pequeño que tú. Y sabes que es más inmaduro, y… No queremos que salgas herida.

Otra vez intercambian una mirada que no logro descifrar. Contengo las ganas de golpearlos a ambos.

— ¿Son estúpidos o solo se hacen? En primer lugar, esas cosas no tienen nada que ver. Tú eres inmaduro Ted, y saliste con Victoire— apunto.

— Y sabemos cómo terminó— acota James, ganándose una mala mirada de mi hermano.

— En segundo lugar, ¿qué si quiero enamorarme de él en serio? No se metan en mi vida. Se los advierto— añado seria, temblando ligeramente a causa del frío.

— ¡Eres mi hermana! — fundamenta Ted, como un niño.

— Deberías ser menos terca y escucharnos— comenta James, mirando el bosque detrás de mí, con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Ya los escuche. Ahora decido que no les haré caso. Y si eso era todo, me retiro. Estoy hecha un cubo de hielo— informo, temblando otra vez, aborreciendo haber escogido falda.

Doy media vuelta ante la mirada frustrada de mi hermano, pero alguien me detiene por el hombro antes de que pueda avanzar. Cuando giro me encuentro con una cazadora grisácea tendida frente a mí. Debo admitir que el gesto me confundió un poco.

— Ten. Hace frío— explica simplemente el ojiavellana, mirando la prenda en sus manos en lugar de a mí.

Al menos sé que no insistirán con el tema. Mejor. Sería tiempo perdido para ellos.

— No hace falta, es un camino corto— me apresuro a decir señalando la Madriguera con el pulgar, algo avergonzada. Nunca me habían ofrecido una chaqueta. Es algo muy… Jum.

— Aun así. Ten— insiste, estirando aun más la mano. Algo vacilante tomo la prenda, y me la pongo, agradeciendo la calidez que esta brinda. Me cruzo de brazos, le ofrezco una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, controlando que él sí tenía un suéter al menos, y me encamino hasta la casa.

No puedo evitar hundir la nariz en el hombro del abrigo, comprobando con una sonrisa que su olor está impregnado.

Entonces caigo en la cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, y vuelvo a alzar la cabeza avergonzada. No debo hacer esas cosas. Basta Camille. Contrólate.

Me estremezco de alivio al entrar a la calidez de la cocina de La Madriguera, pero me extraña que no haya nadie. ¿Se fueron todos a dormir sin llamarnos?

Voces provenientes de la sala de estar me indican que no. Por lo que oigo, están jugando cartas. Sería divertido en otro momento unirme, pero ahora solo quiero hundirme en las suaves colchas de mi cama, y desaparecer en la bruma inconsciente del sueño.

Debo dejar de pensar de vez en cuando. No es sano estar todo el día peleando conmigo misma.

De hecho, a veces creo que esto loca. Discuto conmigo misma. Merlín, va en serio cuando dicen que discuto con todo el mundo.

No contengo una sonrisa estúpida ante este pensamiento, mientras subo en silencio las escaleras hasta la habitación que comparto con mis pelirrojas favoritas.

Me sorprende encontrarme con Rose dentro. Ella usualmente es la más entusiasta con las partidas de naipes explosivos, o de ese juego muggle llamado póquer con el que todos se pasan tanto tiempo.

— Eh, Rosie, ¿qué haces? — cuestiono despreocupada, acercándome a mi cama, reacia a quitarme el abrigo. Ella está de espaldas a mí, aparentemente mirando por la ventana, donde una majestuosa lechuza se yergue sobre el lado interno, con su mirada severa sobre nosotras. Parece esperar una respuesta.

Comienzo a preocuparme. Esa lechuza es de Scorpius.

— ¿Estás bien? — insisto, acercándome ahora a ella, posando una mano en su hombro. Recién entonces escucho que solloza. Definitivamente ahora estoy preocupada. —. ¡Cielo, no llores así! ¿Qué ha pasado Rose? — cuestiono confundía y ligeramente nerviosa, dando un salto para poder quedar sentada a su lado y abrazarla por los hombros.

— Él… no…— gimotea incomprensiblemente. Me exaspera no saber, pero le doy su tiempo. Cuando fui yo la que no podía hablar del llanto, ella tuvo paciencia infinita conmigo. Es momento de cuidar de ella ahora.

— ¿Él? ¿Scor? — murmuro, tratando de darle ánimos. Ella se lleva una mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo, y me tiende una carta.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo en manos. La pulcra letra del rubio se me hace familiar, aunque hay algunos manchones de tinta donde sus lágrimas cayeron.

Cuando termino de leer lo que bien podría ser una carta fúnebre, abrazo con más fuerza a la pelirroja. Eso solo logra que llore aun más fuerte. Me devuelve el gesto, como una magdalena despechada. O una Julieta sin su Romeo.

Y es que esa carta decía que el señor Malfoy se había dado cuenta de que sería imposible obligar a su hijo a no amar a alguien. Así que decidió alejarlo de ella. Scorpius iría a Dumstrang a partir de ahora.

Siento que en esta familia el amor no es lo más privilegiado.

* * *

**Hao! :3 **

**Bueno, en primera, gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad son importantes!**

**KyOkO TsuRuGa : Tenés razón, como que Alb está... Obsesionado (?) con ganar. Gracias por tu comentarios querida! :3**

**cieloabierto: Jajajajajajajaja, pobre Alb, todas están enojadas con él xD JAJAAJJAAJAJAJAJJAJA, tenés razón, sería mejor que Jamie se encargara de eso xDD Aww, gracias! Nos leemos pronto (?) ah**

**JamesLoverGirl : Te digo la verdad? A mí también me gusta mucho más Cam&James, pero bue, cosas de escritora (?) UH, eso te vas a enterar pronto... Aw, cosita, me alegra saber que tengo algo de suspense de vez en cuando (?) Besos!**

**colorfulraindrops: SAWA, que review más largo! :3 I LOVE IT. **

**Neh, entiendo. La escuela, ocupaciones muggles.. Puf. Asco. AAAAAAAAAAw, eso es un muy buen título :3 Gracias! **

**Jajajajajaj, yo igual soy team James. No tendría que elegir Team, pero bueno... Aw, tu cumple? Entonces subo dos caps hoy. Consideralo mi regalo (?)Sisi, mi Twitter está en mi perfil e.e**

**JAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJA, esa es la actitud. Viva Jamille (?**

**Besos Mel!**

**Y... Eso es todo , creo. Como dije, subiré dos caps en honor al cumple de Mel, así que espero sus bonitos rw's ok? Ok :3**

**Saludos chicas!**


	20. Capítulo 19

**Bueno bueno. Este cap (uno de mis favoritos) se lo dedico a Mel por su cumpleaños. Aún trato de descifrar si es Melina, Melany, Melisa. Tarde o temprano me voy a enterar (?)**

**Espero les guste!**

**P.C (es algo que inventé yo y en vez de Pos Data es Por Cierto :3 ): ¡Quiero ver sus hermosos Reviews! ¿Eh?**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**"Un encuentro inesperado"**

**Escritora POV**

Las vacaciones en La Madriguera son todo lo contrario a los días en Hogwarts. Más similar a un hotel, quizás.

El desayuno era a las nueve. Quien quería comer, se tenía que levantar a esa hora. No antes, no después. Y los únicos a los que los adultos despertaban para esto, eran los más pequeños: Molly, Lucy y Louis. El resto (los adolescentes gruñones) reaccionaba mal si se los despertaba a la fuerza, así que debían andar por su cuenta.

Es decir, podían levantarse a la hora que se les diera la gana.

¿A qué nos lleva eso? A que a Camille Lupin se le dio por pasarse hasta el almuerzo. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, pues entre su drama interno y el de su amiga, tenía la cabeza latente. Durmió recién cuando el amanecer le obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Seguirán preguntándose, ¿y qué?

Pues que si se hubiera levantado una hora antes, habría podido ir con el resto de la familia al pueblo. Y si hubiera ido con la familia al pueblo, ahora no estaría en esta incómoda situación.

— Podríamos jugar a las cartas— sugirió James Potter, sentado en el sofá, a un lado de la metamorfomaga.

Camille aun estaba despeinada y con cara de dormida. Apenas hubo despertado, había bajado a la cocina con las tripas rugiendo, para encontrarse con que no había nadie allí. Se había sentado en el sofá, esperando. Y fue entonces que ellos dos llegaron, discutiendo. Al verla allí habían callado, se habían mirado entre sí, y habían tomado asiento a sus lados, como peleando por su atención para explicarle que todos se habían marchado, y regresarían para la noche.

— No quiero jugar a las cartas— gruñó Albus Potter, al otro lado de la chica, quien aun mira por la ventana con expresión vacía.

Realmente, no podía creerlo. Aun tenía esperanza de seguir dormida. ¿Quedarse sola con esos dos? ¿De veras? Diablos, ¿qué demonios pensaba Victoire? Rose tenía la excusa de que toda esa salida ayudaría para levantarle el ánimo por lo de Scorpius, pero Vic podría haberse quedado.

_'No. Ella debe estar con Rosie. Es más importante en estos momentos _', se dijo para calmarse.

— ¿Y qué pretendías hacer cuando se te dio por quedarte, entonces? — repuso el ojiavellana fastidiado. Llevaba buen rato sugiriendo actividades para quemar el tiempo, y Albus solo sabía decir "no". Camille parecía haber perdido el habla hacía buen rato.

— No dejarte solo con mi novia. Eso pretendía— contestó Albus, mordaz. Camille salió de su ensoñación solo para mirarlo cansada.

— Oh por todos los santos. Estoy harta de ustedes— murmuró aun media adormilada, poniéndose de pie. E ignorando las quejas de los Potter, caminó hasta la cocina.

— Lo siento— dijeron ambos al unísono, parados en el umbral del arco que conectaba la Sala de estar con la cocina. Camille, quien tenía una botella de leche en mano y acababa de cerrar el refrigerador, los miró a ambos.

Los Potter. Vaya que sus padres los hicieron con amor. Esos dos estaban para matarse.

Por un lado, estaba Albus Potter. El menor, pero no por eso menos atractivo. Albus tenía dos enormes ojos verdes, que parecían irradiar confianza y bondad; una sonrisa tierna que convencía a cualquiera; y un cuerpo de muerte, que parecía haber desarrollado en las vacaciones, de la noche a la mañana.

Por otro lado, estaba James Potter. El rompecorazones de Hogwarts. Su mismo nombre daba a entender lo guapo que era. James tenía ojos avellana, que al contrario de su hermano, solo desprendían misterio e intensidad. Definitivamente podría conquistar con la mirada. Él también tenía una sonrisa encantadora, que opuesta a la de Albus, parecía seductora. Por último, James tenía esa clase de cuerpo que todos envidiarían, desde que Camille llegó a Hogwarts era así.

Eran lo guapo y lo sexy. Podían tener ambas cosas, pero cada uno resaltaba especialmente con algo. Es decir, Albus podría ser sexy, pero era sobre todo guapo. Y James podría ser guapo, pero lo que más destacaba de él era lo sexy. ¿Se entiende?

En definitiva sería ideal quedarse con ambos. Y eso fue lo que pensó la adormilada Camille cuando mordió su labio inferior, dejando caer tontamente la botella de leche, desparramando el vidrio por todos lados.

Debía dejar de acostarse tarde. La falta de sueño le hace mal a la salud mental.

— ¡Cam! — soltó James, consciente de que el vidrio le había lastimado los pies. Ella recién entonces pareció reaccionar, porque soltó un chillido, y saltó para atrás torpemente, cayendo sentada contra el refrigerador, sintiendo su pie derecho arder.

Albus se apresuró a ir hasta ella, mientras el otro se encargó de limpiar el desastre.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Albus, tratando de examinar la herida, pero ella no se lo permitía. Solo podía apretarse donde le dolía, como una niña.

Y es que se sentía estúpida. En primer lugar, había hecho un desastre. En segundo, odiaba que ellos dos se comportaran tan atentos y dulces con ella. Sentía que no lo merecía. Sentía lo tonta que era por haber querido tener a ambos como fuera, aunque eso implicara invertir sus roles y tener a James de "mejor amigo".

Se puso de pie, con el holgado pantalón de piyama pegado a su pierna derecha a causa de la leche que la había alcanzado, y trató de pisar, en vano. Solo volvió a chillar. Entonces recordó que tenía vidrio. El vidrio se clava a la piel, no se va solo.

— Siéntate— indicó el ojiavellana al verla, tirando lo último que había conseguido juntar del vidrio en el tacho de basura.

— No es necesario. Puedo sola— aseguró cuando Albus intentó ayudarla a sentarse sobre la encimera. En esos momentos estaba torpe a causa del sueño, y molesta consigo misma por todo lo que hacía. ¡Todo mal! ¡Siempre pareciendo jugar con la gente! ¡Con ellos dos! Ugh. No. Eso estaba muy, muy mal.

— ¿Qué pensabas? — reclamó el Potter mayor, con una mueca al analizar el los pequeños pedazos de vidrio incrustados en la planta del pie. Ante el fastidio de Albus, y la mescla de sentimientos de la otra, tomó su pie con cuidado, y comenzó a tirar de uno de los pedacitos.

— ¿Es necesario que lo hagas tú? — reprochó su hermano, y estaba a punto de añadir algo cuando James lo interrumpió.

— "¡Es mi novia!" — terminó por él, imitando su voz con burla. Eso solo molestó más a Albus, pero generó una risa pesada en la Lupin —. Sí, es necesario. A no ser que lo quieras hacer tú— dejó de hacer lo que hacía, para estirar el ensangrentado pie en su dirección. Albus hizo una mueca y se echó un poco para atrás.

— De acuerdo, hazlo tú— cedió, de pronto algo mareado por la sangre. A Alb no le gustaba en absoluto aquel líquido rojo.

— Si vas a desmallarte hazlo en otro lugar— advirtió su hermano, para luego volver a tratar de desencastrar algún pedacito de vidrio a la adormilada Lupin, quien de tanto en tanto cerraba los ojos por más tiempo del requerido.

— ¡Yo no…!

— Si van a discutir, vayan a otro lugar— dijo Camille cansinamente, interrumpiendo a Albus. Él no dijo más nada.

— Lo siento— murmuró el ojiavellana al sacar el primer pedazo, pues la chica había soltado un leve gruñido de dolor. Dejó el vidrio -que ahora lucía algo rojizo- sobre la mesada. Albus se mareó aun más.

— No seré sanador— aseguró, echándose para atrás—. ¿Saben? Como veo que no hay espacio para nada raro en esta escena, iré a despertar a Rose— avisó, apuntando la salida con el pulgar.

— ¡Bebé! — exclamó James mientras su hermano desaparecía tras el arco, luciendo un blanco enfermizo en el rostro.

— "Nada raro" — soltó Camille para sí en un susurro divertido, sobándose los ojos con las manos.

— Está loco— musitó el otro simplemente, tirando de un vidrio hacia afuera.

— ¡Ouch! — Soltó Cam al instante, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Rose de veras está aquí? ¿No que estábamos solos? No la vi cuando desperté.

— No. Rose está en la habitación de sus padres. Hoy se levantó temprano y estuvo como dos horas llorando ahí dentro con Tía Hermione. No dijo por qué. Al final a mi madre se le ocurrió dejarlas a ustedes solas para "hablar". Pero quise quedarme. Y Albus también, como has visto— explicó, arrugando la nariz al comprobar que uno de los fragmentos había quedado medio encastrado—. ¿Sabes qué le sucede?

— Scorpius… Su padre lo mandará a Dumstrang— contestó ella en un susurro apesadumbrado. De pronto recordó que no era la única con problemas amorosos, y su corazón se encogió aun más.

— ¿Qué? — soltó James, estupefacto, tirando fuertemente de aquel pedazo encastrado, provocando un raro grito en la muchacha.

— ¡No hagas eso! — reprochó, secando rápidamente la lágrima de dolor involuntaria.

— Lo siento— repitió el chico, aun sorprendido por aquella noticia. Soltó el pedazo de vidrio junto a los otros y pestañeó varias veces—. Es solo que… ¿De veras? ¿A Dumstrang? ¿Por qué?

Ella torció los labios, aun sintiendo el pie palpitar.

— Porque es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de que no puede obligar a nadie a dejar de amar a una persona— respondió, con ganas de dejar esos vidrios donde estaban e irse a dormir de nuevo.

James, por su parte, sintió un algo en la boca del estómago.

Increíble. ¿De esa manera podría Scorpius olvidar a Rose? ¿Alejándose?

No. Es imposible. Si la ama tanto como demuestra, jamás la sacaría de su mente de aquella manera tan masoquista. Es una de las cosas más difíciles eso de olvidarte de una persona a la que quieres mucho.

Miró a la metamorfomaga con leve nostalgia, pero sacudió la cabeza y regresó a lo suyo.

— ¿Crees que lo consiga? — murmuró luego de un rato de retirar astillas de vidrio.

— ¿Eh? — balbuceó Cam, confundida. Ya no le pesaba tanto el sueño, y estaba más consciente, pero aun así no logró entender a qué se refería. Estaba demasiado ocupada en no llorar como bebé cada vez que extraían los fragmentos.

— Scorpius— musitó James, pero al ver que la chica ponía expresión de confusión, añadió: —. Me refiero a si crees que consiga dejar de querer a Rose.

— Ohh— soltó con comprensión, y al final con dolor, pues sacó otro vidrio. ¿Cuántos se le habían clavado? —. No. No lo creo en absoluto. Esos dos se quieren demasiado a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Un amor así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, y quizás nunca — aseguró, tragando fuertemente al decir lo último. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era cierto. Es que, ¿había ella olvidado a James por completo? No. Ni odiándolo, ni enamorándose de otro.

¿Secuelas del primer amor? Bah, apesta.

— Ah… Qué positiva— ironizó el ojiavellana, sacando el último pedazo, poniéndose de pie con un suspiro—. Eso ya está listo. Deberíamos vendártelo.

Camille suspiró, y levantó la pierna hacia sí para apretarse la herida, como buscando protegerla del ambiente. Luego miró al Potter, quien tenía las manos en los bolsillos del jean, y miraba pensativo el montón de vidrios que había extraído de su pie.

Pensaba en si ella realmente tenía razón. ¿Y si de verdad uno nunca olvida a alguien que quiso mucho?

No. Él olvidó a Lissa una vez.

Pero Lissa fue diferente. Demonios, él solo estaba embobado por ella. Con Camille, había sido distinto, él… Agh.

— ¿Ya terminaron? — preguntó alguien entrando por el arco en la pared.

Ambos levantaron la mirada al instante, saliéndose de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con un Albus más fresco que el de hace un rato.

— Sí— contestó Cam, quien ahora estaba más despierta, y mucho más consciente de lo estúpida que se había comportado. Quizás se le iba la cordura cuando tenía sueño… Se anotó mentalmente no volver a trasnochar.

Se bajó de la encimera, sin apoyar el pie por completo, y caminó hasta él.

— ¿Cómo está Rose? — preguntó preocupada, al contrario de lo que esperaba Albus que hiciera. Hizo una mueca.

— No quiere levantarse. Tampoco quiso decirme qué le sucede— comentó, ofreciéndole un brazo para caminar. Ella lo aceptó, sabiendo que debía arreglar su frialdad de rato atrás.

James, quien abrió la boca para contarle, la volvió a cerrar cuando fue Camille quien contestó.

— A mí tampoco me dijo nada. Supongo que son cosas de pareja. ¿Me ayudas a ir hasta el baño? Quiero darme una ducha.

— ¡No juntos! Al menos avísenme así me voy afuera para no oírlos— acotó James, con aparente asco. Aunque en realidad le aterraba y enfurecía al mismo tiempo la sola idea.

Cam rodó los ojos, aunque Albus sonrío pícaramente.

— Es una buena idea. Podríamos…— pero el ojiverde fue interrumpido.

— Ni lo sueñes, Albus. Y tú, Potter, cierra el pico o al próximo que sanaremos es a ti— advirtió la chica, severa. Ambos hermanos callaron con recelo. Era obvio que la Lupin no se había levantado con el pie izquierdo—. ¿Vamos o no? — insistió entonces, tirando del brazo de Alb.

Ambos avanzaron lentamente (a causa de la cojera temporal), hasta finalmente subir las escaleras. Se oyó la puerta del baño abrirse, luego cerrarse, y al final Albus había regresado a la cocina, para encontrarse con que su hermano ya había terminado de limpiar todo.

— Estás hecho toda un ama de casa— se burló, escrutando el suelo en busca de vidrios. James lo fulminó con la mirada, y terminó de secarse las manos con un trapo de cocina.

— Y tú todo un idiota— repuso de vuelta con una sonrisa fingida, picando a Alb.

— No sé si tanto, porque soy lo suficientemente capaz de darme cuenta qué haces— masculló este, alzando ambas cejas de manera elocuente.

— Asisto a Runas, pero tampoco entiendo tooodos los mensajes ocultos, ¿sabes? — dijo James con sorna, y pocas ganas de discutir con su hermano.

— Entonces lo esclarezco para ti; deja de coquetear con ella— musitó su hermano rotundamente, con una sonrisa forzada también.

Ahora quien no sonreía era James.

— No sé a qué te refieres. Yo no coqueteo con ella— murmuró el ojiavellana, ligeramente alterado—. Y si me disculpas, iré a hablar con mi prima, porque parece que ahora debo ser yo el bueno.

Dio un par de pasos hasta la salida, pero se detuvo en seco al oír lo que Albus dijo.

— Intenta ocultarlo como quieras. Pero recuerda que ahora es MI novia. Gracias a ti, por cierto.

— Sí, bueno, la verdad aquí es que no es la primera estupidez que cometo. Sé cómo arreglar mis errores, hermano— comentó con actuada normalidad, girando a verlo solo unos instantes, guiñándole un ojo con suficiencia. Albus frunció los labios, captando el doble sentido.

— No puedes. Tú dijiste que te harías a un lado. ¡Tú lo dijiste! — exclamó el Potter menor casi de manera infantil, temiendo que hablara en serio; pero James ya estaba escaleras arriba, sonriendo divertido.

Realmente no pretendía volver con ella y arruinarlo otra vez. Además, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nunca volvería con él. Dolía, pero era cierto. Él sabía.

Bah, pero esos detalles no importan a la hora de molestar a Albus.

**James POV**

— Rosie…—, canturreo en voz baja, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación que ocupaban tío Ron y tía Hermione.

Ella está recostada bajo las sabanas, como un encogido bulto que busca desaparecer. Puedo oír ligeros sollozos, y hago una mueca. Vaya. Nunca había visto a una mujer mal por amor. Me pregunto si Cam habrá estado así.

Me aterra solo pensarlo.

Doy un paso adelante, metiéndome en la habitación, y cierro la puerta suavemente tras de mí, sin saber cómo proceder. Supuse que era mi deber como primo mayor hablar con ella. No sé, esto es cosa de Albus. ¿Por qué debemos cambiar todos los papeles? ¿Quién repartió personajes?

— Eh, Rose…—, murmuro, acercándome vacilante a la cama, tomando asiento en los pies, bien al borde. Ella calla, pero no voltea. Al menos sé que me está escuchando. — Uh… Creí que podríamos hablar… Ya sabes, es raro verte sin dar tus comentarios sarcásticos—, intento bromear, pero ella no ríe en absoluto.

— Vete— musita con voz rasposa, delatando las horas que se ha pasado llorando. Ruedo los ojos.

— No. Sé qué ha pasado. Debes hablar sobre eso con alguien—. BIEN, lo acepto, es algo hipócrita de mi parte. Lo sé, no lo digan. Pero ella es mujer, y es mi primita. ¿Quién habría estado ahí para escucharme? Y ni hablar de Ted. Él es su hermano. Además, jamás aceptaré lo feo que fue todo eso.

Pero Rose sí lo hará. Haré que así sea.

— No quiero hablar. Y dile a Camille que voy a matarla cuando la vea, y que cierre la boca—, masculla amargamente, aun con la voz apaciguada por la almohada.

— Escucha, en primer lugar, no es su culpa por decírmelo. Yo pregunté. En segundo, no puedes estar todo el año así, ni siquiera todo el día. La Rose que conozco no lo haría—. Y simplemente lo digo. De acuerdo, nunca tuve una relación muy "WOW" con mi prima, pero tampoco es como si la odiara. Al contrario, la quiero. Nos criamos juntos, es mi insoportable Rosie. Y en este momento Albus está demasiado ocupado siendo un idiota como para ayudarla.

— Ni lo digas. ¿Solo ustedes dos pueden estar así? ¿Uh? — suelta, incordiándome un poco. ¿Cómo sabe que…?

— Es diferente. Y no se trata ni de mí, ni de Camille. Es de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Así que levántate y sonríe un poco. Odio cuando la gente llora.

Ella suelta una risa amarga, algo forzada e irónica.

— Entonces no podrías vivir con Victoire y Camille. Te lo aseguro—. A pesar de su comentario, que me revuelve el estómago, se levanta hasta quedar sentada, mostrando un rostro empapado en lágrimas, y dos ojos inyectados y llorosos.

— Ugh, te sienta mal llorar—, suelto sin contener una mueca. Ella me fulmina con la mirada, y está a punto de volver a esconderse bajo las mantas cuando yo tiro de su brazo con una risa. — Es broma. Hablemos.

Ella duda un poco antes de suspirar y comenzar a hablar.

— No sé de qué quieres hablar. Ya sabes que Scorpius se va. Eso es todo—, murmura, cruzándose de brazos como a la defensiva, y desviando la mirada rojiza hasta el edredón que cubre sus piernas.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿No pretendes hacer nada? Merlín, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Rose? —. Pongo expresión de horror, como si verdaderamente hubieran venido y se hubieran llevado a mi prima, dejando otra pesimista en su lugar. Ella crispa las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente, y menea la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es su padre. Él decide hasta que cumpla diecisiete, y eso no es hasta dentro de dos años. Es imposible cambiar eso.

— Pff, ¿y desde cuándo aceptas las injusticias? Por favor, eres hija de Hermione, la liberadora de elfos, ¿qué es lo imposible? -Salvo que se trate de tú montando una escoba. Eso sí es imposible-.

Esta vez sí sonríe, algo melancólico, pero sonríe. Pasa el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, quitando las lágrimas estancadas.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Cuestiona, y no puedo evitar sonreír yo también.

— ¿Por qué supones que yo tengo algo en mente? — Digo, alzando ambas cejas.

— Merlín, eres James Potter. Te conozco primito, y sé que no habrías venido aquí sin un plan maléfico en mente, del cual convencerme—, obvia, y tiene toda la razón.

— Touché. De acuerdo, esta es la idea…— y comienzo a relatarle el improvisado plan que se me había ocurrido apenas Cam me comunicó aquello. Se vio algo reacia al comienzo, repitiendo "no va a funcionar", pero cuando terminé pareció satisfecha.

— Perfecto. No sé por qué no eres así de genio en clases—, es lo primero que suelta, más animada que antes. Bufo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Yo soy así de genio todo el tiempo. Solo que tú no lo ves—, explico, y ella ríe con ganas. Finjo ofenderme, pero termino riendo con ella.

**Camille POV**

Me gustaría que algún adulto se hubiera quedado. Al menos Ted. Alguien que pudiese usar un hechizo curativo para mi pie, el cual -cabe aclarar- duele como si millones de agujas se clavaran cada vez que lo apoyo.

Doy un suspiro pesado, resignada a poder mejorar la herida con aquel producto muggle llamado "desinfectante", el cual solo hace que arda más.

Dejo las gasas preparadas sobre el estante junto al inodoro, y me pongo de pie para quitarme el piyama (medio mojado con leche) de encima.

Termino, dejando las prendas directamente en el cesto de la ropa sucia, y abro la canilla de la ducha, metiéndome debajo cuando compruebo que está tibia. No puedo reprimir un suspiro aliviado cuando esta toca mi espalda, logrando que deje de estar tan tensa.

Y es el momento de pensar.

¿En qué?

Bueno, podría comenzar con el hecho de que parezco una asquerosa copia de Lissa Chang, yendo de hermano Potter a hermano Potter. Me estremezco de solo pensarlo.

Esto está mal. Seriamente mal. Debo aprender a sobrellevar todo mejor. En principio, olvidar VERDADERAMENTE a James. ¡Pero es difícil si él sigue provocándome!

Quiero decir, él no me provoca… Solo… Bueno, no me provoca conscientemente -creo-. Pero cada cosa que hace y dice es como una invitación a abalanzarme sobre él y olvidar hasta mi nombre, solo por el mero hecho de que mi corazón parece pedirlo.

Peeeeeeero, entonces la estúpida moral hace acto de presencia, y me dice a gritos una palabra capaz de hacerme recapacitar: '_ZORRA_'. Y sé que esa parte de mi que se esfuerza por seguir siendo cuerda, tiene razón. Si hiciera algo así sería… Ugh, sería como todo lo que odio en una persona.

Así que me convenzo de que debo seguir como estoy, siendo medianamente feliz con Albus, quien realmente me quiere. No como James. Albus sí me quiere. Él está enamorado de mí.

Y me pregunto si no estoy siendo una despiadada perra por salir con él y pensar en su hermano. La respuesta es un claro '_Sí_'.

Pero entonces, ¿qué hago?

La respuesta no parece querer llegar en esta ocasión, y sé que es en vano esperarla. Solo puedo seguir con esto, pretender no sentir nada por el Potter mayor, y mantener la esperanza de que algún día se me ira toda la secuela de "primer amor". Debe irse alguna vez… ¿cierto?

Termino de enjuagar el acondicionador de mi cabello, y procedo a limpiarme con el jabón. Nunca pienso mientras hago esto, lo cual también es bueno. A veces siento que me dará una migraña solo por pensar en lo que es mi vida en estos momentos. Es entonces cuando extraño tener a mamá. Ella sabía qué hacer o decir cuando me embargaba la pena de haber perdido a James. De seguro ella también sabría en estos momentos qué debería hacer con estos dos hermanos.

Veo con nostalgia las últimas burbujas de jabón perderse por el desagote, y tras unos minutos de paz mental en el que solo observo el agua recorrer mi brazo hasta llegar a la punta de mi índice y caer como si se tratase de algún poder especial, cierro la canilla.

Escurro mi cabello tranquilamente, abro la cortina, y estoy a punto de salir cuando un punto azul y blanco en un rincón me congela. Pego un grito ensordecedor, igual que si alguien me estuviera matando, y tomo la toalla enseguida, tapándome como puedo con ella, saliendo apresurada de la ducha ante el desconcierto del sujeto en el rincón, quien también grita.

Cuando estiro el brazo para abrir la puerta, esta se abre sola, y por ella se asoman dos pelinegros y una pelirroja, los tres igual de preocupados. Me sonrojo hasta las raíces cuando ambos hermanos observan la precaria manera en que me cubrí el cuerpo, y suelto otro chillido más leve y exasperado, metiéndome nuevamente en la ducha, cerrando la cortina tras de mí, queriendo nuevamente estar dormida.

Aun así, aprovecho para acomodar la toalla blanca alrededor mío, y cuando estoy lo suficientemente segura de que ya no soy un tomate viviente, salgo de nuevo. Sé que solo demoré unos segundos, porque los chicos siguen ligeramente ruborizados, y Rose observa al muchacho del rincón sorprendida.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta Albus, mirando al chico con desconfianza.

— ¿Te hizo algo? —, añade James, también receloso.

Doy un paso atrás, incómoda de tenerlos a ambos frente a mí en esta circunstancia, y niego con la cabeza apresuradamente.

— ¡¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces aquí?! —. Suelto al ver que Rose sigue fascinada, y que los otros dos parecen poco dispuestos a dejar de mirarme como dos idiotas. Los tres reaccionan, y giran sus miradas hasta el sujeto en el rincón, que antes estaba abrazado a sus piernas, pero ahora se para erguido, como dispuesto a recibir una bala.

— Soy Luth Darh' Asnyr. Y he venido a…—, comienza a decir con voz firme, pero duda un poco cuando agrega: — Bueno, no encontré otro lugar.

— Ohh claro. ¿Y justo vienes a parar donde mi novia está bañándose? —, suelta Albus autoritariamente. Se me hace un nudo al oír la palabra "mi novia". Cada vez que lo dice sucede. Es como… Como… ¿Culpa? ¿Dolor? ¿Qué?

— Disculpa, pero yo no sabía que tu "novia" estaba aquí desnuda—, excusa alzando las palmas de las manos, blancas como la cal. — Pero tampoco puedo decir que me arrepiento de haberla visto. Tiene un buen cuerpo para ser humana.

Tanto Albus, como James, dan un paso al frente, ceñudos. Se me revuelve el estómago de solo verlos en plan "protejamos a la pequeña e inocente Cami", ambos furiosos por igual, de pronto olvidando que se detestan brutalmente. Por mi parte, solo atino a sonrojarme nuevamente hasta las puntas de los pies. Nunca antes quise con tanta intensidad que la Tierra me tragase.

— ¡Repítelo…! —, comienza a decir Albus, amenazante.

— ¡…Y te rompemos la cara! —, finaliza James. Y nuevamente se me revuelve todo. Oh Dios, ¿por qué hacen esto de comportarse como mis caballeros de brillante armadura? Y yo que estaba tan bien con la decisión que había tomado en la ducha…

— ¡Hey! ¡Paren! —, suelta Rose, ya sin la curiosidad en la mirada, dando un paso al frente. — ¿Eres una driada, cierto? —, añade, dirigiéndose al joven.

— UN driada—, corrige cruzado de brazos. — Soy hombre, humana.

Ahora que me fijo… Ya me parecía extraño su cabello azulado como su iris, la piel pálida como la nieve en los bosques, las orejas en punta, los ojos más grande de lo usual tan almendrados, aquella gracilidad en el porte, su vestimenta y manera de hablar… En conclusión, hasta el momento no había reparado en que era un driada al pie de la letra. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que estaba semidesnuda frente a los dos chicos que ocupan mis pensamientos, corazón y mente. Uff, estoy mal.

— ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? —, cuestiono desconfiada. — Las driadas nunca salen del bosque. Deberías estar allí, no en una casa de hechiceros.

El muchacho, cuyo nombre se me hace demasiado difícil pronunciar, hace una mueca, y desvía la mirada al suelo.

— Estoy escapando. Quizás debería buscar ayuda, pero es mejor permanecer lejos…—, explica acongojado. Me pregunto qué puede ser tan grave como para hacer temer a un driada, con su magia y glamour inagotable.

— ¿Escapando de qué? — cuestiona Rose, con ojos entornados, indicando lo concentrada que está.

— Bueno…— comienza a decir el driada, pero James lo detiene en seco.

— Aguarda. Primero deberías ponerte algo—, indica, señalándome algo incómodo. Salgo de mi normalidad, y doy un respingo mientras asiento con la cabeza rápidamente, sabiendo que mi cabello ahora es rosado pálido.

**Escritora POV**

— ¿Trols de montaña? ¿En la rivera del río? —, soltó Rose Weasley, incrédula. Llevó la tasa con chocolate caliente a sus labios, tomando un sorbo mientras aguardaba la respuesta del peliazul.

— A nosotros también nos sorprendió. Especialmente porque no suelen ser agresivos con los de nuestra especie. Idiotas o no, saben con quienes se meten—. Nadie pasó por alto su aire de altanería. Nadie pasó por alto lo parecido a cierto ojiavellana que era.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia? —, preguntó Camille, quien ya vestía una blusa y jeans. Ciertamente le parecía imposible que el joven hubiera huido dejando a su familia y toda su tribu a la merced de dos Trols adultos. Ella nunca hubiera corrido.

— No tengo familia, humana—, soltó sin parecer afectado, con ese tono superior que usualmente se veía en centauros, y no en un driada que huye en situaciones como esas.

— Lo siento—, murmuró la chica aun así, mirando la tasa blanca entre sus manos, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba. Sabía cómo era eso. Ella solo tenía a Ted.

— Da igual. Creo que ahora debo irme—, repuso bruscamente, poniéndose de pie y peinando exageradamente sus mechones azulados.

— ¡Aguarda! —, llamó la pelinegra, parándose ella también, dejando la tasa sobre la mesa. Los Potter y la pelirroja la miraron con temor. Usualmente las ideas impulsivas de la Lupin no eran… seguras.

— ¿Qué? — Demandó el driada, frunciendo el ceño. La humana se había mostrado menos histérica y molesta luego de que él curara su herida con glamour, pero le extrañaría que ofreciera estancia o algo así.

— ¡Hay que ayudar a tu gente! — Exclamó obvia, mirando a los otros en busca de apoyo. Pero todos tenían la mandíbula desencajada. Podían esperar cualquier cosa de Cam, pero eso… ¿Vencer a dos Trols sin magia? ¿En qué pensaba?

— ¿Estás loca? — Dijeron Albus y Luth (el driada) al mismo tiempo. La chica miró fulminante a su novio.

— ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Debemos —, enfatizó, — hacer algo! ¡Debe haber niños allí! Vamos, Rose… James… ¡Hay que ir! —. Miró a la pelirroja con ojos de cachorro mojado, y ella suspiró pesadamente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Luego hizo pucheros al Potter, el cual no tardó en ceder con un "Terminará mal". Y es que jamás supo resistirse a ese gesto.

Albus, al ver que su novia y su hermano irían, se apresuró a soltar un "De acuerdo".

Así que los cuatro miraron al estupefacto Luth, esperando que él les dijera su veredicto.

— Humanos… Están locos…

Cam sonrío en afirmación.

— ¿Puedes prestarnos magia, cierto? — Cuestionó, ya seria. Luth asintió a regañadientes. No le gustaría obsequiar magia a humanos; menos a magos. ¡Y cuatro!

— ¿Glamour de driada? Genial… Justo lo que necesitaba —, murmuró Rose, meneando la cabeza con la nariz arrugada. El Glamour es conocido por poder ser absorbido de la vitalidad de los seres vivos, y sus sentimientos. Suele hacer que los humanos profundicen cada sensación o sentimiento unas diez veces, como sucede con los vampiros.

Es decir, lo menos necesario en aquel momento para cualquiera de ellos. Rose con su pesar, Camille con su confusión, Albus con sus hormonas, y James con aquella sensación latente en el pecho cada vez que sus ojos se topaban con los de ella.

Ugh. Sería una larga tarde. Sin mencionar a los Trols.

Tiene el nombre de Camille Lupin por todos lados…

— ¡Entonces vamos a prepararnos antes de que sea tarde! ¡Hay dos Trols que derribar! — Exclamó la pelinegra entusiasmada por estar a punto de tener su segunda aventura, preparada para hacerse de una anécdota que contar después.

Aparentemente no tiene idea del desastre que saldrá de todo esto.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**"De aventura"**

**Camille POV**

— Tú primero— indico, empujando a Albus levemente. Él me mira mal y vuelve para atrás.

— Ni loco. Que vaya James primero— repone él, haciendo una mueca.

El driada (cuyo nombre aprendí hace un rato, se llama Luth), nos mira aparentemente divertido, a unos metros de nosotros y de brazos cruzados. Su cabello azulado parece moverse por voluntad propia.

— De acuerdo, voy yo— acepta James valientemente, aspirando profundo. Albus observa mi sonrisa de admiración y, tira de su brazo antes de que pueda dar un paso adelante.

— ¡No! Yo iré—, afirma. Enarco una ceja.

— Habías dicho que ni loco—, le recuerdo confundida. Él rueda los ojos.

— Ya no importa. Me sacrificaré por todos.

— ¿Tú? Yo ya he dicho que iría—. James no parece tan sorprendido como yo. Al contrario, demuestra recelo.

— Pues ahora digo que iré yo.

— ¡No es justo! ¡Yo lo pedí primero!

— ¡Eh! No peleen. Hay magia para todos—, acota Luth con una sonrisa llena de sorna.

— Pero yo iré primero igual—, insiste Alb, dando un paso al frente. James lo tira para atrás.

— ¡No! ¡Ya me he ofre...!

— ¡Ya basta! — interrumpe Rose, fastidiada, callando a ambos en seco —. Iré yo primera y punto.

Nadie parece dispuesto a discutir con una Rosie irritada, así que ella da unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente al driada. Luth sonríe una última vez, antes de apoyar su mano en la cabeza de mí amiga, emitiendo un raro brillo antes de soltarla.

Ella queda congelada un buen rato, como ausente. Todos la observamos atentamente, esperando que los famosos "efectos secundarios" hagan presencia.

Porque no hay cosa más inestable que el Glamour de driada. Es como si las personas se volvieran pensantes del corazón. Los sentimientos se intensifican hasta límites inimaginables, y muchas veces eso es peligroso, pues cada mínima reacción parece incrementarse. Es por eso que los magos prefieren dejar a estas criaturas apartes, y no pedir su peligrosa magia en absoluto.

Entonces Rose sufre un espasmo, y cae de rodillas al suelo, soltando un profundo sollozo. Enseguida camino hasta ella, preocupada, recordando lo mal que se sentía momentos atrás.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto, posando una mano en su hombro. Ella vuelve a sollozar, y aparta mi mano de un golpe, sin levantar la mirada del piso.

— ¡Déjenme sola! — chilla, y se para de golpe, echándose a correr escaleras arriba. Hago un ademán para ir tras ella, pero Luth me indica que no con la cabeza.

— Está emocional. Al parecer la humana pelirroja estaba demasiado triste. Deberían haberme avisado. No es buena idea ofrecer magia si las emociones son muy fuertes—, explica con voz solemne, y por primera vez luce la edad que posee (unos doscientos años, según nos contó).

— Ah…— suelto, pensando qué me sucedería a mí con todo este revoltijo de sentimientos encima —. ¿Se le pasará, cierto? Debemos salir pronto.

— En unos minutos ya no será tan fuerte, y podrá comenzar a comportarse con algo de voluntad. Pero eso depende de la intensidad del sentimiento, además las hembras son más vulnerables. Ustedes tienen el hemisferio derecho más desarrollado que los hombres, y ese es el lado que se encarga de los sentimientos, el recuerdo, y esa clase de cosas. Por lo tanto… Tardará un buen rato en volver completamente a la normalidad, pero estará lista para acompañarnos—, finaliza, y mira a los otros dos, que escuchaban sus palabras atentamente. — ¿Quién sigue?

Albus se apresura a dar un paso al frente, hasta quedar delante de Luth el también. Luce nervioso. Yo también lo estoy.

El driada posa su mano en la frente de Alb, y aquel brillo vuelve a ser emitido, solo que más rojizo esta vez. Queda estático.

Me acerco a él por detrás, dudando de qué clase de sentimientos contendría él, y tiro de su mano para que voltee. Parece confundido. Pero cuando me ve, su rostro se ilumina.

Y pasan varias cosas a la vez.

En primer lugar, él tira de mi cintura hacia él, y comienza a besarme salvajemente, antes de que yo pueda responder. Luego siento sus manos bajar a mi trasero, y suelto un chillido histérico, tratando de zafarme, empujándolo por el pecho. Entonces aparecen James y Luth tirando de sus brazos para quitármelo de encima, y yo me echo para atrás asustada.

Ahora sé que emociones sentía Albus.

— Alguien estaba hormonal—, farfulla James, lejos de verse tan divertido como el peliazul.

Prefiero ignorarlo.

— ¡¿Qué haces?! — suelto exasperada. Albus pestañea varias veces, pareciendo reaccionar. Luth está riendo, así que no nota cuando la mirada verdosa de mi novio se cruza con la avellanada de James. Pero es casi al instante de esto que Alb se suelta y empuja a su hermano, luciendo furioso.

Ahora sé qué otra cosa sentía Albus.

— ¡ALBUS! — grito antes de que haga algo más, y nuevamente él pestañea repetidamente. Enseguida se aleja, hasta apoyarse contra la pared.

— Esto es horrible—, articula, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, como si quisiera contener algo dentro. Luth, al ver que no hay más peligro, vuelve a reír.

— Así sería si ustedes, humanos, se dejaran llevar por su corazón como nosotros.

— Ugh, suena horriblemente cursi—, masculla James, y el driada clava su mirada fulminante en él.

— Es tu turno, humano— indica, y antes de que él pudiera decir "no", Luth ya tenía su mano sobre su cabeza. Sale un brillo de un apagado azul.

Quedó en blanco, sin expresión alguna. Esta vez decidí que sería mejor no acercarme. Uno nunca sabe qué locura puede hacer un adolescente dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Incluso la pacífica Rose se ensañó conmigo.

— Uh… ¿James? ¿Te sientes mágico? — Cuestiono luego de un rato, pues apenas reaccionó se había quedado mirando el vacío con tristeza desgarradora.

¿Él se sentía triste? ¿Por qué?

Albus se había quedado en un rincón, abrazado a sus rodillas, tratando de "calmarse". Rose seguía sin volver, aunque se escuchaban sus ensordecedores sollozos aun desde aquí. Y Luth simplemente observaba, con aspecto de concentrado, esperando un error en la mirada del Potter, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Ah? — balbucea, reparando por primera vez en mí. Gira a verme, y parece congelarse, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Estira una mano hacia mí, como si fuera algo raro y único. Ese simple gesto hace que se me revuelva el estómago, y me urge echarme para atrás, pero no lo hago. No es como si algo raro fuera a ocurrir.

Él sigue extendiendo el brazo, ante la escrupulosa mirada de Luth, y está a tan solo unos centímetros de mi mejilla. Siento que se me acelera el pulso, mientras me pregunto qué sentimiento es el que le impulsa a hacer eso. Sé que va a tocarme. Y no debería ser tan trascendente… Aunque lo es.

Pero en el mismo momento en el que su mano se posa con delicadeza sobre mi mejilla, un grito profundo hace que me aleje casi como si su tacto quemara. Demonios, ¿por qué soy tan débil?

— ¿¡QUÉ HACES!? — Albus no luce contento. En definitiva que no. Aunque parece que el efecto de los hormonas a tope se le ha ido.

James hace eso de pestañear otra vez, como saliendo de una ensoñación, y al igual que su hermano se sostiene la cabeza con las manos, mientras retrocede hasta sentarse en el sillón.

— Uggh… Tienes razón, esto apesta—, murmura, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como si le costara actuar por decisión propia. Albus presiona los labios, y sé que se contiene a duras penas, solo porque sabe cómo se siente eso.

Aunque sigo preguntándome, ¿qué sentimiento en James hizo que quisiera tocarme? ¿Hormonas como Albus? No. Era otra cosa, como… No, imposible. Seguro está algo hormonal por pasar tanto tiempo sin su flamante rubia. Sí, seguro es eso.

— ¿Saben? Creo que ya que ustedes tres tienen magia, no es necesario que me den Glamour a mí también—, comento, fingiendo un tono casual. Luego de lo que vi, no me place en absoluto que algún ser amplifique mis sentimientos. Sería catastrófico.

— Oh no, tú fuiste la de la idea— recuerda James, y lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿Tú no estabas soportando tu sufrimiento mental? — Musito, cruzándome de brazos.

— Tiene razón, Cam—. Volteo, sorprendida por la voz congestionada que habla desde las escaleras. Rose está ahí, con los ojos inyectados, roja de calor a causa del abrigo y la bufanda que se había puesto previamente, y con el labio inferior aun temblando.

Hago una mueca.

— Pero no quiero que mi cabeza quede aparte—, me quejo de manera algo infantil, estremeciéndome de solo pensarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestiona Albus, enarcando una ceja.

— Uh… Por nada. Tienen razón… Rose, cuida de mí. Por favor, haz que no haga ninguna estupidez—, pido, antes de girar para enfrentarme a Luth, quien luce mucho más divertido que en un comienzo.

— Ahh... Humanos, a pesar de ser tan estúpidos, son un excelente método de diversión— murmura en un suspiro, para luego posar su suave mano perlada sobre mi frente, y emitir aquel brillo. El mío fue rosado. Y eso es lo último que veo antes de que todo se torne difuso.

**Escritora POV**

A través de los terrenos nevados del bosque de Ravenhood, a las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, un particular grupo iba caminando a rápidas zancadas, con un objetivo en mente: Salvar a una tribu de seres mágicos del ataque repentino de un par de Trols de montaña.

En primera estancia, teníamos a un driada de notable belleza. Luth, con su cabello azul contrastando con la nieve, y su piel confundiéndose con esta, iba a la cabeza, guiando a los humanos hasta el lugar.

Luego estaba Rose Weasley. La pelirroja caminaba rápido, pero con pesadez, pues aun no podía superar los efectos secundarios del Glamour de driada, y lucía melancólica, derramando alguna que otra lágrima de vez en cuando pensaba en su querido Scorpius.

Y por último, cierta pelinegra iba en medio de los hermanos Potter, con su mano enlazada a la de Albus, y su otro brazo enganchado al de James (pues su novio, a pesar de que entendía que la chica no estaba en sus casillas en absoluto a causa del Glamour, se había negado rotundamente a que ella tomara la mano de su hermano).

Lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y de vez en cuando daba saltitos.

— ¡Luth! — llamó Albus, y el driada giró, con una sonrisa anticipada en los labios. — ¿Cuándo se le va el efecto?

— Ya se los dije. Eso depende. Si el sentimiento es muy fuerte, más duradero será. Además esa chica parece tener muchos sentimientos acumulados. Ya la han visto llorar, reír, y ahora eso—, apuntó la unión de manos que Alb tenía con Camille. — Tiene para rato.

— Genial— ironizó el ojiverde, resoplando.

— Genial—, coincidió James, aunque él iba en serio, y su sonrisa lo delató. No podía fingir que no le gustaba que de pronto Cam se viera tan interesada en ir de su brazo, a pesar de que también fuera de la mano de Albus.

— Cállate— masculló su hermano amargamente, suspirando.

De pronto Cam se detuvo en seco. Soltó a ambos, y se echó para atrás, con el semblante serio. Un cambio radical, la verdad, y ni siquiera Rose entendió de qué venía la cosa.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la pelirroja, secando una lágrima que había quedado estancada. Luth se cruzó de brazos.

— Si siguen parando llegaremos tarde— anunció, aunque poco lo escucharon, pues la chica había comenzado a hablar.

— ¡Son unos imbéciles! —, chilló Cam, apuntando a ambos hermanos. Lucía verdaderamente furiosa. Los dos quedaron estupefactos. ¿No estaba recién dando saltitos junto a ellos?

— ¿Eh? — soltaron al mismo tiempo, ceñudos.

— ¡Los odio! ¡Hacen que todo sea más difícil! — bramó, y de pronto su ira se transformó en tristeza, porque sus ojos se cristalizaron. — Merlín, odio esto— logró articular antes de volver a perderse en los confusos sentimientos que la atosigaban.

— ¿Nosotros qué? — murmuró Albus, todavía confundido.

Pero ella ya estaba llorando. Rose dio los tres pasos que las separaban, y la abrazó. Increíblemente terminaron llorando juntas, como compañeras de penas.

Albus, James y Luth intercambiaron una mirada media incómoda, media confundida, media tensa. Ni el "yolosétodo" driada supo qué hacer en aquel momento.

— No lloren. Odio que lloren— suplicó el ojiavellana, desviando los ojos hacia otro lado. Ciertamente le desagradaba.

— ¡Tienes razón! — Coincidió -sorprendentemente- Camille, soltándose de Rose, con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Eso desencajó a todos.

La pelirroja le lanzó una última mirada curiosa, antes de asentir y regresar como si nada a su lugar, aparentemente solitaria otra vez.

— De acuerdo. No me gustaría tener que soportar eso toda la vida— afirmó Albus, aun tratando de asimilar los cambios de ánimo.

— No es muy diferente a siempre. Solo más intenso—, aseguro James, asintiendo con la cabeza para sí. Luego se apresuró a alcanzar al resto, pues Luth se había vuelto a poner en marcha.

— ¿Insinúas que la conoces más que yo? — Soltó Alb molesto, también apurándose. James rió, meneando la cabeza.

— Tú lo has dicho, no yo.

Albus calló, diciéndose que era el Glamour de driada el que lo hacía enfurecer de tal manera, y no las palabras de su hermano. Porque James no tenía razón. ¡Él la conocía mucho más! ¡Fueron mejores amigos, y ahora son novios!

Siguieron caminando rápidamente entre los muertos árboles invernales del bosque, pero Camille no volvió a acercarse a los hermanos, se mantenía al frente junto a Rose. Parecía que de a poco los efectos se le iban pasando, y comenzaba a repasar cada cosa que había hecho desde que el Glamour la invadió. Primeramente con que casi besa a James, siguiendo con aquel "los quiero" estúpido antes de enfurecerse una vez que ya se habían puesto en marcha, el ataque de risa, y ahora rematando con aquello de hace un rato, sin mencionar lo de las manos. Empezaba a sentirse estúpida, infantil, descontrolada, y malvada. ¿Realmente había hecho todo eso sin pensar en las consecuencias?

¡Estúpido Glamour!

— Eh, creo que ya se le fue el efecto— señaló el mayor de los Potter, que iba por detrás de ella. Aceleró paso, y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello rosado pálido, con una sonrisa burlesca. — ¿Lo ves? Ahora, cielo, cuéntanos por qué quisiste besarme. ¿Estás hormonal como mi hermanito o es otra cosa?

— ¡Suelta! — Chilló ella efectivamente avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, corriendo su agarre con un manotazo, al tiempo que Albus se acercaba a ellos. Volvieron a detenerse, ante la impaciencia de Luth, y la ausencia mental de Rose.

— ¡No te pongas agresiva! Queremos saber qué sucede en tu cabecita—, dijo James, alzando las manos con fingida inocencia, aun con aquella confiada sonrisa burlona.

— Piérdete— masculló Albus, golpeándolo con el hombro al pasar a su lado para llegar junto a Cam, quien ahora estaba más ruborizada.

¿Saber qué sucedía? Si ni siquiera ella tenía idea de qué le estaba pasando. Nunca en su vida había pensado estar así.

— ¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó Alb, ofreciéndole una mano ahora que la chica parecía despejada y fuera de aquel hechizo de driada. Asintió con la cabeza, entrelazó su mano, y siguió caminando como si nada.

James bufó, Rose pestañeó varias veces, y Luth volvió a sonreír.

— Escribiré una historia sobre ustedes, humanos—, comentó el driada, arrancando a la cabecera de la marcha otra vez. — Si salvan la tribu, mi relato será aclamado, y si mueren aun lo será. Genial, ¿no?

— Eso es tan considerado—, escupió la pelirroja, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Aparentemente ella también acababa de salir de trance.

— Ahora que estamos todos conscientes, ¿qué haremos una vez allí? — Preguntó el ojiverde, ligeramente preocupado otra vez. Realmente le asustaba tener que pelear contra dos Trols, ¡sin varitas!

— Oh sí, sobre eso…— Luth se detuvo, ante las quejas del grupo (algo hipócritas teniendo en cuenta lo anterior). Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su traje hecho de alguna suave y ligera tela tan blanca como su piel, hasta que consiguió lo que parecía buscar. Era un gran puñado de hojas verdes; más verdes de las que ninguno había visto antes.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Indagó Camille, quien había hecho el esfuerzo de dejar de lado la vergüenza que sentía, solo porque debía concentrarse en lo que la llevó a aceptar el Glamour en primer lugar.

— Hojas mágicas—, musitó Luth, tendiéndole un pequeño puñado a cada uno. James las guardó sin cuidado en el bolsillo de su abrigo, aun de mal humor ante la confusión que todo le venía dejando; Albus comprobó su lisa y perfecta textura; Rose las olió curiosa; y Cam las examinó por todos los ángulos, buscando algo que delatara que era diferente a las hojas normales, fuera de su tinte y superficie.

— ¿Para qué…?— Pero antes de que Rose terminara de preguntar, el driada contestó.

— Como sabrán, las driadas somos seres de la naturaleza. Tierra, fuego, aire y agua, ¿está claro? — Asintieron, como si se tratara de una clase de CCM, y continuó; — en invierno tan solo tenemos el elemento agua -y algo de tierra, pero está congelada-, como verán. Pero con el agua no somos capaces de crear, así que tenemos que hacernos con una buena cantidad de estas hojas para usar libremente nuestra magia fuera de nuestra aldea. Por ejemplo, con una de estas podemos hacer fuego, crear una cantimplora, una cama… Cualquier cosa, dependiendo la cantidad de magia que tengan. Tienen que saber que el Glamour se agota más o menos dependiendo del hechizo, y aquellas cosas que creen no se irán hasta que ustedes lo decidan -o que otra persona con Glamour lo elimine-. Somos una rama de magia diferente a los magos, pero creo que podrán manejarlo. ¿Están listos?

Luth tuvo lo ligera sospecha de que las únicas que entendieron fueron las chicas, porque mientras que ellas asentían seriamente, Albus y James tenían la boca entreabierta, los ojos entornados, y una profunda expresión de confusión.

— Perfecto entonces. Estamos cerca, prepárense— indicó con sonrisa divertida, ansiando ver qué resultaría de esos magos.

Volvieron a emprender marcha, mientras las chicas se encargaban de crear tácticas. Tenían acordado que se dividirían. Irían de a dos, y cada grupo se haría cargo de un Trol. Ya habían acordado las armas a crear, cuando Albus saltó con una pregunta superficial:

— ¿Por qué tú irás con James? — Señaló a su novia, quien suspiró cansinamente. Realmente, apenas podía discutiendo consigo misma, no tenía ganas de hacerlo también con Alb.

— Porque trabajan juntos hace rato— obvió Rose, y ante la mueca de traición que puso, añadió; — me refiero al quidditch.

— Está decidido, hermano. Cam me quiere a mí— saltó James, con sonrisa torcida-robadora-de-suspiros, pasando un brazo atrevido por los hombros de la chica.

Antes de que Albus reaccionara -mal-, Camille le dio un fuerte codazo, con expresión irritada, dejándolo atrás unos momentos.

— ¿Tienes que volver a ser el de antes, justo ahora? — Masculló la chica, presionándose el tabique con el índice y el pulgar. Rose meneó la cabeza, con desaprobación.

— Voy a golpearte, James— advirtió Alb, pasando él un brazo por los hombros de la fastidiada Camille, de manera algo posesiva.

— Solo decía— excusó el ojiavellana, sobándose el punto donde el codo de la Lupin había impactado tan grácilmente.

— Llegamos—, anunció Luth antes de que Cam soltara no muy bonitas palabras ante su "solo decía".

El grupo se detuvo en seco, frente a una gran mata de arbustos muertos, que seguro alguna vez fueron bonitos y tupidos, pero ahora parecían dedos enredándose entre sí, ahogando todo lo que se topara en su camino.

— Qué bonito— ironizó Rose, echándose un poco para atrás.

— Definitivamente esta no era mi idea de una tribu de driadas alegres—, murmuró Cam, moviéndose para adelante. Luth hizo una mueca.

— No debería ser así. Han atrapado al jefe, él mantiene nuestro territorio vivo…— explicó el muchacho, preocupado.

— ¿Por dónde entramos? — preguntó firmemente James, quien había vuelto a su faceta "chico malo", dejando atrás la de "coqueto-inmaduro-mujeriego empedernido". Luth señaló los arbustos con una sonrisa. Pero antes de que Cam pudiera explicarle "amablemente" que no podrían cruzar eso ni en un millón de años, él extendió una mano, y un brillo blanquecino salió de ella, generando que las ramas comenzaran a desenlazarse como si se tratara de tuercas a las que les das la vuelta.

Cuando finalmente terminó, todos soltaron un "oh" colectivo. Ni siquiera Albus recordaba estar enojado, pues ante ellos, como una odisea en medio del gélido bosque irlandés, se extendía un maravilloso campo multicolor, de césped verde, flores arcoíris, y árboles dando frutos que nunca antes habían visto. Pero todo lucía apagado en las esquinas, y aquel apagado grisáceo parecía avanzar como la marea, lenta pero constante.

— Esto es increíble— susurró Rose, siendo la primera en atreverse a entrar ante la invitación de Luth. Le siguió James, y luego Cam aun con Albus abrazando sus hombros. Una vez que el driada entró, el agujero que se había abierto entre las raíces se cerró con un silencioso "pop".

— Esto es Glamour del más puro— afirmó Luth, haciendo un gesto con los brazos que abarcaba todo el terreno. A lo lejos se oía un constante y sospechoso retumbar.

— Quieres decir que es una ilusión — apuntó Rose, decepcionada.

— No exactamente. El Glamour es como una ilusión, pero puedes sentirlo, es real hasta que tú decides que deje de serlo. Es el jefe el que se encarga de que todo esto se mantenga real. Pero al parecer algo se lo está impidiendo…

— Pues no nos quedaremos a adivinar qué. Hay que ir— dijo firmemente Camille, soltándose de su novio, apretando en su puño dos hojas mágicas, preparada para la lucha. Su rostro se había endurecido, y miraba hacia ningún punto fijo hacia adelante. Parecía un mártir.

— ¿Están seguros de estos? Los Trols son peligrosos, ustedes pueden volver a su casa todavía. Veré si me encargo yo…— insistió por última vez Luth, aunque realmente no quería que se marcharan. Estaba ansiando ver qué hacían los humanos.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡Vamos! — La chica apuntó hacia adelante, y se echó a correr seguida de la pelirroja, quien se mantenía igual o más firme que ella.

— Tu novia es más valiente que tú. Qué gracia— comentó James, con una sonrisa burlona (de esas que venía haciendo desde que las vacaciones comenzaron, y decidió rencontrarse con su "yo" original) hacia su hermano, antes de ir tras ellas.

— ¿Me parece a mí o tu hermano y esa humana…?— pero antes de que un divertido Luth terminara la frase, Albus lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Son ex novios. Es solo eso— musitó, sin saber si estaba tratando de convencerlo a él o a sí mismo. Y comenzó a correr tras los otros, seguido de un Luth que más que andar parecía flotar.

Driadas.

Cuando Albus y Luth alcanzaron al resto, ellos estaban agachados tras unos vívidos arbustos, cuchicheando entre sí preocupadamente.

El ojiverde se arrodilló junto a ellos jadeante, sin entender por qué lucían de pronto tan preocupados, hasta que captó aquellas dos sombras junto a una choza más grande que el resto. Se le heló la sangre.

— Merlín— logró articular, antes de ponerse de pie.

— ¿A dónde vas? — recriminó su novia en un susurro insistente. Tiró de su mano otra vez, sentándolo.

— ¡Son mortífagos! — exclamó en un murmullo exasperado, apuntando con la mano hacia delante, donde los dos enmascarados revisaban uno por uno los niños driadas, mientras que enormes Trols verde musgo se encargaban de destruir las pequeñas chocitas. James rodó los ojos.

— Sí, y tú eres un bebé— bisbiseó con sorna, fastidiado ante su cobardía.

— ¡No soy un bebé!

— Solo los que son bebes dicen que no lo son.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ya basta! — Interrumpió Cam, hastiada, dándole un golpe en el brazo a ambos. — No sé qué les pasa, últimamente están peor que siempre. Pero no es momento de sus estúpidos pleitos, ¿no ven esa gente? — Apuntó con un dedo insistente hacia la choza principal, donde una tribu entera de seres de todos los colores estaba atada de pies y manos con algo que brillaba intensamente (lo cual de seguro era algún artilugio para neutralizar su magia). Había niños, mujeres, ancianos y hombres de todo tipo.

— Tienes razón—, asintió James algo avergonzado. — ¿Cuál es el plan?

La chica afirmó en aprobación, y estaba a punto de explicarles qué cambios habría ahora que resultaba que dos mortífagos eran parte del ataque, cuando un grito desgarrador la alertó. Giró la cabeza junto con el resto, encontrándose con que uno de los enmascarados había alzado a un niño de pieles anaranjadas, y se lo llevaba hacia lo que parecía ser una alfombra mágica.

Sin más, se puso de pie de un salto, y se echó a correr antes de que Rose pudiera atraparla por el brazo.

— ¡ALTO! — Bramó, llamando la atención de los mortífagos. Temblaba ligeramente, pero no pensaba permitir que realmente se llevaran a ese niño inocente. ¿Quién sabe qué pretendían hacerle?

James juró por lo bajo, y se paró para llegar hasta su lado, ante el pánico de los otros dos. Entonces uno de los mortífagos pareció reconocerlo. Dijo algo al otro, quien dejó al niño con una risa que hizo que los cabellos de Camille se erizaran.

Antes de saber cómo, tanto Rose como Albus estaban junto a ellos. Luth se había escabullido por un costado, y no había rastro de él.

— ¡No puedo creer que suerte tengo! ¡Dos hermanos Potter! — Dijo con voz familiar el primer sujeto. Era un hombre.

— Un momento…— Comenzó Cam, en un susurro asustado. Miró a James con duda, y para su pesar él asintió con la cabeza en confirmación. Ese era el mismo tipo del callejón Knocturn. Ese que era capaz de matar a ambos sin dudar.

La cosa se tornó peligrosa.

— No podemos hacerles daño ahora. Se enojará—, advirtió la otra, que aparentemente era una mujer. El tipo no la escuchó, y sacó su varita, apuntándolos con ella.

— No importa. El plan me parecía malo de todos modos— dijo, antes de conjurar un seco "Avada Kedavra". Y esa fue la señal.

Comenzaron a correr en direcciones diferentes. Rose se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la derecha, como ella y Cam habían planeado en un comienzo. Albus siguió a su hermano, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él iba directo a los mortífagos. Entonces giró de lleno hasta donde Rose parecía querer ir, esquivando por un pelo un rayo verde.

Camille, en cambio fue hasta la izquierda, esperando a que hiciera lo que ella creía que haría.

Efectivamente, enseguida se escuchó un "¡Llama a los Trols!", y al segundo la mujer gritaba algo en un idioma desconocido, atrayendo a los enormes seres hasta ellos, con sus garrotes arrastrándose tras ellos.

Cam esbozó una sonrisa confiada (más para creerlo que por sentirlo), y presionó una hoja contra su palma, transformándola mágicamente en una esplendorosa espada. Resultó ser más pesada de lo que creyó, y estaba haciendo esfuerzo para levantarla cuando esta pareció alivianarse por sí misma. Sintió la adrenalina correr, y se lanzó directo al primer Trol, tentando su suerte.

Al verla correr, Rose imitó el acto, convirtiendo su hoja en un arco, sacando otra para hacer una flecha. Una flecha especialmente hecha con piel de dragón, como había preacordado que sería.

Rose había tomado clases de arquería los últimos tres años.

Corrió hacia el segundo Trol, dejando a un desorientado Albus atrás.

James estaba frente a los mortífagos, en un acto un tanto imprudente y arriesgado. Pero se sentía capaz. O al menos sentía que debía serlo. Ese tipo había tratado de matarlo la última vez. Había tratado de matarla a ella.

— ¿Qué pasó la última vez, señor de la máscara? — Preguntó con diversión que no sentía, esquivando por muy poco un rayo rojo de la mujer. El tipo se quitó el antifaz que cubría su rostro, y mostró una sonrisa mortífera, que daba a entender que no le gustaba en absoluto que otros hicieran el mismo juego que él hacía.

— ¿Por qué tanta confianza, Potty? ¡Desmaius! — Cuestionó con fingida amabilidad, rematándola con aquel hechizo.

A lo lejos se oyó un grito gutural, y volteó lo suficiente para encontrarse con que del ojo de unos de los Trols sobresalía una especie de vara que brillaba ante el reflejo del sol. Sonrío de lado, pero cuando giró a enfrentarse de nuevo a los mortífagos, no pudo ver el rayo verde que se dirigía hacia él. No podría esquivarlo.

Sería su fin.

Pero entonces alguien se lanzó sobre sus pies, tirándolo al suelo, logrando que esquivara por un pelo el hechizo que acabaría con su vida sin lugar a dudas. James se sorprendió de encontrarse con Albus a su lado, pero no demoró tiempo en preguntarle por qué. Se puso de pie de nuevo, sacó una hoja, y la trasformó en una bola plateada. Se suponía que era un Expelliermus, pero nunca había hecho algo así. Lo lanzó, y el hombre lo esquivó con un Protego veloz.

— Será divertido— murmuró el mortífago, antes de enfrascarse en una pelea junto a la mujer y los dos hermanos Potter.

Camille miró de soslayo, sintiendo un increíble alivio cuando Albus llegó a tiempo para salvar a James. Estaba animada por la idea de verlos trabajando espalda con espalda, unidos.

Estaba tan animada que no vio venir el mazo del Trol, que logró esquivar por poco, haciendo que solo impactara con su pierna.

La sintió romperse, sintió el dolor como si le echaran ácido encima, como si cada célula se hiciera añicos. Luego gritó, pese a que no quería hacerlo. Eso equivalía a distraer a los otros. Y fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

— ¡Cam! — Gritó Rose, alertando a los otros dos, que enseguida voltearon, con evidente preocupación al encontrarla en el césped con la pierna doblada en aquel extraño ángulo.

— ¡Yo me ocupo! — Exclamó alguien detrás de ella, para alivio de todos. Rose volvió a lo suyo con una expresión más calmada, y Albus logró esquivar aquel Diffindo.

Luth se arrodilló junto a la chica, y en un movimiento rápido curó la herida. Cam no preguntó cómo lo hizo, ni de dónde había salido o dónde se había metido. Solo soltó un sincero "Gracias", y se puso de pie nuevamente, con la espada en alto.

— Iré a liberar a mi gente, humana— anunció antes de volver a desaparecer. Cam asintió, aunque sabía que no la vería, y saltó hacia la izquierda para esquivar otro de los descoordinados y torpes mazazos que lanzaba el Trol.

Apretó la empuñadura, entornó la mirada, y se lanzó contra la criatura en el momento en que su garrote tocó piso, montándose por este como pudo, antes de que lo volviera a alzar bruscamente. Camille se aferró al palo como a su espada, pero aun así se deslizó hasta la mano del Trol. Colgó de su dedo unos instantes, antes de que saltar hasta aterrizar en su cabeza. Se trató de sostener del poco cabello (que más bien podía parecer hilos viejos), incordiando a la criatura, que sacudió la cabeza haciendo que se resbalara directo hasta la regordeta nariz. Hizo una mueca, pero ignoró el moco que ahora manchaba su bota.

Entonces aprovechó para dar el golpe de gracia, directo a su ojo. Sintió nauseas al ser consciente del viscoso contenido del globo ocular, que salió disparado cual agua, provocando que el Trol lanzara un grito desgarrador, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Pero los Trols son tan torpes, que al hacer esto, se golpeó a sí mismo en la cabeza con el mazo, y quedó inconsciente. Comenzó a caer. Fue entonces que Camille entró en pánico.

Se apresuró a tomar una hoja de su bolsillo, la presionó con fuerza, aferrándose aun a la nariz del desmayado Trol, que caía lentamente (ironía de la gravedad, o producto de la adrenalina que sentía en ese momento). Entonces la soltó bajo ella, y para su alivio esta sí creció descomunalmente, casi como un bote salvavidas. No perdió tiempo, y con confianza ciega se lanzó sobre su hoja-salvavidas, la cual actuó de avión de papel, y comenzó a descender pacíficamente, mientras que el Trol impactó en un ruido seco, sacudiendo ligeramente la tierra.

La mortífaga se percató de aquello, y soltó un gruñido por lo bajo. Debían marcharse pronto, esos mocosos tenían Glamour de driada, podían hacer cualquier cosa.

Pero su compañero pensaba diferente, pues seguía ensimismado en la batalla contra los dos Potter. Los tres enviaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra, tanto conjuros como improvisados movimientos dirigidos por el Glamour.

Ahora que ya habían eliminado al primer Trol, solo quedaba uno y…

PUM.

Otro ruido seco indicó que el segundo Trol había caído. Rose soltó un "¡Sí!" triunfal, irradiando alegría. Esa había sido su primera batalla, su primera aventura como aquellas que sus padres y tíos contaban; y, a juzgar por aquel ser plagado de flechas por todos lados, había resultado bien.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de la Lupin, que también lucía confiada de sí, y ambas asintieron antes de echarse a correr hasta los Potter, que venían guardándose las espaldas muy bien. Llevaban un cinco a siete en eso de salvarse la vida, y Albus venía en primer lugar.

— Muy buen espectáculo, niños—, comentó el mortífago con burla al ver a los Trols inconscientes -quizá muertos-. Aunque realmente no le costara luchar con los cuatro, comenzaba a impacientarse.

— Este será mejor— aseguró Camille, aun sintiéndose corajuda, enviándole una especie de rayo eléctrico, el cual el hombre esquivó con gracia.

— Me encargaré de eso— repuso el mortífago, antes de enviar un Avada Kedavra en su dirección.

El cabello de Cam perdió color en tiempo récord, y apenas llegó a agacharse antes de que el rayo verdoso rozara su cabeza.

— Pero si es la metamorfomaga de la última vez… ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Camille Lupin, verdad? — Burló el hombre, complacido al ver que quedó hecha piedra ante la mención de su nombre.

— ¿Cómo…?— pero antes de que Cam pudiera terminar la frase, Rose la estaba empujando con un "¡Cuidado!". Otra vez estuvo por un pelo del rayo verde.

— Ugh, casi. Probemos de nuevo…— dijo el hombre, preparado para otro ataque, conjurando un rápido Protego para desviar el Desmaius de Albus.

— ¡Alec! — Chilló la mujer mortífaga, de pronto dejando de luchar, recibiendo un Expelliermus en el pecho, el cual la hizo caer de espaldas sobre el césped. El tal Alec volteó furioso ante la mención de su nombre, -elcualnodebíasermencionado-, pero quedó más pálido al ver que todas las driadas estaban libres, y se preparaban para atacarlo.

— ¡Nos vamos! — Anunció el chico a su compañera, que se apresuró a ponerse de pie, olvidando su varita, la cual Camille se apresuró a tomar. Alec esquivó un último Desmaius, y se echó a correr sin esperar a la mujer, tomando el mismo niño del inicio de pasado, con un ágil movimiento.

— ¡Espera, idiota! — Bramó la Lupin, echándose a correr tras él nuevamente.

— ¡Camille! — Llamó James antes de correr tras ella, exasperado por la tendencia suicidamente peligrosa de la chica de echarse a correr tras esos mortífagos.

— ¡James! ¡Cam! — Soltó Rose, también histérica, yendo en búsqueda de su primo y su loca amiga.

— ¡Rose! — Albus se apresuró a detener a su prima de un tirón, seguro de que esos dos podrían arreglárselas ahora que toda la tribu estaba de su lado. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, y trató de zafarse, pensando todo lo contrario que él.

Los mortífagos, ante la sorpresa de los chicos, se montaron en la alfombra mágica ilesos, y emprendieron vuelo. Camille chilló histérica, y pegó un salto para tomarse de ella. James la miró asustado, y saltó tras ella, consiguiendo agarrar una milagrosa punta.

— ¿¡Estás loca!? — Gritó el ojiavellana, pero ella no le prestó atención. Se subió rápidamente al artefacto, ante la sorpresa de los mortífagos, y comenzó a lanzar hechizos otra vez. Le costaba un poco al ser dos mortífagos (de seguro experimentados magos), contra ella sola, por eso agradeció cuando James se incorporó sobre la alfombra él también, y luchó junto a ella.

Desde el suelo se oyó un "¡NO!" lejano del Potter y la Weasley, y luego solo el viento golpeando contra sus oídos.

La situación era límite. Comenzando con el hecho de que estaban haciendo equilibrio a duras penas sobre una alfombre que iba a gran velocidad, seguido con que ellos dos, alumnos de sexto, luchaban a duelo con dos ases del duelo.

— ¿No se rinden? — Masculló Alec, entre divertido y fastidiado, enviando un limpio Avada Kedavra, con el cual Cam se tambaleó casi al borde para esquivar.

— Nunca—. Eso fue al unísono, y provocó que ambos se miraran con una sonrisa que infundió valentía en ambos.

— Qué lástima—, comentó la mujer, antes de lanzarse inesperadamente contra James, quien inevitablemente cayó al vacío.

Cayó con un grito, y se perdió en los árboles muertos y fríos.

Camille quedó estática. Sintió su corazón estallar, sus ojos escocer, y su pecho desbordar de ira. ¿Él…? No, él estaba bien. Él podía salvarse con una hoja mágica, ¿cierto? Sí, él no estaba… No, él estaba bien. Bien. Él estaba bien. Él estaba…

— Voy a matarte— articuló, derramando una lágrima que balanceaba entre el enojo y la pena. Alec se había dedicado a observar con gracia la reacción de la muchacha. Le divertía, debía darle a su compañera el reconocimiento de tal idea.

Aunque si el Potter llegase a estar muerto, "ella" los mataría a ambos por arruinar el plan. Bueno, al menos a la chica. Porque la líder podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás mataría a su propio hermano.

— Inténtalo—, desafío Alec, con un brillo divertido. Aunque algo le decía que no debía seguir metiendo el dedo en la llaga. Los metamorfomagos son muy temperamentales, y desde luego la pinta de la chica no era esperanzadora.

Su cabello era tan rojo que cegaba, al igual que sus ojos, que incluso habían perdido el iris, transformándose en un extraño agujero escarlata sobre su rostro. Incluso su piel, que antes lucía un bonito y algo enfermizo blanco, ahora exponía un suave carmesí.

Camille extendió una mano hacia el costado, ignorando incluso que la alfombra se tambaleó un tanto. El niño driada lloriqueó un poco, asustado ante la visión que se generó cuando la muchacha convirtió su hoja mágica en fuego, y se la lanzó a la mujer. Parecía un demonio enfurecido. Y en parte así era.

La mortífaga chilló espantada al ver que su túnica comenzaba a arder más rápido que cualquier otra cosa, y trató de apagarlo con magia, pero no obtuvo mucho resultado.

— Impresionante. Te doy diez puntos por eso—, confesó Alec, con una sonrisa cínica. Camille soltó un bufido furioso, y levantó la varita que era de la mortífaga.

— ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! — Pronunció, verdaderamente sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo, sintiendo la furia que se arremolinaba en su interior recorrer el camino hasta su índice derecho, introduciéndose en la varita, generando aquel brillo verdoso que fue expulsado derecho hacia un sorprendido Alec.

— Ah—. Eso fue lo último que soltó la agonizante mortífaga, cuyo fuego finalmente apagó al recibir el rayo por su jefe. Alec pestañeó varias veces, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Más rápidamente que Camille, al menos.

— Volveremos a vernos, niña— dijo el mortífago, antes de desaparecer junto al cadáver de su compañera en un remolino oscuro.

Entonces un grito le continuó, al tiempo que la alfombra comenzaba a descender en picada, careciendo de la magia que la impulsaba a volar. Camille reaccionó, sin querer sentir aquel revoltijo en su estómago tras haber matado a alguien, pues ahora debía preocuparse por el niño driada, y por no terminar muerta ella misma.

Desató al pequeño rápidamente, y cuando estaba a punto de indicarle que se tranquilizara porque todo estaría bien, el driada saltó de la alfombra. Cam abrió los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, y se apresuró a asomarse, para ver que el niño elevaba vuelo ahora como un… ¿pájaro?

Cam lo siguió hipnotizada con su batir de alas, esperando el momento. Solo quería apagarse, pues en ese instante solo sabía tres cosas; en primera, cabía la posibilidad de que James estuviera… estuviera… muerto; en segunda, acababa de matar a alguien, a una persona; y en tercera, acababa de limpiar aquella confusión mental, pero el resultado final no le agradaba en absoluto.

Prefirió dejarse ir.

Y finalmente el niño-pájaro se perdió de vista. Finalmente la alfombra tocó suelo.

Finalmente todo obscureció.

* * *

**Comentario de la autora (sí, yo):**

**Mel! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capis! ^^(Suelo regalar capítulos cuando mis lectoras cumplen años, es bonito) Espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu cumple! Yo SABÍA que era Meline (? no preguntes por qué. ah. **

**De nuevo: Gracias! Es tan extraño que mis historias sean adictivas. No puedo creer que mis cosas causen los mismo que a mí me causan los libros (todos ellos) de escritoras enserio. Wow, es... wow. **

**Jajajajajajaja, sisi, me gusta Delirium xD Yo igual! Choque esa aleta (?)**

**Bueno, eso es viejo, porque ya nos seguimos, así que... eh... eso (?**

**Besos querida! ^^**

* * *

**Para el resto: Chicas! No comentó ninguna los capítulos anteriores :c Cabbi's sad. **


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

**"Perdidos"**

**Camille POV**

De acuerdo. Sé que lo que menos uno debe pensar en hacer en ocaciones como estas es entrar en pánico. Pero hay muchas cosas que no he hecho como deberían hacerse.

Vuelvo a gritar una última vez, desesperada, y me desplomo en el suelo con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas.

Es de noche, acababa de despertar.

Lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue revisar que estaba entera. Efectivamente, y gracias a algún milagro, no tenía lesiones graves. Luego me había puesto a buscar como una idiota a James, claro que sin muchos resultados.

¿Quién sabe dónde había caído? ¿Quién sabe si estaría…vivo?

_Merlín, esto es demasiado. Todo es demasiado._

¿De verdad maté a alguien? No puede ser, no puedo haber asesinado así a una mujer… Aunque si por su culpa James no está más con nosotros, no me arrepentiré. O al menos eso creo. Solo sé que en este momento mi cabeza es una ensalada rusa, no puedo pensar con claridad, tan solo me limito a llorar como la débil persona que soy.

_¿Por qué se me ocurrió venir?_

Al menos salvamos a esa tribu. De hecho, todo estaría bien si hubiera dejado que esos dos se fueran. Quizás incluso el niño podría haberse escapado transformado en pájaro sin necesidad de nuestra intervención. ¡Arruiné todo! ¡Quiero a James conmigo!

Vuelvo a sollozar, ignorando mis mejillas entumecidas por el frío.

_¿Y si además me enviaban a Azkaban? Merlín, no._

Aunque me lo merezco. Me lo merezco tanto por haber puesto a las tres personas que más quiero en peligro, como por haber matado a esa mortífaga -que podía ser la asesina de Potter-.

_Potter. ¿Dónde demonios estás?_

Mientras caía en picada había descubierto cuál era la realidad que me aterraba ver. Ahora sabía a qué Potter amaba realmente. Y eso solo conseguía oprimirme el pecho aun más. ¿Por qué todo tiene que salirme tan mal? ¿No puedo hacer una miserable cosa bien?

Debería haberme quedado en Beauxbatons, nunca debí haber conocido a los Potter, ni a los Weasley, ni a nadie. De hecho no debí haber nacido. Quizás entonces mamá estaría viva, quizás entonces papá no se habría autodesgarrado, quizás entonces al menos Ted sería feliz con nuestros padres.

Realmente cada vez creo más que debería haber muerto con esa caída. ¿Por qué nada me pasó? ¡Caí de una altura increíble! ¿Por qué la nieve ni siquiera dejó mi agujero?

_¿Estaré muerta?_

No, siento mis manos heladas. Estoy malditamente viva.

— Mamá— gimoteé tontamente, sabiendo que nadie me escucharía. Pero necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba hablar antes de que todo se acumulara dentro mío hasta estallar.

Y abandoné la idea de levantarme y caminar. ¿Qué más da ahora? Si no me encuentran mejor. Solo espero que hallen a James.

_James, James, James._

Me habría gustado al menos decirle que lo amo.

Cierro los ojos, y me desplomo en la fría nieve, con los brazos extendidos a mis lados como si fuera a hacer un ángel en su superficie. Siento las lágrimas calientes descongelar apenas mis mejillas, las cuales comienzan a arder.

No me importa el frío tocando en mi nuca, colándose por mi cabello, por mi gorro, por mi abrigo, por mis jeans. En estos momentos estoy sufriendo una de las peores crisis que alguna vez tuve. No puedo dejar de repetirme mentalmente "maté a alguien". Y luego no puedo dejar de pensar tampoco "¿Estoy usando a Albus?". Pero todo remata con el constante sentimiento "James puede estar muerto". Y en conclusión soy un desastre.

Me preguntó cómo terminé así. Así de miserable.

**Escritora POV**

El chico comenzaba a replantearse la idea de seguir avanzando. ¿Y si lo que encontraba no le gustaba? ¿Y si sencillamente no la encontraba?

No. Se metería en el corazón del bosque si hacía falta, pero no aceptaría el no volverla a ver. ¿Cómo es que terminaron así? Todo iba en su mediana rareza antes de que aquel driada apareciera. Aunque no podía negar que no había sido divertido. Si sobrevivían a eso, sería una nueva historia de aventura en su colección. Algo morboso, pero aventura al fin.

— ¡Cam! — Volvió a gritar, tomando asiento sobre una enorme piedra unos instantes. Aun le dolía la pierna, pero a pesar de eso había salido ileso de la caída. Gracias al Glamour, por supuesto.

La caída…

Luego de haberse levantado, había escuchado un grito, y luego un pájaro se había acercado a él para decirle con voz humana "La chica está viva. Deberías salvarla". No se había preguntado si se había vuelto loco, o si quizás estaba inconsciente. En su lugar, se había puesto en marcha hacia la dirección que el pájaro le había indicado.

Llevaba andando horas, y la noche ya había llegado. De verdad estaba cansado, y la fatiga comenzaba a hacerse con su cuerpo.

_'Debo seguir buscando'_, se dijo dando un suspiro. Volvió a ponerse de pie, y continuó caminando.

— ¡Caaam! — Insistió, apoyando una mano contra el tronco de un árbol seco. — ¡Cam! ¿¡Dónde estás!?

Siguió andando pesadamente, cuando una mancha negra sobre la nieve llamó su atención. Su cabello. Quedó hecho piedra. Esa era ella… Pero estaba tendida en el suelo, pálida e inmóvil.

Ella no podía estar… No…

James soltó la linterna que se había construido a base de una hoja mágica, y se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado, desesperado. Comenzó a zamarrearla suavemente, con la histeria pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Cam? Cam, despierta, dime que estás bien. ¡Vamos Camille! — Dio un tirón fuerte, y de improviso la chica abrió los ojos. James suspiró aliviado, y dejó de agitarla. — Merlín, levántate. Estás helada, ¿qué demonios pensabas acostada así en la nieve?

Camille pestañeó varias veces, tomándose su tiempo.

— No quiero levantarme. Quiero morir, merezco morir, James…— murmuró con voz pastosa, dando un largo respiro al final. Pero entonces, antes de que el ojiavellana asimilara sus palabras, ella cayó en la cuenta de algo. Se sentó de golpe, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, sorprendiendo al Potter. — ¡James, James, estás vivo! ¡Merlín, estás vivo! — Exclamó felizmente. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa. Lo alejó de sí, con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, y preguntó con ojos entornados; — ¿No estoy muerta, verdad? ¿Este no es otro sueño, o sí? — Y enseguida pasó una mano congelada por su cabello, comprobando que estaba sedoso, luego una mano por su mejilla igual de helada, asegurándose de que aun era tersa y suave, y finalmente estiró la piel encima y debajo de su ojo izquierdo, para abrirlo más, sonriendo al ver que sí continuaba de ese exquisito avellana.

James río, sin saber cómo tomarse eso.

— Creo que no es un sueño— afirmó, tomando sus muñecas, que seguían comprobando cada parte de su cuerpo, como esperando que se evaporara (pues no le parecía bien estando solos en un bosque y con el Glamour cosquilleando en sus sentimientos).

Camille suspiró más tranquila, esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora puedes decirme qué es eso de querer morir? — Cuestionó el Potter. Cam pestañeó varias veces, borrando su sonrisa, para luego volver a desplomarse en la nieve.

— Deberías irte. Es de noche, tienes que buscar refugio—, comentó la chica, mirando las estrellas sobre su cabeza por primera vez.

— ¿Estás loca, verdad? No pienso irme sin ti. Estoy buscándote hace horas. Tú vienes conmigo— indicó firmemente, provocando un resoplido en la chica.

— Muy dulce de tu parte, Potter. Pero yo no voy a ningún lado. Estoy esperando morir congelada. Es una buena idea, ahora que lo pienso.

— Nunca en mi vida imaginé escucharte a _ti_ decir eso. ¿Camille Lupin suicida? Eso es nuevo— medio burló, sabiendo que de esa manera ella terminaría soltando el por qué.

— También es nuevo la Camille Lupin asesina— añadió la pelinegra, amargamente. Efectivamente, tal como ella esperaba James quedó mudo.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Preguntó luego de un largo silencio.

— Maté a esa mortífaga. Así de simple— susurró la chica, con cinismo que no sentía. Mordió su labio inferior al sentirse tan abrumada. ¡Merlín, la había matado!

— ¿Qué? Eso… ¿Cómo? — Titubeó el Potter, tomado por sorpresa. ¿Matado? ¿Había matado a esa mujer? ¿Cuánto se había perdido?

— No es tan liado. Ella te empujó, enfurecí, creí que habías muerto…— lo miró con anhelo, antes de volver a fijarse en las estrellas. — Me dejé llevar por el Glamour… Yo tenía su varita, sólo pronuncié las palabras, y todo lo que guardaba dentro salió… El maleficio iba para ese chico. Alec. Pero el maldito uso a su compañera como escudo humano. Murió sin más…— terminó, y se llevó las manos al rostro, para ocultar una mueca de horror. Revivirlo solo empeoraba la situación. — ¡Soy una asquerosa asesina! — Gimoteó, amargamente.

— Hey, hey, no llores— reclamó James, tras asimilar sus palabras. No lucía tan alterado como Camille había esperado. — No eres una asesina. El Glamour te hace hacer estupideces…— murmuró para tranquilizarla, y con un grácil movimiento corrió las manos de la chica de su rostro, para poder posar su palma en una de sus heladas mejillas.

De pronto Cam ya no sentía tanto frío. Al contrario, su interior pareció derretirse.

— Yo la maté. Iré a Azkaban. ¡Merlín, Azkaban! — Hizo una mueca histérica, pues era la primera vez que reparaba en eso.

— Ni lo digas. Tienes todo a tu favor. Fue culpa del Glamour, sabes que es inestable. Además creíste que me había matado. Actuaste como mi ángel vengador— bromeó, consiguiendo una sonrisa sarcástica de la chica.

— Pero fue mi culpa. El Glamour no lanzó el maleficio— insistió, resignada a verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

— Fue culpa de ese mortífago, él uso a esa chica de escudo, lo cual lo vuelve más morboso que Albus.

— Albus no es morboso— murmuró la chica, frunciendo el ceño. James reparó de pronto en la que acababa de decir, y pestañeó varias veces, para luego alejar su mano de la mejilla de la Lupin.

— Quiero decir… No sé qué quise decir. Olvídalo— balbuceó, pero Camille supo de inmediato que le estaba ocultando algo.

— Sí sabes qué quisiste decir. No piensas decírmelo, que es diferente— corrigió la pelinegra, extendiendo un brazo, tanteando la nieve hasta toparse con una de las manos de James. La tomó, y la volvió a colocar sobre su mejilla, aliviada al sentir nuevamente el calor.

James no supo qué hacer, así que se limitó a calmar la fiesta en su estómago.

— Tengo frío— murmuró la chica, aun sosteniendo la mano del Potter sobre su mejilla.

— Hay que buscar refugio para pasar la noche. Debemos movernos, no nos van a poder localizar en un bosque mágico como este— explicó el chico en un susurro. No sabía por qué susurraba, pero lo hacía.

— Te he dicho que no. Soy un desastre, James. Si desaparezco se solucionarían varias cosas—, fundamentó la chica, con el labio inferior temblando ligeramente. Era tentadora la idea de permanecer en el bosque, sola, alejada de todo y todos.

_Con James._

Sola en el bosque con James.

De pronto la idea le pareció encantadora. Pero se golpeó mentalmente, recordándose que estaba con Albus. No le haría daño a Albus solo por un impulso estúpido. Aunque... No, no. No lo haría.

— Tú irás conmigo, Lupin— musitó el ojiavellana tranquilamente, como una amenaza tácita. Cam sonrío irónica, incorporándose hasta quedar sentada, corriendo la mano de James de vuelta a donde estaba en un principio. El frío la golpeó de nuevo.

— No puedes obligarme. Yo quiero quedarme aquí— dictaminó la chica, cruzándose de brazos. James arqueó las cejas, alzando las palmas en señal de rendición.

— De acuerdo. Si no accedes por las buenas, accedes por las malas—. Pero antes de que Camille pudiera preguntar qué eran "las malas", él ya se las había ingeniado para ponerse de pie y alzarla en el aire, como si fuera un costal de papas.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ya mismo Potter! — Chilló la ojiazul, pataleando y golpeando la firme espalda del chico. James río, y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, sabiendo dónde podrían dormir.

— ¡Tengo una varita, Potter! ¡Te lanzaré un Desmaius si hace falta! — Amenazó la chica, recordando que aún tenía la vara de la mortífaga en el bolsillo trasero. Tanteó el lugar, pero antes de poder sacarla, James ya estaba tomándola. La guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, dejando a Camille estupefacta y roja como un tomate.

— ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡No puedes tocarme así! ¡Te... demandaré! ¡Le diré a tu madre! ¡Le diré a Ted! ¡Ya verás lo que pasará cuando se enteren que me tocaste el trasero! ¡Merlín, suéltame ya, Potter! ¡Quiero quedarme allí...!

Pero James hizo oído sordo a las quejas de la chica, rodando los ojos con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

— Si sigues gritando atraerás a los centauros. O a algún bicho peor— advirtió divertido. — Y sabes que yo no te toqué… Aun.

Camille enmudeció. En parte por la mención de "los bichos peores que centauros", y en parte por esa última frase. Podía ver la mata de cabello rosado pálido cayendo a sus costados, y sentía sus mejillas arder.

— A Albus no le agradará enterarse de eso—, murmuró como última queja la chica, bajando la cabeza rendida, observando las huellas que iban dejando en la nieve. Sentía la sangre irse para arriba, y eso la mareaba un poco.

— No me importa qué piense Albus ahora. Y sé que a ti tampoco— dijo James para terminar la discusión. Camille se limitó a sonrojarse hasta la raíz. Definitivamente el Potter había vuelto a su faceta "mujeriego empedernido-despreocupado-hagoloquequierocuandoqui eroycomoquiero".

— Sí me importa, idiota. Es mi novio y lo quiero. Y, ¿sabes qué? Iré contigo, pero caminaré sola, así que bájame— demandó, procurando sonar firme. James suspiró, se detuvo, y la dejó en el suelo con una sonrisa suficiente.

— Bien, finjamos que te importa. Ahora sígueme, estoy helado y tú también— y sin más, comenzó a caminar, dejando a Camille con la palabra en la boca. La chica jadeó indignada y lo alcanzó a zancadas, interceptándolo.

— Oye tú, ¿quién te crees que eres para decir esas… estupideces? — Comenzó a decir, molesta, parándose frente a él con un congelado dedo acusatorio sobre su pecho. — ¡Claro que me importa! Así que deja de actuar… de esa manera.

— ¿A qué manera te refieres? — Inquirió James, tomando el dedo de la chica, corriendo su mano suavemente a un lado. Cam se molestó aun más.

— Actúas como si… Como si… ¡Como antes! — Soltó al fin. Ciertamente no hallaba palabra exacta para describirlo. Solo era… James.

— ¿Y eso es malo? Creí que querías olvidar todo, y volver a ser lo que antes es un buen comienzo, ¿no te parece? — Y dicho esto, el Potter rodeó a la Lupin, y continuó caminando tranquilamente, alumbrando con su linterna.

— ¡Fuiste tú el de la idea de olvidar todo! — Exclamó la chica, alcanzándolo de nuevo, caminando a su lado esta vez.

— ¿Vas a decirme que tú no buscas olvidarme? — Cuestionó James, arqueando las cejas, mirando hacia adelante para no tropezar.

— Ya te he olvidado, genio— mintió Camille olímpicamente. James le lanzó una herida mirada de reojo, sintiéndose estúpido. ¡Claro que ella lo había olvidado! Estaba saliendo con Albus, después de todo. Solo que al ojiavellana no le gustaba pensar en eso. Mantenía la esperanza de que le sucediera lo mismo que a él, pero al parecer no era así.

Frunció el ceño.

— Yo igual. Por eso todo vuelve a ser como antes. Punto—. Y por la manera en lo dijo, Camille sospechó que de pronto James no estaba de humor. Así que no habló más durante el camino, y se guardó los comentarios cuando llegaron al lugar que Potter venía buscando.

Era una cueva, media escondida tras los secos árboles. Desde afuera pasaba desapercibida, pero adentro era enorme. Tenía las paredes irregulares, el suelo erosionado, y un desagradable olor a humedad que se mezclaba con esencia de bosque. Al fondo se oía un constante goteo, pero fuera de eso -y de las estalactitas que colgaban amenazadoras sobre sus cabezas-, parecía un lugar seguro.

Tuvieron que revisarlo enteramente para saber que no había ningún "ocupante" ya, y una vez que terminaron se dedicaron a armar una pequeña fogata, hacia el centro. James buscó madera y, poniendo un par de piedras alrededor, Cam pudo conjurar un hechizo de fuego. En menos de veinte minutos ya estaban preparados para dormir tras un AGITADO día.

— ¿Por qué dijiste que no pueden localizarnos aquí? — Murmuró Camille, sentándose junto a James frente al fuego, tras haber terminado de secar su ropa con un conjuro simple.

— Es un bosque mágico salvaje. Está lleno de… Cosas. Tribus, como de las driadas de hoy, también. Así que el Ministerio se mantiene al margen, y eliminan los sensores en la lindera de Ravenhood. Por eso nadie sabrá que usas magia ilegalmente— sonrío malicioso, y la chica le propinó un codazo.

— Haz tu propio fuego entonces, chico legal— ironizó la pelinegra, observando las lenguas de fuego frente a ellos.

— No gracias. Por algo soy mago y no squib—. Ella rodó los ojos, y permanecieron en silencio un rato.

— ¿Aun tienes Glamour? — Cuestionó de pronto Cam, sin apartar la vista de las llamas, que parecían danzar en torno a la madera ya carbonizada.

— Sí, solo un poco. ¿Qué debo construir?

Camille dudó. ¿Colchones? No, necesitarían mantas, y eso derrocharía demasiada magia. ¿Una carpa? No, estaban bajo techo, y sería igual.

— Haz dos bolsas de dormir— indicó finalmente, cruzándose de brazos para apaciguar un poco el frío que aun sentía. James esbozó una sonrisa pícara, que a Cam no le gustó en absoluto. — ¿Qué? — Demandó, ceñuda.

— Solo me queda _una_ hoja mágica.

Cam tardó en comprender a qué se refería, y cuando lo hizo soltó un "oh", seguido de un fuerte sonrojo.

— No dormiré en la misma bolsa que tú, Potter— se apresuró a aclarar, meneando la cabeza.

— ¿Piensas quedarte en vela toda la noche?

— Si hace falta.

James bufó.

— Por favor, como si no lo hubieras hecho ya—. Otra vez, Camille le dio un codazo. — Lo digo en serio, y basta con esos golpes, me dejarán un moretón.

— Yo también lo digo en serio. No dormiré en la misma bolsa que tú— insistió, poniéndose de pie, pues de pronto le abochornaba estar a su lado.

James alzó las palmas en supuesta rendición (aunque teniendo en cuenta lo de hace una hora, Camille no lo creyó en absoluto), se puso de pie también, caminó hasta el otro lado de la fogata, rodeando el fuego, y tomó la última hoja en su bolsillo. La presionó fuertemente, y cuando la posó en el suelo, esta se transformó en una pequeña bolsa de dormir color verde musgo, como de campaña.

— Ahí está. ¿Vas a dormir? — Cuestionó, apuntando la bolsa. Cam enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

— Claro que no. No contigo, no en eso. ¡Es muy pequeño! — Obvió, señalándolo ella también.

— ¿Te asusta tener que dormir conmigo? — Dijo James, divertido. Cam bufó, haciendo un gesto con la mano como indicando que daba igual.

— No me asusta. Solo que no lo considero apropiado. Ahora eres mi cuñado, no puedo dormir contigo. Es algo llamado… ¿Cómo era?... Ah sí, MORAL— ironizó la ojiazul, alzando ambas cejas con obviedad.

— Pues te tengo noticias, señorita "Moral". Hay algo llamado "Supervivencia", que usualmente la gente perdida en medio de un bosque congelado pone en primer lugar. Sólo digo— añadió, igual de mordaz, con una sonrisa falsa. Camille frunció los labios.

— Pues en mis prioridades, la supervivencia queda atrás— espetó.

— ¿Atrás de qué? ¿Del orgullo, cierto?

— Eres un idiota. No es cuestión de orgullo— musitó secamente, aunque sabía que sí lo era.

— Por Merlín, ¿vas a negarme que no es por dignidad que prefieres morir congelada? — Pero Camille no respondió. Se limitó a mirar el fuego que los separaba. — ¿Sabes qué? Si mueres congelada, te valdrá igual la moral.

— Lo haces a propósito— murmuró ella, sabiendo que James tenía toda la razón en cada palabra que decía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy engatusándote para dormir contigo? Merlín, ni que fuera a suceder algo. Sólo sobrevivo— fundamentó, aunque la sonrisa que puso al decir "suceder algo", no convenció mucho a Cam.

— Serás tú quien le explicará a Albus esto de la supervivencia— farfulló Lupin, resignándose. James volvió a sonreír, triunfal, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— ¿Piensas decírselo? — Inquirió, sorprendido.

— ¡Claro que sí! Es mi novio. Y tu hermano.

— De acuerdo, tú te encargarás de decírselo a Ted. — La sensación de calma desapareció en Cam.

— ¿Sabes? Mejor que ninguno se entere.

— Eso creí— afirmó James, y acto seguido se quitó el sweater.

— ¿Qué haces? — Demandó Cam, solo un poco afectada. Él la miró obvio.

— ¿Crees que dormiré todo vestido? Pff, ni hablar—. Y se quitó la remera. Cam desvió la mirada, pues un solo vistazo a su musculoso torso desnudo le había generado un sonrojo.

— ¡No dormiré contigo semidesnudo! — Chilló, viendo sus hebras oscuras teñirse de rosado pálido, un color que últimamente la acompañaba siempre. James río.

— No es nada que no hayas visto ya— recordó, y la chica le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de volver a dirigirla al fuego. — Aun así, creí que lo que te incordiaría más es que _tú_ estarás semidesnuda.

— En tus sueños, Potter— musitó sin pensarlo.

— ¿Sabes qué es el "calor corporal"? — Enseguida Camille supo qué rumbo tomarían sus fundamentos. Gruñó por lo bajo.

— Claro que sé, pero no necesito tu calor corporal—. Y casi como si fuera una mala jugada del destino, tuvo un descomunal escalofrío, y se tuvo que abrazar a sí misma aun más.

— A mí me parece que sí. Y creo que sabes que el calor corporal se transmite mejor piel a piel.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre biología? — Masculló Camille, más sonrojada todavía ante la simple mención.

— Estudio lo que me conviene— explicó simplemente, con una sonrisa torcida-robasuspiros.

— Pues… De acuerdo. Pero seguirás usando jeans, y yo no pienso quitarme la remera, ¿te queda claro? — Medio gruñó. No le parecía en absoluto hacer eso. Pero el sueño comenzaba a invadirla, al igual que el dolor muscular tras todo lo sucedido. Sólo rogó poder comportarse bien, y no como una adolescente hormonal.

James asintió, nuevamente vencedor, y volvió a abrocharse el jean. Enseguida se metió a la bolsa, pues tanta charla sin remera había comenzado a congelarlo.

— Date vuelta— exigió Cam, aun cruzada de brazos. Potter rodó los ojos, pero se giró.

— Repito, tampoco es nada que no haya visto ya— comentó de espaldas, mientras Camille se quitaba el abrigo. Ella le dedicó un gesto obsceno con la mano. — Sé lo que acabas de hacer. Casi puedo escuchar tus pensamientos.

Ella supo que era broma, y seguro solo había oído su juramento en susurro, pero la simple idea de James leyendo sus pensamientos la aterró. Se deshizo del suéter lavanda, y luego de los jeans. Suspiró al doblarlos en el suelo, reprimiendo un estremecimiento a causa del frío, y agradeciendo haber escogido esas bragas deportivas que definitivamente tapaban más que las que usualmente usaba. Desabrochó las botas de invierno, y luego metió los calcetines dentro.

— Me siento una zorra— se quejó, avanzando vacilante hasta la bolsa de dormir, donde James aguardaba de espaldas. Él río, antes de voltear. Camille chilló, y se metió de golpe a su lado, tapándose las piernas al instante. Él volvió a reír.

— Me gusta esa remera— anunció, señalando el top violeta que Rose le había regalado para navidad. Cam lo fulminó con la mirada, y le propinó un fuerte golpe en su brazo desnudo. Recién entonces reparó en que ya se había metido, y sus piernas inevitablemente se tocaban. Sintió el rubor invadirla, y aborreció sonrojarse tanto.

— No se suponía que voltearas hasta que estuviera dentro— masculló ella, acomodándose, pues no le gustaba estar frente a frente en esa situación, y en ese reducido espacio.

— Es igual. Y no deberías sentirte así. Ya lo dije, no es como si algo fuera a suceder…

— No me gusta el tono que usas cuando lo dices.

Potter sonrío una vez más, mostrando una hilera perfecta de dientes blancos; luego se movió a la derecha para darle más lugar a la chica.

— A mí me gusta tu reacción cuando uso el tono— medio burló, ganándose otra "adorable" mirada.

— Yo no tengo ninguna reacción. Y si me disculpas, quiero dormirme pronto, así esto acaba más rápido— avisó, antes de voltear para quedar de espaldas a él, de frente al fuego.

Hasta que fue consciente de que estaban en la famosa posición "cuchara", y volvió a girar apresuradamente, quedando frente a frente otra vez.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? — Preguntó un sumamente divertido James, quien de hecho estaba haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por calmar ciertas… cosas.

— Voltea. Prefiero ser yo quien esté apoyada— obvió, empujándolo por el brazo para que girara. Él rodó los ojos, y obedeció, quedando de espaldas a ella. Ahora podía sentir su cuerpo acoplándose a su espalda perfectamente, como si estuvieran moldeados juntos.

— ¿Ves que no es tan malo? — Comentó, para no perder el hilo de la cordura. _Deja de pensar así James, contrólate._

— Sí claro— bufó la otra, vacilando respecto a qué hacer con sus brazos. Sus piernas se habían enlazado casi por voluntad propia con las de él, pues buscaban calor desesperadamente. Pero abrazarlo por el torso le parecía algo… demasiado.

— Si te sientes incómoda puedo dormir fuera. Digo, las camperas que dejaste servirían de almohadas— sugirió, pues la idea que al comienzo le parecía divertida comenzaba a jugarle en contra con esos extraños pensamientos, y aquel cosquilleo en cada centímetro que ella tocaba.

— ¡No seas idiota, Potter! Te detesto, pero no tanto. Además, somos amigos ahora— le recordó Cam, escandalizada de la sola idea de dormir calentita mientras él moría de frío. Después de todo, había ido a buscarla. Si no fuera por él, quién sabe qué locura habría cometido ella.

— ¿Es normal que los amigos duerman juntos? — Insistió él, escapándosele un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

— ¿Nervioso, Potter? Tú fuiste el de la idea. Ya sabes, "supervivencia supera moral" — se burló Camille, ahora interesada en ver que no era ella la única afectada. James fingió un bufido.

— No digas estupideces, Lupin. Estoy perfectamente.

— Bien— musitó ella, sin creerlo del todo.

— Bien— coincidió él, dudando.

Podría soportarlo. Una noche, solo eso. Luego regresarían a casa y vivirían normalmente.

Aunque… Hacía tanto quería volver a perderse en sus besos…

Merlín, debía controlarse. Cerró los ojos, e hizo lo que solía hacer cuando tenía algún pensamiento poco saludable sobre Camille: Imaginar a McGonagall en bañador.

Y eso consiguió aplacarlo. Casi.

* * *

**PFF, creyeron que le haría algo a mi hermoso marido? (ohsí, Jamie es mi esposo -_- ) Ni en sueños! Aunque el drama nunca sobra e.e Así que... Estoy abierta a comentarios y suposiciones respecto a este final de capítulo! :3**

**Como siempre: Gracias por sus comentarios! Bienvenida yamiko-kuchiki1 ! Jajajajajaj, me alegra que te guste lo suficiente ^^**

**Natalya, gracias a vos también!**

**Y Meel, querida, es buena saber que también te tengo por acá! Aunque claro que allá está terminado, y acá sigue a la mitad! Besos querida! :3**

**Me despido, I'M OUT.**


End file.
